Unexpected Changes
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Bella always believed Edward left her because she was human but little did she know that he is running because her blood had started to change and his pull towards her withered. After he leaves, Bella finds herself and lives her life. What happens when years later, her and her coven come across the Cullen's? How will they react to the new Bella Swan?
1. Ch One

****Ch. One****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – A.N.M is the abbreviation of After New Moon. I have seen a couple of stories such as this, where Bella's bite mark causes her to change, but I cant seem to remember the name or the Author. Sighs... If anyone can remember, PLEASE TELL ME! LOL. Now, Yes this is after Edward left in New Moon but Alice doesn't come back because she stopped seeing Bella as soon as she cut her finger on her birthday and Jasper tried to 'attack' her. Also Alice and Edward arn't really evil, but they only care about themselves in this story thus the reason Edward left and well, you'll find out. I also want to say thanks to everyone who voted on the Poll on my profile. I also took into account those who voted via reviews. Unexpected Changes came in first with Deadly Allies coming in second. Hope you enjoy the winner. Winks. Now onto the first chapter. Winks!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Volterra, Italy – Throne Room – 12:00 PM) ****

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting over to the side reading some older books in their collection when a knock came to the door. Aro called out for those who were on the other side to enter only to see that Jane escorted a flaming red haired female vampire with bright red eyes. Aro tilted his head to the side as he watched the female look from him to his brothers then back to him in no more then a few seconds. Marcus sat in the only chair with a bored look on his face as Caius stood on the other side of Aro. The red headed vampire just stared at Aro and Caius as if Marcus posed no threat.

"What can we do for you, my dear?" Aro asked with a sweet smile on his face.

The woman looked between the three brothers as her eyes grew darker. "I would like..." She closed her eyes holding out her hand for Aro to take. "Please."

Aro nodded and was instantly in front of the vampire. He took a hold of her hand and closed his eyes to allow his mind to focus on what he was seeing. It was only when he spotted Carlisle and his coven that he tightened his grip. He watched as Carlisle's first fledgling pulled the venom from the young female when she begged to be changed. Only when he saw enough, did Aro release Victoria's hand. His eyes opened and he looked at the female before him.

"I understand perfectly my dear." He whispered turning his back and clapping his hands. "Felix, Demetri." Aro called knowing they knew what to do.

Victoria's eyes widen as her gift kicked in only to be a little to late as Demetri grabbed her arms and Felix ripped her head off. In an instant, Jane grabbed a torch and light the females body on fire. Aro turned only when the fire was going and frowned as he stared into the flames.

"What did she show you brother?" Caius asked with one brow raised.

Aro sighed as he turned to Caius. "It seems that the Cullen's have broken the rules once again." He held out his hand to each brother. "Allow me to show you."

Marcus and Caius took Aro's hands, allowing their brother to force the images he saw into their own minds through his gift. Marcus nodded in understanding yet Caius hissed as he jerked his hand out of Aro's hand. His eyes pitch black as he started to pace.

"You do know what will happen, don't you?" Caius' was extremely aggravated because it had been years since a human vampire hybrid had been created. "If others find out about her, more will be created."

"Then we shall send Demetri, Jane and Felix to go and bring the girl back to us." Aro said as he looked at Marcus. "What do you believe brother?"

Marcus thought for a moment. "Be careful, Aro." He stood and headed towards the back entrance/exit. "I believe this Isabella will change us all if brought here."

"For the good?" Aro asked in a light tone.

Marcus said nothing as he disappeared around the corner at human speed. Caius frowned as he turned to Aro. His mind whirling of the outcomes and consequences if this girl was allowed to stay where she was located. They all knew the changes that were to come and wondered if they had already happened since it had been little over 7 or 8 months since the bite happened and the girl saved from changing. While this young female wouldn't experience the pain as a vampire would during the change of her body, she would more then likely appear different each time she slept. They knew if they wanted to keep a lid on their secret they needed to act fast.

"I say bring her and anyone else that may have saw her recently." Caius said as he stood at the end of the table. "It is the only way to be sure she is protected."

Aro turned his eyes to Caius. "What about what Marcus said?"

"Marcus sees relationships," Caius scoffed. "Not the future." He looked at Aro. "You know the last change for this girl is to be her diet. While she can consume human food she will also need fresh blood and not the animal blood that the Cullen's feed from."

Aro sighed as he took up the seat Marcus vacated. "Do you think I do not know all this, brother?" He hated being king sometimes. "We are damned either way thus I say send them to retrieve her but only her and the people that live in the house. We don't know if anyone else has saw this girl recently and I wouldn't like to take more humans then necessary." His eyes narrowed. "We do not need to draw more attention then we can afford."

"Fine." Caius growled as he turned his eyes to Felix. "You have your orders. Go and retrieve this girl."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded his head as him, Demetri and Jane left the room.

Caius nodded as he turned his red eyes to Aro, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Brother?"

"I was just thinking that maybe we should check out this Isabella." Aro said with a frown. "When I looked at her through the eyes of Victoria, it seemed she looked like a vampire yet was human."

Caius raised a brow. "Could she be like..."

"Ah, that is what I wish to find out." Aro smiled with a nod. "It would be a miracle to find their blood line again. The only humans that were born to be vampires. How I missed Mr. Swianney when he left with his family."

Caius scoffed as his eyes narrowed. "You should have brought him here." He hated that the Swianney family were able to get away. "If you had, we would have been able to keep an eye on their family."

"He wished to live away from us vampires." Aro waved his hand as he grabbed his laptop. "Now, if I remember correctly. The girls last name is Swan."

Caius rolled his eyes as he picked up the book he had layed down when Victoria arrived. He hated when his brother allowed the one family in the entire world to be born to be vampires leave the safety of Volterra and the ruling vampires. Although he had to admit he was shocked that the Swianney line was able to survive but then again humans were very willful creatures.

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation, Clinic – 11:00 AM)****

Bella sighed as she cut her eyes over at Charlie as he read the latest magazine that was lying on the table. She could hear whispers in the back of the clinic and couldn't help but wonder why it smelled like wet dog in here. It was rather thick but she couldn't understand because of the fact she didn't see any animals around. Her left hand absently rubbed the scar on her wrist where James had bitten her. Her eyes darted to her father again and wondered what was happening. She realized not long ago that she started to notice things changing. At first she began to realize she was no longer as clumsy as she had been. Bella thought it was just her growing up but when she started to smell things she shouldn't, like her fathers blood as well as other scents. She knew she needed to try and find the Cullen's only her search lead her to dead ends.

No pun intended.

It was then she decided to go for a short run one night. Bella ran a few minutes until she noticed that even with it dark, she could see a little better then before. To her it looked as though it was still dusk yet she could see the moon high in the sky. Bella had went back home only to realize just how far she ran in such a short time. She kept a journal and hide it very well that way Charlie wouldn't find it. In the back of her mind, Bella couldn't help but wonder if Edward didn't get all the venom out of her system since it seemed she was changing only without the extreme pain. Bella sighed as she pulled at her jacket sleeves. She had a bad feeling coming here because of the look Charlie had been giving her the past few days. She didn't know if it was her imagination or not but he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Isabella Swan." Sue Clearwater called out for her.

Bella smiled and stood along with Charlie. She sighed as she headed into the back with Charlie following rather close behind her. Sue lead her to a room that had a small table for her to sit on while there were two chairs along with a stool. The walls and furniture was white as she suspected. Charlie sat in one of the chairs as she hopped up on the table. Sue looked over the chart then walked over to her and blocked her from Charlie. She tilted her head as she locked eyes with Bella.

"If you would, pull up your sleeves." Sue asked her with a serious tone.

Bella swallowed and nodded, doing as she was asked. Sue looked at her left wrist then picked up her right one where James bite mark was. Her eyes went to Bella as she pulled the stethoscope from around her neck then placed it in her ears as she listened to Bella's heart beat. Bella kept her eyes on the wall as if interested in something until Sue pulled the cool piece of metal off her chest. When she did look at Sue, she noticed a stern look on her face.

"I'll be right back." Sue said as she headed out of the room with her folder.

Charlie frowned as he looked at Bella. "What did she check, Bells?"

"Just my heart beat and breathing." Bella hoped that would pacify him for the time being because she couldn't help the bad feeling she was getting.

Neither of them spoke as they sat there. Bella was listening to the foot steps that were going back and forth in front of the door. It was then she heard Sue on the phone with someone. She didn't understand what was going on until she heard something that caught her attention.

"_...like a Cold Ones bite." _Her voice was rather quiet yet Bella could hear it perfectly.

"_We'll be there in a few minutes." _Bella cut her eyes to Charlie when she heard Billy's voice.

Sue sighed. _"What should I do before then?"_

"_Take some blood."_ Another voice said, it sounded like Harry. _"See if anything is showing a change in her blood. If that's the case then we'll need to speak to both Charlie and Bella." _Harry sighed along with Sue.

"_Alright." _Sue said as I heard her moving further away. _"Please hurry."_

"_We will."_ The conversation stopped as soon as Bella heard Sue hang up.

Her eyes went to Charlie because he was once again reading the magazine he brought from the front. Bella sighed as she layed her head against the wall. Hearing Sue speak to Harry and Billy worried her because what would they know. She could tell that no one in the tribe were vampires yet for some reason Bella had a funny feeling. It was then the story Jake told her when she first arrived in Forks popped into her head.

_Spirit wolves are protectors of the tribe._ Bella's eyes widen as she looked over at Charlie. _No, it can be. _She thought as the door opened and Sue came into the room with a small tray of needles and tubes.

"I just need to draw some blood, Bella." Sue said with a smile. "Do you mind?"

Bella nodded her head as she held out her arm without the bite mark. Sue shook her head slightly as she took the other one and pressed the needle into her skin. Bella felt it go in but it didn't hurt like they use to. Charlie didn't say anything as Sue drew four tubes of blood then pulled the needle out yet before she could wipe the blood off, it went back into Bella's veins and sealed as if she wasn't ever poked. Sue's eyes snapped to Bella's only for Bella to dropped her head. Whether she knew about vampires or not wasn't something Bella knew and it wasn't something you could tell people about. Not only that, who would she talk to unless she wanted to go into a mental hospital.

"Your lucky, Bella." Sue said breaking Bella out of her thought process. "We look at the blood here at our own lab." Bella couldn't help but wonder if Sue did know something.

Charlie frowned, however. "Are you sure you know what you're lookin' for?"

"Of course, Charlie." Sue chuckled as she gathered the samples then exited the room. "The results should be ready in a few minutes."

Charlie and Bella both nodded as Sue left the room. She rubbed her temples as they sat in the room because she could feel a headache coming on. Bella sighed as she dropped her head to her chest and listened to what was going on, on the other side of the door. Sue wasn't around but she could still hear someone else talking.

"_I cant believe they allowed _****_her_****_here." _It was a female's voice. _"Her father I have no problem with but the Vamp..."_

"_SHHHH!"_ A young males voice shushed her. _"Do you want Sue to hear you? The Swans are protected by the Chief. No one goes against Billy or Sam."_

Bella frowned as she cut her eyes to Charlie. _Sam? What does Sam have to do with this?_ Was her only question.

The two people kept whispering as they headed down the hall and away from the room Bella was placed in. She didn't know why but she felt as though something bad was going to happen. She tried to push the feeling away but when she heard a phone and Sue answer it. Her heart almost did stop.

"_I'm sorry Billy but it looks like Bella is starting the change." _Sue's voice was low and full of concern. _"What should we do? It's not like I've seen before when our wolves have been bit it's almost like she's changing at a really slow rate. Its the cells that have already changed that are changing the others. I could see it happening under the microscope. What should I do?"_

Billy sighed on the other end. _"Send them home, Sam, Harry and I will go over and speak to Bella." _Bella heard his wheelchair in the background. _"I think its time that we tell Charlie about what his daughter has been up to."_

She cringed as she pushed the conversation out of her mind. She felt her heart damn near stop when Sue opened the door and smiled to Charlie and then turned to her.

"The results were inconclusive." She smiled sadly at Charlie. "We'll have to send them out." Her eyes met Bella's. "Do be careful in the future Isabella."

Charlie frowned at the fact Sue used Bella's full name. Bella just nodded with a sigh and made her way out of the room and towards the exit. She wanted to get home as soon as she could because the odd feeling wouldn't seem to leave. She felt her heart start to pick up as she grew closer to the front because the sudden wet dog smell was growing stronger the further she grew towards the front. Bella had to cover her nose for a moment as she closed her eyes and took a few calming breathes through her mouth. She couldn't see or hear a dog barking thus Bella knew there wasn't any dogs near but the smell was getting stronger as she stood there. When she did open her eyes, she spotted Jake coming towards her shaking, wrapped in a blanket. His eyes grew wide as he finally noticed her.

"Bells?" Bella could see something was wrong with him then realized the smell of wet dog was coming from Jake.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked moving closer only for him to stiffen as his nose flared. "Are you sick?"

His eyes widen for a moment then closed as his head dropped in defeat. "Y-Yeah, I...I'm kinda sick Bells," When he looked up she could see the tears in his eyes and knew he was lying. "I...I'll see ya later."

Jake didn't give her a second glance as he hurried by her and into a room opposite of the one Bella was in. Charlie finally came out of the room with Sue. He was nodding at Sue and she couldn't help but wonder what Sue told him. Seeing Jake here, caused Bella to feel out of place once again. Shaking her head, Bella hurried out of the door and towards the cruiser. It was only when she grabbed a hold of the handle of the passenger door that she heard a deep threatening growl. Bella jumped, spinning around because she didn't know if it was Victoria. She knew Victoria was still out there somewhere and wondered why she was waiting. Surely Victoria would have done something by now. Pulling herself out of those kind of thoughts, Bella jerked the car door open and got in as quickly as she could. She didn't know how she knew but that growl was a threat to her and she didn't like it one bit.

When the door opened, Charlie got in with a frown on his face. Bella didn't know what Sue told him but she could tell by his body language that it wasn't good. Bella sighed and looked out of the window as he started to cruiser, pulled out of the car stall and pulled out onto the road. Neither of them spoke as he headed back to the house but Bella knew her father well enough that he was only gathering his thoughts before he spoke. She didn't understand what was going on but Bella knew that soon she wouldn't be able to stay around Charlie because if she was changing, her diet would soon change. Even if she never said how she felt, Bella loved Charlie almost as much as she did Renee yet neither of her parents were good with words. She kept her eyes watching the scenery as it passed but soon the scenery stopped as did the car.

"Dad?" Bella questioned as she turned her eyes to her father only to see him staring at the steering wheel with a frown on his face. "Is everything ok?"

Charlie didn't say anything for a little bit. "Sue said something that caused me some concern." When he did look at her, Bella felt her heart stopped at the look on his face. "She said that the world I knew wasn't how I viewed it. Do you know what she's trying to tell me?"

_Shit!_ Was the only thing going through Bella's mind as she stared at her father. "Let's get home and then we'll talk." She hoped that would pacify him for a few minutes longer.

"Billy, Harry and Sam Uley are going to be at the house a little later." Charlie said starting the cruiser up, not noticing his daughter stiffen. "Do you know why they would need to talk to me? Or you?" He raised a brow at her.

Bella kept her mouth shut but nodded. "I'll tell you everything as soon as we get home and talk to Billy." She kept her eyes looking out the passenger window. "For what its worth, I do love you, dad." She looked at him quickly then turned her eyes back to the scenery as it passed. "And I'm sorry."

Her eyes were looking out at the scenery as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Bella knew that something was happening to her but she didn't know what and if it would hurt her father. The only thing she did know was that Charlie was starting to smell rather nice, in a bad way.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – So what do you think is going to happen when Charlie and Bella get home? It will take at least 8 to 12 hours for Demetri, Jane and Felix to arrive in Forks thus what will happen between now and then? Will Charlie be alright with what is happening? Or will Bella be on her own? Stay tuned til the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	2. Ch Two

****Ch. Two****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Sup my readers, I am so happy you like the first chapter. I thought about it a lot and came up with that. Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes and I hope you'll let me know what you think after ya read. Winks! As you know the poll is closed and this story won the first place spot while Deadly Allies came in second. I have to admit I was wishing for the Riddick/Twilight crossover but hey, I will post that story second. I am also working on Sisterly Love which is one of the first choices I put on the poll but I thought this one would be a little more liked. Plus I have already started on this one. LOL. Now onto the next chapter...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Swan Residence – 2:00 PM)****

It had been around two hours since Charlie and I got back home and since then he's been out on the front porch with a beer in his hand, looking out at the road. I had no clue as to what Sue told my father but he seemed to be distant since we got home. I had sat down in the living room, only for him to grab a beer and head out on the front porch. It was then I headed to my room where I am currently at looking out the window that faced the front of the house. I could see Charlie sitting on the front step because of his toes peeking out from under the roof. It seemed my run in with Jake triggered something because of the fact, as soon as we got home I had to bolt out of the car before I attacked Charlie.

When a knock came to my door, I tensed and took a deep breathe as I called out. "Who is it?" I winced as I wanted to slap myself. "Come on in, Dad."

"Sorry, kiddo." Charlie said as he walked over and stood at the end of my bed. "Do you want to go down and talk?" His hands were in his jean pockets.

"Have you heard from Billy?" I asked him wondering when they were going to show.

Charlie looked around for a moment with an expression I couldn't explain. "They'll be here in a few minutes." He turned his eyes back to me, only for me to notice tears in them. "Come on, lets go down stairs."

He turned and headed out of my room. I didn't know why but I felt like my world was about to crumble around me and I had no life jacket to survive the crash. I closed my eyes for a moment to center myself, before I followed after Charlie. I found him in the living room sitting in his chair. I walked over and sat down on the couch and looked at him. He was leaning forward with his elbows propped up on his knees. His head was hanging down so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Are the Cullen's Vampires?" Charlie asked me causing me to stiffen.

_Is that what Sue told him!_ I thought with a shiver. "Who told you?" I asked with a frown only for Charlie to shake his head standing.

"Bella." His tone was stern, unlike I've heard before. "Tell. Me. The. Truth." Charlie's tone came out in short spurts.

"Yes." I said in a whisper as I looked at him. "Now, who told you?" I needed to know if it was one of Cullen's.

Charlie looked at me with a frown on his face. "How long have you known?"

"Since I moved here," I told him standing. "Who told you, Dad!? I need to know! You could have been placed in danger."

"Billy told me over the phone." Charlie's face reflected how I felt. "I'm going to be staying at Billy's for the night, Isabella." He turned his eyes away from me. "I'll be back when I get my thoughts together. I-I..." He didn't finish as he shook his head. I didn't like the fact he used my full first name.

"Dad..." I gasped my eyes going wide as I felt my world start to crumble around me. _My father looks scared of me,_ I sniffed silently and winced mentally, _He even smells scared._

Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry Bells." He then got up and went to his room then returned with a small bag. "I'll be back when I get my thoughts together."He paused for a moment as if to think about something then I heard him whisper. "Love ya, kiddo."

With that he exited the house, shutting the door behind him. I just sat there as I heard Charlie get into a vehicle and take off. My heart was breaking as I sat there. It was then the anger flowed to the surface because if I hadn't been involved with the Cullen's, none of this would have happened. In the blink of an eye, I was out of the house and running towards the Cullen's house. They were the reason my world was falling apart around me and I could only hope that Alice would see this. As I ran, the forest blurred around me as I grew closer to the house where my life changed. I don't know how long I was running but it didn't seem to take me long as I suddenly stood in front of the tall three story house that my vampire family use to occupy.

"I HOPE YOU CAN SEE THIS ALICE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs picking up a rock, tears streaming down my face unchecked as I felt my world starting to spin. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE WHEN YOU LEFT. YOU TOOK THE ONLY FAMILY I CARED FOR. I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS!"

With that I pulled my hand back and suddenly threw the rock at the front of the glass windows. It impacted with a shatter as the windows came crashing down. I slumped to the cold grass ground as tears were falling down my face. I could feel myself shaking as I felt the rain start pouring down. Even the sky was crying with me as I wept for the father I suddenly lost. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that my father was frightened of me. I dropped my head to my chest and cried for what I had lost because of the Cullen's, they had did this to me. Little did I know, I had a pair of red eyes watching me. It was when the wind shifted that I smelled a sweet scent to the air. In a flash, I was standing looking around the trees that surrounded the house. I then spotted a piece of dark clothing in one of the trees that were closer to the house.

"Come down, I can see you." I said with a growl watching as Laurent jumped down.

My anger was boiling below the surface but fear was starting to make itself known because I could remember exactly who this guy was friends with. I had to make sure that if I couldn't defend myself, I could get help but I just remembered I left my phone back at the house. I mentally kicked myself as I watched him growl closer then finally stopped. Laurent's head cocked to the side as I noticed he was looking me up and down and a spark of lust was there before it vanished.

"I come to see where the Cullen's are, and I find you Isabella." A sicking grin spread across his face. "It must be fate." I didn't like the way Laurent was looking at me with those red, which were darkening rather quickly to black.

"What are you doing here, Laurent?" I saw his eyes widen in shock for me remembering his name.

"So, you do remember me, Isabella." Laurent said, drawing out her name on his lips, as he held his hands up in a nonthreatening way. "I was afraid I would have to introduce myself again." He stopped a few feet from me, drawing in a deep breathe. "I also can scent that you have slightly changed yet are still very mouth watering." His red eyes completely darkened to black.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I started to shake. "Why are you here?" I remembered he had went up north with the Denali's. "I thought you wanted to change your life style?"

"I did for a while." He said as his dreadlocks swung around his head as he tossed his head to the side with a smirk. "However, Irina is very clingy and it was becoming very tiring. It was then Victoria reappeared out of the blue telling me about James' death and asked me for a favor." Laurent started to circle me. "I found it odd when the Cullens showed but believed it was only for a short visit. Thus I waited until the last of them took off and decided to come and see if they returned here. Imagine my surprise when I arrive only to find them gone and you standing here screaming at Alice." Laurent's grin was getting wider, showing his glistening teeth.

"What favor?" I whispered as I kept my eyes locked on him as he stopped in front of me.

Laurent sighed as he frowned. "It was so sad when Victoria mated to James," His black eyes looked me up and down. "As for the favor, Victoria wants me to bring you to her. I told her I would thus here I am."

"Where is she?" I looked around wondering if Victoria was close by.

"Oh, she left saying she had a back up plan that she needed to get going." Laurent chuckled as he started to move closer. "She will be most unpleased if I kill you but I will you kill quickly where she wishes to torture you for a while before she finally kills you." He smiled as he stopped a few feet from me, his hand coming up cupping my cheek. "Think of it as me doing you a favor."

I narrowed my eyes as I felt something inside me snap. "Doing me a favor?" I hissed causing Laurent to stiffen. "How are you doing me a favor by killing me? I would rather be killed by Jasper then have you try to drain me."

Before I could blink, Laurent was hovering off the ground. I didn't know what was going on but I felt something in my mind wanting to make him pay for the pain I had suffered. I just grinned as I realized I had a gift of some kind. Locking eyes with the red eyed demon, I laughed as Laurent started to turn to ash as the shimmering, clear bubble started to shrink around him. It didn't take no more then a few minutes before Laurent was nothing more then ash. As soon as he was dead, the bubble vanished and the ash floated away on the wind. I could feel my body go numb but it was the fact my vision blurred as I noticed the ground rushing towards me and finally me laying on the cold ground. The coldness drifted away as I felt something warm wash over me then nothing but darkness.

****(Washington/Idaho State Line – 1:00 PM)****

Jane stood in the small airport as Demetri finished speaking with the attendant to the hanger. Felix had went to hunt quickly before they took off because they didn't know what they would find. The sky was overcast thus they didn't need to worry about the sun showing they were different. Only when Felix appeared at her side, did Demetri walk over and nod.

"He said he will keep the plane in running order until we return." Demetri looked to Jane then Felix.

"Good." Jane nod as she looked around, seeing there were no humans around. "Can you tell where we'll find the girl?" She turned her red eyes towards Demetri.

Demetri frowned and shook his head. "All I can feel is a odd pulling sensation in the West." He turned to Felix and Jane. "It isn't a mating pull but I feel compelled to follow."

"I feel it as well." Felix sighed rubbing his chest. "Jane? Do you feel it? I didn't realize it until Demetri said something."

Jane frowned because she could also feel a slight pull in her chest. "Yes." She said as she darted in the direction of the pull. "Marcus said that we would find the girl in Forks. That is where the Cullen's resided."

"I cant believe Aro hasn't done anything about Carlisle's son." Felix growled as he kept up with the others. "This isn't the first time Edward has picked a human for a pet."

Demetri nodded in agreement. "I believe this may be the last." He smirked looking at Jane. "If Aro's facial expressions were anything to go by, I believe Carlisle is going to be getting a phone call soon."

"Its about time." Jane snorted as the pull started to lessen. "We're getting closer."

"Yeah," Felix sniffed the air only to stop, causing Jane and Demetri to appear at his side. "What the hell is that?" He covered his nose as his eyes filled with venom.

Jane and Demetri frowned as they sniffed the air only to cover their noses. "It must be the wolf shifters Aro saw." Demetri said as he shook his head. "Let's hurry. It seems were close to their territory."

Felix and Jane nodded as they hurried through the stink of wet dog. It didn't take them long before they were suddenly smelling old scents of the Cullen's as well as a newer scent of a male vampire. Demetri frowned as he sniffed the air only to find human blood lingering as well as something odd mixing with it. His eyes darkened but the flare of thirst didn't start to burn until they grew closer to the source.

"Do you smell that?" Jane whispered as they grew closer to a big house.

"Yeah," Felix said with a frown. "It smells like a human but its sweeter like one of our kind." His eyes went to Demetri as they stopped before they broke the clearing.

"Another vampire was here." Jane said as she looked up. "His scent is up in this tree." She jumped up and gasped at what she saw. "There is a girl lying in the clearing. We must hurry."

Demetri and Felix didn't wait for Jane as they darted into the clearing, seeing a small trail of ashes yet their main concern was on the girl that had blood coming from her eyes, as if she was crying blood. Jane appeared at their side and frowned as she tried to rouse the girl with her power yet found she was blocked.

"The girl is a mental shield." Her voice broke the silence. "I believe this is the girl Aro saw. Pick her up and bring her Demetri." Jane felt the need to check the girl over yet kept herself in check.

"This is the girl we feel a pull towards?" Felix said with a frown on his face. "Demetri, wait a minute." He bent down and pulled her right sleeve up. "Shit. She's the one alright."

Jane hissed as her eyes zeroed in one the bite mark on her wrist. "Let us hurry." Her eyes darted towards the driveway entrance. "It seems someone is coming."

"Its a wolf." Felix hissed as Demetri scooped up Bella in his arms bridal style.

"There's a human with him as well along with someone else." Demetri felt their mental signatures, unlike the girl in his arms, who was blank to him.

"What should we do?" Felix asked as his eyes moved to Jane.

Jane frowned as she tried to think of something. "Demetri, hide behind the house." She ordered as she pulled her hood up. "Felix and I will speak to these wolves and human."

"Yes, Jane." Demetri nodded as he disappeared behind the house yet could still hear what was going on.

****(Charlie's Pov – Heading To Cullen's House – 1:00 PM)****

My mind was going around in circles as Billy drove us towards the Cullen's. It wasn't until Sam appeared saying one of the wolves smelled a vampire that Billy told me to load up in the truck because he wanted to go out to the Cullen's to see if they had left like they said. I just nodded as I sat rather quietly because I was still trying to come to terms that my baby girl had not only dated a vampire but was bitten by one and now was changing.

"How ya doin' Charlie?" Sam's voice sounded in my ear.

I just nodded as I kept my eyes to the front. "Do you know what she's changing into?" I asked in no more then a whisper. "I mean, you said they pulled the venom out right? So she's not changing into a vampire."

"We don't know what she'll become, Charlie." Billy said as we turned onto the road that lead to the Cullens. "The only thing I do know is that if she was bitten by a vampire then she will most likely be a danger to you as well as the rest of the humans in Forks."

I shook my head, "I just wish there was something I could do for her."

"Stop, Billy." Sam ordered as he jumped out of the back of the truck. "The vampire smells aren't from the Cullens but I also smell Bella's scent around." His eyes met mine. "Why don't you two get out and follow me? I want to make sure that the others are in position if I need their help."

Billy nodded as he turned his eyes to me. "Help me out, would ya?"

I just hummed as I got out and retrieved Billy's wheelchair. I hurried around and opened the door only for Sam to appear by my side. He smirked as he picked up Billy as if he weighed nothing more then a feather. I just chuckled shaking my head because I was still getting use to the wolves and now I had to deal with vampires. Sam placed Billy in his wheel chair, then dropped his shorts and phased in front of me. I blinked a few times because I still found it odd that the boys I saw grow turned into giant wolves that could kill vampires. Although I knew something was going on because of the fact Billy never did like the Cullen's. I just shook my head as I grabbed Billy and started to push him up the road where I could hear someone talking. It wasn't until the trees cleared that I saw two hooded figures standing in front of the Cullens' house. I knew instantly they weren't human because of how still they stood.

"Who are you?" Billy said in a tone I knew only to well. "Do you know you are trespassing on claimed land?" I could only stiffen when I saw the shorter one smirk.

"You are brave for a human." A female's voice said as both hoods were slid back to reveal a girl who looked no older then 13 while the guy standing behind her kinda reminded me of Emmett but slightly bigger. "Are you Isabella Swan's father?" The short girl turned her red eyes to me.

I swallowed as I saw Billy nod. "Y-Yeah," I looked around. "Sam said h-he could sm-smell her. Is she ok?"

"She is fine." The girl told me as she looked at Sam. "Allow me to introduce myself and my companion. I am Jane and this is Felix. We are from Volterra because our Kings, the Kings of the Vampire world," She looked at me. "heard about young Isabella and decided to bring her in. Since you are surrounded by shifters, I will allow you to stay, Father of Isabella." I knew there was a but coming. "However, I shall tell my king and he will make the final decision. You should be expecting a call in the near future."

"What about Bella?" Billy said as he rolled forward slightly. "Do you know what is happening to her? Is she turning into a vampire?"

Jane looked to me then to Billy. "We will take the girl with us." I narrowed my eyes stepping forward. "She will be a danger to everyone when her final stage is complete. As for her turning into a vampire, Isabella is becoming a human vampire hybrid."

"W-Will she be able to come back?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jane tilted her head. "That is up to the Kings." She turned her eyes to Billy. "As for the Cullen's, when you see or hear from them, tell them the Kings would like a word. This is not the first time Edward has seduced a human that lead to her death or change." She slid her hood back up. "Do realize that most would have killed you yet I do understand a love for someone. Isabella will be taken care of yet she may not return. When you speak to Aro, one of the kings, you may ask then."

The both of them bowed then disappeared. I could only guess that they already had Bella because I didn't see her. I felt my knees give out only because I realized the last thing I told Bella was I needed time away from her.

"Oh god, what did I do?" I cried as I bowed my head and wept.

Billy's hand was on my shoulder as a cold nose nudged my side. "Things will work out." His voice soft as his hand squeezed my shoulder. "Just wait til Aro calls and we'll find out more."

I couldn't help but feel that Billy was only saying that to make me feel better. I hoped that I would be able to speak to Bella because I needed her to know that I still loved her but I needed to figure things out. She didn't understand that I had to speak to Renee about this but then again, what was I going to tell her when she called in a few days to speak to Bells. I just groaned as my head dropped to my chest. I had no idea what to do any longer. My world had just turned upside down and inside out.

"Come on, Charlie." Billy said as I felt Sam wrap his hot arms around my waist to help me stand. "Lets go get something to eat and we'll figure this out. Yeah?"

I nodded as I gave him a sad grin. "Yeah."

****(Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle, Marcus' Study – 3:00 AM)****

Marcus stood looking out at the morning as the moon stood in the sky yet was sinking making way for the day. He could already feel a warmth filling him and knew instantly that Felix had come into contact with Isabella. He could only wonder if Caius and Aro were feeling this as well since Caius turned Demetri while Aro turned Jane and Alec. When a knock came to his door, Marcus turned and sniffed the air. He only chuckled calling for Aro and Caius to enter. The other two brothers rushed in shutting the door behind them.

"Marcus," Aro started but stopped when a small smile graced their brother's face. "Are you smiling brother?"

"Artifice." Caius frowned as he looked at Marcus. "Why are you happy?" His eyes narrowed as he noticed that Marcus was indeed smiling a little.

Marcus raised a brow as he looked between Aro and Caius. "Do you not feel the difference?" He held his hand out for Aro to take. "Look at _our_ bonds."

Aro frowned but took Marcus hand. His eyes closed as he concentrated on Marcus' gift only to gasp when he realized that their bonds had indeed changed. As the years went by, their bonds had grown darker and none of them could understand why. Aro's eyes snapped open as he stared at his brother. Aro could still see the bonds around Marcus and was shocked that the broken mating bond was gone as well. Never before had he saw something such as this. If this could happen when only one of their fledglings greeted them, he could just imagine what would happen when they greeted the girl, Isabella, in person.

"What do you see, Aro?" Caius growled as he demanded to know.

Aro turned his eyes to Caius and blinked a few times. "Marcus' broken mating bond to Didyme is gone." He couldn't believe it. "Here," Aro held out his hand. "Allow me to show you just how our bonds have changed."

Marcus watched as Caius took Aro's hand. While most knew of Aro's gift of reading a person's mind with just the touch of a hand, they didn't know that he could also project his thoughts. After a few minutes, Caius' eyes snapped to Marcus as a look of awe spread across his face.

"Amazing." He whispered as he released Aro's hand. "And to think she has done this just by meeting some of our fledglings." Caius then frowned. "If that is the case, she has met Carlisle and the others, Carlisle is Aro's first fledgling, why did he not feel it then?" Marcus frowned as well as he looked to Aro.

"I believe it may have to do with the fact we are close to Jane, Felix and Demetri." Aro said as he thought for a moment. "I have not seen Carlisle in person in over a few centuries. I can only guess since I have not seen him, my bond with him has weakened." His eyes went to Marcus.

"I would need to see you and Carlisle together to see your bond with him." Marcus said knowing what his brother wanted to know. "As for your theory, I believe it is correct. Jane and Alec are like your children, correct Aro?" Aro nodded as Caius snorted. "And Demetri is a good friend, am I wrong Caius?"

"No." Caius sneered hating he admitting he cared for the tracker. "He has been like my son." His eyes closed as he remembered his only son.

Marcus nodded as he looked to Aro. "Felix has always been there for me when I needed someone to speak to." His eyes grew sad. "Losing Kali was hard on him and even if she wasn't his mate, he can understand how I feel since they had a very bright lovers/friends bond."

"I wonder if Alec..." Aro was cut off when his phone rang. He held his hand up as he pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Master Aro?" _Jane's voice sounded on the other end. _"We have the girl...we also ran into the shifters as well as the girls father."_

Aro's eyes widen. "Is he with you as well?" There was silence for a few minutes which told Aro what he needed to know. "And why did you allow him to stay?"

"_He seemed to be close friends to the leader of the Wolves." _Jane's voice was tight because she knew what she had done. _"If you wish, Felix and I can return for him as Demetri heads to the plane. I spoke to him and told him you would be calling. He wanted to know if Isabella would be able to come back."_

"What did Felix feel from him?" Aro asked since most didn't know Felix could read a person on if they were truthful, trustworthy or loyal just at first glance. He explained it as a single word saying how they truly were. Such as if they were conniving, disloyal, vindictive, a liar.

"_He seemed to be trustworthy. I could tell he was an honest guy, he also felt bad about something with his daughter."_ Felix spoke up knowing the kings would hear him.

Marcus frowned as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Did you feel anything before you found her?"

Another pause then Jane spoke up, _"All three of us could feel a slight pull but it was different and less painful then a mating pull."_

"Hm." Caius hummed as he crossed his arms and held his chin with his right hand. "Continue home." He noticed that Aro nodded along with Marcus. "We will call Isabella's father. I believe we can find his number."

"_Yes sir." _Jane said over the phone. _"We'll be home shortly. Do you wish to know anything else?"_

Marcus cleared his throat. "Why have we not heard Isabella?" Aro also frowned at this. "Surely she would have said something."

"_She's asleep Master Marcus." _Jane said in a whisper. _"We found her this way. When we return, Master Aro will see just how we found her. Along with the smell of another vampire which seemed to be ashes."_

"Hm." Aro hummed over the phone as he thought for a moment. "As of now, do as Caius says. I will speak with Charlie Swan, I believe his name to be. Do call when Isabella awakes, though, I wish to speak with her."

"_Of course Master Aro. We'll be in touch."_ Jane said then the line went dead.

Aro sighed as he closed his phone and looked to his brothers. "Caius, if you will please find a phone number for a Charlie Swan," He looked to Marcus. "It seems I must speak with Isabella's father. I can only guess what he has to say or ask."

"That wont be a problem." Caius said as he walked over to the desk where Marcus computer was located. "Do you mind brother?" He looked at Marcus.

Marcus waved his hand. "I do not mind." He walked back over to the window. "I feel free for the first time in centuries. I may be able to find a new mate."

"But my sister was your true mate." Aro whispered with a frown.

"That is true, however, we have many potential mates and only one true mate." Marcus said with a smile. "It seems I have been given a gift."

"I am happy for you, brother." Aro whispered as he looked to Caius. "Have you found the number?"

Caius nodded as he waved his brothers over. "I have yet I found more interesting information. Come look."

Aro and Marcus frowned but nodded as they headed over to the computer. It wasn't until Aro saw what was pulled up on the screen that his dead heart started to beat again. Marcus eyes went wide as he realized just who he was looking at. Even Caius was shocked at the image he pulled up because he had no idea that this was even possible.

"Is that..." Marcus whispered shockingly as he looked between Aro and Caius.

Aro shook his head. "No, this is Charlie Swan." He pointed to the name under the picture. "Charles Swianney died over three centuries ago. Although he does look like Charles."

"He looks like Athenodora's father as well." Caius whispered remembering her and Sulpicia's father. "Do you think that..."

"It could very well be." Marcus interrupted as he stared at the image of Charlie Swan holding a newborn baby with a young woman standing at his side. "It may very well be that we found Athenodora and Sulpicia's human family as well as the humans who were born to be turned."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – So what do you think of the story so far? Good? Great? A piece of shit? LOL. XD! As I said a little bit about the Swianney line, a blood line I made up by the way, they were humans that were more or less born to become vampires. Everyone in their blood line have some kind of gifts. Now, as for the fact that Charlie, HeHe, looks like Athenodora and Sulpicia's father is because of the fact Isabella is going to be related to Athenodora and Sulpicia. Now I don't know if Charlie will be changed or not but I do know that Isabella will not be bitten again. Also, what do you think is going on with the Cullen's? I mean Alice's visions are based on decisions, surely she's seen something? Right? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	3. Ch Three

****Ch. Three****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am happy to say that the poll is closed and that Unexpected Changes was in the first place. Deadly Allies came in second with Hidden in the Shadows in third and then A Father's Secret coming in last. As for the stories that I am co-writing with Bella, we will continue on those as soon as we have the next chapters written. Not only that, Bella has other stories besides the ones we work on going and I know how that is. Sometimes your muse likes one story better then others. LOL. Now onto the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****_::Com On Plane::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Denali, Alaska – Denali Residence – 6:00 PM)****

Eleazar sighed as he pulled up to the house him and his mate as well as three sisters shared. His coven wasn't large but it seemed to be enough for him and his mate. There were times Eleazar wished Kate, Irina and Tanya would find a mate and when Laurent showed up, he believed that one of them had until he became aware of deaths that had started when the dark skinned vampire appeared. He didn't want to believe yet after a month living off animal blood Laurent's eyes still had yet to change. Shaking his head, Eleazar got out of the car along with grabbing his brief case. He was a few feet from the car, when Carmen came out with a worried look on her face.

"Mi amor, is everything alright?" He didn't like the fact Carmen looked worried.

Carmen sighed as she looked down at the snow at her feet. "I am worried for Irina." When she did look up, Eleazar saw venom tears in her eyes. "It has been almost a week since Laurent has left. He has usually called her by now. I feel as if something bad has happened Eleazar."

"I will call Carlisle to see if he has seen him." Eleazar kissed her hand as he lead her to the house, "Where is Irina?"

"Her room." Carmen said as they grew closer to the house. "Victoria appeared a week ago asking to speak to Laurent," She cut her eyes to Eleazar when they stopped before they entered the house. "I have a terrible feeling something has happened. If Laurent was killed, Irina will most likely wish for the same." A frown marred her beautiful face as she gazed at her mate.

Eleazar sighed with a nod. "I understand, mi amor." He whispered pulling her close with his free arm. "Let us get inside and speak to the sisters. We can then call Aro or Carlisle if all else fails. He may have heard something."

Carmen nodded as Eleazar dropped a kiss on her forehead and they entered the house to find that Kate and Tanya were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Eleazar chuckled seeing Riddick playing on the big screen. It seemed that the girls couldn't help but feel that Vin Diesel was rather good looking and there had been discussions on how he would react to be turned into a vampire. Although Eleazar knew that they wouldn't do something so careless, it was funny to listen to the girls speak about the sexy men and what it would be like if changed. Clearing his throat, he looked over to Kate.

"Where is Irina?" His face betraying nothing on his mind.

Kate frowned. "She's in her room, still." Her eyes went to the ceiling. "Get down here, Irina!"

"NO!" Came her voice muffles because of the thick walls.

Carmen sighed as she quickly pecked Eleazar on the cheek and darted up the stairs. Eleazar just shook his head as he layed his brief case down then headed into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, pulled out a pre-bottled bottle of animal blood then shutting the door. Popping the top, Eleazar threw it in the trash and then walked into the living room, where Carmen was sitting beside Irina as Kate and Tanya sat in the same place they were when he walked in. He sighed as he took another pull from the bottle then sat it down as he also sat down in the chair facing the couch and loveseat. Irina looked drained and wondered when she had last fed. Kate and Tanya were sick of her mopping around and Eleazar couldn't blame them. She hasn't been acting like herself since Laurent arrived and even worse since his disappearance.

"Irina, I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?" Eleazar asked her as he looked into her black eyes.

Irina took in a shuttering breathe, "Yes." She dropped her eyes as she started to shake but Carmen kept her arms around her. "W-What do you want to know, Eleazar?"

"Did you know Laurent had a gift?" Eleazar hadn't told the girls but the dark skinned vampire with red eyes did have a gift. It was on at all times and the more you were around him, the more you were able to 'trust' him.

"No." Irina said stiffening as well as Carmen, Kate and Tanya. "Are you saying that Laurent had a gift?"

"Yes," Eleazar closed his eyes for a moment as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I should have told you before when he first arrived yet I didn't believe he would use it on us. He had a passive gift and it worked very slow but after a while, you would feel that you could trust him and after a longer period of time, Laurent could change your bond to him." Eleazar saw Irina's eyes grow wide. "There has always been something I never told you but Laurent had once told Victoria she was his mate, and she believed him. It wasn't until James appeared that she knew the truth because of the bond she had with James."

Irina's shoulders were slumped forward as her head was touching her chest. "Did he tell you this?"

"Yes." Eleazar cringed as he saw Irina's hands turn whiter then they already were. "He didn't think it would hurt and it didn't until I had went away to work at the clinic for 24 hours. I believe with me being away from him, I was able to clear the fog he placed in my mind. How do you feel now, Irina?"

She sniffed as if she was trying to not cry. "I feel like I've been a fool. My dead heart and pride are hurt bad but I know now it was only a lie.." Irina couldn't seem to look at everyone. "I also felt the fog but I believed he loved me. I guess it was all a lie. I think I felt a sudden change a few hours ago."

"Hmmm." Eleazar frowned as he sat back picking up his bottle of blood and took a sip. "Do you feel a pull in your chest any longer?" He tilted his head to the side seeing Irina nod.

"Where does it lead?" Tanya asked as she looked at Irina, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Irina shrugged as she blinked her eyes a few times. "I don't know but I could show you easier then tell you. It could be my pull is leading to my mate." Her eyes went to Eleazar. "Do you mind if we make a quick trip south? I just have an uneasy feeling we should go down that way."

"I feel that as well." Kate whispered as she looked around. "A pull in my chest has only made itself now at the beginning of the month. I haven't had the time to say anything because Eleazar has been gone, Irina's been upset and Carmen and the rest of us are trying to keep her from offing herself." Her eyes went to Irina who cringed away from her sister as Tanya hissed at her.

"It's true, Irina." Tanya said with a sigh. "We were worried about you because we didn't know if you would go to the Volturi to ask for death. Kate and I were worried about you."

"I would never!" Irina gasped looking around. "I may have been upset about Laurent's death, but I would never do something so stupid." She shook her head. "I can still remember the look in their eyes when they killed our mother. I couldn't do that to you, sisters."

Carmen layed her hand on Irina's shoulder. "We all know that you believed Laurent to be your mate thus the only reason we were worried, Irina." She smiled at the younger vampire. "Why don't we go for a quick hunt before we leave? Si?"

"That is a wonderful idea." Eleazar said with a grin as he stood. "We shall regroup in a few hours then take off from there. Also make sure you keep your senses open to any threats that may an appearance."

Kate, Tanya, Irina and Carmen nodded as they dashed out the door leaving Eleazar to quickly lock up. He just chuckled as he raced around locking windows and doors then grabbed the keys before he darted after the girls and his mate. The tinkling of their laughter could be heard on the wind causing Eleazar to relax a little bit. Everyone had been worried about Irina but if she was feeling a pull, just as Kate was, he knew that their mates were indeed out there waiting for them. Now his only concern was Tanya. Eleazar knew that she believed to be Edward's mate but after he kept brushing her off time and again, she finally realized he wasn't for her. He could only hope that she would also find her mate when they went south.

Eleazar wanted his coven mated and happy.

****(Bella's Pov – Idaho/Washington Boarder, Airplane Hanger – 5:00 PM)****

The first thing I noticed when I started to come to was that I wasn't lying on the cold ground any longer. I could hear a buzz of something to my right then I was able to catch the fast speech of vampires' talking. In a flash, I was on my feet and facing three vampires who were speaking to a human. The shortest of the vampires was a young girl who looked no older then 12 or 13. I instantly felt the need to protect her. My eyes snapped to the larger of the three as he whispered to the human to move out of the hanger. I felt my thirst flare, yet I stayed in my spot as I looked the skinny male move towards the young girl. I snarled as I felt my little bubble encase the girl and she was brought over behind me. I could see the two males eyes grow wide but I didn't care as I crouched ready to defend her. There was a red haze covering my vision as I stared at the two males who were staring at me with a shocked expression. It was then I heard the young girl behind me speak.

"You do not need to fear Demetri or Felix, Isabella." Her small hand layed on my shoulder as she started to step around but I stopped her with my arm. "They are my bodyguards. I am Jane of the Volturi. Have you heard of us?" Jane's head cocked to the side with a small smile, her teeth hidden with her lips.

I blinked a few minutes as the memories of what Edward told me of the Volturi were about. It was then I realized just who I was protecting. I straightened quickly as a blush spread across my face. I heard the other two males, er, Demetri and Felix chuckle at me as Jane walked back over towards them. I couldn't help but step backwards because from what Edward said, they coveted others gifts.

"You have no reason to be scared, Isabella." Felix said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked looking at the three of them. "What happened to me?"

Jane stepped forward which caused me to relax more, for some reason I didn't feel threatened by her. "What is the last thing you remember?" Her red eyes caused an image of James to flash through my mind along with Laurent and Victoria.

"Laurent came for me on Victoria's request." I closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples. "The Cullen's and I were at a baseball game," I could see the flashes of the memories although they were hazy. "Laurent spoke up and asked if they could play, Carlisle said it was fine because Edward and I were leaving." My heart stuttered for a moment as I said his name.

It was then I felt the hole in my chest reopen. I gasped as my eyes popped open and I looked around not really seeing the others there but seeing them. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I finally noticed that Jane crouched down in front of me and took my head between her hands. Her eyes locked with mine as she started to speak, I was barely able to hear her through the pounding in my ears.

"Breathe, Isabella." Jane repeated over and over. "Just breathe."

"Is she alright?" I heard Demetri whisper.

Jane nodded as she stood holding out her hand. "She just had a panic attack." She smiled as I allowed her to help me up. "Why don't we finish this on the plane? My Master would also like to speak with you if you are up for it?"

"A-Alright." I said as I allowed Jane to lead me onto a small person plane. "This is amazing." I whispered in shock and awe as I entered to find that there was four chairs facing each other in the center, on either side of the isle, along with some other chairs that were facing forward and had buckles. The interior was white, black and red. When I got closer I realized that the white was actually a light gray.

"I'm sure Aro will be pleased by your assessment." Felix said as he headed towards the front of the plane.

Demetri entered after Felix. "Felix is our personal pilot." He smirked seeing me blush. "I must say Isabella you are most beautiful and very controlled for going through a change as you are."

"Um... I'm changing?" I blinked a few times as I took a seat in the middle of the plane beside Jane as Demetri came over and sat in front of us. "I don't feel the burn, other then a small one in the back of my throat but I'm alright." I saw Demetri raise both brows.

****_::Tower says we can take off in a few.::_**** Felix's voice came through the intercom on the plane. ****_::And yeah, yer changin' girl. Just not into a true vampire.::_**** I could hear his laughing all the way back where Jane, Demetri and I were sitting.

"Please forgive the idiot up front." Jane hissed and I knew Felix could hear her because of a chuckle. "He cant seem to help himself." She sighed shaking her head. "Now, as for you changing, you are but you will become one type of a human vampire hybrid."

"One type?" I asked looking around at them. "There are more then one kind?"

Demetri nodded with a sad smile. "At one point in our history, a male vampire decided to create a new race of vampires by seducing the female humans and impregnating them." I could see his eyes darken slightly as Jane stiffened beside me. "He was captures after he created his fifth child and arrived back to take the girl. It seemed that male vampires are able to produce children. While a male doesn't have to change in order to reproduce, a female's body has to thus she is infertile. That is why most vampires don't know because most male vampires aren't able to control themselves enough to sleep with a human female."

"There have been mated pairs that speak to a human female and ask them to create a child." Jane said going on further to explain. "There are things that you will be told once you get to Volterra because it wouldn't be right to speak of it without the brothers knowledge." I nodded in understanding. "As for the second kind of hybrid, you should know how they are created. It is one of the reason's we have the law where once injected with venom, you are unable to remove it but allow the change to happen."

"Carlisle said that _he_ cleansed my blood." I frowned not understanding. "How would I change if the venom was pulled out."

"That is rather had to explain." Demetri said with a sigh. "When the venom enters the blood stream, it starts to change the blood cells immediately. Even if someone was to pull the remaining venom out of your blood, some of your cells -or DNA- have already been changed and soon those blood cells reproduce and infect others and so on. It is slower thus your body, after a while, will adapt to the changes and stop the process. We haven't figured it out as of yet but we are still working on it."

I nodded as I gazed out the window to see that we were going down the run way. ****_::We will be taking off in a few minutes. Please remained seated until the plane has reached cruising altitude.:: _****Felix's voice came through the intercom. ****_::Our ETA is about 7 hours. Thank you for flying Volturi airlines.::_****

I heard Felix chuckling up front as Demetri and Jane just snorted and rolled their eyes. No one spoke for a few minutes which didn't bother me because I had a few things to think about. For one, what happened to Charlie? I knew I would need to call and tell him I wasn't home any longer but I couldn't help but wonder just what I was going to tell him since he only knew of the Cullen's not to mention I do remember the one law that the Volturi enforce. Humans were not allowed to know that vampires were real.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" Jane whispered beside me. "I can smell you are worried about something." Demetri nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

I took a calming breathe. "Can you tell me what happened when you found me?"

"We found you lying in front of the Cullens' house, unconscious." Demetri said seeing Jane give him a curt nod. "We also noticed that another vampire had been there. Was Laurent the one who came for you?"

"Yes," I nodded in a whisper, remembering what he told me. "He said Victoria wanted revenge. Mate for Mate is what he said." I took a breathe then looked between Jane and Demetri. "Was there anyone else at the Cullen house?"

Demetri glanced to Jane then out the window. "I'm going to see if Felix needs any help." With that he darted up towards the front of the plane as I felt us start to climb.

"Jane?" I asked as I turned to her.

She sighed as she zipped around until she was sitting in front of me. "Before we were about to get away from the Cullen house, three males arrived in a pickup truck." My heart almost stopped when I heard that. "One was in a wheel chair," _Billy, _I thought. "Another was able to turn into a wolf and went by the name of Sam Uley." She paused and I could see her trying to think of a way to say something. "The other man was...your father."

"What!?" I screeched as I tried to stand but ended up being slammed back down in my seat because of the angle of the plane. "Please tell me you didn't kill him! He's the only parent that I truly care about. Many people would go looking if he just came up missing." I stopped when Jane took my hand and squeezed a little tighter then normal.

"Your father is fine as are the other two." She told me with fierce looking eyes. "However, Aro will need to speak to him just as you need to. Are you up to speaking to one of the Kings?"

I swallowed as I tried to think of something to put it off but I couldn't think of anything. "Sure why not?" I joked chuckling nervously. "Y-You guys aren't going to kill me, r-right?"

"No." Jane shook her head. "If anything Aro will ask you to join the guard until you are able to control yourself. Then you will be free to leave but that could take days to months to years. Everyone is different."

I nodded as I waved at her to call them. Jane chuckled as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. I cut my eyes out the window in case something would happen because of Jane using her cellphone. I didn't know if the warning was true or not but I really didn't want to find out either way. Looking back at Jane, I noticed she was speaking rather quickly. I could barely make out a few words because she was speaking so fast.

"Here, Isabella." Jane finally said to me as she held out the phone. "Aro would like to speak with you. You may take the phone into the room in the back. The door locks if you wish."

I nodded as I grabbed the phone and darted towards the back of the plane and locked the door. I blinked a few times as I noticed that the only place to sit was on the bed. Shaking myself, I walked over and sat on the end of the bed and finally placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said as I waited for someone to answer.

"_Ah, Isabella, correct?"_ The voice sounded rather cheerful.

"Yes."

I heard something move on the other end. _"I can only guess you have some questions." _He paused for a moment. _"First I would like to tell you I have yet to speak to your father. I would like to speak to you before I call him. You do understand what is going on don't you, my dear?"_

"I understand I'm changing and its not into a vampire." I heard him hum on the other end. "I can already feel a slight tickle in the back of my throat and from what I can remember being told about the thirst, I'm starting to feel it. As for my father," I cringed at the mention of Charlie. "He was frightened of me thus the reason I was found at the Cullens' house. Victoria's old friend..."

"_Laurent. Yes, Jane told us about that. For that I am most sorry, Isabella." _Aro said in a kind tone as he interrupted me. _"The only thing I can do to make that up to you is allow you to stay here for as long as you need. I shall also set up an account in any name you wish. As for your father, once I speak to him, I am sure you will be here already and we can speak about that in person. Yes?"_

I sighed and thought it over quickly. "Yes but I cant really accept any kind of money from you Aro." I cringed because I hated accepting gifts. "I don't want to take advantage of your kindness and..."

"_Nonsense my dear." _Aro cut me off. _"How are you to live? You can not work. We shall give you a small amount to start you off then buy you a house where ever you wish and show you how to invest to keep your money flowing. Consider it part of the welcome gift you would get if a coven did take you in and helped you through your newborn stage." _I heard him chuckle as well as Jane, Demetri and Felix from the front of the plane. _"You have nothing to worry about my dear Isabella. You are a most welcome guest. Once you are here we will speak more. Til then I shall call your father."_

"Of course Aro." I sighed with a weight lifted from my shoulders I didn't even knew I had. "I cant tell you how happy I am because you are helping me get started in this new life."

"_I will say one more thing before I leave you, dear,"_ Aro seemed happy about something. _"You have already helped us once. We could never repay you. We will speak when you arrive. Chow my dear Isabella."_ Aro told me the line suddenly going dead.

I blinked a few times as I looked at the phone in my hand. I shook my head and headed out front. I could only guess that Demetri was still flying the plane because Felix and Jane were still sitting in the same seats where I left them. I walked over, sat down while closing the phone and slid it over to Jane. She took it and placed it in her pocket then looked at me with a look that said she was waiting on me to say something. Felix also had an impatient look to him as they stared at me. I shifted in my seat as I dropped my eyes trying to think of something they wanted to know. Mentally growling, I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them. I raised my head only to see that they were still staring at me.

"What?" I growled at the two of them.

Felix rolled his eyes as he let out a big breathe. "Do you have any questions?"

"Why are you guys being nice?" I said with narrowed eyes as I looked between the two of them.

"Well," Felix said as he dropped his eyes.

_Was he nervous?_ I thought as I cut my eyes to Jane. _And she's worried about something._ I saw the way she looked at me then out the right side windows.

"Are you going to be staying in Volterra until you learn control?" Jane came out and asked causing Demetri to snicker up front.

I blinked a few times. "Oh, um... I don't have anywhere else to go." I shrugged as I slumped back in my chair. "Charlie was frightened of me, not to mention, the Cullens have left and I have no clue where they're at."

****_::You can always stay with the Kings and Volturi.::_**** Demetri came on over the intercom. ****_::They wont treat you badly but they do demand respect. Especially Caius.::_****

"I heard you feed from innocent people." I shivered not knowing if I could do that.

Felix sighed and shrugged. "When Heidi cant find criminals to bring, or left over blood from the blood banks, she tries to find those who don't have any family or are ill." I could see he didn't like it either. "Only when there aren't any of those around do we go for the older males and females. We try to stay away from children and humans in the prime of their life."

"I can understand that." I nodded as I thought about it. "Do any of you know about what Aro said about me already helping them?"

Jane and Felix looked at each other. "Well, were you told about Marcus?" Felix said as he turned his red eyes back to me, as Jane darted behind me.

"Yes." I nodded sniffing only to find I could smell blood. "Can I have a glass?" I asked Jane knowing she was getting it because Felix's eyes were slightly dark as were hers. "Ed...Edward told me about Marcus and how Aro had to kill his sister."

"Sure." She called up to me. "And Aro didn't kill Lady Didyme." Jane hissed as she reappeared with two glasses holding them out for Felix and myself. "Stefan and Vladimir did when they poisoned her."

I frowned not understanding. "How can a vampire be poisoned?"

"Werewolves venom." Felix said with a wince. "They allowed werewolves into the castle while they were trying to take the brothers thrones away from them. Master Caius almost lost his life when he was trying to protect her. If it wasn't for Stefan sticking a werewolves fang into her thigh, she would have been fine."

"That's terrible." I whispered rather horrified then suddenly yawned. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to use that bed in the back."

Jane and Felix chuckled while nodding. "Go ahead." Jane said with a wave of her hand. "We'll wake you when we arrive."

I smiled my thanks and went back into the room. I kicked off my shoes and fell into bed. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over to where I was covered from the waist down. It wasn't like I really needed it but it did seem to allow me some comfort. In no more then a few minutes, darkness of sleep closed in around me, pulling me into its warm embrace.

****(North Maine – Cullen's Residence – 12:00 AM)****

Rosalie sighed as she knocked on Carlisle's study door. Everyone else had left to either hunt or some quiet time. Emmett was in their room playing a game that he had played with Bella. Even though she didn't care for the human girl, she didn't think her decision to leave Forks would turn into this. Rosalie could tell her family wasn't the same except for two. Edward and Alice. It wasn't until he called for her to enter that Rosalie took a deep breathe and headed into the room shutting the door behind her. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with a file in front of him. He sat the file down and crossed his arms on his desk as she walked over and sat in front of him in one of the chairs. Rosalie was looking at the desk while she gathered her thoughts.

"Do..." Rosalie sighed looking up at Carlisle. "Have you noticed that Edward and Alice are acting different?"

Carlisle sighed because he had noticed they were acting normal instead of depressed as the rest of his family. "Yes," He nodded as he leaned back. "It seems that Edward and Alice are happier that we left Forks. I thought if anything Edward and Alice would be more depressed then Emmett or even you Rosalie."

"I know I didn't act like I liked Bella but I was worried for her." Rosalie bit her lip looking at her nails. "I saw how Emmett was when he came across his singers and I knew that the smallest thing could set him over the edge."

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle asked seeing that Rosalie was rather quiet.

Rosalie looked at Carlisle and closed her eyes for a moment. "I heard Edward and Alice speaking the other day," She looked at him with worry and fear in her eyes. "They said the crisis that would have come was diverted. I cant help but wonder if it had to do with Bella. Emmett and I noticed she was acting slightly different when we left. Not to mention, she wasn't as hot as before and slightly stronger."

"I did notice the last time Emmett picked her up she didn't say she couldn't breathe." Carlisle frowned not liking where this could be going. "Have you spoke to Edward or Alice?"

"No," Rosalie shook her head. "I didn't want them to argue with me." She cringed as she dropped her eyes to the desk. "Sometimes you act like Edward and Alice are your favorites."

Carlisle nodded because looking back it did seem that way. "I am sorry, Rosalie." He got up and walked around taking her hand as he stood in front of her. "For what its worth, I will speak to Edward and Alice if you wish. Esme has also asked me about their behavior. Do you believe that is why Jasper left?"

"The reason Jazz left was because Alice told him to." Rosalie growled as she stood taking her hands out of Carlisle's. "She dared tell him that he was the reason we left Bella and Forks." She shook her head as she started to pace. "You should have seen how she layed into him Carlisle. No wonder he looked lost when he left. I still bad because I haven't called but I don't know if he wants to hear from me."

"How do you know about that?" Carlisle asked causing Rosalie to stiffen.

She darted her eyes around, not looking at him. "Emmett wanted to make sure Jazz was alright." Her hands were behind her back. "You know how Emmett feels about Jasper. He loved him like a brother as soon as he saw him, even with his scars." Rosalie chuckled remembering along with Carlisle. "Emmett's like a big kid and I feel terrible because he's hurting."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "Why don't you take him out somewhere?" He pulled his wallet out, pulled his gold card out and held it out to Rosalie. "My treat. I believe you and Emmett have earned a date night."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Rosalie said as she grabbed the card and kissed his cheek. "I...I want to say thank you. Seeing how Bella acted around us made me realize we were lucky you brought us into this life."

"You're very welcome Rosalie." Carlisle felt his heart swell with pride. "I am proud to call you my daughter. I knew that when I found you I was doing the right thing whether you or anyone else thought so."

Rosalie smiled with venom in her eyes as she blinked a few times then darted out of the room and headed upstairs. "EMMETT GET SOME CLOTHES ON, WE'RE GOING BOWLING!"

Carlisle chuckled because he knew Emmett loved to bowl. Shaking his head, he decided to give Eleazar a quick call. He wanted to know what his old friend would think about what had happened. Carlisle could only hope that Edward and Alice weren't up to something because he knew no matter what it would break Esme's heart to find Edward and Alice doing something that could cause us harm. Not to mention, if something were to happen to Bella, her youngest.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter, so what do you think? Something is going on with Edward and Alice but no one else knows. What about Jasper? Why did Alice leave him? Where is Jasper? The Denali's are going towards Forks, where Laurent was killed by Bella and the Volturi picked Bella up. Not to mention, Kate and Irina feel a pull towards the south? Who are their mates? Garrett isn't close by is he? Not to mention that Laurent wasn't Irina's mate, if not, who is? Charlie? Billy? LOL, Jake!? To find out, wait til the next chapter. Until then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	4. Ch Four

****Ch. Four****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok people, Bella will not be bitten again. She is already changing she just doesn't feel it. I can tell who reads the Notes and who don't because it seems some of you don't. Rolls eyes... Anywho, as for Charlie, well you just have to see if he's going to be changed into a hybrid like Bella or changed into a 'real' vampire. LOL! I also want to thank my readers who are reviewing. You are all awesome. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****_::Com On Plane::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Forks, Washington – Billy Black's House – 5:30 PM)****

Jake walked into the house only to find that Sam Uley, his father and Bella's father were all sitting in his living room along with Harry Clearwater and Quil Sr. His eyes narrowed as he felt the tension in the air.

"What's going on?" Jake asked looking between the men in his living room.

Billy cleared his throat. "Sit down, Jacob." His eyes were full of worry. "We have something we need to tell you."

"No, tell me what's going on?" Jake could feel his body shaking. "Is Bella ok? Why is Charlie here? Why isn't she here?" Many different scenarios ran through his mind.

"Jake, sit down." Charlie said as he kept his eyes on the floor in front of him. "What your father and Leaders of the Tribe have to tell you is part of what is going on with Bella. Just sit down and listen." When he raised his eyes, Jacob saw the red rimmed eyes of a man who has been crying.

Jake sat down in the chair that was closest to him as he looked to his father. "Do you remember the story you told Bella?" Billy started as he folded his hands in his lap, Jake nodded. "The stories were true. Sam was the first Spirit wolf to transform during this era." Billy motioned to Quil Sr. "Old Quil was the last of the wolf shifters when your grandfather was around."

"What does this have to do..." Jacob stopped as he started to remember the rest of the legends. "Are you telling me that Bella is a vampire?" He whispered his body starting to shake even worse as he sat in the chair.

"Let's go outside, Jacob." Sam said standing. "You're close to phasing and you could hurt yourself or the others." He tried to grab the young boy but Jacob threw Sam's arm off.

"Is. Bella. Turning. Into. A. Vampire?" Jacob's eyes were closed as he stood shaking as Sam stood between him the the Elders and Charlie.

Harry looked to Billy, who nodded. "No," Harry said looking back to Jacob. "But she was bitten and she is changing we just don't know because of the fact the Leaders of the Vampires sent some to collect her."

Jake started snarling which caused Sam to act as he kicked the door open as he shoved Jake through the front door just in time before he changed breaking the room. Sam stood between him and the house as Jake threw his head back and howled. Billy, Harry, Old Quil and Charlie rushed out onto the front porch as they watched Sam start to move towards Jake. No one could hear what they were saying because no words were being said but Old Quil as well as the others knew they were communicating to each other. Not long after everything started, Jake suddenly turned back into his human form, slumped on the cold ground as steam rose from his body. His shaking subsided as Sam pulled a pair of cut off jeans from his back pocket and held them out to Jacob. With the darkness, the flood light kicked on and flooded the night in front of Billy's house with bright light. Charlie watched as Sam patted Jacob on the shoulder then walked with him as they came back towards the house.

"If its all the same to you," Jake said with a grin. "I want to stay out here until I hear everything."

The Elders nodded as his father grinned extremely proud. "As Harry said, Bella was bitten by a vampire but the Cullen's even told us they were able to pull the venom out of her blood." Billy stated as he spoke. "It was only when Charlie brought Bella to our clinic that we were able to figure out her cells have changed and they are reproducing. Almost half of her blood cells are vampiric."

"Does that mean she's a vampire?" Jake said with a frown, looking around.

"We don't know." Old Quil finally spoke up. "Your father met with one of the Cold Ones who came for Isabella. One of their kings are going to be calling in a little while. We will find out more then. That is why we spoke to you first. Do you understand your destiny, Jacob Black?" The oldest Spirit wolf asked him.

Jacob stiffened as his eyes darted to his father, who nodded. "I do." He looked back at Old Quil. "I am to be the Alpha of the Spirit Wolves." He sighed as he glanced to his father then back to Old Quil. "But, I wont take that position away from Sam. I don't know much about leading and he's been doing it a lot longer then I have. All I ask is to be spoken to like a equal."

"I can do that." Sam said holding out his arm. "You are my beta, Jacob Black, until the time you wish to take the Alpha spot. Of course then we'll have to fight for it." Sam winked at Jacob.

"I can agree to that." Jake said as he shook Sam's hand. "Now, when do you..."

Jake was interrupted by the phone in the house ringing. The elders looked at each other but it was Charlie who went inside to answer the phone. The others followed besides Jacob and Sam because Jake didn't want to lose his temper and rip his home apart. It may not look like much but it was his entire world because of the fact he was raised in this house with his sisters and his mother until she passed. It wasn't until Charlie picked up the phone that everyone stopped talking and listened to the conversation with an open mind.

"Hello?" Charlie said as he took a seat on the couch, the cord stretched out across the living room.

"_Is this Mr. Charlie Swan?"_ A female voice came through the line.

Charlie frowned blinking. "Yes?"

"_Just one moment, Aro will be with you in a moment." _Charlie was put through as he heard the phone ring. _"I hope that this is Charlie Swan, I am speaking with?" _A extremely happy male voice came through the phone.

"Yeah," Charlie shrugged when Billy, Harry and Old Quil gave him a questioning look. "Is this Aro?"

"_Yes, Mr. Swan. I am so excited to speak with you in person." _Charlie couldn't believe this happy person was one of the Kings. _"I have just spoke with Isabella and I will like to tell you she is almost complete in her change. I am shocked to say that you are very lucky since Isabella seems to have a... curbed appetite."_

Charlie frowned not liking what the man was saying. "What does a 'curbed appetite' mean?" Billy and the others were frowning as well. "Is that some kind of vampire lingo I don't know?"

Aro laughed through the phone. _"Oh, I can only assume there are others since I can hear three different sets of heart beats close to you am I correct?"_

"Yeah. My oldest friends Billy Black, Quil Sr. and Harry Clearwater." Charlie didn't understand but it seemed Billy and the others were alright because they nodded when he started to speak.

"_Are they the shifters?"_ Aro seemed enthused to hear about them.

"Can we please return to the fact you are taking Isabella to Volterra?" Billy said as he rolled closer. "I am Billy Black, the one who spoke with Jane. She said we could ask you any question we wanted because we saw her blood samples. When Harry's wife took her blood and looked at it, almost half of the red blood cells were changed as well as all of the white cells."

Aro hummed before he spoke. _"Then I am so happy you are alive. The fact her blood count is as you say, it means she is almost through with her change and when Jane, Felix and Demetri found her passed out in front of the Cullens house, Isabella was coming to the end of her change."_ There was murmurs on the other end. _"Would you mind, if we sent a plane for you to come to Volterra? I will promise safe passage. We have a few human pilots on board because of a few humans we employ. I believe there are many things we can learn from each other and we may even have the chance to show you around and see if you wish to try some of our techniques in fighting. You may bring a few of your wolves. We can spare a few vampires to protect your territory while you are visiting if you wish. Not that you will need to worry, the nomads that roamed through and that were after you Isabella have been taken care of by us and herself."_

"Um..." Charlie was completely shocked as to what this man was saying.

As Charlie looked at Billy and the others, he could see they were shocked as well because they didn't think these vampires could be civilized since of the red eyes. Billy looked to Old Quil then to Harry. Both of them nodded as Billy sighed closing his eyes a moment, then looking down at his legs when he opened them. Billy thought for a moment on what could happen if he went and what would happen if he didn't. He also felt as if he was meant to go. It wasn't until he felt a hand lay on his right shoulder and he looked over to see nothing, did Billy finally decide what he would do.

"Jake, Paul and I will go." Billy said as he looked at Harry. "We need Sam here in case any others change. He is the alpha. With Jake being his beta we can see if they have a link that far apart."

"_Do you wish for me to turn Jane and the others around?" _Aro asked through the line. _"It wouldn't be a problem."_

Charlie looked at Billy then to the others. "I have some things I need to get in order before I can leave." He said as Billy nodded.

"_Then I shall allow them to arrive then send them back as soon as the plane is ready." _Aro told them. _"How does that sound? Usually it would take 12 hours for them to return to Volterra yet with Felix and Demetri piloting, I have no doubt they will make it in half that time. While most airlines need to make stops, they are able to fly straight through."_

Charlie thought for a moment. "That will work." He looked at Billy. "I also have to let my office know I'll be gone." He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Being the Chief of police isn't easy to leave behind. I need to make sure that there are people in place to take over when I'm gone."

"_I understand perfectly." _Aro said in a understanding tone. _"Being one of the Kings of Vampires is much like being a Chief however we have to dish out punishments as well as keep and eye on those who are apart of our species."_ There was a pause as whispers were heard through the line. _"If you are unable to leave when Jane and Demetri return, they can stay until you are ready. I do wish you to be finish that way you can be returned home in a short amount of time. Humans need their law enforcement officers."_

"Thank you." Charlie said as a small weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Can you tell Bella that I'm sorry. I...I kinda left her before she ended up at the Cullens' house. I needed to get my thoughts in order."

Aro was quiet for a moment. _"Of course." _Charlie sighed in relief. _"I will also speak to her about what transpired. I can only guess you were unaware of things before and it came as a shock."_

"Yes." Charlie said in a defeated tone.

"_Not to worry, Charlie." _Aro told him. _"I do believe that Isabella will forgive you because of the fact this is new to you as it is to her. Just keep in mind that we shall always be watching if you choose to stay human, Charlie. We must keep our secrets secret because as you know, the humans have weapons that could destroy us as well."_

Charlie could understand that much. "I understand and if I stay human, I will make sure that I make sure things are kept under wraps." He chuckled as he turned his eyes to Billy, Harry and Old Quil. "Its not like I don't have anyone to speak to this about. I can understand the secrecy and wont say anything. You have my word as the Chief of Police of Forks."

There were chuckled on the other end of the line. _"Thank you for that, Charlie." _Aro said in a joyful tone. _"I shall call back to let you know when Isabella arrives. Is there anything else you wish to know before you arrive?"_

"I'm not going to be food, am I?" Charlie asked hoping that he wouldn't be on the menu.

"_No, sir."_ Aro said in a stern tone. _"We try to hunt those you would place into prison. We only go for innocent if we can not find any donors. We have many plans in place and we never feed from Child."_

Charlie nodded as Billy and the others did, liking what they heard. "Then I have no problem meeting you."

"_Wonderful. I shall speak to Jane and the others when they arrive. Until then, Ciao."_ Aro said hanging up the phone.

Charlie turned his eyes to the other three males in the room with him. "Well, what do you think?"

"He seems to be agreeable." Billy said as he turned his chair. "I heard no lies so far."

Harry nodded and was about to open his mouth when a loud howl could be heard. Billy, Harry, Old Quil and Charlie rushed out to the front porch only to see that Jake was standing by Sam in his wolf form. Billy wheeled himself closer to the two only to stop when Jake turned his large head towards his father.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked looking between Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Sam and Jacob.

"We have vampires at the boarder between the Cullens line and ours." Sam said as he turned his eyes to Billy. "They are wanting to speak to our leaders."

Billy frowned as he turned his eyes to Charlie. "Do you want to go?" he knew it was unusual for asking someone other then a tribe member to go along. "You can help me get onto one of their backs."

"Sure." Charlie shrugged walking off the porch. "Which one you gonna ride on?" He looked between Jacob and Sam, who transformed.

Jake whimpered and lowered to his stomach. "Well, I guess that settles it." Billy chuckled as he wheeled over to Jake's side. "Come on, lets get this over with. You coming Harry?"

"Naw," Harry shook his head as he rubbed his chest. "I think I'm gonna go home. I'm starting to hurt again."

"I will go with him." Old Quil said with a frown on his face. "Take care of Billy, Charlie. We will speak to you when you return."

Charlie nodded as he helped Billy onto Jacob's back then got up behind his old friend. He looked at the wheelchair but Sam walked over and gently took it in his mouth. Billy chuckled as Jacob got up slowly and started after Sam. Charlie was laughing because he couldn't believe he was riding on the back of a giant wolf. Of course, a lot of things were going a little crazy in his life at the moment and was glad he would soon see his daughter and find out what was going on. Not only that, he needed to think about the choice of him turning into a vampire or staying human. Charlie had a lot of decisions to make and he prayed he would make the right ones. Of course, he also needed to talk to Renee.

****(Forest In Northern Maine – 20 Miles From Cullen House – 6:00 AM)****

"Why did you ask me out here, Alice?" Edward growled as he stopped not far from his adopted sister who was pacing.

Alice's hands were behind her back as she paced a few feet then turned. "We've made a mistake." Her voice was low. "It seems that going to forks was the worst thing we could have done. If you would have only drained her when you had the chance."

"I love Bella." Edward said with his back straight. "I could never drain my mate." Eyes narrowed as he glared at Alice.

Alice snorted as she stopped and looked to Edward. "Have you lost your mind?" She narrowed her eyes as she moved forward. "The only thing you loved was her blood. With that gone she wont be the same person any longer. If you would have followed our plan to the letter, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Why are you blocking me?" Edward frowned not liking he couldn't read Alice's mind.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Alice growled. "It seems our cousins are going to Forks. Irina and Kate will find their mates there. We need to call Eleazar and ask him to come here instead of there. If they find their mates there, we -as in the family and us- will be called to Volterra."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to think of something he could do. "What do you plan?" He opened them to see Alice pacing again.

"Call Eleazar." Alice told him as she stopped looking through the future. "Have him come here instead of going to Forks. No matter what happens he must come here first."

Edward nodded as he pulled his phone out and dialed Eleazar's number. It didn't take long before he heard wind blowing by then Eleazar answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Eleazar I need you to come to Maine instead of going to Forks." Edward said with a sigh. "We are no longer there and would ask if you would stay away until Bella moves away." His eyes went to Alice as he saw her frown.

There was a quiet moment with no movement on the other end. _"Why has Carlisle not called?"_

"He's been busy with work." Edward was thinking fast as Alice glared at him. "I believe him and Esme could use a break but he's been busy. Leaving Forks was hard on all of us."

"_Edward if this Isabella was your mate, you could not have left her."_ Eleazar said causing Alice to roll her eyes and Edward sigh.

"That's why I left." Edward winced when Alice snorted softly.

_You left, Edward, because I told you Bella wouldn't be your ticket to Volterra._ Alice thought to her brother as she turned to the west.

"_Oh, I am sorry to hear that." _Eleazar said with a odd tone to his voice. _"You do remember what the law is about a human knowing don't you?"_

Edward sighed as if he was upset. "Yes," He grinned looking over at Alice. "That is why I have Alice making sure she's been safe. I explained to her that it was the best for both of us if our family left and while she was upset, Isabella understood."

"_Hm." _Eleazar hummed through the line. _"I am sorry, Edward." _He told the boy. _"Carmen and I will come visit, however, Irina and Kate wish to find their mates first. Once we find them, we shall come for a visit. Do tell Carlisle and Esme hello for us."_

"Eleazar, please just listen..." Edward tried but was interrupted.

"_We are almost to the first place where Kate feels her pull. If you will excuse us."_ Eleazar told Edward as he hung up the phone.

Edward growled as he closed his eyes trying very hard not to damage the phone in his hands. He could hear Alice trying to find what was going on but it seemed they were doing things without deciding to do them first. Alice was upset because things were starting to go black in their futures. Edward opened his eyes when he noticed another set of thoughts were coming closer. He cut his eyes to Alice.

"We have company coming." He whispered causing Alice's mood to change quickly as her shoulders slump and her eyes drooped.

"Who is it?" Alice asked him sniffing as if she had been crying.

Edward frowned then stiffened as he realized just who was on their way. "Carlisle and Esme." He stiffened. "They want to speak to us."

"What about?" Alice suddenly couldn't see what was going to happen.

Edward shook his head as Carlisle and Esme suddenly came into view. Esme was holding onto Carlisle as he gazed between Edward and Alice. Alice was sniffing as her arms were wrapped around her waist as she kept trying to find out what they could want. Edward was also worried because it seemed Carlisle and Esme were hiding their thoughts from him. He knew they usually only did that when it had to do with something he had done. It wasn't until Rosalie and Emmett also appeared that Edward and Alice both knew that something was wrong. Emmett didn't look like their carefree brother but a rather pissed off vampire just as Carlisle and Rosalie did.

"Is something wrong?" Alice whispered as she stood there shaking in fear of her family for the first time since she joined.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "I would say." He turned his eyes from Alice to Edward. "Rosalie, Emmett will you take your brother and sister to the house. I believe there are somethings we need to discuss."

Edward and Alice both knew that something was going on because of the fact Rosalie and Emmett looked like they were ready to kill. Neither of them knew, that their family heard their little discussion between the two of them. Time was running out for Edward Masen Cullen and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Airplane – Halfway Through The Flight)****

The first thing I could smell was the sweet scent of blood. My eyes snapped open to see Jane standing there with a cup. She smiled, not showing her teeth, as she held out the glass for me. I snatched it quickly and downed the blood that was in the glass. I couldn't help but moan as the warm liquid ran down the back of my throat. Once I was finished, I licked my lips and handed the glass back to Jane.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice slightly different then before I went to sleep.

Jane nodded as she placed the glass on the table and held out a mirror. "I believe your change is finally complete." She glanced towards the mirror. "When Demetri, Felix and I found you, we could tell you were going through the change yet I believe you are finished. Do you feel any different?"

I frowned for a moment as I took inventory of my body. It was then I realized I did feel slightly different. I felt stronger and I could also hear the hum of the engine as well as the wind blowing across the outside of the plane. I also heard Demetri and Felix speaking in the front of the plane. I turned my eyes back to Jane and took the small hand mirror from her. The mirror looked slightly heavy yet it felt featherlight to me as I picked it up. When I looked at my image, I knew instantly I did change like she said. My skin was smoother as well as flawless yet I still saw small freckles here and there. My eyes were a light brown unlike the chocolate brown I had before. There were even a red ring around the pupil which darkened when I thought of something that angered me. I ran my tongue along my teeth but winced when I hit what could be considered my fangs. Opening my mouth, I noticed that they were slightly longer then my normal teeth. I blinked a few times as I looked to Jane.

"Is this normal?" I asked her as I layed the mirror down on the bed beside me.

Jane just shrugged as she sat down to my left. "I don't really know." She bit her lip. "I heard from Aro while you were sleeping. He spoke to your father."

"What?" I stiffened looking at her. "Is Charlie ok? Aro's not going to kill him is he?"

Jane chuckled shaking her head. "While Aro said he wished to speak with you when you woke, I will tell you that Aro is thrilled to have you coming to Volterra." There was a look in her eyes that caused me to worry. "He's guaranteed that you, Charlie as well as those on the reservation in Forks are under the Volturi's protection. You don't need to worry about your friends."

"Thank you for telling me that." I sighed letting myself relax. "Is there anyway I could speak to Aro now?"

"Sure." She said as she took my hand. "I even told him about you protecting me when you woke in the Hanger." Jane smirked as she lead me out to the front of the plane. "He thought it was rather endearing because of the fact I have the most dangerous gift of those in Volterra besides my brother." Her eyes cut to me. "Although, my gift didn't work on you." Jane pouted slightly as we sat down in front of a computer.

"It didn't?" I asked as I looked at her. "When did you use it?"

Jane looked slightly ashamed. "When you were sleeping in the clearing in front of the Cullen's house." She stiffened slightly yet also slunk back from me. "I was trying to wake you up."

I thought for a moment then shrugged. "Huh," I saw her eyes widen. "Well, I guess I'm lucky then. Edward and the other Cullens told me about the more dangerous gifts from those in the Volturi. Aro reads minds with the touch of a hand but Edward said he may not read mine since even he couldn't. Marcus had a gift to read bonds while you and your brother are known for being the youngest members of the guard as well as your gift for pain and Alec's gift for numbness."

"Yeah, a lot of vampires are afraid of Alec and I." Jane murmured as she started to press some buttons on the computer. "I had a tendency of when I'm angry, my gift comes out without me wanting to use it. The only one I cant seem to harm is Alec and Renata. Of course, now you. My newborn stage was terrible. I used at my gift on at least one of the kings every few days. It seemed I was always harming Caius."

****_::Master Caius liked to tease you.::_**** Felix's voice came through the intercom. ****_::Although he was rather glad when you were able to control it.::_**** I could hear them laughing at the front of the plane.

"It was shocking when I used it on Master Marcus one day." Demetri said as he walked through the door. "Although he is the only one you used it on only once."

Jane pouted as she dropped her eyes as she drew her hands back from the keyboard. "I was angry at Caius and Marcus suddenly appeared." She looked at me. "I was able to stop it almost immediately because Marcus had never angered me. I still believe Caius sent him in on purpose."

"_Because he did my dear,"_ Aro's face popped up on the screen. _"Oh, hello Isabella. My you look wonderful my dear, as for Janes' gift, I asked her to use it on me once." _He shivered as Jane smirked. _"That will never happen again. That is why I have Renata around me when Jane is upset."_ Aro chuckled as I noticed that Jane rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Jane said you spoke to my father." I said wanting to speak about Charlie and the Quileutes.

Aro nodded with a smile, _"Yes, I have spoken to your father." _I could see he was trying to think of what to say next. _"While there are many things I would like to speak to you about in person, I feel that it would be better if I speak to you about it before you arrive."_

"Ok." I said not liking what he was saying. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"_I have asked your father and his friends to come to Volterra as well."_ Aro kept his face blank as he told me. _"There is something I wish to see and I believe it would be best if I see both you and your father in person. I will also like to speak to you about how you became what you are."_

I couldn't help but stiffen at that. "Why do you want to meet my father?" I felt as though Charlie was in trouble. "He has nothing to do with this."

Aro held his hands up. _"I mean you no ill will, Isabella." _Demetri nodded as he stood behind the computer. _"Its just that we believe you and your father may be related to the Queens as well as the fact you are the only humans who are born to be turned. That is why we must speak with you both together."_

"He can leave if he wishes, right?" My eyes narrowed as I glared at him through the computer screen.

"_Yes," _Aro told me with a nod. _"Now, my dear Isabella, please tell me how you became bitten by a vampire?"_

I looked at Jane then Demetri seeing them nod. I took a breathe and told him everything on how I realized him and his family were different not only because of their eyes but their demeanor. I spoke about how I viewed them as did the other students in the school. I also told him about meeting Jacob on the beach then finding about his tales of the Cold Ones and the Spirit Wolves that protected the tribe. Aro listened and asked a few questions which I answered as honest as I could. I was shocked to find that there were true werewolves that would only transform on a Full Moon. When I finally came to the tale of how I received the bite mark from James, Aro sat on the edge of his seat with his head layed on his folded hands. I didn't know what else to say but the truth and told him about my plea for immortality but Edward pulling the venom out of my system as the others killed James and ripped him apart.

It was only when I finished that I heard a loud roar through the computer causing all of us on the plane to stiffen. Aro closed his eyes as we saw a blur then Aro reappear with a little tears in his clothing. A smile graced his face but I could only imagine what happened.

"_Forgive my brother."_ Aro said with a slight tilt of the head. _"It seems that Marcus is rather upset about what he heard. Do tell Felix that he shall be staying when you return, Marcus is in need of him."_

"Of course, Master Aro." Jane said with a nod.

"Is he ok?" I asked not really knowing what happened.

Aro sighed as he shook his head. _"Marcus feels more then the pain he felt for centuries and his emotions are much stronger then he is use to." _I could see a slight fear in them. _"Now, he shall be fine since Alec is with him as we speak. As for what you have endured, I am shocked to see you standing here. You, Isabella, have endured more then most of us had to while human. For that I have no doubt you are able to control yourself. Do you have any request?"_

I thought for a moment. "If and when you do punish those who need to be punished, do it separately because I know that some of them aren't as guilty as the others say." Jasper's face came to my mind as I felt a slight twinge in my chest. "Even when I was with them, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett seemed rather genuine of their dislike or like of me. I cant really say what Carlisle and Esme were thinking."

"_The other two?" _Aro raised his brow at me in question. _"What if they are found guilty and are sentenced to Death? Will you plead for their release?"_

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "I told you what Edward told me in the forest, I was nothing but a distraction so I think this distraction will just stay in the sidelines like he wanted." I smirked a small fang peeking out from my top lip.

Aro nodded with a sly smile of his own on his face. _"As you wish dear Bella." _His eyes moved off screen then back. _"My other brother wishes to congratulate you on your finished transformation. You are truly remarkable and are excited to see you in a few hours."_

I couldn't help as a light blush spread across my face. "Thank you, Aro." I bowed my head only to see a blonde vampire standing slight behind him. "You aren't like I thought you would be."

"_Think nothing of it." Aro waved his hand with a smile. "Do be careful, there are some turbulence coming up. I shall see you four when you land. Ciao!"_

The imagine on the screen turned black as his side shut down. I sighed as I leaned back in the chair. I felt a couple more small weights being lifted from my shoulders as I realized that Charlie would be save in traveling to Volterra as well as the wolves from La Push. Having them safe was my number one priority because even though my father was scared, I have thought about it and could understand he was probably acting like I should have. Shaking my head, I watched as Jane shut the computer and stood placing it in a place that was locked. I could only guess they didn't want just anyone to know about the small devices they had hidden on board. Mentally shrugging, I turned to see that Demetri was staring at me with a frown on his face.

"Yes?" I asked causing him to jump. "Do I have something on my face?"

Demetri blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, I just realized you have a gift."

"What?" Jane gasped at the same time I screamed it.

****_::I knew it!. Ha I won the pool!.::_**** Felix called back from the pilot seat.

Demetri nodded. "You are a shield." He frowned slightly as I saw a glaze come over his eyes. "I don't know if its physical but I can tell its mental. It could be the reason Jane's gift and Edward's didn't work for you."

_I kinda thought that. _I thought with a nod. "But Jasper and Alice could use their gifts on me. Jasper was an Empath and Alice could see the future."

"The only thing I can think of is have someone with a gift to see gifts speak with you." Demetri said as he sat in a chair he was standing in front of. "Although the only person is..."

**_::Eleazar from the Denali's.::_** Felix spoke up once again. **_::Do ya want me to call Aro?::_**

I didn't really remember this guy but I had heard his name because of Carlisle. I looked at Jane to see she was nodding at Demetri. With a small breeze of air, I turned to see that Demetri was no longer sitting in front of Jane and I. It was then I felt another shiver of dread run down my spine. It was like the world was trying to tell me that the shit was about to hit the fan but I had no idea what 'shit' it was.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I will tell you my readers you are lucky I am writing. I am sick not to mention I had 8 teeth pulled on the bottom of my mouth. OW! So what do you think of what is going on with Edward and Alice? Like I said in the notes in the beginning, Edward and Alice will only be out for themselves but to what extent? Alice let it slip that Edward was with Bella because he thought she would be the one to take him to the Volturi. O.o Yup, she said it, Alice that is. So what do you think will happen when Charlie, Billy, Jacob and Sam meet the 'Vampires' at the boarder? In the conversation between Eleazar and Edward, Eleazar told him 'they were at the first place'. Is that the Boarder? Not to mention that Carlisle and Esme suddenly appeared with Rosalie and Emmett? What is going on with the Cullen's? And where is Jasper? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	5. Ch Five

****Ch. Five****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok people, Bella will NOT be bitten again. She has already changed! She is much like a vampire but I described her eyes because they are different. I will also speak about her differences later. Now I hope you have enjoyed it thus far, now onto the next chapter...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****_::Com On Plane::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Washington/Canada Boarder – 5:10 PM)****

Eleazar stood in the center of the clearing as his mate and the two Denali sisters sat on a rock that had been covered in snow. Kate had asked them to stay put while she followed the pull in her chest further. They understood thus they decided to stay in a small clearing that was close to the Washington/Canada boarder. They knew they were getting close to the Cullen's territory because of the faint scent they had left behind.

"Do you think Kate is alright?" Carmen asked as she moved to her mate's side. "She has been gone for at least 20 minutes." Her eyes were darting around the small clearing.

"She can take care of her self, mi amor." Eleazar said pulling her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. "How are Irina and Tanya?"

Tanya appeared by their side. "What did Edward want?" She asked looking between Carmen and Eleazar as Irina moved to her side. "I could only hear part of his conversation with you. Why did he leave Bella if she was his mate?"

"He believes he is protecting her." Eleazar said with a frown on his face. "Although I cant help but wonder if young Edward was truly mated to the human." He sighed as he looked between the three females. "There are only a few vampires that can mate with a human. Rosalie was rather lucky when she found Emmett although he was bleeding profusely when she found him as well."

Irina nodded. "I can remember the look in her eyes as she passed Kate and I with him in her arms." She chuckled thinking of the old days. "Rosalie was very protective of him while he changed and even more so when he woke up."

"It was the one time we seemed to have bad timing on making an appearance." Kate said walking through the trees with a red eyed vampire at her eyes. "Eleazar and Carmen took off to Volterra because Aro called and Tanya went to 'keep an eye' on Edward." She smirked as Tanya shivered.

Eleazar stiffened because of the vampires red eyes yet he could smell bear blood in his body. "I can only guess you are Kate's mate." He held his hand out as he walked slowly like a human. "Your gift is fighting I see."

"The names Garrett." The red eyed vampire took a hold of Eleazar's hand and shook it. "And as for a gift, I had no idea." Garrett smirked looking around.

"Let me introduce you to my coven members." Eleazar said as he pulled Carmen to his side. "This is my mate, Carmen." Carmen shook Garrett's hand, "And these two blondes are Kate's sisters, Tanya and Irina. We were on our way to find Irina's mate as well when Kate asked us to stop here. May I ask why you are here?"

Garrett smirked as he slipped his arm over Kate's shoulders. "I was passing through and smelled Carlisle." He looked around nodding to the other two females. "It had been a while since I saw him and decided to stop by. It was then I found this little beauty. She has quite the 'shocking' personality."

"You have no idea." Tanya chuckled looking at her sister.

"Oh yes he does." Kate smirked causing Garrett to nod and shiver. "He learned not to sneak up on me."

Irina chuckled shaking her head. "Do you mind if I continue?" She looked at the others. "I can feel that my mate is close yet far away."

"I see no problem in continuing." Garrett said with a smirk looking to Eleazar. "Shall we?"

"I think it would be best if some of us stay behind." Kate spoke up looking around to her family members. "Garrett is new to the vegetarian diet and the wolves are very particular on who they allow on their lands." She looked to Eleazar. "I would say you, Irina and Carmen go. Tanya can go if she wishes or she can stay here with us and get to know Garrett."

"Kate, Garrett and I head to the Cullen's house." Tanya spoke up as she stood next to Irina. "We can meet back there since its closer. Edward also wanted us to come for a visit but for some reason I feel like something bad is going to happen." Her eyes went to Eleazar.

Eleazar thought for a moment as he held Carmen's hand. "That is the best idea." He nodded in agreement. "That way if the wolves wish to see the others in our family they will be able to be close enough for their comrades to their aid if need be. What do you say, Kate?"

"As long as they don't try to kill Garrett." Kate said with darkened eyes.

"That is understand able." Eleazar said as he looked to Irina. "You will lead since we are now searching for your mate."

Irina nodded as she turned to her sisters. "I'm happy for you Kate." She turned her eyes to Tanya. "and I just know you'll find yours soon. Wish me luck."

"Good luck sister." Kate told her as she watched Irina dart off into the woods with Eleazar and Carmen following behind them. "I hope her mate isn't like Laurent." She whispered turning her eyes to Tanya.

"Why?" Garrett asked as he looked between the sisters. "Was he dangerous?"

"You could say that." Kate snorted as she looked to her sister. "I heard him hitting her a few times when she didn't want to go with him to feed. I can only guess what he was hunting since his eyes never seemed to turn golden or faded from the deep red."

Tanya nodded with a sigh. "I had to help her replace her finger." She motioned to her middle finger. "That's the reason she moved mother's ring."

"I wondered 'bout that." Kate bit her lip as she sighed. "We better hunt once more before we go to the Cullen's house." She frowned as they took off running. "I still cant understand why Edward sounded rather desperate."

"We'll find out when we go for a visit." Tanya said as she smiled at her sister and her sisters new mate. "I cant help but wonder if I'll find my mate soon."

"I think you will." Kate told her as they ran towards the house while the other three headed towards the boarder between the Cullens land and the wolves from La Push.

****(Forks, Washington – Treaty Line – 5:35 PM)****

Eleazar and Carmen stood slight behind Irina as they waited for the other wolves to arrive. Irina could feel the pull in her chest lessening thus telling her, her mate was close. A dark brown wolf was pacing on the other side of the line as its golden eyes stayed locked on the three of them.

"Are your leaders coming?" Eleazar spoke up as he looked to the wolf.

The wolf yipped as his large head turned towards the forest behind him. Eleazar turned his eyes to Irina only to see she was twitching for some reason. He frowned but didn't say anything as the sounds of wolves running sounded in their ears. All three of them snapped their eyes towards the sound only to see two large wolves with one carrying a wheelchair and the other one carried two men. Irina stiffened as she stared at the two men on the back of the russet colored wolf. Eleazar could tell she was looking at her mate yet neither of them men were looking at her. Him and Carmen watched as the small brown wolf barked to the black and russet colored wolf. Both men on the back of the russet colored wolf looked up, it was Charlie Swan that stiffened as his eyes locked with Irina's.

Irina snarled as her eyes grew black. "Mine!" She snarled and went to lunge but Eleazar was able to grab a hold of her. "Let me go!"

"Calm yourself, Irina!" Carmen rushed over and blocked her view. "You can not attack the wolves." She placed her hands on either side of the young vampires' face. "Please calm yourself."

"What's going on?" Eleazar snapped his eyes over to see the man in the wheelchair was staring at him as if waiting on an answer.

"It seems our sister has found her mate in Charlie Swan." He nodded towards Charlie wouldn't stop looking at Irina. "It was the reason we asked you here. I wanted to speak to you about allowing us into town to find her mate yet it seems she has already found him." Eleazar could see the black colored wolf growl at them, turned and walk into the forest only to return in his human form.

"What do you mean by finding her 'mate'?" Sam asked him as he stood there in cut off jeans.

Eleazar frowned at the young man. "I don't know how you find your mates but it is like finding your other half." Irina was tense in his arms. "She would be more relaxed if Charlie was on this side of the treaty line."

"I don't think..." Billy started to say something but Charlie spoke up.

"It's ok Billy." He finally looked away from Irina. "I can feel something pullin' me to her." Charlie looked back at Irina.

"Charlie, are you sure?" Jake said as he slide on his tattered shorts.

Charlie nodded as he looked at the other vampires on the other side of the line. "I'm sure." He noticed they had golden eyes. "They feed from animals which mean I'm not in any danger."

Eleazar and Carmen released Irina only for her to jump across the small river and grabbed Charlie then returned to their side of the treaty line. As soon as Irina had Charlie in her arms and was away from the wolves, she started to purr as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"We are also waiting on your vampire royalty to come." Billy spoke up causing Eleazar and Carmen to snap their eyes in their direction.

"The Volturi?" Eleazar frowned not liking what he heard. "They were here?" Billy nodded and was about to say something when his phone rang. Eleazar had his phone in his hand in a flash and up to his ear. "Hello? Tanya? What's going on?"

"_The Volturi have been here._" Her voice came through the line causing Carmen to hiss. _"It also seems that Laurent has been killed."_

"What?" Eleazar gasped looking to the wolves. "We shall be there shortly. Wait on us, we will also have company."

"_Of course, Eleazar." _Tanya said as she hung up.

Eleazar turned his eyes to Billy. "I believe we need to speak about what is going on." He saw the man nod. "We also have another newer member to our coven/family. While he does have red eyes, he is trying our diet and way of life. I would ask if you didn't attack him."

"As long as he doesn't hunt humans in the area we wont attack him." Sam said as he nodded to Embry. "We'll meet you at the Cullen's house. It's a good place since it has a wide area and is somewhat neutral."

"Of course." Eleazar said with a nod, then took off as Irina scooped up Charlie and darted into the forest causing him to scream like a girl.

Billy chuckled as he shook his head turning his eyes to Sam. "Let's go back and speak to Old Quil."

Sam nodded as him and Embry helped him on Jacob's back after he transformed. Embry rode on Jake's back with Billy as they headed back to the house. All of them were worried about Charlie but knew that with the golden eyed vampires around he would be safe even if they did have a human feeder with them.

****(Southern Texas – 9:00 PM)****

Peter Whitlock and his mate, Charlotte, were standing a few yards off, covered by some rocks, as they watched the going-ons of a vampire compound. His bright red eyes scanned those who were moving around yet he couldn't seem to find the one he was here to find. He had a feeling a few months ago that he needed to find his brother, Jasper. Yet when he called the family he was staying with, Peter found out that Jasper wasn't with them any longer. It was then he got a call from one of his spies in Maria's army that the Major had returned, broken. Peter knew then that he needed to find his brother and pull his ass out of the place he had left all those years ago.

"Are ya sure he's here, Peter?" Charlotte whispered as she clung to his arm. "I cant imagine he'd come back here."

Peter frowned as the newborns who were fighting suddenly stopped. "He's here alright." His red eyes narrowed as he watched his sire walk out of the main house of the compound. "That bitch did a number on 'im."

"Oh Peter." Charlotte gasped as she saw the defeated look on her brother's face. "He looks terrible. What are we gonna do?" She looked to her mate for an answer.

"Nothin' at the moment, Char." Peter sighed hating the waiting game. "I know we gotta wait for a few weeks before we can get 'im out of there."

Charlotte frowned. "Do you know why we have to wait?" Her eyes moving back to Jasper who was punishing the newborns for fighting each other.

"No." Peter shook his head feeling like he was doing nothing but letting his brother get worse as the time went by. "But I know if we go in there now, we'll be right back where we don't wanna be."

Charlotte nodded only to cringe when she watched her brother rip one of the newborns that were fighting apart and throw him into the fire. She could see that her brother was losing a battle with his alter ego. Jasper Whitlock was disappearing while the Major and God Of War was making themselves known. She hoped that her mate was correct and they would soon be able to get him out of that environment. Charlotte wanted to be the one to rip Maria limb from limb.

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Plane – About To Land – 9:00 AM)****

Jane sat at my side as we waited for the tower to allow us passage to land. Demetri was upfront with Felix in case he needed a co-pilot present for the tower. Even if Jane, Demetri, Felix and I knew Felix could handle it, the tower didn't know. After my talk with Aro, I could only think about what was going to happen when Charlie meets the Kings of the Vampire World. That thought alone caused me to shiver as I thought about my human father anywhere near the human drinking vampires but I trusted them since they had yet to lie to me. At first I didn't understand the connection I felt for each of them then I realized I felt protective of them as if they were my children. I could only snort at that thought because they were all centuries older then I was and I was only half vampire.

****_::We shall be landing in 20 minutes.::_**** Demetri told us as he used the intercom that ran through the plane.

****_::And if ya need to piss, better hurry.::_**** Felix booming laughter could be heard all the way in the back of the plane along with the loud thunder like sound as Demetri hit him over the head.

"Are they always like this?" I sighed as I looked to Jane who was smirking.

She shook her head. "They are more reserved then this with others." Jane looked at me with her slightly darker eyes. "I don't know what it is about you, but the three of us feel as if we are around our mother's, our human mothers', again." She dropped her eyes and I could see that she wanted to blush. "I've even had some human memories pop up since I've been around you."

"You have?" I blinked at her, not knowing what to say. "Can... Can you tell me what you remembered?" I cleared my throat. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It was when Alec and I were a few years old," Jane smiled as her eyes grew distant. "We lived outside of the town and was running around as our mother watched us. Our father went west to find was out there. It was a beautiful day." She closed her eyes for a moment. "It was a few days later mother received a letter saying that our father had been killed by Indians."

I smiled as I tried to remember a time like that, or close to with, with Renee but didn't remember anything. "Its good to have fond memories of your mother." I told her taking her hand. "I'm still embarrassed that I tried to protect you from Demetri and Felix."

"Don't be." Jane patted our hands with her free one. "That was the first time anyone has tried to protect me. With my gift they usually run behind me." There was a longing in her tone and I think I understood what the longing was for.

****_::We'll be landing in 10 minutes.::_**** Demetri's voice came through the intercom.

"Who will be waiting on us when we land?" I asked Jane looking out the window to see that the light was shining rather brightly. "I...um... We don't want everyone seeing you guys sparkling like a disco ball."

Jane laughed as she shook her head. "We have our own hanger where a car will be waiting on us." She pointed out the window. "Do you see the Hanger with the large 'V' on the top, that is ours."

Looking out the window, I could see a few hangers yet there was only one with a large 'V' painted on the top. I blinked a few times because of the fact it was a lot larger then the others. I guess it had to do with the fact if they wanted to move a large group they didn't want the humans to notice. I couldn't help but wonder if I sparkled like they did in the sun light since I was only half vampire. The plane rocked causing me to tighten my grip on the chair arms but I relaxed when I remembered that the pilot of the plane was two vampires with awesome reflexes. Jane tapped my arm and pointed out the window, I looked out of it to see a limo pull into the hanger with the large 'V'.

"Who pulled in?" I asked her sitting back in my chair.

Jane smirked as she leaned back in her own. "Marcus." I heard a gasp from the front. "I would know that limo anywhere since he only uses it when he goes to the coast where the spread Didyme's ashes." Her eyes met mine. "That was his true mate."

"So he's been living alone these past years?" I frowned not liking what Jane insinuated. "That has to be a terrible existence."

"From what I understand," Jane smirked as I felt the plane tilt towards the earth to land. "He's been doing a lot better as of late." Her red eyes met mine. "I think it has to do with the fact Felix has met you. Although I could be mistaken. We'll need to ask Marcus and the others when we land."

I just nodded as I felt the plane touch the ground with a slight bump. It was sunny but there were a few clouds in the sky as we taxied towards the hanger. I was nervous, scared and excited because I didn't know what to expect. I also knew that as soon as the plane was ready, they would be taking off again to go and pick up Charlie and some of the others. I didn't know who was coming with him but I hoped some of them would. I didn't want Charlie traveling alone across a large distance, not that I thought something would happen, but I worried for him. It wasn't until I noticed that we were inside the hanger and the door shut behind the plane that I started to get nervous. I couldn't help but worry if this was a bad idea, of course it was to late to back out now since Jane was standing and Demetri appeared with Felix in the cabin.

"You ok, Bella?" Jane said when she noticed I didn't move.

I nodded as I moved my hand only to notice I was shaking. "Um..." I cut my eyes to the three of them. "Who all is here?"

"I can feel Master Marcus." Felix said looking at me. "He was my sire thus I can feel when he is close or far away. Jane, do you feel Alec?"

"Yes." Jane nodded. "Demetri, do you feel if Heidi is close by?"

Demetri nodded as he moved towards the door. "Yes, she's here as well as her brother Afron." He pulled the lever to open the door. "You don't need to worry, Isabella. You are among friends here." Demetri told me as he allowed Felix to walk out of the plane first then Jane. "I shall walk you out, if that is alright mi Bella."

I blushed as I allowed Demetri to help me stand. "Your mate wont get upset will she?" I asked as we moved towards the exit of the plane. "I mean with an unknown female on your arm?"

"No," Demetri chuckled shaking his head as we finally made it to the door. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breathe and sighed. "As I'll ever be." I whispered as we started down the steps. "I just don't want to fall."

"You wont." Demetri placed his hand on mine that was looped through his arm.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the steps, my eyes moved up to the small group that was standing in front of us. I saw a blonde female with a tight smile as she moved closer to us and I instantly realized it was Demetri's mate. I tried to move my arm away from his as she grew closer but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't until she approached me and took my head in her hands that I closed my eyes only to feel her kiss both of my cheeks.

"Welcome Isabella." Her voice was smooth much like the others yet it wasn't as high. "I see my mate is helping you off the plane. Demi is such a gentlemen."

"Yeah," I swallowed as I glanced from her to Demetri. "I...It's nice to meet you."

She nodded as she looped her hand through his free arm. "I'm Heidi and I can see you are nervous." Heidi winked at me as she looked around a smug Demetri, "But you have no need to worry about me being jealous. I am sure my mate will only have eyes for me and if he didn't, I wouldn't go after the female, I would go after him."

"Oh." I blinked feeling Demetri stiffen.

"Isabella Swan," Demetri said clearing his throat as we stopped and I turned to see a very tall, older vampire with red eyes and shoulder length brown hair. "May I introduce you to King Marcus Volturi."

I smiled and felt a small blush spread across my cheeks. "Its a pleasure to meet you." I bowed at the waist then straightened only to be pulled into cold arms.

"Call me Marcus, Cara." He whispered in my ear as he pulled me away from Demetri, the released me only to hold me at arms length. "We have much to talk about but first I must send them on their way to retrieve your father. Yes?" Marcus looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Will they be able to handle being around him?" I looked around at the red eyes. "I mean he is still human, completely human." A frown marred my face.

Marcus placed an arm around my shoulders as he moved me towards a limo. "Of course, if not there is always supplies on board for them to feed on." He opened the door as soon as we got close enough. "Now, I wish you to sit in here with my daughter, Diana. She is a hybrid as well, however, you weren't created the same way."

I got into the limo to see a young girl with a slightly rounded face with a pointy chin. Her eyes were bright green and her lips were the shade of pink roses. I was shocked that I could hear a racing heart beat but soon understood that she wasn't frightened, it was just how fast her heart pounded. I blinked a few times then jumped when the door shut behind me. I turned to see that Marcus didn't get inside but Jane did as Marcus started to order the others around in order to get the plane ready to pick up charlie. I took a calming breathe as I turned my eyes back to the girl in front of me. Of course, she looked around my age but I knew she was much older.

"Hello, Isabella Swan." Diana smiled as she held out her hand. "I am Diana Volturi, Daughter of Marcus Volturi." There was a sad smile. "I am so thrilled to meet you because you have healed my father of his broken heart."

Jane frowned at my side. "What do you mean, Dia?"

"Father will be able to find a mate, once again." Her smile was rather bright. "When you, Demetri and Felix came into contact with Isabella, Father's broken bond with mother was erased as if there was never a bond to begin with. He was upset at first then he understood what you did."

"Why did Master Marcus roar when we were on the computer with him?" Jane asked with a frown, her eyes darting towards where Marcus stood with Felix.

Diana sighed as she looked at her hands, "Father was rather upset with how Isabella was treated by the Cullens and once held Carlisle in the highest regard." I suddenly felt it was my fault for his anger towards Carlisle. "Do not feel that way, Bella. My father is grateful because this is not the first time young Edward has done something like this. I can only guess we will be receiving a phone call soon or an audience with the Cullen's."

"What do you mean this isn't the first time Edward has done this?" I asked with a frown, my hand clenched in fist. "And, what did you mean when not to feel this way? Are you an Empath like Jasper?"

Diana held up her hand. "We will answer all your questions." She told me and I could see her honesty in her eyes. "As for me being an Empath, I am but I'm not like your friend Jasper. I can feel others emotions but I cant manipulate them like he can. If I touch someone, I can show them someone's emotions, though."

"Ok." I told her as I looked to Jane then back to Diana. "Now, about Edward."

The door opened and Marcus got inside along with Felix. "Edward," Marcus started. "has done this before, however, the young girl did not met your fate, I'm afraid to say."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning not knowing if I wanted to know.

"She was killed." Diana said with a frown on her face. "Edward hasn't always had the amazing control he does now." I noticed Marcus narrow his eyes at her.

I wondered who killed this woman. "How did she die?" I then realized what Diana was telling me when she said Edward didn't always have amazing control. "Edward drained her, didn't he?"

"Yes." Marcus answered as he looked at me. "If we had known, we could have saved her. While most believe we are evil because of how we life our life, we are only trying to make sure our species survives."

"What will happen now?" I couldn't help but wonder what Aro, Marcus and Caius were going to do about Edward. "I can tell you that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were the only ones who really either liked me or didn't. I don't think they would be involved in anything."

"Master Aro will have to look through their memories to find that answer." Felix said in a low voice. "With his power, he can search your entire memories even the ones you've forgotten about. That's why he's able to see if vampires are lying or telling the truth when they came forth during a trial."

Jane nodded along with Diana but Marcus was the one who spoke. "While we do not always save those who are on trial, we do try to make sure order and justice is served to those who deserve it." He took my hand. "Not only that, Aro as well as Caius believe they have found that you are related to the Queens, Sulpicia and Athenodora. If that is true, then they have went against the Kings when they harmed you."

"Do you mean that for what Edward did to me," I swallowed as I tried to understand. "You could have him killed because I may be related to the Queens? Who are their mates?" I asked looking around at the three in the limo with me.

"Lady Sulpicia is mated to Master Aro." Jane said as we grew closer to the city of Volterra. "Lady Athenodora is mated to Master Caius. Athenodora and Sulpicia are sisters while Lady Didyme and Master Aro were brother and sister. The only two that have no relations to the other four are Master Caius and Master Marcus."

I nodded absorbing all the information they were giving me as I thought of other things I wanted to know. Of course, my must know popped up and I looked over to Marcus. I had no clue as to my abilities in my new body. I did feel different, stronger, but I didn't know what my limitations would be. Deciding to finally ask him, I opened my mouth to ask Marcus about my new body when a cell phone started to ring. I looked around because I didn't bring mine with me. Jane and Felix checked theirs but it wasn't theirs. Diana even checked hers but it was Marcus phone as he pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Marcus frowned as he leaned back against the seat.

"_I wish to know where you are?" _I could recognize the voice as Aro's. _"Have you picked up Isabella yet?"_

Jane chuckled as did Diana while Felix rolled his eyes along with Marcus who sighed. "Yes, brother I have Bella sitting in the limo as we speak and we are head back to the castle." He smirked hearing Aro clap happily. "The plane is also returning to Forks as we speak."

"_Wonderful!"_ Aro seemed rather cheerful. _"I was also calling to let you know Kate and Irina have found their True Mates. Isn't that magnifico?"_

I could slightly remember the descriptions that Edward gave me of Irina, Tanya and Kate. "Are they coming?" I asked looking at Jane then to Marcus. "I mean, if Eleazar is coming then wont the sisters want to come?"

"_They are coming," _I saw Marcus' eyes widen in shock as did Diana, Jane and Felix. _"However, they will not say who they are mated to just they will not allow their sister or mate to come without the others. I spoke to Eleazar personally and found that there will be 8 vampires, two shifters and two humans on the plane. You did send the larger one didn't you, Marcus?"_

"No, I didn't." He frowned sighing. "I will call and make sure that Demetri and Heidi switch planes when they land."

"_Nonsense, I shall call brother."_ Aro told Marcus and I saw Felix smirk. _"Just make sure that Isabella arrives safely and in one piece. See you when you arrive, ciao."_

Marcus shook his head closing his phone. "Aro never changes." He chuckled as he looked at me. "Now, is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Why did you want me to come to Volterra?" I asked him seeing Jane and Felix stiffen as Diana look out the window.

"That my dear is a two part answer." Marcus said with a sigh as he leaned against the back of the seat. "As you know, we believe you may be related to Aro and Caius' mates but there is another reason as well. There are only a few humans that were born to be vampires. Their bloodlines always had some kind of gifts and would develop once turned." He looked out of the window. "It was a few centuries when the human we knew of left Italy and headed to America. We lost track of him but my brothers and I believe we have found the blood line." When his eyes turned back to me, I realized what he was saying.

"So you believe I am part of a blood line that was born to be bitten by a vampire and turned?" I couldn't believe this was happening yet at the same time I could.

"Yes, Bella." Marcus answered honesty. "We also wanted you to come in case you needed help with the transition from human to hybrid."

I started to piece together the reason the Volturi want me and Charlie to come to Volterra. "And you want Charlie to see if he is also apart of this line?" I growled causing Felix to frown but Marcus held up his hand. "What are you trying to pull over on me? I wont allow you to hurt my family or friends. I'll kill you all before that happens."

"I understand you are worried about yourself and your father but you have no reason to be." Marcus promised me. "We only want to see if it is your father because Charlie looks like Athenodora and Sulpicia's father, human father."

"Please do not fear my father or Uncles." Diana spoke up. "Even if they seem harsh, they are only trying to keep us safe. We tried to come out to the humans yet it was a disaster. They didn't call those times the Dark Ages for nothing." She shivered shaking her head.

Jane took my hand in hers, causing me to look at her. "Please, wait until the end of your visit to cast judgment." She smiled as she squeezed my hands. "You may find you find more family and friends."

I just sat in the limo, with Jane holding my hands, as I thought about what I was told. I could understand they didn't want to over load me on things but this was a big thing. Was I really born to be a vampire? Was Charlie? I looked around the room and saw that Diana was rather happy sitting there in the limo with three vampires. I wondered if I would ever be like that again since Edward left me. Mentally shaking my head, I turned my eyes back to Marcus. Even if he was healed of the broken bond with his mate, would he find another love? What about me? Was Edward my mate? Finally coming to a conclusion, I took a very needed breathe.

"I guess I can wait til after Charlie gets here and we talk about everything that is going on." I told them earning a smile from Diana, Jane and Felix.

"Wonderful." Marcus told me as he pointed out the window. "You should be able to see Volterra now."

I couldn't help but gasp at the beautiful scene in front of me. The village was nestled along the side of a mountain. Just the way the lights were hitting the castle, it looked like a fairy tail. I wondered if they had any dragons since vampires and werewolves were real.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Well Kate is mated to Garrett, Irina is with Charlie and now all that's left is Tanya. We have also found out that the Major is back in the south under Maria's control. Oh No! What do you think about Diana? Who is her mate? What about the Cullen's? What did Esme and Carlisle want to speak to Edward and Alice about? Not to mention, that its Carlisle's head if Edward falls in love with another human. Oops, he already did!? What do you think is going to happen? Stay tuned to find out, til then keep reading and reviewing...I am also feeling a lot better. Thanks for your prayers and well wishes!****

****~*Dragon*~****


	6. Ch Six

****Ch. Six****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok people, Bella will NOT be bitten again. She has already changed! She is much like a vampire but I described her eyes because they are different. I will also speak about her differences later. Now I hope you have enjoyed it thus far, now onto the next chapter...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Northern Maine – Cullen's Residence – 6:30 PM)****

"Let me go." Alice growled at Rosalie as they made it up the front steps of the house, yet she wasn't released. "What are you doing? Why are you holding us like hostages?" She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Shut up." Rosalie snarled as she jerked Alice backwards as they made it into the living room. "Don't say another word until Carlisle and Esme show up."

Alice pouted as she looked back to Edward who turned his eyes away from her. She just rolled her own as she was frog marched over to the couch and forced to sit down as Rosalie moved around behind her. Emmett forced Edward down beside Alice as he moved around to stand by his mate and behind Edward. Edward was unable to read either of their minds which caused him some worry. Alice cut her eyes towards Edward and thought a question to him only for him to ignore her. She huffed as she looked to the left only to find Carlisle and Esme walking into the living room. Their eyes were narrowed as they stood before the two of them. Carlisle turned his darken golden eyes towards his son and frowned.

"What did I hear out there?" He asked bluntly. "Why were you and Alice talking about us being called to Volterra?" Carlisle's eyes were darkening even more as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Edward opened his mouth but Esme decided to speak up first. "Do not lie to us, Edward." Her eyes were narrow as she glared at him. "I want the truth from you. Did you not remember the last time you made a human fall in love with you? Aro said it would Carlisle's head the next time you pulled this."

"What!?" Alice gasped as she snapped her eyes to Edward. "I never knew you did this before."

"Of course he did." Rosalie snarl as she tightened her grip on Alice's upper arm. "Why do you think I was against him getting involved with that human?" Her eyes were pitch black.

"Hey, now Rose!" Emmett growled as he cut his eyes to his mate. "We agreed that it wasn't Bella's fault but Edward and Alice's." Rosalie sighed and nodded but kept her grip firm.

Carlisle cleared his throat as he looked to Edward. "Tell us what is going on Edward." _If you do, I may convince Aro to be legitimate._

"You wont be able to Carlisle." Edward sighed as he dropped his head. "I remember the words he used last time and what he was thinking to me. He warned me that next time I would forfeit my life." He cringed as he tried to move but Emmett was gifted with strength.

"Just tell me Edward." Carlisle sighed as he dropped his head to his chest. Esme placing a hand on her mates left shoulder. "I may be able to figure something out."

Edward took in a deep breathe as he cut his eyes to Alice. She was just sitting there yet when he looked at her, Alice's eyes glazed over pulling her into a vision. When she came out she snarled loudly as her coal black eyes snapped to Edward, venom running down her chin.

"Don't you do it! Don't you dare, Edward Masen Cullen!" She screamed as she thrashed against Rosalie's grip. "I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you and that little bitch if she thinks she can take my rightful place! I'M THE RULER OF THE VAMPIRE WORLD! ME! NOT THAT BITCH, BELLA! I was suppose to be the Queen of the Vampires!"

Everyone froze at Alice's confession as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Rosalie and Esme gasped at her as she sat there stewing in her anger and hatred. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward just stared at Alice as if she had gone crazy. Alice felt Rosalie's grip loosen as she jerked her arms out of Rosalie's grip and darted towards the door. Just as she was about to pass the living room door, Alice was engulfed in thin arms that were wearing a designer coat. Alice gasped when she realized who it was as she looked over her shoulder to see Edward holding onto her as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett stood at the other exits. Her eyes darted around to each of them as she was suddenly pulled into another vision. It was only when she came out, that she slumped against Edward because if she saw was going to happen, her life was over.

Edward still had a slim chance but Alice saw her body being burnt by the flames of Aro, Caius and Marcus. She couldn't believe that this was how her visions ended. She was suppose to rule the world with the Cullen's under her thumb and doing her bidding. Now she would be nothing more then a stone wall or new glass window that would reflect the sun's rays. How she wished she could turn back time and never push the family to going to Forks, Washington. Alice should have listened to all her visions because if she had, she knew she wouldn't have been here. As soon as she saw this day, as blurry as it was, she would have stopped trying to change things. Maybe then she would have gotten what she wished.

****(Forks, Washington – Cullen House, Out Front – 7:00 PM)****

The sun had finally dipped behind the trees as Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Charlie arrived to the Cullen's house. Kate, Garrett and Tanya were standing in front of the house as they waited on them. Irina kept Charlie behind her as they walked closer to the others.

"Isn't that Charlie Swan?" Kate whispered to Tanya.

Tanya nodded as she watched her sister hold onto the human's hand. "I can still remember the girls scent on the shirt Edward had." She shivered shaking her head. "I can only guess that he's Irina's mate. He does smell a little like Bella."

"Eleazar." Kate called out. "Is that Isabella's Father? Is he Irina's mate?"

Eleazar nodded as the four of them grew closer. "Yes," He saw that Charlie looked a little shocked because they had known him. "Forgive me, Charlie. We are 'cousins' of the Cullen's. Young Edward showed us a picture of you and Isabella when he first showed up at our house the day she showed to school."

"Why did he leave?" Charlie asked with a frown on his face. "Surely Bells didn't smell that bad." He snuck and sniffed his under arm when he heard someone sniffing the air.

"Not bad, Charlie." Garrett said as he grew closer. "You smell rather good for a human. No wonder Edward had to run." He quickly moved back to Kate's side. "You're rather lucky I'm centuries old or you'd be my meal."

A loud growl was heard coming from the forest that surrounding the house. "What is that?" Tanya hissed as she crouched. "Who's there!?"

"Tanya," Carmen called to her. "It is the wolves from La Push." She layed her hand on the woman's arm. "They mean no harm to us or Garrett as long as he doesn't feed from humans in the area." Her eyes connected with Garrett's red ones for a moment then turned back to Tanya.

"The female is correct." Sam walked out of the treeline in jean cutoffs. "I'm Sam. The Alpha of the wolf pack in La Push." He held his hand out to Garrett.

Garrett smirked as he walked forward and took Sam's hand. "I'm Garrett. I was turned during the revolutionary war." It was then the vampires' could hear a truck heading down the road. "Who's coming?"

"That would be Billy, his son and two others." Charlie spoke up as he looked around feeling odd. "If you guys don't mind, I wouldn't mind sitting." He walked over and spotted a folding chair leaning against the side of the house. "Humans cant stand for a long period of time without sitting and resting their legs."

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Irina gasped as she quickly scooped him up and grabbed the chair, setting him in it. "I feel like I keep forgetting you have human needs."

"Hey," Charlie said raising her chin as Irina knelt in front of him as he sat in the chair. "Don't feel that way, you have no need to feel bad. I'm a grown man, Irina. I've taken care of myself for years and you don't need to worry about taking care of me. I'm suppose to take care of you but since your a lot stronger at the moment, I'll let it go for now." He smirked with a wink causing Irina to bite her lip.

Eleazar and the others smiled at Irina as she leaned into Charlie's hand. "Billy and the others should be pulling up shortly." He said just as the pickup truck of Billy's pulled into the driveway. "Shall we get this meeting over with?"

Everyone nodded as they waited til Billy, Jacob, Quil Sr. and Harry got out of the truck. All the vampires present frowned when they heard the labored pumping of Harry's heart. It was Eleazar that moved to his side as he closed his eyes and placed a hand to the Elders heart.

"Do you know, sir, you have a heart problem?" He opened his eyes to see that Harry was stiff as a board.

"Really?" Harry said as he blinked.

Eleazar nodded with a frown as he moved back slower then before. "You do and I have a feeling you wont be with us much longer." He had a sadness in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't wish to be with your family? We will understand."

"Why didn't you say something Harry?" Charlie spoke up as he moved forward. "You should be home with Sue, Seth and Leah."

Harry waved his hand to Charlie. "I'll be fine." He moved around as he pulled a seat out of the back of the truck for him. "But I will sit down. Humans, or Elders, need to sit."

This caused some of the tension in the air to lessen as Irina suddenly appeared with Charlie's seat and sat it by Harry. Charlie chuckled as he moved over and sat down but wasn't surprised when Irina stayed standing behind him. Sam moved over and stood on the other side of Billy as Jacob stood between Billy and Harry. Old Quil, or Quil Sr, was sitting in another chair on the other side of Charlie as the vampires stood in a semi-circle in front of the wolves. Garrett stood back slightly with Kate because he could tell he was making the wolves nervous with his mostly red eyes. They had lightened since he filled himself to the rim with animal blood before they arrived that way he wouldn't be tempted.

"To start off," Billy spoke up. "I would like to tell you that the Volturi called when I was meeting with you and Isabella landed safely. Aro also wishes for Eleazar to come for a visit because they need your help defining Isabella's gift." He looked at the golden eyed vampire.

"I was to visit Carlisle but if they need me I must go." Eleazar sighed hugging Carmen to him. "When will they arrive?"

"In a couple of hours." Billy said as he kept glancing towards Harry, who was breathing harder.

Kate was looking around. "Are you sure about this Eleazar?" She could still remember Aro's face when they killed their mother. "They seemed to be driven mad by power when we saw them."

"They have changed." Eleazar said with a stern voice. "The Immortal Children was a hard time for all vampires." His eyes turned away from the group as Carmen squeezed his hand.

"Immortal children?" Sam asked with a frown not liking what that implied.

"Yes," Irina whispered as she was holding onto Charlie's hand. "We didn't know but our mother, our sire, created such a child. He was only a few years old but he wasn't able to keep our secret. They destroyed him as well as her." She closed her eyes as she dropped to her knees and buried her face in Charlie's neck.

"It tore covens apart." Carmen whispered as she looked around. "The Volturi wanted to see if they could be taught thus brought one of them to the castle. It was terrible. Imagine a three year old who could throw a tantrum and level an entire village. It was then they realized they could not be taught and needed to be destroyed." She moved closer to Eleazar.

Old Quil and Billy frowned as Harry shook his head. "That is terrible." Billy said. "I could understand the reason they were destroyed. Most humans can not deal with the supernatural world some are born, or brought, into."

"Since we are all going together," Charlie spoke up. "Why don't those who need to feed, feed while the humans take care of our needs." He looked to his mate to see her dark eyes. "You need to feed, Irina. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead.

"We'll take care of him." Old Quil said with a stern tone and a quick nod of his head.

"Thank you," Irina whispered as she dropped a kiss on Charlie's head then darted off into the woods followed by Garrett, Kate and Tanya.

Eleazar's eyes were locked on Harry, who seemed to be sleeping but he knew differently because of the slowness of the man's heart beat. "Sam, lay Harry on the ground." He ordered as he rushed over to the house and pushed the door opened. "Harry's dying."

Eleazar was back in a flash with Carlisle's equipment and started to work on the old Indian. "I need someone to call an ambulance." He cut his eyes to the others then down to Harry Clearwater as he did compressions. "Do any of you know his medical history?"

"He wont go to the Hospital." Billy spoke up. "Take him to our clinic." Old Quil nodded as he pulled out a cell phone. "We should have everything you need there."

Eleazar nodded looking at his mate. "Follow me," He told her as he quickly picked Harry up. "I will need your help, mi amor."

Old Quil, Billy and the others watched as Eleazar and Carmen darted towards the reservation. Sam had phased and rushed after them allowing the other wolves to know to clear a path for them to the clinic. While they didn't wish for Cold ones to step foot on their land, if it was to help one of their Elders, how could they say no? Charlie looked over to Billy and Old Quil, he wanted to ask who would tell sue but then thought of something.

"Could Seth or Leah turn?" Charlie broke the silence.

Billy and Old Quil snapped their head towards their old friend. "Seth may but there have never been a female shifter before." Billy spoke up. "We will keep an eye on both of them just in case."

"I agree." Old Quil nodded as he felt his own wolf lift its very old head. "While we may not have had a female before I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't phase if something happened to her father." He looked towards Billy.

The others nodded as they moved towards the truck. Old Quil decided he would need to speak to Sue as soon as he could because with Harry being ill, it would be Sue to take the role of his place. All they could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worse.

****(Maine – Cullen's House, Living Room)****

"What?!" Esme gasped not knowing if she heard Alice correctly. "What did you say?" Her eyes darkened as she snarled at the pixie vampire that Edward held onto.

Alice sneered as she looked Esme up and down. "You heard me!" She finally stopped thrashing and finally slumped against Edward. "But its to late now, Eleazar will go to Volterra to tell Aro he is correct in his assumption and they will name Isabella Marie Swan the next person in line for the throne since Marcus' daughter doesn't want it. I should have never told any of you that we should have moved to Forks."

"I hate to say it Alice but you didn't make the final decision in moving." Carlisle said his eyes black as night from his anger. "Esme and I spoke about it and agreed it would be best since we hadn't been to that house in over 100 years."

"It still doesn't matter." Alice whispered closing her eyes as if she gave up.

Edward snarled as he read her mind. "Oh, so Jasper wasn't your mate." Alice stiffened as Rosalie and Emmett snarled. "Why don't you tell them about Bella's birthday Alice?" His voice was cold in her ear. "Tell them how you took my blood lust from Bella's scent and threw it at Jasper causing him to lunge at her."

"You bastard!" Alice hissed at him as she started to thrash around again. "Don't do it! Don't tell them anything!"

"If I go down dear Alice," Edward smirked against the side of her head as he dropped his voice down into a whisper. "You're going down, too." His eyes went to his sire, mother, brother and sister. "Jasper was Isabella's Mate. Alice knew this and wanted to make sure that if her little plan didn't work out, that she would destroy Jasper before Bella found out. He's in Maria's care at the moment and losing himself by the minute."

Carlisle stared at the two he considered his children. "I am going to call Aro."

Esme nodded as she watched her mate dart up the stairs and to his study. Her black eyes moved back towards Edward who was still holding onto Alice. Without a word to anyone, Esme rushed over and ripped the both of their legs off as well as hands. Once she was finished, she sat them on the couch beside each other and glanced to Rosalie and Emmett, her facing forming into a motherly smile.

"You two can go on." Esme sounded like the mother they all knew and love. "I'll keep an eye on these two while your father's calling Aro."

Emmett frowned as he looked to Edward then Alice. "Ya sure, mom?"

"Yes, dear." Esme told the two of them looking back at the two on the couch. "Oh, and take their limbs with you. Place them in a safe place would you?"

"Of course, mother." Rosalie smirked as she heard Alice growl as she scooped up their hands and legs. "Let us know what Aro says. I want to make sure Bella is alright then we'll figure out what to do for Jasper." Her eyes narrowed at Alice as she darted up the stairs with Emmett behind her with Edward's hands and legs.

Alice kept her mouth shut and eyes closed that way she didn't have to see or look at those around her. She wanted to see if she could find a way out of this mess because one way or another she would be the Queen of Volterra. Even if it was the last thing she did. Although she had to keep Edward from hearing her thoughts which was easy since he had to look at the person to dig deeper which he wasn't looking at her at the moment but Esme. She could hear them whispering and how Esme was disappointed in them but Alice just couldn't seem to care. All she wanted what was rightfully hers.

****(Bella's Pov – Formal Sitting Room, Volturi Castle – 10:00 AM)****

We had arrived about thirty minutes ago and I was ushered into the room I was now sitting in with Jane and Felix. Marcus had left saying something about finding his brothers and Diana went with her father. I found it odd that Diana was a hybrid vampire just as I was but were created differently. I found out that Chelsea was Diana's mother when she was human thus changed after she gave birth. I was happy they didn't just kill a female human but instead allowed her to have a life with the child she gave birth to. While Chelsea knew she wasn't Marcus' mate or true mate, she felt honored in giving him something to help his lonely existence.

"I wonder what's taking them." I whispered leaning my head against the back of the couch I was sitting on.

Jane sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." Her eyes went to the door. "I do hear someone coming though but its not one of the kings."

I listened and heard light footsteps coming towards the room. To me it sounded like either a small child's steps or a females. Only when the door opened and a boy around the same age of Jane rushed in, did I realize the foot steps were his.

"Jane!" He said rushing towards her and hugged her close. "Aro told me what happened." He turned his red eyes to me. "You must be Isabella. Its nice to meet you. I'm Alec, Janes' brother."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Where are Aro and the others?" Felix asked as he stood. "Did something happen?"

Alec shook his head. "No," He turned his eyes back to me. "The queens are asking them questions before they come. They should be here soon."

"They also called to let them know you made it on time, Isabella." A new vampire walked into the room with Diana. "I am Chelsea, Diana's mother. Its nice to meet you. I'm also thankful that you helped Marcus. He seems happier."

I nodded frowning. "Is everything ok?" I couldn't help but feel something was being kept from me. "Did Aro speak to Charlie?"

"No." Chelsea said with a shake of her head as she moved over and sat down on the other couch. "They should be here soon. I believe Aro will tell you everything." Her eyes were also red but I saw there was some orange in them.

"She has a gift like Renata." Jane said as everyone grew quiet. "She's a mental shield." She turned her eyes to me. "Is there anything else you can do with your shield?"

I frowned as I felt a memory in the back of my mind that was slightly fuzzy. I closed my eyes, suddenly the memory of Laurent showing up and me killing him filled my mind. My eyes popped open and I noticed I was standing rather stiff. I wasn't breathing as I noticed that the others in the room were rather still. I then noticed that there were bubbles around each of the vampires in the room. Diana was the only one who didn't have one around her. Jane glared at me but suddenly dropped to the ground withering and screaming in pain. It was then I gasped and suddenly felt a pull in the back of my mind as the bubbles disappeared. Alec was at her side in an instant using his gift to ease her pain. I started to shake as I dropped to the couch behind me. Diana was the first at my side then Chelsea.

"Isabella are you ok?" Diana asked me as she held me in her arms. "Isabella?"

"I... I...I'm sorry." I whispered as I felt Chelsea take my hands. "I was just remembering before Jane and the others arrived. Laurent was there standing in front of me wanting to kill me for Victoria. He said he was doing me a favor because Victoria wanted me to wither in pain but he would kill me quickly." I looked at Jane who was standing next to Alec. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I don't know what happened."

Jane was in front of me in an instant. "Don't worry, Bella." She crouched in front of me taking one hand from Chelsea. "I just know now how much my gift hurts people." She shivered. "It may help me learn to control it. I'm just glad Alec didn't try his gift. It seems that when inside your shield, our powers are reflected back at us."

"Why didn't Diana have a shield around her?" Felix asked looking from me to her.

"Laurent was a vampire wasn't he?" Chelsea said causing me to nod. "Ah, those who were vampires were placed in a shield because she was remembering. Its a defensive talent. I can only guess that when you were bitten, your shield evolved into what it is now. Young Edward couldn't hear your mind before you were bitten, correct?"

I nodded with a frown. "Yeah," I smirked as I remember Edward's face when I first met him. "He seemed to hate that he couldn't read my mind."

"How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked me as she turned my head towards her. "Your eyes are dark, do you need to feed?"

Just thinking of blood caused my throat to flare and venom to well up in my mouth making me swallow. "Yes."

"Here." Alec said as he held out a large glass. "This shall help."

I didn't say anything but nodded my thanks as I took it and downed it in one sitting. Once done I held it back to Alec and he rushed over, washing it in the sink I didn't notice before. It was then I heard more foot steps heading in my direction. Jane and Felix stood hurrying to the door to open it. As soon as they opened the doors, Aro, Caius and Marcus walked in with two females following behind them. I could only guess they were the mates of Caius and Aro. Instead of sitting down, they allowed the females to sit while they stood behind them. I noticed that Diana sat in front of Marcus and realized once Marcus has a mate she would sit there instead.

"Ah, young Isabella," Aro cooed as he clapped his hands together. "How wonderful to meet you in person finally. I was showed by Jane about your gift, it is truly amazing." I didn't feel threatened by him but I was alert.

"Thank you." I nodded as I sat on the couch by Chelsea and Jane. "What did you hear from Billy?"

Aro smile seemed genuine to me as he placed his hands on his mates shoulders. "Yes," He nodded in understanding. "I understand you are worried. First though, I must ask if I can see if you are blank to me as you were to young Edward?" He held out his hand as he walked around. "Do you mind, dear?"

"Not at all." I said standing and placing my hand in his.

Aro closed his eyes only to reopen them after a few seconds with an awed expression on his face. "Magnifico." He withdrew his hands from mine, allowing me to sit back down. "As black as a fresh piece of slate. What a wonder to hear silence when to hold such a beauty's hand."

I couldn't help but blush at his choice of words. "Ah brother I believed you caused her to blush." Caius smirked as he stood behind his mate with one hand, his left, on her shoulder as his right stayed by his side. "She reminds me of Gianna before she was given the gift of immortality."

"Caius, be have yourself." His mate said with a smile. "Let me introduce myself and my sister since our mates seemed to have forgotten." She glared at Caius as the other female glared at Aro causing them to cringe back. "I am Athenodora and this is my sister, Sulpicia. We are the ones who believe you are related to us as well as the blood line of humans that were born to be turned into vampires."

"Sister, do not overwhelm the girl so soon." Sulpicia scolded Athenodora then shook her head. "As for the information from Billy Black, we have heard that your father was going to be mated to a golden eyed vampire in Eleazar's coven."

I stiffened because I could slightly remember Edward telling me about Tanya, Irina and Kate. "Which one?"

"Irina, I believe is what he said." Athenodora said looking to her mate. "Is that correct?"

Caius gave a short nod. "Yes," His eyes met mine. "From what I gathered, he can also feel the pull even as human. They will wait until after we meet him before he is turned."

"What if my father doesn't want to be turned?" I felt my eyes darkening thinking that one of them would actually bite my father.

"Calm down, Cara." Marcus whispered as he moved around to where he stood not far from me. "He is to be mated to a vampire, my dear. He will need to be turned into a hybrid such as yourself, or a vampire. It will be his choice." I heard Caius hiss when a Hybrid such as myself.

"And what is wrong with me being a hybrid, _Lord _Caius." I snarled my small fangs showing.

Caius stiffened realizing what he did and that's when I realized I saw him encased in one of my shimmering bubble. Only his eyes were widen and looking towards the hand that was laying on Athenodora's shoulder. My eyes moved down, only to gasp. I had cut his arm in two with the bubble, shield, when it appeared. Seeing that happen, I felt another pull in the back of my mind and the bubble disappeared. Athenodora was up in a flash and grabbed her mates arm and mate pulling him further away from me. I was up and back against the wall shaking because I had no idea I could do that. I knew I could be dangerous but this was something else all together. I was even dangerous to those who were immortal. It was then Felix broke the silence.

"At least it was a clean cut." His eyes danced with humor. "He'll heal, wont you Master Caius?" Felix turned his eyes towards Caius who was staring at me with sadness.

"Of course." Caius said in a huff. "I was just surprised because I couldn't feel the cut until I noticed it." He raised his arm to show me it was already fully attached. "See, all better. Now I just need to feed to keep my Athena happy." He leaned over and kissed her cheek once she returned to her seat on the couch by Sulpicia.

"I'm so sorry." I swallowed as I watched as Jane and Chelsea started towards me. "Maybe I should leave until Charlie..." My eyes widen because I didn't want to harm my father with my shield.

Jane frowned as I started to hyperventilate. "Alec can you please try and use your gift." I heard her ask her brother as she zipped over to me and wrapped her arms around me just as my legs gave out. "I think she's having a panic attack."

Alec didn't say anything as I noticed a black mist like substance floating towards me. It was only when it touched my skin did I feel blackness seep into my body and numb me from the pain and fear I felt. Closing my eyes, I allowed the darkness to take over. At least I would have some kind of peace for a few minutes.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter. So what do you think will happen to Harry? Will Eleazar and Carmen be able to save him? What about Leah and Seth? Will they still phase? How will things change if Eleazar and Carmen step foot on the Reservation? Surely more Quileutes will change, their nature compelling them to join the pack and protect their tribe. Not to mention Demetri and Heidi are on their way to pick Billy, Jake, Paul and Charlie up. Although with Irina being mated to Charlie, will she allow her mate to go without her? And who is Tanya's mate? Til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	7. Ch Seven

****Ch. Seven****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 8:00 PM)****

Eleazar bursted through the trees around the clinic to see three more wolves standing around the entrance. There was a path for them to use but they wouldn't be able to go anywhere else besides the clinic. Not caring at the moment and in fear for Harry's life, Eleazar and Carmen darted into the clinic and found their way to a surgery room. Neither of their eyes darkened as they hooked Harry up to an IV as well as other devices. In no more then a few minutes, Harry Clearwater was prepped for open Heart surgery. Sam entered not long after they finished prepping him and stood at the door with his eyes moving with the moves of Eleazar and Carmen. Neither vampire said anything as they started to work on him all the while making sure his heart and lungs kept going. Sam was shocked because of how fast they were working but being a medical professional, Eleazar -just like Carlisle- was use to the amount of blood that was coming out of the chest cavity.

"What's going on?" Sam asked when Eleazar froze for a split second.

Eleazar glanced towards his mate then back to his work. "This man has little time left on this earth." He said as he finished doing a heart bypass on the sedated man. "He needs to change his diet or he will only be back on this table in a few days."

"Can you save him?" Sam's teeth clenched together.

"Yes." Carmen said as she helped her mate. "We can save him, but he may still not make it. His heart is very weak."

Sam nodded because everyone in the tribe knew about Harry's heart problems. "Just do what you can," He opened his mouth to finish but closed it for a moment before speaking. "I also want to thank you for your help."

"Everyone deserves a chance, no?" Carmen said glancing up at the wolf shifter.

"Right." Sam nodded then stiffened when he felt two new minds merge with his and they were headed this way. "Stay here and don't come outside no matter what you hear. Leah and Seth Clearwater have joined the pack."

Carmen gasped as she looked to Eleazar as he continued working. He just shook his head and continued sewing the new blood vessel below the clog. They could hear snarls and howls outside but knew that Sam would protect them as they worked on the man on the table. Eleazar had never been more happy to be cold then he was when he was working on Harry Clearwater because it seemed his coldness kept the Elders heart pumping even if it was slightly slower. Carmen watched the machines that showed Harry's status as Eleazar worked on him and was thankful the old Indian was doing wonderful under antistatic. In no more then thirty minutes, Carmen was able to start to sew up Harry's chest as Eleazar washed off the blood he got on him. He looked to his mate to see she was fine then headed out the door to speak to Sam. Eleazar was able to find him sitting out in the waiting room with a girl and younger boy as well as a older female, Charlie, Billy and Old Quil.

"How is he?" The older woman asked looking to Eleazar with red rimmed eyes.

Eleazar gave her a sad smile. "My mate and I were able to save him for the time being," He sighed as he felt rather weary. "However, I wouldn't doubt if he had more problems in the future. Do you know what a Widow Maker is?" The ones present shook their heads. "Well, it is what doctors calls when the two main vessels to the heart is clogged with plague from fats from the foods you eat. Usually the vessel that sends the blood in is completely clogged thus not allowing the blood to pass through."

"Is that what Harry had?" Sam asked as he stood beside the elderly woman.

Eleazar shook his head. "No," He smiled slightly. "Harry was lucky to have the reverse Widow Maker. It is where the vessel that takes the blood from the heart is completely clogged instead of the one that allowed the blood to flow in."

"How long does he have?" Billy asked as he sat in his wheel chair by the door. "Sam said you did some surgery on him."

"I did." Eleazar nodded as he looked to Sam then the elder woman who he could only guess was Harry's wife. "I bypassed the clogged parts of his heart by sewing a blood vessel above the clog and then below the clog. If he changes his diet, he should be able to live a few more years. If not," Eleazar shook his head. "He could die at anytime. His heart is already weak since he seemed to be having small heart attacks for a while. I can only guess he hasn't said anything about them."

Sam shook his head as he looked towards the two other Elders. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No," Billy shook his head as he turned his eyes to the young kids. "Why don't you thank Eleazar for saving your father, Leah, Seth? He could have allowed him to die. Not all vampires are evil as you have just seen." Eleazar turned his eyes to the boy when he walked forward and held his hand out.

"Thank you for saving my father." Seth said as Eleazar took his hand. "You didn't have to."

Eleazar smiled widely. "It was my pleasure." He bowed his head as the boy moved back and watched as the woman, Leah, looked at him through anger filled eyes. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Fine." Leah growled as she started to shake. "Thanks." Her eyes moved to Sam. "I'm outta here." Tears fell from her eyes as she darted out the door transforming mid-jump as soon as she was away from the clinic.

"Is she alright?" Eleazar asked as he heard his mate finishing up in the room with Harry Clearwater.

"She's fine." Sam dropped to his seat. "Leah and I were engaged before I transformed." His eyes held guilt as he took a deep breathe. "It was a few weeks after I phased that Leah's cousin Emily came down from the tribe she lived with. When I met Emily, my entire world shifted to where Emily was my entire world and I didn't want to love Leah any longer." He closed his eyes as he tried to block the memories. "It tore me up when I broke off our engagement but when I started to see Emily, Leah was devastated."

"It wasn't your fault, Sam." Old Quil said as he sat in the chair by Charlie. "You found your imprint. Leah knows now and will have to learn to deal with it."

Sam jumped to his feet as he glared at the oldest wolf shifter in the room. "She shouldn't have to deal with it." He turned his eyes to Billy and Charlie. "Instead of taking Paul, take Leah to get her away from me and Forks. She may be able to find her own imprint and find peace. The kind I wish for her."

Sam didn't say anything more as he pushed pass everyone and marched out the clinic and into the woods. Eleazar frowned and looked between the people in the room before he turned his eyes to the woman who he believed was Harry's wife.

"If you will follow me, my mate has finished cleaning Harry up and placed him in a room with drainage tubes." Eleazar held his hand out. "The others may come if they wish but it will be a tight squeeze."

"I'll go." Seth popped up. "That way Sam will know how Harry is when I phase."

Billy nodded as Eleazar lead Sue and Seth back to see his father. Eleazar lead them back into the room next to where he did the surgery. Carmen was just finishing up hooking Harry up to the machines when Eleazar walked in with Sue and Seth. Sue hurried to her husbands side with tears falling down her face. Seth stood by the door as his eyes grew wide seeing his father hooked up to so many machines.

"How is he?" Sue asked looking between Carmen to Eleazar.

"He will be fine." Carmen said with a smile. "Eleazar and I were able to give Harry a bypass which should give him some more time with his family." She made her way over to Eleazar's side.

Sue smiled as she kissed Harry on the forehead. "Thank you," She turned her eyes to them once she raised up. "I don't know what I would have done if Harry died."

"It was my pleasure." Eleazar bowed his head turning his eyes to Carmen. "Why don't we head back to the house? I can only guess Irina and the others are worried about Charlie and us."

Carmen nodded as they headed out of the room. Seth moved to his father's side as Eleazar and Carmen headed towards the front of the clinic. Billy, Old Quil, Charlie and Sam were still sitting in the waiting room when they came out from the back of the clinic. Old Quil, Sam and Charlie all stood up as they looked at Carmen and Eleazar.

"Sue and Seth are with Harry?" Charlie asked with a frown looking around behind the two vampires.

Eleazar nodded with a small smile on his face. "Harry is doing rather well." He patted Carmen on her hand. "If you don't mind, I believe my mate and I need to feed. Even if we have learned to not feed from humans. After a while, the blood tends to get to us."

"Are you alright?" Sam stiffened as his eyes looked into their darker golden eyes.

"Oh," Carmen understood immediately. "You don't need to worry. We can get to the forest before we would attack anyone. We had just feed before we arrived so we were already full. We just need to get the scent of the blood out of our system."

Old Quil and Billy nodded at Sam. "Take them to the line." Billy said with his eyes on Sam. "We'll take Charlie back to the Cullen house." He looked over at Eleazar. "His mate should be there, correct?"

"Yes." Eleazar nodded as he moved towards the front door along with Sam. "Irina and the others should already be there. We shall arrive once we feed."

Billy nodded as Sam lead Eleazar and Carmen out of the clinic and into the woods. There were four wolves that stood outside and only two of them took off. Jake phased back into his human body as quickly placed his jeans on as Charlie, Billy and Old Quil came out of the clinic.

"Harry is fine." Billy said looking at his son. "Eleazar and Carmen were able to save him."

Everyone outside sagged in relief. Jake helped his father into the trunk as Old Quil and Charlie got into the front. Embry stayed in his wolf form with Quil as Paul got into the back of the truck waiting on Jake. Seth stayed by his mother as she took care of his father. At this time, everything was falling into place.

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Castle – 12:00 PM)****

The last thing I could remember was standing in the formal living room with the Kings. My eyes snapped open only to find I was alone in a room that could only be considered a bedroom. The bed I was lying on was nice but the colors caused me to feel slightly color blinded since it was mainly black and white with a hint of red here and there. The black curtains had the crest of the Volturi which told me I was still in Volterra. It was then that my memories from before I passed out came flooding into my mind. I gasped as I looked around only to see I was alone. Tears were falling down my cheeks but I was happy because I was worried if I would hurt any one else. It wasn't until I heard foot falls coming towards me that I jumped up off the bed and backed away from the door.

"Bella?" I heard Jane call out to me before she opened it. "Are you awake?" She stepped in to see me shaking. "Oh, Bella. What's the matter? Are you still scared about hurting one of us? Please don't worry. Master Caius wasn't upset with what happened."

I shook my head as I noticed that Alec stepped into the room. "I could kill you." I whispered glancing between the two of them. "I can still remember how I killed Laurent. I encased him in one of my shields and closed it around him until he turned to dust."

"If that is the case," Alec said as he stepped forward. "I will knock you out again. It seems your shield knows that you need some help in controlling yourself. I was able to get through to you without any problems."

"How?" I squeaked feeling slightly better. "No one can get through my shields."

"While my gift is physical," Alec said as him and Jane both came over to me and took my hands, leading me towards the door. "It doesn't make you feel pain but the opposite. I believe that is what you need at the moment and your body knows this thus your gift allows my gift to penetrate through the shield of your mind and body."

My mind was racing and it seemed the more I slept the more I could comprehend. "What does that mean?" I looked between the two of them as I stopped us before I exited the room. "Am I defective?"

"No, Cara." I heard Marcus say to me from in the hall. "It means we have a means to help you control your shield until you are able to on your own." He moved into the door way. "Now, Caius is rather impatient. He will be helping Felix with your training. Aro is also in contact with Demetri only to find they needed to stop in Boston to switch planes. They have to fly to Seattle instead of Idaho."

"Why?" I frowned remembering that the plane I flew on was rather large. "Surely the plane I flew on is big enough."

Marcus shook his head. "Not with as many vampires that will be on board." He smiled sadly. "We wanted a bigger plane to make sure the wolves as well as the vampires were able to get away from each other if need be."

I sighed understanding but I was still worried about working on my shield. Jane and Alec were at my side in an instant as Marcus waved for me to follow him. Taking a breathe, I headed out of my room and out into the hall. The smells in the hall caused me to tense because of the amount of vampires I smell but I pushed the ill feeling out of my mind. I didn't believe I had anything to worry about because I was asked to come to Volterra. Jane and Alec stayed right beside me as we walked down a series of halls until we walked outside. They then moved off to the side along with Marcus. I then realized I was in a training area because Felix, Renata and Caius were all standing in the center of the room whispering to each other. Marcus cleared his throat causing Caius to snap his eyes to his.

"I have brought Isabella." Marcus told him as he cut his eyes to me.

Caius turned his red eyes to me and smiled. "Ah, Isabella!" He sounded rather happy to see me since I cut his arm off. "I am happy to see you are doing well. Now, lets work on your shields, shall we? Renata shall help you first on breathing exercises as well as visual exercises."

"I wont be fighting anyone yet?" I felt a weight lift from my shoulders when Caius shook his head.

"We think it would be best if we work with your gifts before we teach you how to fight." He frowned as he moved towards me at human speed. "We also wish to see just how your abilities have developed."

"Um...ok." I blinked a few times looking over at Alec, who nodded. "When do we start?" My eyes turned back to Caius.

Renata moved towards me slightly faster. "Now if you are ready?" Her voice was soft but I could feel her power. "We wont be fighting but just visualizing your shields at the moment. Alec will be here if your gifts gets out of control."

"Alright." I nodded feeling slightly tense. "I'm just worried I'll kill or harm someone."

"That is why Alec will be staying close while the others watch through one way mirror." Caius told me as he walked me over to the center of the training area. "I believe if we are more or less invisible to your senses, you may be able to control your powers easier if you don't feel threatened."

I frowned at this because I didn't feel threatened by them. "But I don't feel threatened by you."

Caius nodded in understanding. "True, but a vampire did try to kill you correct?" He raised a brow when I nodded. "Then you may not be worried but your subconscious recognizes the danger where you may not."

"I think you may be right." Renata said with a sad smile. "Now, if you would Master Caius, I shall help Bella with the beginning exercises."

"Of course." Caius said as he disappeared behind a mirror type wall which I knew was a one way mirror.

Renata took my hand and lead me over to the center of the training area. She placed me facing her, my back to the wall of mirrors and took my hand. I couldn't hear anything other then Renata's breathing and my own slow heart beat. It was then her hands gripped mine tighter causing me to look at her.

"You will be sitting in front of me, facing me." She told me as she sat down, pulling me down with her. "I want you to close your eyes, taking deep breaths then let it out. Do those steps for a few minutes until you feel relaxed enough to on to the next step."

I nodded as I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths then let it out. I continued also feeling something like a thin blanket laying over me. I noticed that it had a hazy blue tint to it yet it shimmered if I thought about touching it. It was only when I felt Renata tighten her grip on my hands that I realized she had been speaking.

"Do you feel any different?" She spoke in a calming voice. "Like a thin layer covering you from head to toe. What color is it? Can you push it out? Take your time as I grow to understand the layer of protection that is your gift." She paused for a moment as I did as she asked. "Once you have an understanding, I want you to push it out slightly then return it to your mind. You wont hurt anyone and your not in danger of any kind."

She kept repeating to me that I wasn't in any danger as I kept working on moving the shield around me. I found it odd because I could move my shield like a weapon or for defensive purposes. I couldn't believe how easy it was to work with it once I relaxed and realized I wasn't in danger. Just playing around with my shield, I found it moved with me as if it was my shadow. Only when I opened my eyes, did I see that Renata and I were floating a few feet off the ground in a blue hazy bubble. She was smiling at me without any fear as I lowered us back to the ground, the bubble vanishing as we touched down.

"You did wonderful, Isabella." She praised me. "I felt a little fearful when it appeared but I didn't feel threatened." Renata pulled me into a hug. "Keep practicing like this for a few days and I know you'll have the hang of your gift in no time." She pulled back kissing me on the cheek as I heard clapping behind me.

"Brava!" Caius called as I turned to see they were all standing there. "You did magnifico, Bella. I knew you could control the gift you were given once you got over your fear of it." He winked as Jane and Alec moved to my side.

Alec looped his arm through mine. "You didn't even need me, Bella." We were walking towards the entrance to the castle. "Now, you must drink and eat because I heard your stomach a mile away." He chuckled. "The others also have news about your father. Carlisle Cullen also called."

****(Charlie's Pov – Cullen's House, Living Room – 10:00 PM)****

It had been a little over an hour since Harry had a heart attack but I was thrilled that Eleazar and Carmen were able to save him. I was shocked to find that Leah had phased but then again look who her father was. Billy and Old Quil were talking outside as Carmen and Irina used the kitchen to fix those who eat something to eat before Demetri and his mate, Heidi, showed up. Sam sent Embry to tell us that instead of Paul going with us, Leah would be going instead since she needed to get away for a little while. I was worried about her but with Jake going, I knew she would be fine. Kate and Garrett had turned on the TV which shocked me because I didn't think they would have left electricity on to the house but then again, they seemed be to extremely wealthy.

"How are you doing Charlie?" I heard Eleazar ask me as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm fine." I told him as he walked over and sat down on a chair. "I didn't know vampires could cook."

Eleazar chuckled shaking his head. "We can cook," He wrinkled his nose. "Its just that we don't really care for how it smells."

"Well, I guess that's understandable." I told him as I noticed that Irina appeared by the door. "Is it done?"

Irina nodded with a smile as her eyes seemed to glow as she looked at me. "Yes," She cut her eyes out the window. "Do you think you can call the others? I know they are probably hungry."

"Sure." I told her as I got up, dropped a kiss on her cheek then headed out the front door that Eleazar busted down.

I walked out of the house to see that Billy, Old Quil, Jake and Leah were sitting out on the lawn. I whistled for them causing the four of them to turn their eyes towards me.

"Carmen and Irina are done with cooking if you guys are hungry." I told them seeing Jake perk up.

"I think I'll stay out here." Leah looked a little green. "Thanks anyway."

"Ya sure?" Jake asked her standing and helping his father towards the house.

Leah nodded as she glanced towards me. "Not that I'm not hungry," She swallowed as her stomach growled loud enough for me to hear. "Its just they smell bad to me and I cant seem to handle their scent very well yet."

"Are you ok to go with us?" I asked as Old Quil grew closer to the stairs.

"She will be." Old Quil said looking at Leah. "It would help if you came inside. I believe they don't mind opening a window."

"Of course not." Carmen said appearing by my side. "I also understand how hard it is to control yourself." She moved over to Leah at human speed. "Please do not worry about offending us. You don't smell that good to us either."

Leah looked to Carmen as she stopped a few feet from her. "We don't?"

"No," Irina showed up by my side. "You smell like wet dog and danger to us. That is why no mature vampire would set foot across the line you made." She took my hand. "Come on, Charlie. You need to eat." She pulled me towards the house.

I smirked as I realized she was acting slightly like Bella. "Alright, Alright." I told her, making my way into the house. "It sure smells good in here."

"I think it stinks but I'll take your word for it." Irina wrinkled her nose as she lead me to the table.

"It does smell good." Billy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen with Jake, Old Quil and Leah behind him.

Leah looked around spotting her seat between me and Jake. "Yes, it does smell good." She gave Carmen and Irina a small smile. "It makes it easier for me to keep my senses locked on the food instead of your smells."

"Then we may have found a way to keep you sane on the plane." Eleazar said stepping into the kitchen. "If you don't mind, those that don't eat are going to go meet up with Demetri and his mate. They are at the boarder of the town."

"Take one of the wolves." Billy said as he filled his plate with some biscuits that were still steaming. "It would ease our mind."

Eleazar nodded in understanding. "That is fine." He looked to Jake with a grin. "I would ask Jacob or Leah but I think I'll ask Embry. He's still in the forest around here, correct?"

"Yes." Old Quil said with a nod as he took a bite of the biscuits and gravy that was made. "Oh, this is wonderful." His eyes went to Carmen and Irina. "If you weren't vampires, I may just have to marry one of you." He winked causing me to stiffen when I felt myself start to growl at him.

"Charlie?" Billy asked as I stopped growling and closed my eyes.

I felt cold hands on my shoulder. "It's alright, Charlie." Irina's soft musical voice whispered in my ear. "I am yours. Do you want me to stay here?"

"No," I shook my head opening my eyes and looking at Old Quil. "Sorry about that, Quil." I turned my eyes to Irina. "and no, you don't have to stay. Go with Eleazar and the others if you want. You don't need to stay here with me." I kissed her hand as I took a bite of gravy and biscuits.

"Alright." She kissed my head. "As for his reactions," Irina was speaking to the others. "He was doing what a male vampire would do even though he isn't changed."

Old Quil smirked at me and nodded. "I'm sorry, Charlie." He looked at Irina. "I meant nothing by it. I'm just an old flirt."

"I thought that was dad?" Jake snorted as he took a bite out of a biscuit.

Eleazar cleared his throat. "We shall take our leave." He held his hand out to Carmen. "We shouldn't be too long. If Demetri and Heidi are as close as they say, it should take no more then a few minutes to pick them up and lead them back."

We all nodded as I watched them disappear. Leah blinked a few times before she shook her head then dug into her food. Billy and Old Quil were quiet for a little while as we ate but as soon as Billy pushed his plate back, patting his stomach, his dark eyes met mine. I could see the question in his eyes.

"Ask Billy." I told him finishing my food.

"Are you going to be changed?" Billy frowned a little. "Couldn't you be turned into what Bella is?"

"Bella?" Leah spoke up with a frown. "What does she have to do with anything?"

Old Quil cleared his throat and swallowed his food. "She was bitten by a vampire yet one of the Cullen's pulled the venom from her body."

"Then she's still human, right?" Leah asked looking to Jake, Billy, Old Quil then to me.

"No." Jake said tightly as he closed his eyes. "Even though Edward pulled the venom out she continued to change."

Leah stared at Jake then turned her worried eyes to me. "Then what is she?"

"Aro, one of the kings we are going to meet," Billy spoke up. "said she was a vampire human hybrid."

"What does that mean?" Leah asked with a frown. "I mean if she's part vampire and part human, what does she get from the vampire side? Will she kill humans for food?" Her eyes cut to mine then Jake's.

"We don't know very much other then the fact Aro told us she was finished changing." Billy said as he took a drink of his beer. "As for what she will gain, I can only guess that she will get their blood lust. Aro said that Charlie was very lucky because it seems Bella had a 'curbed' appetite."

Jake looked around the table. "That's good though, right?" I knew how he felt about Bella. "If she didn't attack Charlie, she could have her 'thirst' under control already."

"My question is if she'll be faster or slower then a vampire." Old Quil spoke up sipping his tea.

"Faster." A red eyed, dark haired vampire walked in with a black cloak on with a blonde female standing at his side. "I am Demetri and this is my mate Heidi." He bowed as he moved around the table til he was near me. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan. I will also tell you your daughter is being taken care of."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Is she safe?" Demetri nodded as he grinned, not showing his teeth.

"She is, Mr. Swan." Heidi spoke up as I saw Irina walk in and come straight to me. "As soon as those who are going are ready, we shall take off."

"Who will be staying?" Billy asked wanting to know.

Demetri smiled as he motioned to his mate and himself. "My mate and I will be staying." He looked at Jake and Leah. "We believed it would be better if you had a couple of human pilots instead of vampire. Although it will take a little over 10 hours to get there while it would take a vampire a shorter amount of time."

"Garrett and I wont be going." Kate spoke up as she appeared by Heidi. "As much as we would like to, I believe we could help out better here." She send a smile to Leah and Jake. "Not to mention we don't want to set off the wolves."

"Thank you." Leah whispered as she blushed looking at Jake who chuckled. "Who else will be going?" she looked at me.

"I'm going." I said firmly. "Not only does this Aro want to see me but Bella is there and I want to see how she's doing." I placed my hand on Irina's colder one that layed on my shoulder. "And where I go, Irina goes."

Tanya looked at Kate then Irina. "I will stay with Kate." Irina nodded as did Eleazar and Carmen. "You'll have enough with Irina, Carmen and Eleazar since you two are a lot younger then your Alpha."

"I ain't that young." Jake growled standing.

Old Quil placed a hand on his arm which stopped him from shaking. Jake sat back down but kept his eyes narrowed at Tanya.

"Chill dude." Leah rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "She meant we are younger because we've phased after Sam did. He is the first one who phased." I could see tears forming but she blinked them back.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled as he glared at Tanya.

"I still need to call into work and let them know I'll be gone for a long period of time." I said causing them to look at me. "After that, I'll be able to take off."

Billy frowned. "Who's going to be taking your place?"

"Andrew." I told him seeing him and Old Quil nod. "He knows what to do when I'm gone and he's good with both the people on the reservation and the people in town."

"He doesn't think he's better then us." Old Quil said in a sharp tone. "Most white men do."

"That's why I chose him, Quil." I knew if Quil liked him then Andrew would be the best bet.

Billy patted his stomach and looked around at those who were still here. "I don't know about those who don't sleep but I believe its time for this old body to hit the sack."

"I agree with you." I told him with a sigh as I stood and popped in a few places. "I wont have this problem when I'm turned? If I'm turned?" I looked around to see Irina's face fall.

"You... don't want to be... turned?" Her voice was soft.

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Yes but I want to see if I can be like Bella." I saw her body relax slightly. "I do want to be with you but I want to look at all my options."

"I can understand that." She said as she took my hand. "Do you want me to run you home?" Irina bit her lip.

"If it gets us there faster then why not?" I shrugged then screamed as she flung me on her back and took off.

The only thing going through my mind was how in the hell did Bella keep this from me?

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. My mouth is still hurting. I wont be going back to western dental for anything else after I get my dentures fixed. That is if they fix them which they better! I am doing better but I still have a nasty cough. So what do you think about Leah going to Volterra instead of Paul? Do you think Leah may find her 'Mate'? What about Tanya? She was suppose to go by she decided against it? Who do you think Leah's mate will be? Not to mention Bella has worked on her shield and is doing rather well. True she needs more practice but I know she'll get it. LOL! And Harry was also saved! YAH! Now, what do you think will be going on in the next chapter? Til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	8. Ch Eight

****Ch. Eight****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Cullen Residence, Living Room – 9:00 PM)****

Esme was standing in front of Edward and Alice as Rosalie and Emmett were up in their room talking quietly. She had finally stopped talking because it seemed to be of little use. She saw the vacant look on Alice's face and could only guess that she was trying to find a future for herself where she didn't die. Edward, on the other hand, just sat there like a statue with his eyes closed. It was only when Carlisle walked down the stairs, paler then he normally was, did Esme fear for her family.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered as her mate made his way to her side. "What's the matter?"

Carlisle just shook his head as he looked at Edward then Alice. "Rosalie? Emmett? Can you please come down here?" He held Esme tightly to his side. "I need to speak with everyone." His eyes were on Edward and Alice.

"Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked as she appeared with Emmett at her side.

"No." Carlisle stood stiffly. "It appears that Isabella has already been taken to Volterra." He saw Edward snap his eyes open. "She is there at the moment undergoing some training. Isabella Swan is not only the only human in the world that was born to be a vampire but..." He trailed off as he buried his nose into Esme's hair.

"Carlisle?" Emmett whispered as he noticed his 'adopted' father was rather scared.

Edward gasped as he screamed. "NO, IT CANT BE!" He turned his eyes to Alice. "If she's... then I'm... ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Edward may not have had any legs but his stubs for arms worked wonders as he started to hit Alice with them. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were shocked to see what was happening and it took them a minute before Esme grabbed Alice and moved her into a chair further away from Edward. The cracks formed when Edward hit her, healed but since his venom got into the cracks they formed a shining scar in the form of the three cracks that spread. One from her neck upwards. One on her perfect pixie nose and the other was on one of her cheeks, just under the eye. Emmett snickered but was quickly stopped by a stern look from Esme. Alice was pouting since she now looked like a hideous freak as Edward stayed on the couch glaring at her with the look of death in his eyes.

"Now," Carlisle hissed at Edward, his fear gone but anger. "Isabella is also related to Queen Sulpicia and Queen Athenodora. It seemed some how the human blood line that was born to be made into vampires were able to mix with the blood line of the Queens human relatives that were left behind." His eyes were pitch black. "I pleaded for Aro yet he told me it was up to _Lady_ Isabella on what your punishment was." He then turned his eyes to Alice.

"What do you mean Bella is related to the Queens?" Rosalie whispered as her eyes darted from Esme to Carlisle. "Do you think she'll punish us for what they did?" She pointed between Edward and Alice. "I may not have been social but I didn't wish her any ill once I realized just how good she made Emmett feel." She cut her eyes to her mate. "I knew you missed your human sister that's why I really didn't want to leave. I'm sorry, Emmett."

Emmett hugged her to him. "Ah, babe," He kissed her all over her face. "I cant stay made at you." He frowned as he pulled back. "And as for Bella," He sighed with a shrug. "I don't know what she'll do but I don't think she'll be made at us."

"You are correct." Carlisle said in a stern voice yet sad. "Aro was told by Isabella that we, myself, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, are to be pardoned if our memories are clean of any wrong doing." Rosalie and Emmett sagged with relief. "But Aro has also told me that our coven/family will be punished for not control Edward and allowing another vampire to dictate the coven I created." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "What he will do with Edward and Alice I don't know, but I do know that I am to be a nomad for a century or two with only Esme for company."

"What about us?" Emmett said with a frown.

Carlisle looked at his daughter and son. "You are to be staying with Bella wherever she wishes." His eyes harden. "I also told him about what Alice has done to Isabella's mate."

"What!?" Alice screeched. "You bastard, now she'll save him before he can be destroyed! You've ruined everything!"

Rosalie growled as she darted forward and ripped Alice's tongue out of her mouth. With a smirk, she sauntered over to the fireplace and threw the offending appendage into the flames causing the fire to pop and sizzle then smoke purple. Alice screamed as she felt the flames burning her tongue. Her hands clamped over her mouth as venom started to pour out faster then she could swallow. Edward was wearing a smirk until Emmett walked over and ripped his ears off and threw them into the flames where Alice's tongue now lay in ashes. Edward gasped as his hands flew up towards his ears only to freak out since he could no longer hear anything other then the minds of those around him.

"Before either of you say or try to say something," Carlisle said as Esme signed what he said for Edward. "I would like to remind you that is part of the punishment I believe to be fitting."

Alice tried to open her mouth again only for Carlisle to snarl and dart over ripping her eyes out of the sockets. He said nothing as he walked over at human speed and threw her eyes into the fire as well. She was trembling by the time Carlisle walked back over in front of her.

"I dare you to say something again." He snarled in her face. "Rosalie, Emmett, if you would pack a bag to take with you and anything else you may want. We are going to Volterra to meet with Aro and the others." Carlisle spun on his heel and marched towards his room.

Esme rushing after him because she had never seen her mate like this before. Both Emmett and Rosalie darted upstairs as they gathered some of the things they wanted to take with them. After a few hours, everyone was packed as well as Alice and Edward. They were tied up with rope made from the hair trimmings of Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Vampire hair could grow but only to the length the person wore when turned. Emmett fashioned the hair into rope since he knew how to do that. Carlisle picked up the medium sized container that Edward was in while Esme picked up the smaller container that contained Alice then all four of them headed out to the car and headed to the air port where one of the Volturi's private planes would be waiting.

****(Bella's Pov – Volterra, Italy – 1:00 PM)****

I didn't say anything to anyone as Alec lead me into the castle and down a hall. Jane and Renata were walking behind us as we headed towards what I could only guess was a sitting room. It wasn't until I entered that I was shocked to find Caius already seating next to his mate. Aro, Athenodora, Sulpicia and Marcus were already seated at a table. I was shocked to realize we were inside a green house because of the airy feeling I got as I walked through it and towards where the Kings and Queens were sitting. It was only when the wind blew pass me and towards the Kings and Queens did their heads turn in my direction. I was shocked to find Athenodora and Sulpicia were up and rushing towards me.

"Oh Isabella!" Athenodora cooed. "Come sit we have much to tell you, dear." She placed her arm over my shoulders as we continued towards the table. "We heard from Demetri and then Carlisle called. I'm afraid it isn't all good, Cara. In fact you may be upset which is why we asked for Alec and Jane to stay."

I frowned as I noticed Aro, Marcus and Caius were frowning at me as they were holding each others hands as I sat down in the only available seat. Athenodora and Sulpicia took their seats as they looked to their mates. I couldn't help but wonder if everything was alright.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing Aro withdrew his hands. "Alec said Carlisle called and you have news about Charlie. Is he ok? Did something happen?" My mind was going crazy coming up with different scenarios of what could have happened.

"Calm down, Cara." Marcus said taking my hand in his and rubbing the back of it. "Nothing is terribly wrong."

Aro nodded as he looked at me with calculating eyes. "It seems that Alice did know you were to be a vampire but thought you would bring Edward to us and allow him to lead." He seemed rather upset. "I do believe he wanted to overthrow us with Alice's help. It seemed that Alice knew this could happen, although there was a chance only a slim chance, she made it to where you would have to fight to get to your mate."

"What are you talking about?" I could barely understand what they were saying.

"Alice destroyed your mate mentally and sent him back to his sire. She lead him to believe she was his mate and when he would constantly betray the 'vegetarian' diet, she would put him down. It wasn't until recently that she was able to finally give him the final push he needed to return to the Southern Vampire Wars." Caius spoke as he received a glare from Marcus and Aro. "She didn't want you to be as powerful as you will be once we go and retrieve your mate."

My mind was going in circles. I only knew of one vampire that had been in the southern wars but Jasper was...Alice's...mate. I was standing in an instant as I glanced between the three kings and two queens. Marcus sighed and nodded as if he knew what I was thinking. Aro was stiff as well as Caius but I felt in complete control. I closed my eyes as I felt myself start to shake. Alec and Jane were beside me in an instant and I felt a small tendril of Alec's gift seeping through my shields and into my mind. When I released a breathe, I felt him withdraw his gift as Jane helped me return to my seat. Aro, Caius and Marcus were watching me with a wonder filled expression. I then noticed that Marcus looked shocked as his eyes darted between Jane, Alec and myself. I frowned as a shield suddenly surrounded us.

"Do not fear for them, Cara." Marcus whispered as his eyes started to shine. "The bond you have with them is as if you were their mother. You want to protect them."

"That is very strange indeed." Aro agreed as he nodded, holding onto Marcus' hand and Caius's.

"Don't you feel the need to protect them?" I couldn't help but feel different.

Athenodora and Sulpicia nodded with smiles. "Of course," Sulpicia told me as she sat between Marcus and Aro. "But it seems you have a stronger bond then any of us have with them since they've been here."

"We also know that Jane and Alec would never betray us." Athenodora said as Jane opened her mouth. "We saved them from burning to death with the risk of our own lives. How could we not?" I could tell the Queens were fond of the twins.

"Ok." I nodded as I looked to Caius, who seemed to be the only one to speak bluntly. "Now, who is my mate?" I raised a brow as every vampire in the room seemed to turn to stone in front of me because of how still they became.

My only thoughts were, _Oh god, don't let it be Edward! And could my mate be Jasper Hale?_

****(Southern Texas, Maria's Compound – Few Miles Away – 3:00 AM)****

Peter sighed as he watched Jasper run towards the nearest town to feed. His eyes went to Charlotte, who just shooed him away. She jumped into the nearest tree and hide herself. Peter didn't need to be told twice as he ran down wind of the Major as he followed after his venom brother. He had tried to get close to him before yet it seemed Maria would always be with him. Peter knew that all he needed to do was wait until the time was right before he could make his move. His 'knower' told him his mate would be safe as he followed his sire, brother and friend. As he followed the Major, he kept trying to come up with something to get him to leave Maria and follow him. The only problem was the little fuckin' pixie bitch did a hell of a number on him. It wasn't a few minutes later they entered the nearest big town. Peter followed at a safe distance as the Major stalked down the darkened streets and alleys.

Peter knew where the Major was going but he didn't want to interrupt his sire feeding because he knew that Major wouldn't be thrilled with him at the moment. Sending up a prayer to wherever his knowledge came from, he wished for some kind of sign to get the Major to leave the south again and go in search of his mate. He didn't know who the Major's mate was but he did know that she was in Volterra and needed him desperately. Whether she knew it or not, he was the key to her controlling her shields. It was times like this he hated his gift. It was just as the Major pulled the last draw of blood out of the human he was feeding from, that the name Isabella Swan popped into his mind. His brow furrowed because he could have sworn that was the human that was mated to the mind rapist.

Shaking his head, Peter jumped down into the alley about five feet from the Major.

"Its been a while, Major." Peter said crossing his arms as he watched the said vampire stiffen.

The Major turned with bright red eyes that were full of guilt and shock. "Peter? What are you doin' here?" His voice was a growl. "Ya need ta leave."

"I came here to tell ya, ya need ta leave." Peter kept his voice commanding as the Captain wanted to make himself known. "Do ya remember a human by Isabella Swan?"

Suddenly the Major was gone and Jasper was suddenly on his knees in front of Peter. "Ya, I know a girl named Isabella." His eyes were on the ground. "She's the one I tried ta take a bite outta."

"She's in Volterra." Peter said seeing Jasper on his feet suddenly. "All I know is she's there and she needs ya."

"I cant go back, Pete." Jasper shook his head as he straightened his back. "I'm back where I belong. I'm a monster and that is why I returned to the only place a monster is able to be free." He turned to walk away but stopped when Peter grabbed his arm.

His eyes were hard as he stared at the man who sired him. "What in the Fuck happened to ya, Major?" Peter snarled. "Ya were never this much of a coward before ya went with the golden eyed freaks."

"They showed me the true me." The Major came back full force. "Now remove your hand Captain or I will remove it for you." His eyes were suddenly black with only a silver of white showing.

"Fine." Peter sighed shaking his head as he stepped back a few feet. "Do what ya want. But just remember who got ya outta here in the first place? I was only tryin' to keep ya sane."

With that Peter turned and ran back in the opposite direction. He would circle around to Charlotte and then they would go to Volterra to save the human Isabella Swan. Although for some odd reason, Peter didn't feel she was completely human any longer. He prayed that when they reached Volterra, him and Charlotte would find their answers. Peter just knew that all the answers he needed were in Volterra and the only way to save Jasper was there as well. Thus his only choice was to head to the Capital City Of The Kings Of Vampires. A shiver of dread ran down his spine as he darted off to the right and towards his mate. Peter wondered what would happen if Jasper did leave the south again. He knew Maria was highly pissed when he first left and heard from many that if she got her Major back, she would never allow him to leave again.

****(The Next Day – Forks, Washington – Swan House – 8:00 AM)****

Charlie yawned as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen only to stop when Irina stood in front of him with a tray with a plate of eggs, sausage and toast with butter and jam along with a cup of coffee and newspaper. A wide smile grew on his face as he took the tray, set it on the kitchen table then turned and pulled Irina into his arms kissing her soundly. Irina whimpered as she shivered, wrapping her arms gently around Charlie's waist. After a few minutes, Charlie pulled back and grinned down at her. Irina knew she would have been beat red because of the fact her entire body tingled from just a single kiss. They had decided to wait until after his change, whether to a vampire or hybrid, before they went any further. Charlie suddenly felt like a young man again when he was around Irina.

"Thanks sweet heart." He told her as he picked the tray up and headed into the living room. "You remembered that I liked to eat in the living room when Bella's gone."

Irina chuckled with a nod. "Yeah," Her eyes were bright gold, telling him she was well feed. "Eleazar and Carmen went back to the clinic to check on Harry."

"They did?" Charlie said as he took a bite of his eggs. "You know for some one who doesn't cook, you are an amazing woman, Irina Denali." He almost purred as he swallowed a mouth full.

"You're very welcome, Charlie Swan." Irina felt her entire world fall into place as she sat with this human man, who just happened to be Isabella's father. "And yes, Eleazar felt it was his duty. Once he told Sam he could hear if things were doing better then any X-ray could, he agreed. It just so happens Harry was awake when Eleazar arrived."

Charlie's eyes widen as he swallowed his food and took a drink. "Harry's awake?"

"He may be awake but he has to take it easy. Seth was given orders to keep an eye on his father and make sure his father eats properly." Irina smiled at Charlie. "He can still have his fish-fry but he wont be using the same ingredients. Eleazar showed him a few recipes for Sue to use and Harry has already tried one that Eleazar whipped up quickly." Charlie ate while Irina spoke. "He was happy to say that Harry liked the fish-fry Eleazar did. It was used with ingredients that would keep him healthy and around for a long time."

"Oh thank god." Charlie sighed sagging against the chair yet he did notice that Irina tensed. "Is something wrong?"

Irina bit her lip as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "Some of us believe we're damned." She finally told him what she as well as a few others believed. "While I don't wish to damn you as well, I cant live without you." Venom welled in her eyes when suddenly Charlie's warmth surrounded her. "I'm sorry." She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"It's fine." Charlie whispered kissing the top of her head as he held her tightly to him. "As for being damned," He thought for a moment. "I don't think you are. Is a lion damned because he kills a gazelle? Do wolves deserve to be damned because they kill other wolves to protect themselves? Or their pack?" He tilted his head. "What about a man out in the woods who shoots a bear because he came to close? I cant believe you are damned just because you have to kill to survive, whether it be humans or animals -of course, if you did hunt humans I would only want you to kill criminals. Help the humans out-, but back to my point, if we are _ALL _created in God's image then why are you damned? He made you as well or you wouldn't be here." Charlie was looking into the shocked and happy eyes of Irina.

"Do you really feel that way?" Demetri said as him, Heidi, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Billy, Jake and Leah were standing there.

"Yes, I do." Charlie's eyes moved to Billy's. "We're all created by someone of higher power and I mean all of us. So if we're not damned for killing, why should they be? Yes hunting innocents isn't something I would do, but I would hunt a criminal if I had to."

Billy and Jake nodded as Leah frowned, closing her eyes, walked towards the steps and sat down on the fifth step up, thinking about what Charlie had said. They had walked in around the part where he was asking her if they were all created in God's image, how could she be damned? Leah thought about what he said and realized Charlie was right but she still felt a small bit of resentment for Sam and Emily. She understood their situation but she didn't have to like it. That was why she made a subconscious decision to follow Jake, not Sam. It was then all the other minds were blocked from her own and she was only accompanied by Jacob in her own mind unlike when she first phased and had about four or five other men in her mind. Leah told Jacob but asked him not to say anything to Sam. She didn't want to cause any problems between them. She knew of the pact they made during the bond fire.

"Leah?" A hand waved in front of her face, causing her to jump. "Yo Leah!"

Leah's eyes snapped up to Jake's and growled low in her throat. "What?"

"I asked if you were ready to go?" He smirked as he held his hand out. "Charlie just got off the phone with Andrew if you would have been listening and a big ass limo just pulled up out front. So, are you ready?"

Leah took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Hell yeah," She whispered under her breathe as they followed Billy outside. "I wonder what will happen?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked with a frown as they stopped allowing Eleazar to place his father into the limo as Carmen took his wheel chair.

"We could find our mates." Leah said with a shrug. "Have you ever thought of that?" She raised a brow as him as she got in the limo, looking around as she sat on the wall with the door. "This place is huge. There are three places to sit down!" She then noticed the one seat that was facing the back of the limo where Charlie sat. "Ok, make that four." She slid down making room for Jake.

"Aro sent his best." Demetri said as he stuck his head in as the last one going got into the limo. "Since you will be having human pilots, you will be making at least one stop. Maybe two it depends on how these guys can handle the long flight."

"Do these humans know..." Billy was stopped by Demetri.

He shook his head. "No," His eyes scanned the group going. "The door to the cock pit is lock and will remain that way. The plane we had to get is a lot bigger then the one Isabella flew on. It has two rooms. One may be for the wolves and the other can be for the vampires. I do believe Charlie can enter either." Demetri nodded to each one as he saw understanding in their eyes. "I hope you have a good flight."

"Thank you, Demetri." Billy said as he held his hand out.

"It's not a problem, Billy." Demetri bowed his head as he shook his head then straightened. "Oh and Charlie there is a surprise on board the plane for you." With that little remark, Demetri shut the door, tapping the roof to signal to the driver to go.

"Is there anything we should know before meeting the Kings?" Billy asked as he turned his eyes to Eleazar.

Eleazar thought for a moment. "I don't think so." He thought as he looked around.

"Eleazar, what about Diana?" Carmen asked as she sat by her mate.

"Diana?" Leah asked as she sat up straighter. "Is she a vampire too?"

Irina chuckled as she shook her head. "No, Diana is a hybrid." She saw Charlie frown. "While female vampires are unable to change to produce children, males don't have to. Diana was born with King Marcus taking a human woman to his bed."

"Did the woman survive?" Jake growled not liking the thought of vampires sleeping with human women.

"Yes." Carmen said with a smile. "Chelsea is one of the guards in Volterra. Marcus asked her to have his child to ease his loneliness since his mate was killed. She agreed as long as she was able to be saved at the end. Marcus was able to turn her after Diana was born."

"So male vampires can have children but females aren't able?" Charlie frowned looking to his mate.

"No." Irina said with a sad smile. "We can always ask a human to if we wish to have children."

Charlie nodded as his mind started to come up with things he could try. The only thing was he needed to speak to some one who was an expert on the Vampire and Human body and the DNA of each. He took Irina's hand and kissed the back of it.

"What are the laws in Volterra?" Billy asked as he grinned seeing Charlie happy after a long lonely life.

"Humans can not know of our existence." Carmen said seeing the others nod. "We also do not feed in the city but since we feed on animal we can hunt in the forest around. The Kings also wish to be respected because of the fact they are over 3000 years old." This caused Billy, Jake, Leah and Charlie to stare at Carmen in shock.

Jake whistled. "I knew you guys were immortal but damn." Leah elbowed him with a low growl. "What? I knew that the Cullens weren't young kids but I wouldn't think there were vampires that old in the world."

"The Romanians are older." Eleazar said causing them to snap their heads in their direction. "They were the Kings before the Volturi."

"I think Edward told Bella about them and she told me." Jake said as he thought for a moment. "Didn't the Volturi attack the Romanians?"

"Never!" Carmen hissed as Eleazar placed a hand on her arm. "The Romanians were turning to stone and decided it was time to hand the reigns over to another leading group. The Volturi had been working with them a few centuries before the Romanians even thought about renouncing their thrones."

Billy, Jake and Leah all frowned because they were told the Kings were vicious killers of the vampire world and now they were finding out they were nothing like they were told by the Cullen's. Eleazar and Carmen didn't know what the wolves, or Elders, of La Push were told but knew that things would be corrected once they greeted the Kings and Queens. Irina was also afraid of the Kings at one time because they had destroyed her mother/sire. Yet did spare them because they knew nothing of the four year old their sire sired. When the Limo came to a stop, everyone inside looked out the darkened windows to see that they had arrived at a large airport. Eleazar blinked a few times when he realized just which plane the Kings had sent to pick them up.

"I do believe the Kings are thrilled you have agreed to meet them." He told them as the driver got out and came around to open the door. "They sent the largest plane they have. This is the same one that they use when traveling together for a vacation."

"Oh?" Billy said when Jake picked him up and set him in his wheel chair. "I do have to admit this is a large plane." He had to looked up because it was larger then anything he had seen. "I can only guess what kind of money they have." He snorted cutting his eyes to Jake and Leah.

"No doubt." Jake whispered in awe as he wheeled his dad towards the plane.

Leah frowned as she looked at Billy. "I wonder if they could help Billy with his back." She said causing Billy and Jake to stop and look at her. "I mean, they did save venom could heal any thing other then restarting the heart right?"

"You do understand that dad would either need to be changed or turned into a hybrid like Bella, right?" Jake growled as his heart missed a beat. _Could they really help his dad? _He always felt terrible that his father wasn't able to get around on his own.

"You can always ask the Kings or Alec." Irina said as her and Charlie walked up to them. "Why don't we get inside?" Her eyes went to the sky. "The sun will no doubt make an appearance and I don't want to sparkle like a diamond with humans around." She whispered ushering Charlie onto the plane.

Leah nodded as she scooped Billy up and headed in the plane with Jake following behind her with the wheel chair under his arm. Only one pilot was standing at the entrance of the plane when they passed through the door. He motioned to the right without a word. Jake walked through only to stop when he saw the interior of the plane. It looked like a living room with couches lining the walls with seat belts. There was even a sink and microwave on board which made him wonder if the vampires had to heat the blood up or if they could drink it cold. Shaking his head, he stowed the wheelchair out of the way and made his way over to his fathers side. Irina and Charlie were sitting on the other side where the window covers were closed.

"This is amazing." Leah whispered looking around the place. "Do you mind if I go look around?" She said looking to Irina.

"Of course but there are three rooms." She smiled as she kissed Charlie on the cheek. "One will be for the wolves and the others will be for the vampires that way if we need to get away from each others stench we can. No offense."

Jake and Leah shook their heads. "No," Leah wrinkled her nose. "I can understand because I know you stink to me so I can only guess I stink to you too."

Irina nodded as Leah got up and headed towards the back just as Eleazar and Carmen walked into the 'living room' of the plane. Eleazar frowned when he spotted Leah gone but he just mentally shrugged as he headed over and sat down on the other side of Irina. He didn't want Charlie to feel threatened by him or the other to feel they were crowding him.

"Where is Leah?" Carmen asked as she looked around.

"She's checking out the rest of the plane." Jake chuckled as he pointed towards the back of the plane.

Charlie frowned as he remembered something Demetri said before they took off. "Didn't Demetri say I had a surprise on board?" He looked around and saw Eleazar, Carmen and Irina nod also remembering.

"That's because it's in one of the rooms." Leah said as she appeared at the entrance to the small hallway. "You might want to go check it out, Charlie."

"Why?" Charlie asked as he stood.

Leah smirked as she crossed her arms. "Just go check it out." She walked over and sat down.

Charlie had a frown on his face as he got up and headed towards the back of the plane. Irina went with him as she lead him to the room she could smell Leah claim for the wolves and which one was clear of any wolf scents. It was only when they entered the third room, that the surprise made itself known. Sitting there on the table in front of a couple of chairs, was a computer that had a web-cam hooked up as well as a mic for speaking. Irina smiled brightly when she realized just the Kings were allowing Charlie.

"They are allowing you to speak to Bella if you wish." She told him as she lead him over and sat down beside him. "Do you want to speak to her?"

Charlie sighed as he leaned back in the chair. He felt the plane shake and the fasten seat belt sign came on. After he buckled up, he turned to Irina who was waiting on him to say something.

"I will once we get closer." He said as he sat there tensely. "I... I don't know what to say." Charlie confessed as he closed his eyes. "I was never good with words. I think that's part of the reason Renee, Bella's mother, left me and took Bella with her."

"Oh Charlie." Irina purred as she nuzzled his neck as she felt the plane take off. "From what I heard from Carlisle when he spoke about Isabella, she was very passionate about those she cared about and loved. He even said that Jasper, the empath, said Bella loved almost as much as a vampire would because once turned our emotions are magnified. I have no doubt that Bella loves you." She kissed his neck. "Why don't you rest for a little bit? I'll wake you in a few hours."

Charlie nodded with a sigh as he closed his eyes and allowed his tired mind to rest. He knew that soon he would be meeting royalty which was something rather new to him. Not to mention, they believed him and Bella were related to the Queens. Charlie couldn't understand it but knew he would get his answers as soon as they landed in Volterra.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter for my readers. I am glad to say that my mouth is doing better and I'm getting better but there are some places in my mouth that are sore. Hopefully once it completely heals, I can wear my dentures. So, what do you think about what is going on so far? What about when Peter confronted Jasper? Now the Cullens are heading to Volterra as well as Peter and Charlotte. Of course they aren't the only ones going because Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Jake, Charlie, Billy and Leah are going as well. So who do you think will be Leah's mate? What about Jacob? I will tell you that there are five vampires in Volterra -from the main group- that is single. To find out more stay tuned til the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	9. Ch Nine

****Ch. Nine****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Castle – 1:30 PM)****

"Your mate is Jasper Whitlock." Caius said as the others tensed. "Alice saw this could happen and made sure when you realized just who he is, that it would be hard for you to get to him." I could feel something make itself known as I felt a pull towards the Southern part of the US.

"Who else knew about this?" I asked him as I tried to keep my cool.

Aro sighed as he shook his head. "We do not know who all knew of this as of yet but once the Cullen's arrive, we shall find every facet of the truth." I could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "You don't need to worry about anyone lying you to my dear. Not with us on your side."

Athenodora nodded but it was Sulpicia that spoke up. "My mate is correct." She took my right hand as Athenodora took my left. "If they are lying we will find out. It seems only you are able to block Aro from reading your mind."

"Not to mention if they move against you," Marcus spoke up. "They move against us as well." Caius and the other Kings and Queens nodded. "Now, we have a surprise for you set up in one of the conference rooms. It locks from the inside and is sound proof even to vampires." He motioned to Alec. "Alec will take you there and wait for you to finish."

I just raised a brow because I didn't know what to expect. "I don't like surprises." I told them honestly.

"You'll like this one." Jane spoke up as she helped me to my feet. "Come on, Bella. Your present is all ready for you." She was pulling me towards a room that connected to the large garden area.

I looked back at the others only to see Aro and Caius along with their mates, wave at me with a smile on their faces. Marcus nodded at me as if he knew my thoughts about what they could have gotten me already. I sighed as Alec opened a door that looked almost bare with the exception of a table, chair, refrigerator and a monitor. I looked between Jane and Alec only to see them smile as they ushered me into the room. The first thing I noticed was that the monitor was turned on and an image was already showing. When I got closer, I was shocked to see my father sitting there. His eyes started to water as he saw me but I was just happy to see he was alright.

"Bells?" He said with a watery smile. "Are you doing ok? They treating you good?"

I sat down with a smile. "Yeah, they're really nice." I told him then noticed that a female was sitting beside him. "Who's that?"

"I'm Irina." She said as she smiled not showing her teeth. "I am one of the Denali sisters. I am so sorry for what happened to you, Isabella. Edward shouldn't have left you like that." Irina looked rather sad.

"I think everything happens for a reason." I could see Charlie grin. "Although I have some things to talk to Alice and Eddie about when I see them."

Charlie's mouth turned into a line. "You're not the only one." His eyes were full of anger. "I also wanted to talk to you about what happened before you were taken."

"Dad..." I started but he held his hand up stopping me.

"No," He shook his head and I saw Irina take his hand. "I'm sorry that I left you at the house. It was just a shock to find that my daughter had been in danger and I knew nothing of it. I felt like I didn't do what I was suppose to do as your father. Protect you."

"There were many times I wanted to tell you what was going on but I was worried about what would happen." I said as I wiped the tears that trailed down my cheek. "The one rule of the vampire world is keep the secret from humans. They do have weapons that could kill them."

Charlie nodded as he turned to Irina. "Would you mind if I spoke to Bella alone?"

I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me alone but I saw Irina smile, kiss him on the cheek then disappear. He chuckled shaking his head and I could only guess he wasn't as use to the speed as I was. When Charlie looked back at me, I knew he wanted to speak about something rather serious. I just sat there waiting on him because I had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"I want to ask you about the difference between being a vampire and being a hybrid." Charlie said as he crossed his arms. "I was told that males that are changed usually don't change that much but I wanted to check out both routes before I make a decision."

"Well," I took a breathe as I thought about what Charlie wanted to know. "If you want to be turned into a vampire, it will take one of them to bite you and inject their venom into your body. It will take about three days for your change and when I felt the venom before Edward pulled it out, it felt like molten lava was being forced through my veins."

"And a hybrid?" Charlie asked with a nod as he understood.

I took a deep breathe. "I don't really know much about how I turned but from what I was told I was continuing to change even when I came back home from the hospital." I could see his eyes widen. "I didn't feel the burning pain of the change but I could feel my body changing every once in a while. The first thing I noticed was that the cold didn't seem to bother me as it had."

"What about the diets?" I understood that my father concerns.

I smiled at him. "While a vampire can only consume blood," I saw him nod at this. "I am able to eat food, drink blood or eat raw meat. From what the Kings said, I will be stronger then a vampire because of the fact I will still have human blood in my system."

"I was told that I would be crazed if I went the vampire route." Charlie said and I realized he was worried about hurting people.

"Aro said that we could be from a blood line that was born to be turned into vampires." Charlie's eyes widen as he leaned forward. "If that is true, I don't think you would be as crazed because of the fact you will have a small amount of time to prepare for the change, just as I did."

Charlie didn't say anything as he nodded. I could see he was thinking about what his options were but I worried about what he would choose. Aro said that the only reason they forbid vampires from removing venom was that 99% of the hybrids that were created were unable to focus even after the 'newborn' year. I leaned back in the chair and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alec was standing, with his back towards the door, in front of it. I didn't understand the reason but I felt extremely protective of Jane and Alec. I could only assume it was because they were younger then any other vampires I had met. When Charlie cleared his throat, I turned my eyes back to him.

"Thank you for telling me this, Bells." Charlie said with a grin. "I'm glad you're being honest with me about this. I also want to tell you that I'm very proud of the fact you have shouldered this by yourself for so long."

"Dad..." I started but Charlie shook his head.

"No," He smiled as I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "I may not have told you a lot through the years I got to see you but I am so very proud of you and I love you more then anything." My heart was in my throat as I listened to him. "I've thought long and hard about what is happening and I finally decided that since my mate is a vampire, I will be turned. The only thing is, I want to make sure you're going to be alright with that."

I just smiled brightly. "I cant wait." I told him as I remembered a few things I wanted to tell him before he arrived. "I also need to tell you a few things as well."

"Go on." Charlie stiffened as his eyes narrowed at me.

"You and the others wont be the only ones here." I saw him frown not understanding. "Carlisle called a few hours ago."

"What did that bastard want?" Charlie growled pretty good for a human, suddenly Irina was beside him.

"What is going on?" She asked me with a worried expression.

I sighed as I looked between Charlie and Irina. "I just told dad that Carlisle and the others will also be arriving here." I saw Irina stiffen. "He called to inform Aro that Edward and Alice have been working to overthrow the Volturi and take the place of Rulers for the vampire race."

"I knew that little shit was to high and mighty for his own good." Charlie snarled shaking his head. "As for Carlisle, he needs to learn how to be a father instead of their friend. You can be both just remind them who is the Adult." Irina nodded in agreement.

"That's not the only thing." I said in a harsh tone as I closed my eyes. "It seemed Alice knew just how powerful I would be and wanted to make sure if I did get to where I am, that I would have a hard time getting my mate." When I did open my eyes, Irina had her mouth covered as Charlie frowned. "She tried to destroy my mate and succeeded because he is back with his Sire."

Irina lowered her hands as she blinked a few times. "Bella, are you telling us that Jasper..."

"Yes." I interrupted her. "Alice told Jasper she was his mate when in reality, I am his mate." I saw Charlie lower his head. "Jasper is now back in the South with Maria."

"Oh, Bella you need to go and get him." Irina told me in a slightly fearful tone. "Maria almost destroyed him the first time he was with her. If he's back with her then he will no doubt lose what is left of his humanity. He felt terrible for what happened on your birthday and Alice always made it worse along with Edward."

Charlie raised his head and I could see anger and hatred in his eyes. "He's a vampire of course he's going to try to get to his blood source if he's not use to the animal blood." I was completely shocked that my father said that. "Irina told me a little bit about Jasper, Bells. He's an empath and not only did he feel his blood lust but everyone elses." He just shook his head as his body was stiff. "It seems to me that Edward pushed him over the edge because you were his singer. Edward may have had time to prepare for the scent but Jasper didn't. And if Jasper is as dangerous as Irina's said, he could have gotten to you if he really wanted."

"Its true." Irina said as she took Charlie's hand in hers. "Jasper was called God Of War or Ares when he was in the south. No one has ever beaten him in battle, ever, so if he really wanted you he would have gotten to you."

I didn't say anything as I thought about that night. I remember that Jasper's eyes darkened when I got the paper cut but they were a dark gold while Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward's eyes were all black as night. Carlisle was the only one who didn't seem affected by the smell of my blood. I then realized the only reason Edward pushed me backwards was because his eyes locked with Alice's and then he screamed No. That is when all hell broke loose.

"You're right." I said breaking the silence. "If Jasper really wanted to get to me he would have but then again I am his mate and if that's the case, he could have been protecting me instead of trying to take a bite out of me." I looked at Charlie then Irina.

"That's sounds right." Charlie nodded as he sighed looking at Irina. "I don't know what time it is but I'm suddenly rather tired." He yawned wide as he shook his head. "I'll talk to ya later, ok kiddo?"

I just grinned and nodded. "That's fine, Dad." I blew him a kiss. "I'm just glad you found your mate. I always knew that mom wasn't the right one."

Irina mouthed 'thank you' as she turned off the computer. I sighed as I slumped against the chair. I couldn't help but agree with Charlie about being tired. I suddenly felt as if I had ran a marathon but then again I was suppose to be a hybrid yet I wanted to sleep. Shaking my head, I stood up and headed to the door opening it, causing Alec to jump. I chuckled as he ducked his head. I knew he would have blushed from embarrassment if he could but I just ruffled his hair. When I turned my attention to the table where the Kings and Queens were sitting, I noticed that Marcus and the Queens were the only ones left and Diana also joined. I walked over and sat down and looked around the table.

"Where are Aro and Caius?" I couldn't help but wonder where they were.

"They had business to attend to, Isabella." Sulpicia said as she slid a tea cup in front of me. "Here is some tea I created, do tell me what you think?"

I nodded picking the cup up and taking a small sip. I tasted the orange and black teas but I also tasted a little bit of blood in it. I moaned in happiness because I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was.

"This is amazing." I told her honestly. "Its a perfect mixture between tea and blood."

"Wonderful." Sulpicia said with a bright smile as she sipped from her own cup. "It's also a perfect mixture for vampires to drink as well. It helps us blend in a lot better with humans if we appear to 'eat'." She winked at me as Diana snorted.

"How did the talk with your father go?" Diana asked me as Jane and Alec sat to her left as Athenodora sat to her right.

I smiled taking another sip. "He's doing alright." I sighed as I placed the cup down. "I still cant help but worry for him. He's finally decided to be turned into a vampire."

"That's good, isn't it?" Alec asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes and no." I said with a sigh. "He has a job and I'm worried about how he'll deal with that once he's turned. Charlie's also worried about how he'll be after he wakes up. If he'll be crazed like a normal newborn."

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment. "I do not believe he will be." He looked at Sulpicia and Athenodora, they both nodded curtly at him. "We didn't tell you that the Queens were of the same blood line. Only they are around 2000 years older then you."

"I thought you said their human blood line mixed with my ancestors?" I frowned not really believing they lied to me.

"We didn't want you to think of us different." Athenodora spoke up. "It was my sister and my idea to keep this and come up with the story about our ancestor running away with yours. I am sorry to say, we didn't know if we could trust you with this information." I could see remorse in her eyes. "Please do not hate us for this. We didn't want to mislead you but we needed to make sure you were trustworthy."

I sighed because I could understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in their position. Looking between them, I gave them a small smile.

"I can understand and even though I don't like it, I understand why you did what you did." I could see the Queens relax a little. "Is there anything else you've kept from me?"

"No," Sulpicia said shaking her head. "That was it."

I nodded then watched as everyone stiffen, I listened closely only to hear someone running rather quickly towards us. I was on my feet in an instant but stopped from harming the person when Felix appeared. He looked a little scared as his eyes went to Marcus then Alec and finally settling on me.

"What is it Felix?" Diana asked as Alec and Jane moved to my side.

"The Cullen's have arrived." Felix's words barely registered as I felt my anger rising as the words finally sunk in.

_That bastard had finally arrived._ A sadistic grin spread across my face as I rushed pass all of them and followed my nose towards my preys. _Edward and Alice were going to pay!_

****(The Arctic Circle – 4:00 AM)****

Charlotte Whitlock sighed as she waited for her mate to return. They had been traveling for at least 35 hours and finally stopped to feed only for Peter to dart off in another direction yelling back at her to wait for him. She still couldn't believe that Jasper had went back to that bitch Maria. Peter had risked his neck the first time going back for him and yet there he was back in the piece of hell he vowed never to return. Charlotte knew that the pixie vampire had something to do with it and when she saw that bitch next Alice Cullen would be in a world of pain because of some of the tricks she had thought of over the years. A sick grin spread across Charlotte's face just as Peter came into view.

"Is that smile fer me, darlin'?" Peter stopped a few feet from her and held his hands up.

Charlotte chuckled, shaking her head as she jumped off the big rock of ice. "Naw," She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "I was thinkin' 'bout when we meet that pixie again."

"Now, Char ya cant kill 'er." Peter told his mate as he held her at arms length. "I know fer a fact that the Major's gonna do it." A wide grin spread across his face.

"Has yer 'knower' told ya anythin' else?" She asked him as she took his hand and they took off running.

"Nope." Peter answered as his eyes darted around. "The reason I took off earlier, is because I thought I scented a vampire I'd smelled before."

Charlotte frowned. "Who would be this far north?"

"Garrett?" Peter shrugged as they ran over the ice field as if they were walking on clouds. "Or maybe Alistair? Hell, I wouldn't put it pass the Romanians ta show up." He snorted as he pulled his hand free as he jumped over a large gap in the ice.

"Will ya be careful, Peter!?" Charlotte snarled at him as she landed on the other side and watched her mate do a flip over the gap and land like a gymnast. "Ya can still get trapped in thee ice."

"Sorry babe." Peter smirked as he sauntered over to her then froze as his eyes slightly glazed over. "Ah Shit!" He yelled as he blinked his eyes to clear his vision. "It seems ya don't need ta attack the pixie. Isabella Swan is the Major's mate and was also the human that Edward and the Pixie fucked with."

Charlotte seemed to pale even paler then she was. "Yer shittin' me Pete."

"Nope." He shook his head as he looked in the direction of Volterra. "Not only that they just arrived in Volterra which is where Isabella is currently a guest." Peter hated his gift sometimes. "How do ya feel about swimmin'?"

"I usually love to but this water is fuckin cold." Charlotte told him but knew that it didn't effect them like it did humans but they could still tell it was cold. The water was colder then they were. "Let's get goin'. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." She walked over towards the freezing cold ice water.

"Wait up, Baby!" Peter called after Charlotte as she dove into the water and he followed after her. "Man, I hate this shit. My clothes are going to be ruined. I hope this Isabella can help get my brother back. He's losing himself more and more each day, when he's with that bitch." He dove in after her and swam to catch up under the water.

If they kept going in a straight line then they would be able to cut a few hours off their travel time. Peter couldn't believe that the little slip of a human Isabella Swan was the major's mate. He still remembered when Jasper called him and told him about her given him the slip at the hotel as she ran off to the ballet studio. Peter had to give her credit because it wasn't easy to give the Major the slip. All he could think of was that she had some kind of gift. It was then his gift filled him in on just what kind of gift she had. If his eyes could bulge, they would have because he had never heard of a vampire being able to kill their enemy with their gift, other then the two fire starters he had encountered. What got him though was the ability for this girls shield to actually cut a limb off a vampire.

He knew just how hard it was to tear a vampire apart so this girls' shield was extremely powerful. Peter just prayed she didn't view him and his mate as threats. All he wanted was to get his brother out of the hell he escaped from once before. If all else failed, he could always ask the Kings to do something about that bitch. Peter would do almost anything to save Jasper from Hell, and himself. He could also feel he was missing something but his gift wasn't giving him anything else. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of Charlotte and the pull didn't hurt thus he knew she was close by. He also went to the surface to make sure they were going in the right direction. Like Charlotte said, the sooner they could leave, the sooner they could get there and get the answers and help they needed.

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Castle – 3:00 PM)****

As soon as I hit the hallway, I was assaulted by a stench I knew anywhere. I felt a red haze wash over my vision as I darted down the hallway faster then I thought possible. I was able to find the direction they were going as soon as I came to another hallway. I smirked because they were heading to the throne room. When the sound of footfalls sounded in my ears, I darted towards the throne room. I could hear the whispers of Rosalie and Emmett first but it was when I heard Carlisle scoff at how the Kings lived, did I make myself known. Emmett was the first one who noticed me yet before he could say anything, I shielded him as well as his mate. Carlisle and Esme were next because I spotted Edward and Alice huddled by the wall, shaking.

"Hello Edward, Alice." Edward's eyes were wide and Alice gasped. "Its nice to see you again." I snarled as I started forward but suddenly stopped when the red haze disappeared from my vision. It was then I heard Aro behind me.

"Now Isabella," His tone sounded like a father scolding his child as Alec appeared beside me. "This is not the way to greet our guest."

I snarled as I turned my eyes to Aro. "Fuck 'em." I saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie stare at me with wide shocked eyes. "They didn't give a shit about me," I saw Emmett open his mouth but Rosalie grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Or my mate Jasper."

"Ashper isth not your mathe!" Alice screamed at me. "He'th mine!"

I snarled at her as the shield she was in started to shrink, the red haze slowly coming back. "What did you say?" I hissed as Alec tried to get past my shield but I kept pushing it back up to keep him out. "Aro told me what you did to him and for that you deserve to die but I wont kill you. I'll only destroy your body. Let's see how you like being only a head, ya little pixie bitch!"

In a split second, Alice could no longer move or say anything because her head fell to the ground as her body turned to ash. Esme cried out as her hands covered her mouth but Rosalie smirked. Carlisle tried to hide Esme away from the gruesome scene before them. His eyes held distaste for what I had just done but I couldn't care less. She deserved that and more. Aro did want her visions and now he could have them, without the bitchy vampire that went with them.

"You are going to burn her after a few years correct?" Carlisle asked breaking through my thoughts.

"Why?" I asked him innocently as I blinked a few times. "Aro wanted her gift and now he has it yet he doesn't have to deal with the bitch of a vampire that went with the gift." I heard Jane chuckle as well as Caius.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Bella." Esme said in a shocked tone. "I don't believe Alice should be spared but to do something so cruel is horrific. You use to be such a wonderful girl, what happened?"

I was about to open my mouth but it seemed Rosalie had something to say. "I think that's a perfect idea." I was kinda shocked as I turned to look at her. Alec was standing beside me but wasn't trying to use his gift any longer. "Alice did try to kill Bella and Edward was just as bad. True they were my siblings but then again they weren't. I didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up and I don't know. It's just Emmett and I."

"What do you mean, Rose?" Carlisle said with a frown, his eyes darting to me then back to Rosalie. "Are you telling me you wish to leave the Cullen family?"

Rosalie turned her eyes to Emmett who nodded. "I'm sorry Carlisle." Rosalie said turning back to him. "I do want to thank you for giving me this life but I don't think I can pretend to be your daughter anymore."

"Let them stay." I said to Aro as I looked directly at him. "I think it would be good to have them reeducated about the way of vampires."

"What do you say, brother?" Aro sighed turning his eyes to Caius.

Caius raised a brow as he turned to Emmett and Rosalie. He looked them up and down for a few minutes then zipped around them only to return to Aro's side. I could see the shocked looks on their faces but I thought it was funny as hell. I was able to keep my laughing to a minimal giggle.

"I believe Carlisle and Esme will be your responsibility, since he is your fledgling." Caius said with a grin. "As for young Edward, he will be shown to his room in the dungeon."

I heard Edward swallow and turned to see him start to shake. I was sure if he still had body functions he would have pissed himself. I grinned as Caius walked over and took it upon himself to show Edward to his 'room'. I found it endearing that Caius was doing that for me because I would have but I don't think Edward would have made it to the dungeon. I heard Esme whimper as Edward disappeared from view. I turned to Aro and found him looking at Carlisle.

"I'll show Rosalie and Emmett to their rooms." I told him as I motioned for them to follow me. "I'll leave Carlisle and Esme in your care." I could see Esme's disappointment. "And as for the fact I changed, shit happens and when a family you care for abandons you, you tend to toughen up." I spat as I turned and left with Rosalie and Emmett behind me.

Aro said nothing as Alec followed after me. I would show Rosalie and Emmett to their rooms but that was it. While I understood Rosalie was a bitch because she was worried for her family, Emmett had been like a bigger brother and he still left without a good bye or kiss my ass. I could feel that Emmett wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut as we headed down one of the many hallways. It wasn't until I stopped in front of a door that Emmett decided to say something.

"Bella?" He stood in front of me with Rosalie by his side. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened." Emmett was holding onto Rosalie's hand. "We had known that Edward has fallen for a human before but we really thought you were his mate because Alice told us she had seen it." Rosalie nodded beside him. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

Alec elbowed me in my side as I looked between Rosalie and Emmett. "I can but it will take some time." I sighed as I shifted from one foot to the other. "I understand that Rosalie may not have liked me but you were like my big brother, Emmett." I looked up at him to see his eyes shining with venom. "Once everything is over, we'll see how things progress."

"Bella," Rosalie said in a small voice. "While I acted like I didn't like you, I was envious of you because you were still able to live the life I wanted. The only reason I acted like a bitch is because I felt something was wrong. I fell I should have done something before your birthday to prevent what happened."

"That's in the past." I told her with a small smile. "Rest up and then we can talk more. Charlie and his mate along with some others will be here shortly."

Without another word, I turned and headed to my own room. Alec disappeared but I could only guess he headed to the kitchen to find me something to eat. My stomach was growling which told me I needed blood and food. I couldn't help but wonder just how I was suppose to get my mate back. If Jasper was in the South of his own free will, then it would be hard to change his mind. The only thing I could think of was to go there myself and rip that bitch Maria apart with my bare hands. Maybe then he would realize I was his mate.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Well Alice got her punishment right off the bat but it seems Edward will be given a few minutes to dwell on just what he did. LOL! Peter and Charlotte are also on their way which means that not only will Charlie, Irina, Billy, Jacob, Leah, Eleazar and Carmen be there but two others are going to show. Just what will Peter's gift tell him when he arrived in Volterra? What will happen to Carlisle and Esme? Did they really think Alice was going to be burned? Of course she's going to be punished, she did try to harm someone in the Volturi family. Smirks, now til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing... Also what do you think Charlie will do when he sees Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward?****

****~*Dragon*~****


	10. Ch Ten

****Ch. Ten****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle – 3:30 PM)****

Aro lead Carlisle and Esme into his study and shut the door behind them. He then headed over and sat down in a chair by the fire place. Carlisle and Esme followed him and sat down on a couch. Neither Carlisle or Esme said anything as Aro picked up a phone and dialed the number to the kitchen. After placing an order for one human tea and two animal tea's, Aro turned his attention to Carlisle.

"I was rather shocked when I received a phone call from you." He folded his arms in his lap. "I was so sure you would keep young Edward in line after what he pulled last time."

Carlisle swallowed as he held onto Esme's hand tighter. "We had no idea what he was doing." He said trying to save himself. "Alice had told us that Bella was Edward's mate so we believed her. She even told us about her visions of Bella being turned into one of us. Edward saw it in her mind thus he believed her."

"Did he feel the pull?" Aro asked tilting his head.

"Of course not, Aro." Carlisle shook his head with a offended look. "Vampires can not feel a pull to a human. We were only going on what Alice had foreseen."

Aro hummed as he frowned, leaning back in his chair. "I'm afraid you are incorrect about that." He told Carlisle causing the said vampire to narrow his eyes. "We know for a fact that the vampire that is mated to a human will feel a pull but only if they search for it. They have to be made aware of the connection or they wont know it's there." He leaned forward again resting his arms on the top of his knees. "So tell me, did young Edward feel a pull, even a slight one, to Ms. Swan?"

"No." Carlisle said in a whisper. "But..." He tried to say something else but Aro held his hand up.

"Then you should have known that Isabella wasn't Edward's mate." Aro said his voice rather harsh. "As for your 'daughters' punishment, Alice will be staying in my presence til I find she isn't worth keeping." He saw Esme open her mouth so he cut her off before she could say anything. "If I burned her, she would have gotten off easy."

"What about Edward?" Carlisle asked feeling his world spinning out of control. "What is to be his punishment?"

"I do believe he will be kept in the dungeons until Major Jasper Whitlock arrives." Aro said with a smile. "I have a very good feeling that he would wish to speak to at least young Edward. While Isabella has dealt with Alice, I will grant Jasper the ability to deal with Edward."

Esme couldn't contain her dry sobs any longer. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his mate. "What are you going to do to us?" He wanted to know what his fate was and his mates. "and what about Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Rosalie and Emmett will be allowed to stay as long as they wish." Aro said as he blinked a few times. "As for you and your mate, I do believe I have a fitting punishment. Just a moment." He smiled as he picked up the phone. "Can you please bring Chelsea in along with Bella?...Thank you, dear." He told the person on the other end then hung up.

"You cant dissolve our bond Aro." Carlisle said with a shocked tone. "We're true mates!"

"What?" Esme gasped as she held onto Carlisle. "Aro, please don't do this! Carlisle is my mate I don't want anyone but him."

Aro shook his head. "I am sorry my dear." He sighed hating to do this. "But my brother saw just how 'strong' your bond is with your 'true mate'." He looked between Carlisle and Esme. "Do you have something to tell her Carlisle? That you are only regular mates. I do believe he was using you my dear til his True mate came along." Aro's eyes were somehow soft as he looked at Esme. "My brother can show you if you wish."

"None of the Kings have that power!" Carlisle released Esme and jumped to his feet.

"Ah, but Caius does." Aro said with a smirk as there was a knock on the door. "Oh I wonder if that is our tea? Or Chelsea and Isabella?" He clapped his hands to summon whoever it was on the other side. "Come in!" Aro called out standing as did Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle pushed Esme behind him yet didn't notice when Aro was able to pull Esme closer to him. Chelsea walked in along with Caius followed by Marcus and Isabella. Chelsea was holding a tray with 6 cups of tea. Aro smiled as Chelsea walked over and sat the tray down but Carlisle hissed at her and lunged. Just as he jumped towards Chelsea, who had her back turned towards her attacker, Bella growled and threw her shield out to stop Carlisle about a foot off the ground and five feet from Chelsea. She turned, blinked a few times then chuckled shaking her head and finally made her way over to Esme. Esme was shaking as Aro moved away from her and moved over to where Carlisle was hovering above the ground.

"You may release him now my dear." Aro told her as Caius suddenly appeared beside him.

Bella nodded as she stood by Marcus and withdrew her shield from Carlisle without harming him. She didn't say anything as she moved over to Esme while Chelsea made her way over to Carlisle. Esme didn't think Bella could harm her thus pulled the young girl into her arms. Bella had been told about what happened when she came in contact with Jane, Demetri and Felix. She was shocked at first to find that she healed Marcus's bond but after she thought about it she could see how she healed him. Bella cant stand anyone to be in pain thus she healed his bond just as she was doing to Esme. Chelsea looked at Bella and nodded when she had finished destroying the bond between the two. Only when Bella stepped back did Esme realize just what happened.

"My bond is gone." Esme whispered as she held her chest where her dead heart was located. "You severed my bond to my mate." Venom tears were welling in her eyes.

"Only because you were being lied to, my dear." Aro said as he stood next to Carlisle. "Why don't you show her the bonds Marcus saw?" He looked at Caius.

Caius nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course brother." He held onto Marcus' hand as he held his hand out for Esme. "If you would, it will be easier if I am touching you. Holding your hand is the best way."

Esme cut her eyes to Carlisle who looked rather demonic at the moment because his eyes were pitch black and his face was contorted into a mask of fury and anger. She didn't move to close to her ex mate but did take Caius' hand. As soon as images started to flow into her mind, Esme closed her eyes that way she could see more clearly what Marcus saw. Only when did she see the differences between bonds, did Esme understand that Carlisle had been using her. She jerked her hand out of Caius's and turned her darkening eyes to Carlisle. Bella and Chelsea stood a few feet back as they watched Esme stalk towards Carlisle.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Esme screamed at him as she hauled back and slug him in his face, causing a few cracks to appear. "I should kill you!"

Everyone was shocked but there was one who was able to grab Esme before she hit Carlisle again. Marcus pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She was dry sobbing in his arms and Bella raised a brow as she looked at Esme then to Marcus. She couldn't help but wonder if Esme could be Marcus' mate. Even though they weren't true mates, Bella could see they would be good together. Aro and Caius were also looking at their brother and noticed how gentle he was acting with the female. Aro looked at Carlisle and noticed that even his fledgling seemed to understand he had lost his mate.

"Why don't you take Esme out?" Aro said looking at Marcus. "I do believe she may need to feed. There are a few bears near by as well as a couple of cougars. I do believe that carnivores taste better."

Marcus nodded as he started towards the door with Esme in his arms. "That sounds wonderful." He whispered something into Esme's ear which was to low for anyone, even the vampires to hear. "Is that suitable for you, Ms. Cullen?"

"Just get me out of here." Esme whimpered as she clung to Marcus.

No one said anything until Marcus and Esme were out of hearing range. Chelsea stood by Bella saying nothing but she noticed that Isabella was rather tense. Aro and Caius also noticed that Isabella was tense as her eyes were locked on Carlisle. Said vampire was glaring at the door where Marcus lead Esme through. It was only when Bella started towards Carlisle that his eyes moved away from the door and towards her. His lip raised in a sneer but Bella only smirked as she stopped a few feet from him. She tilted her head to the side as she looked him up and down. The only thing she could think of to punish Carlisle Cullen was to make him watch as his family moved on without him. Before she could say anything, a knock came to the door. Aro and the others frowned because there were only a few reason someone would knock on his study door.

The vampires in the castle knew he was dealing with his fledgling thus would wait until he exited.

"Come in." Aro called to the person on the other side.

Diana rushed in with a bright smile on her face along with Jane. "The plane's landed." Her eyes went to Bella. "It seems they were able to get here a few hours ahead of schedule."

"My dads here?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

Jane nodded causing Bella to zip out of the room and down the hall. Everyone chuckled, ignoring Carlisle, as Aro waved his hand to Diana and Jane, dismissing them. The girls both nodded and rushed after Bella. Everyone was excited to see who all had arrived. Of course, there were a few that wished they could find their mates. Aro turned his eyes to Carlisle and decided that he would allow Charlie to speak to the 'Father' of the Cullen Coven. He couldn't help but wonder just what Isabella's father would have to say about how Carlisle taught his own 'children'.

****(Volturi Plane – About To Land)****

Charlie was looking out the window as the plane circled then started to descend. He was thrilled to finally be closer to Bella but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on since he was told that the Cullen's had arrived earlier. Irina must have sensed his unease because she took his hand and squeezed it to get his attention.

"Are you ok, Charlie?" Irina asked causing Billy, Jacob and Leah to turn their eyes towards him.

"Yeah." Charlie said with a nod. "Just worried about Bells because of the fact the Cullen's arrived earlier then we did." He cut his eyes towards Billy, who nodded in understanding.

Eleazar frowned at this because from what he was told, Bella understood that Edward left for her safety. "If you don't mind me asking," He cleared his throat getting their attention. "What happened? We were told that Edward and Bella spoke and agreed it would be best if the Cullen's left."

"Really?" Jacob growled as he looked at the vampire. "Because that isn't what happened at all. That fucker left her in the middle of the woods. She was lost for a little over 13 hours and if it wasn't for Sam we wouldn't have found her." He had to close his eyes because the flashes of what happened flashed through his mind.

"It's ok, Jacob." Leah said as she layed a hand on his arm. "Calm down or you'll phase and we don't need that right now. We'll still in the air."

Jacob nodded but kept his mouth closed, thus Leah decided to finish the little tale since she wouldn't feel the pain Jacob did. "Bella, from what Sam and Jacob showed me, was nothing more then a living zombie. She screamed many nights because the wolves would take turns watching over her house since Victoria had been coming around."

"We never knew." Irina whispered as she looked to her mate. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. If we would have known, I know Eleazar and Carmen would have visited to check on Bella."

"Of course." Carmen said looking at the wolves, Billy and Charlie. "I am rather shocked that Carlisle would allow something like this." She sighed as she looked to her mate then back to Charlie. "Edward had fallen in love with a human before but we believed she was his mate. We found out the only reason he liked her was because her mind was shielded from his. She is still in Volterra and you will no doubt meet her. Renata is a physical shield yet she must touch the person she is shielding."

"Was Edward punished the last time?" Jacob finally spoke up as he opened his eyes and he seemed relaxed.

Eleazar shrugged as he looked at the boy with an apologetic look. "I do not know, Jacob Black."

It was then they all felt the plane shift and jerk. Charlie grabbed Irina's arm as Leah and Jacob make sure that Billy was fine as Carmen and Eleazar looked out the windows making sure they had landed safely. When the plane stopped moving and the sky seemed to darken only to grow brighter, Eleazar looked back over to the others.

"We have arrived." He could see Charlie tense. "They have pulled into the hanger. The sun seems to have made an appearance. It shouldn't be out long."

Eleazar headed over to the door that lead to the small hallway where the entrance to the plane was located as well as the door to the cockpit. As soon as he opened it, he spotted Felix and Diana. He chuckled as he held his arms out and Diana rushed forward and squeezed him rather tightly.

"Why don't we greet everyone on the ground?" Felix said as he darted back out of the plane.

Eleazar nodded as Diana hurried out as he followed along with Carmen. Irina and Charlie were next as Jacob was carrying his father and Leah was carrying the wheelchair. It didn't take long before the small group were all standing, or sitting in Billy's case. Leah sat the wheel chair down that way Jacob could place Billy in the chair. She looked up but froze when her world tilted. Leah blinked a few times as she started at the most perfect person in the world. The only problem was Leah had no clue as to her name. She couldn't understand what was going on because she never thought about her mate being female. Leah took a step back because the female vampire had yet to look up at her. Only when the female vampire looked up did Leah stop moving backwards because the perfect female was in front of her and smiling at her like she was the world.

"Hello." The female whispered as she cupped Leah's cheek. "What's your name?" She smiled causing Leah's heart to skip a beat. "I'm Diana."

****(Bella's Pov – Her Bed Room, Volturi Castle – 4:00 PM)****

With Charlie coming, I didn't want to overwhelm him with to much so I decided to go with my normal t shirt and jeans. Taking a very needed calming breathe, I walked over to the window and looked out towards the front of the castle. I could see where the car would enter but that was it. Jane told me she would come and get me when it was time but I was getting a little agitated because I wanted to see my father and make sure he was alright. Not to mention, I couldn't believe that Jacob now turns into a giant wolf. It was something I wanted to see for myself before I would believe it of course why shouldn't I, I was a vampire hybrid after all. I was pulled from my thoughts when a knock came to my door. Looking down, I made sure I looked fine then walked over and pulled the door open only to see Alec standing there with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked as I searched his eyes.

"We have two more guest that have arrived." He told me holding out his arm. "Aro wishes to speak with you in private. I'm to escort you to his private sitting room."

I frowned and Alec winced, knowing I knew something was going on. "Who arrived?" I asked raising a brow at him as we headed down the hall. "Or did Aro tell you not to tell me?"

"It's Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." Alec said as we grew closer because I could smell Aro's scent thickening in the air. "They are old friends of Jasper and seen him not long ago. Aro will tell you anything else."

We had finally arrived in front of an oak door with a beautiful scenery painted on it. Alec opened the door for me and allowed me to enter before he shut it behind me. I only frowned until I looked around to see Aro sitting on a couch while Carlisle sat in a chair out of the way. It was then I noticed two other vampires standing off to the side. They both had a shade of blonde hair. The male, who I could only guess to be Peter, had ear length dirty blonde hair, red eyes and was a little taller then what I remember Jasper's height. The female, however, had a few shades lighter hair, a little darker red eyes and a small stature but I could only guess she knew how to fight because of the bite marks I noticed marring their skin. I smiled, trying to keep my short fangs from showing, holding out my hand as I walked at human speed towards them.

"Hello," I could see the shock written on their faces. "I'm Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella." I shook Peter's hand then Charlotte's. "You must be Peter and Charlotte. Alec told me that you are Jasper's friends. I hate to admit that I don't know much about him. When I was part of the Cullens, I was always told Jasper had the worst control over his thirst." I saw their eyes darken rather quickly.

"Who told ya that, sug?" Charlotte asked her voice no louder then a whisper.

"Who else?" I blinked at her. "Alice and Edward but Carlisle backed them up." I shrugged as if it wasn't any big deal.

Peter snorted as he watched me walk over and sit down, picking up a cup that had tea in it. "Then ya were lied ta." He followed me with his mate as they sat on a love seat that was facing Aro. "The Major could change a hundred humans without killin' one. Why would he slip unless they were pushin' their own blood lust at 'im."

"While that may be, Captain," Aro spoke up. "We still need to figure out how to get him out of Maria's control. Even her sire believes it is time for her to meet her end."

"I thought Benito was her sire." Peter said with a frown but his eyes glazed over for a moment then he seemed to be fine. "We need ta wait until the Chief is changed."

Aro frowned. "The Chief?" He looked at me then at Charlotte, finally looking back to Peter. "Who is this Chief?"

"Its my father, isn't it?" I asked causing Peter and Aro to look at me with shocked expressions. "He was the Chief of Police in Forks." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah, it's Bella's father." Peter confirmed my thought. "I don't know why but he'll be a very good asset once he's turned."

Aro nodded as he folded his hands in his lap, leaning back against the back of the couch he sat on. "That would be fine if we knew if he was going to be changed into a vampire, or Hybrid such as Isabella."

"Charlie told me he wanted to be turned, completely." I told Aro causing him to blink at me a few times but then smile. "I suppose I forgot to tell you."

"That is fine dear." He waved then stopped as he listened to something.

I tilted my head to the side and finally heard cussing coming towards Aro's private room. I frowned since I had no clue as to who it would be but when the door burst open and Marcus marched up to Aro, ignoring myself, Peter, Charlotte and Carlisle. Peter and Charlotte were quiet as they watched but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Is everything ok, Marcus?" I popped up causing Peter and Charlotte's eyes to snap to me.

Marcus relaxed a little as he turned to look at me. "No, cara, I am not." His hands were whiter as he clenched them into fist. "It seems my daughter has found her mate." He closed his eyes.

"What's so bad about that, brother?" Aro finally spoke as he stood looking at Marcus with a worried expression. "And how do you know?"

"Chelsea told me a few minutes ago." Marcus growled as his eyes snapped open. "Do you know that Diana's mate is a female? And a wolf shifter?"

"Oh." Aro said holding out his hand for Marcus to take.

Marcus said nothing as he took his hand. I watched as Aro read his mind as they stood there. I cut my eyes over to Peter and Charlotte to see they were staring at the Kings with confused expressions. I mentally shrugged as I turned back to see Aro finally opening his eyes and looking at Marcus with a sad smile.

"I understand you wished for Diana to have a male mate, brother." Aro said withdrawing his hand from Marcus. "You know as well as I that we do not pick those we are destined for. Just be glad your daughter was able to find her mate." He placed a hand on Marcus shoulder.

"He's right Marcus." I said causing them to turn to me. "Who is the wolf shifter that Diana mated to?"

Marcus frowned as he thought for a moment. "I believe Felix said her name was Leah Clearwater."

"Oh, I know Leah!" I gasped with a smile. "She was always kinda different then most girls." I shrugged looking at Marcus. "Or that's what Jake always said." I couldn't help but smile.

"So they've landed?" Charlotte was the first of the two to speak up.

Aro blinked as he remembered they were there. "Yes," he nodded as he turned to me holding out his hand. "Would you like to greet him before he enters the main castle?"

"Where do you usually greet people?" I asked him earning a smile from the two Kings in front of me.

Marcus smiled as he looped his arm through mine and ushered me towards the door causing Aro to growl at him. "The throne room but since we know them we will use a different room." I could hear three foot steps but I didn't hear Carlisle. "It's much like our own private rooms but it's larger and has more furniture for a large group."

I only nodded as I felt my heart beat faster. My father had finally arrived and from what Peter said Charlie would be a very powerful vampire. The only thing I worried about was how my mate was doing. I could feel the pain in my chest and it was getting worse as the time went by. I only hoped Jasper was fine.

****(Southern Texas – Maria's Compound – 9:00 AM)****

Maria watched as her Major trained the newborns that was created. It reminded her of the years before he took off. She had wanted to go after him many times but knew if she did, she would lose more newborns then she could afford. While Maria knew that Jasper Whitlock wasn't much for fighting, he could take down an entire army if need be. It was a few years before when she received a phone call, the vampire on the other end asked her if she wanted her Major back. Maria had been leery at first but only when did Jasper come walking back into the compound did she believe the vampire was correct. Even now she couldn't believe she had her Feared Major at her side again. Of course she had noticed that he seemed to be acting rather differently.

"Mistress." A young female vampire, no older then 14, appeared in front of her kneeling. "We have company coming. Two vampires. Mikal said he could hear them."

Maria didn't like the fact that Mikal was able to hear them because it would mean they were a lot closer then she would have liked. Mikal was able to hear a vampires mind at least 100 miles away which was to close for her.

"Was he able to find out who they were?" Maria asked her stance stiff.

Bree, the young vampire, nodded as she stayed kneeling. "Mikal believes it may be your sire and his brother, Mistress."

_Why would Stefan and Vladimir be coming?_ Maria thought as she looked to Bree. "You're dismissed." She told the small vampire as she headed towards her small tent like building. _It must be bad if they have come all they way from Romania._

Maria sighed as she sat down and waited for Vladimir and Stefan to arrive. She knew it would be long because of the fact Mikal was able to hear them rather clear. The further the vampires are the fuzzier the thoughts would be. If Mikal could indeed hear them, it mean they were a lot closer then Bree and the others first thought. Only when did she hear a loud roar from her Major, did Maria jump to her feet and dart out of the tent and towards the front of the compound where the roar came from. When she arrived, Maria was greeted by her Major standing between the rest of the compound and the Romanians. She smiled sweetly at her Major as she darted over to his side and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, mi amor." She purred to Jasper. "I know they were coming, go back and work with the rest of the newborns. You also need to feed." Maria ran her finger over the bruising under Jasper's eyes.

Jasper didn't say anything as he turned and went back over to the newborns. Once he was busy training them, Maria turned her eyes to Vladimir and Stefan. They were staring at her with a shocked look. She sighed as motioned for them to follow. Maria didn't know why they had come but from the stiff posture they had, she could only assume it wasn't good. Straightening her own posture, Maria lead them into her tent then sat back down where she had been. Vladimir and Stefan stood in front of her as Vladimir had his arms crossed and Stefan's eyes were narrowed.

"You have been very naughty." Stefan said as he tilted his head, his hands behind his back.

Vladimir tisked her. "The Volturi are coming here for you and your Major." His arms were crossed over his chest. "It seems his True mate is there at this moment training."

_That bitch said that Jasper didn't have a true mate!_ Maria felt her dead heart almost come to life. "I was told he didn't have a true mate." She snarled as her eyes darted through the line gap only to see the Major still working with the newborns. "Why would they come after me if all she has to do is come and reclaim him?"

"You have not changed your ways, Maria." Stefan said shaking his head.

"We told you if you continued down this path, the Volturi would come for you." Vladimir said as he blinked a few times. "Don't you think you should send Jasper to Volterra?"

"I'm doing nada!" Maria was playing innocent but the brothers could see through her.

Vladimir tisked his fledgling he shared with his brother. "Are you not building an army to take over the Volturi?"

"Because that is what we've been told." Stefan finished the sentence. "Why else would you want your major back? Alice Cullen has been punished for her crimes yet Aro hasn't touched her yet. What shall he find, Maria?"

Maria's eyes grew wide as she started to shake. She knew if Aro touched Alice then all their plans would be down the toilet. It had taken years for this plan to work and now that it had it seemed that Alice got herself captured and decapitated. Maria could only wonder if this was to be her fate as well as she glanced between Vladimir and Stefan. If Alice had been taken out then it was up to her to get her army ready. True the visions Alice had would be good but if she didn't have them she would make due. Eyes narrowing at her sires, Maria stood with her back stiff and arms at her side. She clicked her fingers causing jasper to appear at her side in an instant.

"Kick these two vampires out of my territory." She hissed causing the brothers eyes to widen in shock. "The next time they arrive, Kill them on sight." Maria had a sadistic grin on her face as Jasper made Stefan and Vladimir to exit the tent and head towards the exit to the compound.

Stefan looked at Vladimir and nodded to each other as Jasper lead them out of the compound. They knew as soon as they left the US, that they needed to stop by Volterra and speak to the kings. It was the one thing they could do. Whether they cared for how the Kings ruled the vampire world, they were no longer in charge and would be damned if their fledgling went up against their choice for Kings Of The Vampires. If Maria wanted to go after the Volturi, it was their duty as the older Kings to turn her in even if it meant her death.

****(Unknown Pov – Compound)****

I couldn't believe what I had heard, did the Major really have a mate? If so, why hadn't they come for him. Just looking at him, I could tell he wasn't fit for this life just like I wasn't. I shivered as I looked around only to feel eyes on me. It was then I saw Mikal. He smiled and nodded as I passed. I nodded back and sighed. I sometimes hated when he was around because our thoughts were never private, well the other vampires. I was considered a Void. Most gifts didn't work on me like mind reading. I just grinned as I noticed that the Major was looking at me. I dropped my eyes as I passed and headed towards the feeding barn. It had been a while since I fed but there were other things I wanted to think about and Mikal had just fed not long ago.

When I opened the barn door, I stepped to the side as a few newborns rushed out. I shook my head as I headed inside, shutting the door behind me. I turned to see a few humans who looked rather bad. I sighed and rushed towards the closest and latched my teeth onto his neck. It didn't take long before I was able to drain the body and dropped it at my feet. I closed my eyes for a moment but then heard foot steps and the door to the barn open only to close. I spun around crouched until I noticed it was the Major. I blinked and I quickly got out of the crouch. I bared my neck causing the Major to nod as his face was blank.

"What has you suspicious?" The Major frowned as he took a few steps towards me. "Hm?"

"Um..." My eyes darted around but found no where to hide. "I...I heard something...somethin' I shouldn't 'ave." I was shaking now and my southern accent came through. "Please don't hurt me, Major."

The Major sighed shaking his head. "I ain't gonna hurt ya." He looked around seeing it was only us. "What did ya hear?"

"I don't think I should tell ya." I took another step back. "Ma-Maria would be upset."

The Major's eyes narrowed then nodded as he suddenly disappeared. I sighed sliding down the wall I had backed up to. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt as if I just started a war. Shivering, I headed outside and prayed Mikal wasn't anywhere near because he could have heard the Major's thoughts once he was out of my range. I just swallowed and headed back to my post. I didn't want Maria to find me absent.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Ooooooo! So what do you think about what has happened? Leah is mated to Diana! OMG, I bet ya didn't see that one coming. Winks...What do you think will happen now? Is Esme Marcus' mate? Or is someone else? What about Bree? Do you think she's going to be killed in this story? Or will she be someone's mate? Not only that Peter and Charlotte have finally arrived to Volterra. What do you think about now Carlisle was dealt with? HEHEHE, he should have taken care of business or this may not have happened. Blinks innocently...Now what do you think will happen when Aro does touch Alice's head? Will he find what he wants or will she try to pull something? Til next time keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	11. Ch Eleven

****Ch. Eleven****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Formal Sitting Room, Volturi Castle – 4:30 PM)****

As I sat on one of the many couches in the room, I noticed that the Kings and Queens seemed to be rather relaxed. I knew it would take a few minutes before they arrived but I couldn't seem to relax as they were. I sighed as I leaned back against the back of the couch when I felt a wave of nothingness wash over me. I cracked my eyes open only to see Alec smiling as he headed towards where I sat. Him and Jane and taken Peter and Charlotte to go feed before Charlie and the others arrived. Jane was talking to Renata as Peter and Charlotte followed Alec over to where I sat.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Alec asked me as he sat down beside me, Charlotte sitting on the other side of me as Peter pulled up a chair slightly in front of me but over to the right.

"Yeah, just worrying." I rubbed my chest again. "It seems the pull is getting worse." I saw Peter smirk. "What?"

"Yer feelin' the pull for the Major." Peter was grinning from ear to ear. "I can only hope that he's feelin' it, too." I noticed he slightly winced when he said the Major.

I cut my eyes to Alec then back to Peter. "Can I ask you a few questions?" I saw him blink at me a few times so I continued. "It's just that I wasn't allowed to know much about Jasper."

"Ah," Peter nodded crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. "Well, I wont tell ya much but only what I know." I just nodded agreeing to what he would tell me. "He was a Major in the Civil War and turned not long after his 21st birthday. The Major didn't tell us much about what happened only that she made 'im believe he was her mate. While he knows that now, he believes that he's a monster."

A growl echoed through the room and I realized after a few minutes it was mine. "Sorry." I blushed a little causing Peter to smirk as he turned his eyes to Charlotte.

"Hey babe, I can make the Major's mate blush!" I could see he was almost like a big kid. "As fer ya growlin', don't worry about it. Its instinct, just ask one of yer uncles." He smirked pointing to the Kings with his thumb.

Charlotte shook her head as she elbowed him getting him to cringe and glare at her. "Sorry about Peter, he's mental."

Everyone laughed at her as Peter growled playfully. I could tell they loved each other and when I glanced towards Marcus, I saw him looking at them with envy. I wondered just what he was remembering. Aro raised a brow when he saw me staring and I just cut my eyes from him to Marcus. Caius also noticed and looked over at the once Sad King Of Volturi only to find him looking at Peter and Charlotte with envy instead of sadness. I felt my heart skip a beat because I had helped him with his pain by fixing his broken mating bond. Shaking my head, I turned my eyes back to Peter.

"So about Jasper..." I didn't get to finish when there was a knock on the door.

My eyes widen as I stood and spun around within a few seconds. Jane and Alec were at my side. Jane moved over slightly allowing Esme to come over and hold my hand. I could understand the reason she was frightened because of the fact her eyes were no longer golden but turning red since she met her singer in the human at the front desk. It was my fault because I had taken her through the front instead of the back. She hadn't hunt in over three days and suddenly she smelled the girl, snapping. I was pulled back to the present when the door opened and Felix walked in with Diana and Leah on her arm. Leah spotted me first and waved at me as she hugged Diana to her side. Jake and Billy were next but in a flash Esme was no longer at my side bu kneeling down in front of Billy running her hands up and down his legs.

"What the hell!?" Jake screamed as he went to move but I threw a shield up around Esme and Billy pushing Jake back to where my father stood.

"It would seem that Esme has found her true mate." Marcus said as he smiled brightly. "No wonder Carlisle did not want us to remove the bond."

I then noticed two other vampires who were standing beside my father and Irina. "You removed Carlisle and Esme's bond?" The male looked shocked. "I was told they were true mates."

"You were told wrong." Caius hissed as he glared at Eleazar.

"Enough, brother." Aro said in a low tone as he turned to Charlie. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." He moved forward with his hand out.

Charlie raised his brow as he pushed Irina behind him as he took Aro's hand. "You were the one I spoke to. Aro if I remember correctly." Aro nodded as he read his mind holding my father's hand. "And the names Charlie."

"Hm." Aro hummed as he finally realized his hand. "I am the one you spoke to." He nodded as he motioned for Charlie to take a seat. "I know humans need to sit so why don't we then we can get introductions out of the way."

Charlie nodded as he turned his eyes to mine. "Bells?" He questioned looking around. "Will you sit beside Irina and me?"

"Of course dad." I told him causing his eyes to widen slightly. "We'll sit here." I patted the seat on the couch I had been sitting on.

Charlie nodded as he walked over with Irina following him and sat down beside me. Peter and Charlotte were sitting across from us with Eleazar and his mate beside him. Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora and Marcus sat on the couch facing the others as Jake walked over and sat down beside Leah who sat with Diana. Alec was standing behind me as Jane made herself absent. I didn't know where she went but I could only guess she wasn't far from here. My attention was pulled to Billy when he cleared his throat. Aro, Caius and Marcus all turned to him and Aro bowed his head for Billy to speak.

"What if I wished to be a hybrid?" Billy glanced towards me. "Would that be allowed?" He turned his eyes back to the Kings.

"I'm afraid that isn't a possibility." Caius hissed at Billy only for Athenodora to place a hand on his arm.

She glared at her mate before she turned her eyes to Billy with a grin on her face. "What my mate was trying to say was only those who were born to be vampires," She gestured to Charlie and myself, "are able to handle the transformation of either. When other humans are turned they tend to go insane. Once that happens there is nothing we can do other then put them out of their misery because they are unable to live amongst humans without slaughtering them."

"My sister is correct." Sulpicia spoke up from between Aro and Marcus. "We tried to bring a hybrid here but she wasn't able to control herself and when she did get loose, we had to fake Marcus' death." She sighed cutting her eyes towards Marcus.

"Why didn't they realize before?" Charlie asked looking between them. "I mean surely Billy's seen Esme before now."

"She was bonded to Carlisle." I said catching everyone's attention. "It took Chelsea and myself to break the bond so I can only guess whether they were true mates or not, the bond wouldn't have been easy to break."

Marcus nodded as he decided to speak up. "You would be correct, Isabella." Billy and Esme turned their eyes to him. "When a vampire is bonded, it will not matter if their true mate comes along because they already have a bond." He stopped to think for a moment. "It could be the reason why Jasper didn't realize you were his true mate. Since Alice had him bond to her at the time."

"When will we be going after Jasper?" I finally asked the question I had been itching to ask. "Not that I'm not thankful for everyone getting together its just I would like my mate out of that bitches hands." The last few words came out as a growl.

"Soon." Peter said with a smirk. "I do know that there are two more vampires coming. Once we speak to them, Charlie and Billy will be changed then we'll be heading to the South."

"Do you know who is coming?" Aro asked Peter.

Peter sighed shaking his head, "No, I don't."

(Maria's Pov – Southern Texas – Maria's Compound – 9:30 AM)

Since the sun had broke over the horizon, I had my Major take my soldiers down below to the bunker I found not long ago. This was my newest compound which was the smallest. I watched through the window of my small office that was located above the large hanger area. I had noticed that Mikal has been trying to follow Bree around. I knew that with Bree's gift of being a void, Mikal was unable to get a read on her yet he seemed to be able to read anyone, human or vampire, without his gift most times. It was the only reason I allowed the Major to come back so easily. While I believe I have mellowed through the years, I was still as ruthless as the next War Lord. It had been a few years after my Major left with his traitor of a friend, my very own Captain, I came across a vampire that was a seer.

This female vampire told me her name was Mary and that her gift was being a Seer of the future. It didn't take me long to believe her and her visions. Only when she told me of a future where her and I ruled the Vampire world with our mates by our side, did I start to even like this female. She then disappeared after a small conversation about me being ready when the time came. Mary hadn't gotten in contact with me for 80 years after that and then it was to ask me if I wanted my Major. Even being a vampire, it took me a little while to remember the voice even though it was familiar to me. Once I did, I couldn't believe that her scheme would take over 80 years to complete but then again she always said never to bet against her. I sighed and shook the thoughts out of my mind when I heard the door to the office open.

"Yes?" I hissed not really pissed but not wanting to show them any softness.

Mikal stood there with his neck bared. "I do believe that your sires will go to the Volturi."

"I know." I lied as I turned back to what was happening below. "I want you to pack the things we always take with us. We're going to a very old compound of mine in Mexico. The Volturi will have a hard time finding us there." A evil grin spread across my face.

"Of course Mistress." Mikal was always so good at obeying me. "Is there anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "Why are you following Bree around?" I asked him glancing over my shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Do you fancy her?"

Mikal shook his head. "No," He swallowed as he stood very still. "I feel as though she is going to betray you at one point and want to find out when."

"I see." I said as I looked back down to see Bree being trained with the other newborns. "Have you found anything?" I had saved Bree from a live on the streets at such a young age.

"No, I have not." Mikal didn't sound really pleased with that notion.

I nodded as I watched over my Major and Bree. "You may keep watching her but do not tell her we are leaving." I cut my eyes back to Mikal. "Since she could betray me, she will be here for bait."

"Of course, Mistress." Mikal smirked as he headed back down to the training area.

I could only hope that Vladimir and Stefan didn't reach Volterra before I was able to move my soldiers. With Bree being left behind, I have no doubt that things would work out in my favor.

****(Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle – 5:30 PM)****

"This is good." Charlie said as he put another spoon full of eggs into his mouth. "Are you guys sure you don't eat?" He smirked cutting his eyes to Irina and Esme.

Esme wrinkled her nose as she looked over at Billy, who was eating his own share. "We can eat but we just have to throw it up after wards." That caused Bella and Diana to wrinkle their nose. "It wasn't very fun."

"Are you both sure you don't wish to be Hybrids?" Diana said looking between Billy and Charlie.

"Caius said it would be dangerous for Billy." Esme frowned as she told Diana what the king told them.

Diana sighed and nodded. "Yes but there is a test Alec can preform to see if he would go crazy or keep his cool." She looked at Billy. "Would you like to do the test?"

"I don't think it could hurt." Billy said with a shrug. "What do you say Charlie?" He looked at his life long friend.

"Bells, said it was less painful." He smirked as he caught Bella's eyes.

She snorted shaking her head taking a sip of her glass. "It does hurt before they pull the venom out." Bella could remember the pain as if it had just happened. "I still feel the pain once in a while." She was absently rubbing her wrist.

"So that's why you always rubbed that wrist." Charlie said with a frown.

Bella nodded with a sigh. "Yeah," She pulled her sleeve down further. "I guess it was a reminder of how brave I was. I faced a nomad and survived."

"True." Esme whispered with a nod. "I was with Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Edward was always faster then the rest of us thus he was able to get there first." She looked over at Bella. "With the amount of blood that was covering the floors and walls, I was shocked you survived, Bella."

"I for one am glad she did." Charlie said looking from Esme to his daughter. "If she hadn't, she would have died a long time ago." He cut his eyes between Bella and Esme. "I still remember when that boy Travis' van slid on black ice. Bella said she didn't understand how Edward got to her so quickly."

Bella's eyes widen. "I had no idea you could be..." She couldn't seem to find the right word. "Um...good at solving things."

"Really Bells?" Jacob chuckled as he shook his head pushing his empty plate back. "That's what you picked?" He couldn't help but laugh at her causing her to glare at him.

Diana's eyes widen. "Bella, remember that the wolves cant be put back together!"

"What?" Billy and Charlie yelled at the same time as Alec rushed into the room causing Bella to slump back against the chair.

"Watch what you say Jacob." Charlie said in a growl as he turned his eyes back to his daughter. "Is she ok?"

Alec nodded as he scooped her up. "She needs to rest anyway." He turned to Diana. "Why don't you take Irina and Charlie to Aro then Esme and Billy can go and speak with Rosalie and Emmett. They are worried about her for some reason."

"Of course, Alec." Diana nodded as she looped her arm through Leah's. "Jake you can come as well." She looked at the odd wolf out.

"Naw," Jake shook his head yawning. "Just show me a room to crash an' I'm good." He smiled at his dad. "I'm kinda tired anyway."

Alec nodded as he headed towards the door. "Follow me if you wish." Jake was right behind him. "I'll be taking Isabella to her room first, though, she has not been finished changing that long and still needs a lot of sleep to adjust to the body she's been given."

"Will it be like this with my dad and Charlie if they pick this route?" Jake asked not knowing if he liked either choice his father was given but knew he wouldn't want to leave his mate.

"Most likely." Alec answered as they turned down another hallway.

Neither of them spoke as they hurried to Bella's room. While Alec had other reasons then being tired, he wanted Bella to rest because once she adjusted, she wouldn't want to sleep as much. Only the newly transformed Hybrids sleep like humans other then that they tend to have a vampire schedule, other then a few hours of sleep here and there.

****(Irina's Pov – Heading To Aro's Study)****

Many questions were running through my mind as Diana and Leah, a pair I didn't expect, lead us towards Aro's personal study. My eyes were darting all over the place because I couldn't help but worry for my human mate. While he wouldn't be human much longer, I couldn't help but worry that something could jump out and take him from me. I shivered as the memories of my mothers/sire's face flashed through my minds eye. True she had created an immortal child but it was hard seeing her being burnt in front of us. I was only glad that Aro saw that we had no clue as to what she had done thus allowing us to remain unscathed, physically at least.

"You ok, sweet heart?" Charlie asked squeezing my hand, which barely registered other then his temperature.

I nodded as I cut my eyes to Diana. "Yes, just bad memories." I told him with a forced smile and it seemed Charlie noticed as he narrowed his eyes. "I have met the Kings before..." I bit my lip dropping my eyes as we grew closer. "but it wasn't on good terms."

"They wont touch you." Charlie growled very much like a vampire. "I wont allow it and neither with Bella." His eyes moved to Diana and Leah.

Diana smiled at him. "Irina is safe." She assured him but I could tell he was still tense. "There is no ill blood between the Kings and the Denali sisters. It was their sire/mother who broke a law."

"What law?" Charlie asked as we finally reached the door I assumed to be Aro's but instead of listening, I realized I could smell Carlisle rather thick around the door.

"Is Carlisle here?" I asked breaking into the conversation between my mate and Leah's.

"Yes," Diana frowned as she knocked on the door. "You'll see him in a few minutes."

I only nodded as I held tight to Charlie but not enough to harm him. I couldn't wait until he was changed because then I wouldn't have to worry about holding back but then again he would be able to over power me easily since male vampires were naturally stronger then the females. Though I wasn't saying a female couldn't take down a male vampire because some of us knew how to use our small stature to our advantage. I wasn't expecting Aro to call out, thus when he did I jumped slightly but Charlie didn't seem to notice, thankfully. Leah and Diana didn't enter with us but I could tell something was going on because of the fact Carlisle was tied to a chair and I noticed that something was covering his mouth. I found it odd since the look in his eyes were slightly wild.

"Why is he tied up?" Charlie asked the question I wouldn't have dared to.

Aro looked up from some papers. "Who?" He blinked then realized just who Charlie was speaking about. "Oh, Carlisle." He smirked as he stood, Carlisle cringing away from Aro. "He needs to understand just who the kings are."

"Alec said to bring us here." I spoke pulling Charlie back slightly as Aro moved forward.

"Oh yes," Aro nodded as he held his hand out to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit down. I do believe we have many things to discuss but there is something I would like to bring up before anything else." He looked between Irina and Charlie.

I frowned but Charlie was the one who spoke. "What is that?"

"The Laws we have." Aro said causing my mind to run crazy. "As you well know, we don't mind a few select few humans knowing of us but the general population is to be kept in the dark." I already knew that one and so did Charlie, who nodded in agreement. "Good, another law we have is that we do not turn children under the age of 15. Those who are slightly younger will be tested yet a child who is turned at such a young age is frozen at the age they were turned. Thus if a two year old was turned, it would have a vampire two year old fit. Do you understand that? If not, you may ask your mate what happens." He turned his eyes to me and I saw pity. "I am truly sorry for what we had to do. Many covens were torn apart by the Immortal Children."

I nodded because I understood only to well. I saw the aftermath of the boy my sire/mother created. I pulled my thoughts back to the present when I heard Aro clear his throat. I snapped my eyes to him and blinked a few times then dropped them because I had been caught daydreaming.

"Another law we don't really enforce but do keep an eye on is a sire and the vampire he or she creates." Aro said with his arms crossed on the top of the desk. "We would prefer if the newborn vampire, a vampire who has just woke until a year after their transformation, stays with the sire for at least two years before they venture off on their own." He smiled at Charlie. "You, of course, do not need to worry about that because you will be taken care of as will any vampires you would wish to create."

"Why?" Charlie asked and I couldn't help but be curious.

"Has Isabella said anything about you and her being related to the Queens?" Aro said then elaborated. "My mate, Sulpicia, and Caius' mate, Athenodora."

Charlie frowned as he thought for a moment. "I believe she did say something." He nodded as he looked at Aro. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are related to you because of the fact you are of the same human blood." Aro said and I think I caught on before Charlie.

"Queen Sulpicia and Queen Athenodora were humans who were born to be vampires." Almost every vampire has heard the stories of such humans but no one truly knew if they existed since the Volturi stopped speaking about them.

Aro nodded. "Yes." He sighed leaning back, his arms moving to the arms of the chair he sat in. "My mate and Caius' were of the same blood line that Charlie is from."

"But I was born in forks." Charlie said as he tried to understand.

"Charlie," I said turning to him. "It would seem you originated from Italy." I saw the doubt in his eyes. "Aro is telling you the truth."

"How do you know, Irina?" Charlie asked with a frown on his face.

Aro raised a brow and held his hand out to me. "I had forgotten you were the only sister I never touched that night." He cut his eyes to his hand then back to my face. "Do you mind, Charlie?" He asked my mate knowing if Charlie said it was fine, he could even if I didn't want him to.

"You don't need to use your gift, Aro." Charlie told Aro as he turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me how you know, please. Do you have a gift?"

"Yes." I winced seeing Aro's eyes grow wide. "I was told to keep my gift a secret because I could have been targeted." I tried to get closer to Charlie.

"Who told you this?" Aro hissed causing Charlie to jump up and move in front of me.

Charlie's hands slammed down on the table. "Watch how you speak to my mate, Aro." There was a promise of pain in his tone. "All you need to do is ask politely and I have no doubt in my mind she will tell you what you wish without invading her private thoughts."

I watched as Aro held up his hands. "Forgive me." He turned his stern eyes to me but his smile was genuine. "If you would dear, who told you not to tell us of your gift?"

"Um..." I glanced to Charlie who was sitting at my side. "It was..."

Before I could say anything it seemed Carlisle didn't want me to say. Aro turned as he stood and frowned. I could see his mind working as he went over to Carlisle and took Carlisle's hands in his own. Aro closed his eyes and sorted through the memories. I could only guess what Aro found because when his eyes open, Aro back handed Carlisle across the face and sent him into one of the brick walls of the castle. Charlie gasped as I just held his hand watching as Aro moved back towards his chair with a very pissed off look in his face. Charlie was about to say something when Aro held up his hand to silence him. Charlie looked at me and I just shook my head. I may not be a empath but even I could feel the anger rolling of the King. Only when Aro spoke did I realize just what was going on.

"Please have Alice's head brought to me." Aro said as he spoke over the phone. "It seems there are things that even I wasn't privy to before."

I knew right then that something bad was going on and Carlisle was in the middle of it. I could only assume that Alice was in it as well because of the fact Aro called for her head.

****(The Atlantic Ocean – 1000 Miles From Shore)****

Stefan sighed as he patted his full stomach and looked over to his brother. Vladimir had finished up making the boat look as if it had been attacked but both brothers knew that these men were nothing more then modern day pirates. They took a few wads of cash then soaked up the setting sun.

"I wonder just what Maria will do." Stefan said as he watched Vladimir finish with the boat and walk over beside him to sit down.

"No doubt head back to the area's she knows." Vladimir told Stefan as he looked around the ocean. "It is rather quiet here." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Stefan nodded as he also leaned back and closed his eyes. "Do you think that the Major will recognize his mate?"

"Of course." Vladimir scoffed as he glared to his brother by venom. "If this human is indeed his mate, then I have no doubt he will be attracted to her."

"What did Caius say about her?" Stefan asked as he raised up on his elbows.

Vladimir opened his eyes and looked over to Stefan. "She is apart of the Queens own line." Stefan's eyes grew wide. "It seems that this Isabella Swan was always meant to be a vampire however she was turned into a hybrid instead."

"I hope Aro has ushered punishment to the one who did that." Stefan spat as he stood and stretched. "Well, we still have a long way to go."

"Yes, I know." Vladimir growled standing up as he turned to his handy work. "I still can not believe that pirates still exist." He shook his head. "Of course they are not as nearly as fun as the older pirates." He smirked looking to Stefan who was now walking the railing of the boat.

"Are you done reminiscing?" The dark haired vampire asked him. "We need to speak with the Kings. If Maria is indeed going to try and take on the Volturi, we can at least warn them."

Vladimir growled as he walked over and pushed Stefan into the water. "And we are retired remember dear brother." He jumped over board and shot off like a torpedo. "I have no doubt that Aro will already know about Maria before we even arrive."

"If you say so." Stefan said with a gargle because of being underwater.

****(Southern Texas, Maria's Compound – Underground – 1:00 PM)****

Jasper Whitlock looked around at the newborns and slightly older vampires that he was training. He couldn't help but wonder what Maria had up her sleeve. Mikal had come to him and told him about the new orders. There was so many things that were wrong with that because Maria wanted to leave not only a few newborns, but Bree as well. Jasper knew for a fact that Maria didn't want to leave Bree anywhere because of her gift of being a Void. Even he had trouble reading her when he would be around her but occasionally he could get a read and she was always fearful of something. Shaking his head, Jasper called the newborns to attention. As soon as they lined up, along with those who were almost pass their expiration date, Jasper started.

"Maria has ordered that a small group of newborns are to be left behind under the watchful eye of Bree." His eyes met the small vampire who looked rather shocked.

"I'll stay." A burly male vampire said as he eyed Bree with a glint.

Almost everyone of the vampires raised their hands. Jasper smirked knowing this would have happened however there was only one problem for them. Maria needed an army and said only a small number could stay behind to guard the compound.

"Only five may stay." Jasper said with a firm tone, as he looked at those who wanted to stay. "Maria's orders."

Jasper looked at Bree and motioned for her to move to his side. She was beside him in an instant. He looked back and pointed to two out of the three females. They were instantly beside Bree knowing they were getting a way out. The big burly vampire stepped forward but Jasper growled at him.

"Get yer ass back in line." His eyes were dark with only a sliver of white showing. "Yer not goin' because Maria wants ya ta stay because yer strength will be needed."

The burly vampire snarled but moved back as Jasper picked three others. The other three were males but there was only one who was bigger then the females. Jasper knew that the females would be able to take care of themselves against the three he picked since the three weren't as good of a fighter then Bree. Once Jasper had the ones who were staying behind, he dismissed the others allowing them a few minutes of free time. As soon as the other vampires were dismissed, Jasper turned his darkened eyes towards the six that would be staying.

"We will be leaving as soon as the sun disappears." His voice held a command that made each one of the vampires shift. "You six will be staying here in case anyone shows. If the Volturi arrive, one of ya will come and warn us at the compound in Mexico." Jasper looked at each of them before his eyes finally landed on Bree. "Do ya understand?"

"Yes Major." Bree said as the other five vampires stood behind her.

Jasper nodded as he looked around. "Good. You are dismissed."

Bree took the females with her while the three males went off on their own. Jasper could feel the worry in Bree's emotions for a slip second and wondered just why she was frightened. He turned to head towards where Maria was located and felt a sharp pain in his chest again. Jasper dropped his head and rubbed where his dead heart was located. He still couldn't figure out what Bree had meant about hearing something from Maria. He also noticed that Mikal seemed to be following Bree around as of late. Jasper decided he need to check on everyone's emotions in case there was something he was missing.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Well, it seems that Aro is going to be looking into Alice's mind. Not only that, he back handed Carlisle for whatever he saw in his first fledglings mind/memories. Jasper also feels that something is off. Stefan and Vladimir are headed to Volterra but believe that their interference isn't needed but are going anyway. What do you think will happen once Charlie and Billy are changed? Not only that, but what about when Bree and the other five vampires are left at the compound alone? Will they stay as told or will they flee? Stay tuned til the next chapter, til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	12. Ch Twelve

****Ch. Twelve****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Bed Room, Volturi Castle – 7:05 PM)****

I was jolted awake when I felt my heart suddenly stop then restart. Alec bursted into the room not long after thus telling me he was close by. I could see the worry in their red depths but he didn't say anything.

"I'm fine." I whispered as the pain started again but this time my heart stopped a few minutes longer.

Alec was beside me in the blink of an eye. "You are not." His voice was stern as if he was my father. "We need to see Marcus."

"Alec..." I started to say but the door to my room opened revealing Jane.

"Aro has called for Alice's head." The glimmer in her eyes told me everything I needed. "Is everything alright?" Jane's voice dropped as she looked between Alec and myself.

"Her heart stopped." Alec said as I got up and stretched. "Twice."

_That little bastard._ I mentally hissed at him but didn't say the words out loud. "I'm fine, Ja..."

"I believe Alec is right, Bella." Jane said as she cut her eyes to her brother. "but that will have to wait for the moment. Aro has finally decided to check out Alice's thoughts. He believed you would want to be there. Almost everyone will be there including Peter and Charlotte."

I nodded as I cut my eyes to Alec and narrowed them. "As I said, I'm fine." I saw him narrow his eyes back at me but I had already looked at Jane. "Now, lets not keep Aro waiting."

I walked pass Alec, almost to Jane before he started to move. I chuckled to myself as Jane walked beside me. We were walking but to humans it would look as though we were running at human speed. It didn't take us long before I stopped at the door to Aro's study,with Jane and Alec at my side. Before I could reach for the handle, Jane opened the door and Alec ushered me inside. Charlie, Irina, Aro and quite a few others were already in the room. I found it odd that Esme was sitting on Billy's lap but then again he couldn't feel his legs. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but it was Jacob that caught my attention. He was looking at me with a bright smile on his face. I didn't say anything as I hurried over and wrapped my arms around him. His warmer arms wrapped around me and I just stood there for a moment.

"I missed you, Jake." I told him for the first time since he arrived.

I heard him chuckle and felt it. "I missed you, too, Bells." I felt him kiss the top of my head then heard him breathe in. "You don't smell that different except the freesia scent is almost completely gone. There's only a small trace."

"Bella, Jacob." I heard Charlie call to us as he cleared his voice. "We're here for a reason. You can reminisce later." I glanced over to see him glaring but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Fine fine." Jake said with a wave of his hand as he pulled me down in his lap, sitting in the chair that seemed to just appear behind him or I hadn't been paying attention.

"No need to interrupt friendship." Marcus scolded charlie slightly. "The bond they have is truly remarkable. It is close to that of a mate but yet it had the color of a friendship bond."

I blinked a few times as I looked down at Jake. "We're best friends so of course we have a close bond." I said looking back at Marcus. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Bells," Charlie said with a frown on his face. "You hadn't seen Jake in over 13 years. You were four the last time you came to see me."

"And?" Jake growled as his hand gripped my waist tighter.

"Jake." I sighed poking him in the side of the head. "I think I understand but it could be that we formed our bond before I went with Renee." I hated I wasn't able to see my father as I wanted but Renee said Charlie couldn't look after a young kid.

As if she did any better.

Aro cleared his throat this time. "Can we return to the business at hand?" He motioned to what looked like a covered bird cage. "From what I saw from Carlisle's mind, Alice had been in touch with Maria for some years."

"What else did you see?" Caius asked him as he stood with Athenodora at his side.

Aro just held his hand up as he removed the covering of the bird cage. I blinked a few times to understand what I was seeing. It was kinda funny actually because Alice's head was indeed in a bird cage but the only thing was she had what looked like to be a plastic tiara on top of her head. I raised a brow and saw Sulpicia smirked as she looked out the window. I heard a few snickers but I didn't look around to see who had laughed.

"My dear, can you explain as to why Alice is wearing a fake crown?" Aro asked his mate.

Sulpicia snorted as she glared at the head of the Pixie vampire. "She wanted to be a queen well that is as close as shes going to get."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact Alice finally had a tiara even though it wasn't real. Aro only sighed as he shook his head and opened the cage door. He only placed one hand on her head as he closed his eyes. I could tell that it helped him move through her thoughts. Everyone was quiet as Aro looked through Alice's mind but when he opened his eyes and suddenly picked the head up and threw it into the fireplace causing the red flames to turn purple. I blinked a few times because I had thought he wished to keep her for her visions. Peter seemed to be the only one who didn't look to shocked as to what Aro found. I frowned as I watched as Aro zipped over to the window and stared out as he stood as still as a statue.

"Aro?" Marcus said as we all watched as Aro stayed standing in front of the window. "What did you see?"

Aro said nothing as he held his hand out. Marcus frowned as Caius moved over and took Aro's hand. I had no clue as to what was going on but when images started to flash through my mind, that weren't my own, I knew that Caius was projecting what Aro saw inside Alice's mind. It was only when memories of Alice speaking to Carlisle then Edward finished did the images stopped. I felt the anger well inside of me because of the fact I couldn't believe that Alice would do something so terrible. What I saw seemed to show that Alice had knew that Jasper was sired by Maria and knew that if he went back to Maria, she would have a better change to become the ruler of the vampire world. It was only when the images moved to the night of my party did I feel myself be sick. Alice had planned everything since she had first understood her gift, as a human.

"Are you telling me that Alice started to plan when she was still human!?" Charlie said in a shocked tone as the others looked shocked and full of disbelief.

"Yes." Caius spoke as he motioned for Sulpicia to take him out of the room. "Take Aro to feed. He needs to cool down before we continue." Sulpicia nodded as she zipped over to her mate. "I will explain everything since he seems to be rather upset at the moment."

No one said anything as Sulpicia headed out the door with Aro on her arm. Athenodora looked at her mate and Caius nodded letting her know she could go after her sister and her sister's mate. He understood that Athenodora was still very close to Sulpicia. Only when Athenodora left the study, did Caius sigh and sit down in his brother's desk chair. Even though Vampires didn't need to sit down, it appeared to me that it was a habit from their humans lives they kept. Not that I am complaining because it shows me just how, human they still are.

"For those who don't know," Caius started as he looked around at those still in the room. "Alice told anyone who she met that she had no memories from her human life however it seems she did in fact and Edward knew." I felt Jake tense under me.

"What does that mean?" Billy asked as he looked at Caius and Esme kept her face buried in his neck.

"For most Vampires, the change seems to cause our human memories to fade." Caius said causing Charlie and Billy's eyes to widen. "There are only a few that are able to remember everything. Most are able to remember bits and pieces but there are some that remember nothing from their human lives." He sat up straighter as he looked at Billy then to Charlie. "What Aro saw was that while Alice was human, she saw that she would be bitten and changed into a creature of beauty. She also saw that once she was turned she would be able to gather enough gifted Vampires and take over Volterra and the vampire world."

My eyes widen as I realized just what Alice had planned. From what Caius told us, Aro saw that a human Alice saw Vampires and knew she would become one of them. She then also realized she could gather gifted Vampires. I still didn't understand all of it but I could see the pieces falling together.

Peter cleared his throat. "Alice did see that she would be a vampire but as she had told Carlisle," He glared to the vampire who seemed to be frozen. "Her powers are subjective based on decisions. If ya change yer mind, yer future changes."

"Yes, that is Alice's gift." Eleazar said as he stood with his mate. "The only thing is how could she evade Jasper. He could feel when people are lying to him."

"I can answer that." Charlotte said as she gritted her teeth. "The lil' pixie knew how ta manipulate the Major. She always kept love, happiness and lust at the forefront of 'er mind to make the Major think she was always preppy."

"Do you mean she was completely different when alone, then when she was around others? Carmen whispered as she looked to me. "Surely you would know. Alice and you were alone a few times, si?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I thought back. "Although Edward was always around. No matter what Alice said or wanted to do, if Edward didn't want her to, she wouldn't. I thought they were mates at one point but I brushed it off."

Marcus shook his head. "He is not her mate." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Young Edward left you for a year, did he not?" Carlisle nodded even though he couldn't speak. "Then I understand why the bond between them are tight. He is her sire."

"What?" Esme gasped as she looked over at Carlisle who dropped his head. "Did you know this Carlisle? That Edward sired a vampire."

Carlisle kept his head down but I wasn't having it. "You better speak to her or I'll rip an arm off." I hissed causing him to snap his head up. "Now, did you know Edward was Alice's sire?"

His eyes narrowed never moving. I could just tell by the look in his eyes that he did know but wasn't saying anything. After a few minutes, Carlisle shook his head no but I heard a hiss from Irina.

"Liar!" Irina spat at him. "You did know because you just lied to Bella."

"How do you know, Irina?" Esme asked as Rosalie and Emmett stood close to her and Billy.

"I have a gift." Irina whispered as she cut her eyes down at Charlie, who gave her a warm smile. "I can tell when someone is lying or telling the truth." Her black eyes went to Carlisle. "Him, Alice and Edward have been lying for centuries but I haven't said anything. Carlisle had me believing that if the Volturi found out about my gift, they would come for me and kill my sisters as well as Eleazar and Carmen."

"Mija?" Carmen whispered as she looked at Irina with a guilty expression. "Why did you not come to us?"

Irina bit her lip. "I was afraid." She sighed looking down at her and Charlie's hands that were intertwined. "I knew what they did to mother but..." She sighed again. "even though I knew why they killed her, I felt as though they were evil."

"My father and Uncles could never be evil." Diana said as she looked at Esme. "A little on the weird side, yes but never evil."

Charlie snorted shaking his head as he realized that most Vampires believed themselves to be damned. Caius and Marcus realized this and looked at him with a questioning look. It was Marcus that spoke to him.

"Is there something you wish to say, Charlie?" Marcus could see something laying just beneath the surface of his thoughts, wanting to get out.

"Yeah there is." Charlie's eyes looked around the room until he looked at Esme then cut his eyes to Carlisle and finally to Caius. "Would you mind bringing that little basta...um...Edward here? I think he should hear this, too." I shivered at my father's tone.

Caius raised his brow, grinning as Carlisle looked worried. "Of course." He looked to Diana and Leah. "Would you girls mind getting the mind reader?"

I was almost dumped into the floor as Jake jumped up. "I'll go." He quickly said. "I always wanted to show Eddie just what I thought."

He was smirking and winked back at me causing me to growl at him. That little fucker knew what he was doing and was hoping I would land on my ass. I could tell just by the glint in his eyes and the smirk on his face.

_Just you wait Jakey, I'll get you and your doggie side, too._ I thought as Jake and Leah took off out the door with Diana with them.

Charlie didn't say a word until Jake walked in with Edward walking in front of him. I then realized that Edward had a limp on one side. I looked back at Jake, who wore a smirk, as Leah and Diana walked in. It looked like something happened because Leah was glaring at Edward with death in her eyes. Marcus frowned as he looked over his daughter. I looked Diana out from the corner of my eye only to notice her hair was a slight mess. I knew then something did happen because Diana wouldn't move out from around Leah even to go to her father.

"Sit down leech." Jake hissed as he shoved Edward into the chair in front of the desk. "Eyes front!" He grabbed Edward's head and snapped it back around because he was looking at me.

"Edward is now here, Charlie." This caused Edward's eyes to widen as he looked over to see my father with Irina and Esme with Billy. "What do you wish to tell us?"

"First," Charlie said standing as he walked over to Edward. "Most of you believe you are damned, right?" Edward nodded as he read Charlie's lips.

"Of course we are." Edward said with a growl, slightly louder then he would have spoken. "We're damned to live for eternity because we feed from humans. Only my family may have a reprieve because we feed from animals." I only rolled my eyes at his high and mighty attitude.

Charlie snorted shaking his head. "Well I don't believe that." He said as he moved back over to the seat beside Irina. "In fact, I don't think any of you are damned regardless if you feed from humans or animals. The only thing I don't believe is right is feeding from those have done no wrongs."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you feel like that?" Esme asked as she sat on Billy's lap.

Charlie thought for a moment before he answered. "The way I see it is God created everything on the Earth, right?" Many of the Vampires nodded and I thought about what my father was saying. "If that is the case then I believe everything, human, animals, Werewolves, Shifters or Vampires, have a place in the world. A lion is made to monitor the wild life population in the areas they inhabit. I believe that Vampires were created to monitor the human population."

"What will be your diet once you are changed?" Eleazar asked as he had a frown marring his face as he kept cutting his eyes to Carlisle. "Will you feed from humans or animals?"

"I will feed from humans but only those that have committed a terrible crime." Charlie said and I couldn't help but be proud of him. "I could understand why many of you think your damned because of the bible but the thing is, God gave man his laws and man could turn them to suit his needs. So through out the years, I think some things may have been added or taken out. Not that I don't doubt the wording is still the same just the meaning changed but one or two words." He shrugged kissing the back of Irina's hand. "I believe that if God created you, then you cant possibly be evil."

I looked around the room to see a few venom filled eyes. Mainly the females but Marcus was looking at him with a different expression I hadn't see on his face before. I could only describe it as a mixture between shock, awe and hope. Some of the males were looking at dad with a shocked expression but it seemed Edward didn't believe any of what he said because he had his nose up in the air. Carlisle seemed to be thinking because his eyes were closed and his chin was connected to his chest. I found it shocking that Charlie was able to render 11 people unable to speak and looking at him as if he just told them the secret to the universe. Caius opened his mouth to speak but the phone on Aro's desk rang. His eyes narrowed as he snatched it up. It was then I heard something shocking.

"_The Romanians are here sir." _The secretary said through the phone. _"Do you wish for me to send him up?"_

Caius looked at Charlie then to me. "Yes, send them up."

I heard a gasp on the end of the line. _"Of course Master Caius."_

"Do you frighten everyone?" I raised a brow and cocked my head to the side.

"Yes." Caius smirked and I could see the amusement in his eyes. "I believe now would also be a good time for Charlie and Billy's change."

Alec cleared his throat. "I took a blood sample and found out the results." I saw a smirk on his face but I couldn't understand just what he was smiling about. "Charlie wont be able to handle the transformation of a Hybrid but will handle the transformation of a Vampire. Billy, on the other hand, will be able to be turned as Bella was." He was standing by Jane as they were to my right. "I believe it will have to do with the fact that Charlie's gift will be unique."

"Hm." Caius hummed as he looked between the two. "I then leave the decision in your hands."

He bowed then left the room with many of the others following him out of Aro's study. Only Billy, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, myself and Alec were left in the room. We all moved around to where we were facing each other thus we could talk without yelling across the room even though many of us could hear a whisper from across the room. I looked at Charlie and wondered just who he would want to change him. Billy, I had a pretty good guess because his eyes were locked on me. I didn't know why he was looking at me but when he opened his mouth, I found out.

"Is Bella able to change me or will a vampire have to?" Billy asked looking at Eleazar then the others.

"Bella doesn't have the venom like a vampire does." Alec said causing me to turn my eyes to him and raise a brow.

Alec dropped his eyes for a moment. "I took some of your blood when you were sleeping." I knew he would have blushed if he could. "While Bella could created a vampire, she couldn't transform a human into a hybrid. Since there is still blood in her system, her venom is stronger then a normal Vampires."

"So Bella could change me?" Charlie said causing my eyes to widen.

"Dad?" I gasped as I felt my body start to shake. "I... I don't think..."

Charlie shook his head as he looked me in the eyes. "I have faith in you." He gave me a small grin. "You're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

"That sounds like what you told Jasper one time." Esme spoke up looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah," I nodded as I rubbed my chest. "Are you sure, dad?" I asked him wanting him to be completely sure.

"Yes, Bells." He said with a smile. "Where will we do this?"

Irina cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if Charlie was already lying on a bed."

Charlie frowned at her but I understood. "That's a good idea." I told her as I stood. "Let's get going, Dad." I said to him watching Esme pull Billy away from the table, out of the corner of my eye. "The sooner we get you vamped up the sooner we can get my mate."

****(Forks, Washington – La Push Reservation – 8:00 AM)****

Sue stood on the porch with a smile on her face. It had been a few days since Harry had the operation that saved his life. She didn't know what she would have done if he had died. Shaking her head, she watched as Demetri and his mate Heidi stepped out from the tree line. Sue was shocked when Old Quil said the two vampires were allowed on their land as long as they didn't attack anyone or the wolves. About 6 wolves were added since Demetri and Heidi's arrival but the last day, no wolves were added. It seemed that all of those who have the gene had phased. That would place the pack up to 25 wolves. She was fearful because most were between the ages of 13 to 15.

"How is Harry?" Demetri asked stopped at the bottom of the steps.

Sue smiled as she moved to the side. "If you wish, you can come inside." She wrinkled her nose. "I have some fresh clothes that were donated if you wish to take a shower."

"Thank you, ma'am." Heidi smiled with a smile. "I would love a shower." She wrinkled her own nose.

Demetri chuckled pushing Heidi towards the house. "I'll check on Harry while you bathe."

Demetri smiled at his mate as she headed into the house and towards where he could only guess was the bathroom. Sniffing the air, he was able to find the room where Harry was sitting in a chair. The older Indian raised a brow as he watched Demetri walk over and sit down in a chair that was facing him.

"How are you, sir?" He was told to be respectful and he would do no less.

"Good if Sue would give me the food I want." Harry snorted as he looked to the TV. "I'm shocked that Old Quil allowed you on the land."

Demetri smirked as he leaned back and crossed his legs. "I believe it has to do with the fact Eleazar saved your life." He tilted his head to the side. "You should really take better care of yourself, sir. You have a beautiful wife and wonderful children."

"That's what Old Quil told me." Harry said with a nod as he looked at the vampire in his home. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Demetri nodded with a nod. "Anything you wish to know, just ask."

Harry nodded as he looked thoughtful. "Do you like your life?" Demetri didn't really understand the question. "Since you've been turned, do you like what you've become? Drinking blood and killing humans."

"Ah." Demetri nodded with a understanding look on his face. "If you would have asked me the first few years, I would have told you no." Harry's face was full of shock as was Sue's who entered.

"Why?" Sue asked causing Demetri to stiffen. "Don't worry about offending me, boy." She waved her hand at him. "I raised a boy and a young girl who was much like the boys." Sue smiled as she settled on the arm of Harry's chair.

"While the kings are wonderful people." Demetri said with a sigh. "It was tough during a certain times and often the deaths that were on their hands caused them pain." he could remember the immortal children. "The worse was when a small percentage of vampires would turn children under the age of 5. It was horrid to watch as Jane or Alec or even myself had to toss a young child into the fire along with the person who created them."

Sue and Harry looked ill. "Couldn't you teach them?" Sue asked looking at Demetri with concern. "I mean they were only children."

"They couldn't be taught, could they?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "Vampires freeze at the age they are turned thus if a two year old was turned, their tantrum would probably level a town."

"You would be correct." Demetri said as he looked at Harry. "We even brought a young boy, no older then three, to the castle but as they days went," Demetri shook his head. "Let's just say there was a time we were afraid of being found out."

"That must have been hard on all of you." Sue whispered as she moved over to Demetri's side. "To take a life of someone so young."

Demetri stiffened as Sue wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him, but soon relaxed and realized her arms were as those of a mothers embrace.

"It was but we were able to manage." Demetri said as he heard the water shut off. "I hear the water stop running." He looked at Harry as Sue moved back over to his side. "I will send Heidi out here that way you can talk to her."

Harry chuckled as he watched Demetri head into the hall that lead to the bathroom. His eyes went to his wife and noticed she was also looking at him. He raised a brow in question but Sue only shook her head as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad you're ok." She whispered as she pulled back. "and I'm glad you are looking at them as people instead of monsters of our legends."

"I think Bella started the whole thing." Harry said with a grin on his face. "Even though she should had been afraid of them, she befriended them and even dated one." He shook his head. "I could never understand that girl." Harry and Sue turned their head when Heidi came out of the bathroom with the clothes Sue had gave her.

"Thank you for the dress." She spun in a circle allowing the light green sun dress with darker green daisies on it. "I also received a call from Volterra." She stopped looking at the couple.

Harry's eyes cut to Sue as he thought about Leah. "Is everything alright?" He asked her looking back to Heidi. "Is Leah ok?"

"She's fine." Heidi said biting her lip and sitting in the chair her mate had been in. "She found her mate." She looked between the two of them. "Diana is one of the Kings daughters."

Sue was the first one to catch on. "I always knew Leah would imprint on a female." She shook her head. "I had hoped I was wrong but I had a feeling."

"How will the line continue!?" Harry yelled and tried to stand but Sue shoved him back into the seat.

"Did you forget your son?" Sue glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"No, I did not." Harry spat at his wife. "But that doesn't mean I wish for my daughter to mate with a female."

Heidi cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me saying something," Harry and Sue froze when they remembered they weren't alone. "Diana and Leah still may have a male mate."

"What do you mean?" Sue asked looking at Heidi.

Heidi shrugged as she looked at the two of them. "Its rare but a vampire, or hybrid, can have more then one mate." Harry groaned as he realized what that meant. "If its any help, Master Marcus wont be thrilled by the aspect of their mating either. He's rather old in his beliefs."

"That helps a little." Harry grumbled as he stood. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up in a few hours."

"Alright." Sue said in a defeated tone as she watched Harry shut the bedroom door behind him. "I'm sorry for his behavior. It's just rather hard for him to even think of Leah or Seth in a relationship with the same sex."

Heidi waved her off. "Its also rare in the vampire world as well."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Well, it seems that Alice has been planning her little plan since she was human and Aro didn't like what he saw thus he burned her. I did place a tiara on her head as well as place her in a bird cage. LOL! Harry is also alive and well, not to mention that Demetri and Heidi were allowed on the reservation. Now, what do you think will happen with Charlie and Billy. It seems that Alec took some blood when no one was watching and did a test to see just how they would react to being changed. To find out more, stay tuned til the next chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	13. Ch Thirteen

****Ch. Thirteen ****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Castle – 8:00 PM)****

I followed Charlie and Irina as they lead me to the room they were given. I had to take a few deep breathes because I couldn't help but worry if I would harm my father. I knew he believed in me but I couldn't help but worry. Just then memories came rushing back with me telling Edward I trusted him and he feeling the same way I did. I mentally winced because I now understood what he was going on about. Shaking my head, I realized that Charlie was looking at me.

"You ok, Bells?" His voice was full of worry.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I just remembered something." I told him honestly. "Are you sure about this?" I couldn't help but wonder if he would regret being turned.

"I'm sure. What father gets to spend eternity with his daughter and a sexy woman." He said with a smirk kissing Irina's cheek. "Now, lets get this over with." As him and Irina entered a room.

I chuckled but didn't say anything as I took a deep breathe and walked in after them. Irina kissed charlie on the lips before he layed down. She didn't leave but stayed further away that way I wouldn't feel confined. As I walked over, Charlie smiled at me with a smile that I could barely remember. I didn't know I was crying until Charlie raised his hands and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry, Bells." He told me with a bright smile. "I'll see you in three days." Charlie winked as he took a deep breathe. "The only thing I ask, is for you to make sure when I do wake up, that I don't hurt any innocents. Oh and take care of Billy."

"I'll take care of Billy and I don't think you'll attack any innocents. You're to strong for that." I told him as I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Now close your eyes. The pain will be terrible and just so you know, screaming doesn't help."

Without another word, I pulled Charlie's wrist to my mouth and bit down. Charlie gasped as I first started to push my venom into his body. His eyes had snapped open then closed. Irina was beside me as I moved to bite him on his other wrist and two other places, the bend of his elbow. Once I was finished, I was quite proud of myself because I didn't feel a flare of thirst when I tasted his blood. Even the amount that had gotten on my lips didn't cause me to feel thirsty. I sagged slightly as I watched as Irina moved over and layed beside him. Her eyes closed as if she was sleeping but I knew that wasn't the case. Seeing I wasn't needed, since charlie had yet to open his mouth, I headed out of the door. I wanted to talk to Alec about how he gathered the blood from me, Billy and Charlie. It was only when I heard a loud scream, did I freeze. I knew the scream and it came from Billy. I darted towards the noise and found that Billy was lying on the couch of Aro's study as he withered in pain.

"Why is he screaming?" I could tell that the venom was already pulled from his body yet his body seemed to be changing quicker then I did.

"His spine is healing." Aro said as he stood back with Eleazar and Carmen. "Esme brought him in here because she believed she did something wrong." I then noticed that Esme was holding onto Billy's hand with venom in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and felt a push in the back of my mind. It was like a switch was flipped because after a few minutes, Billy was no longer screaming and was breathing normally. Esme glanced at me then back to him. I then smelled Jake as he came barging in. I held my hand out to stop him as I kept my eyes locked on Billy.

"He's fine Jake." I told him without looking at him. "He's spine is healing and it causes the venom to flare. He's only feeling the pain of the transformation."

Jake was shaking beside me. "You told me he wouldn't feel any pain." His voice was deep and slightly angry. "You lied to me."

"Jacob Ephraim Black." I hissed finally turning towards him when I knew I had the shield around Billy's mind from keeping him from feeling the pain of his back healing. "I was born to be a vampire and I have a feeling I know why your father could be turned into a hybrid instead of a vampire. With his back broken, the venom would have something to do other then change to much of his blood cells which would cause him to go crazy since he would be more vampire then human and his human side couldn't control his vampire side." I was shocked I was able to say all that in a single breathe.

"What Bella says is true." Alec suddenly appeared with a needle. "This will keep him from feeling the pain of the venom, so you can stop shielding him." His eyes cut to mine as he walked over to human speed as to not frighten Esme.

"You're shielding him!?" Jake sounded shocked as the others looked at me with awe.

I merely shrugged. "Yeah, so?" I hated being the center of attention. "I knew that his screaming wasn't doing anyone any good so I decided to shield him from the pain."

"You are truly powerful, Isabella." Eleazar spoke up as he stared at me with a shocked expression.

"I have to agree." Aro said as he looked between Billy and myself. "Even Renata has trouble shielding all of us." He frowned looking to me. "Do you think you could remove your shield completely from your mind?"

I blinked a few times because I hadn't thought of that. "Um...I don't know." I shrugged as I looked at Alec then Jake. "I guess I could try since you're power wont harm me and it seems Alec can use his gift around my shield."

I walked over to Aro, who held his hand out, and placed mine in his. As soon as he closed his eyes, I closed mind trying to feel my mental barrier. When I did feel it I could feel a tugging on it and could only guess it had to be Aro's gift trying to get passed mine. I took a deep breathe and shoved as hard as I could mentally. I knew that physical strength had nothing to do with this small fight between my mind and someone's gift. It took me a few minutes but I soon felt someone else inside my head and heard Aro gasp. I kept it pushed out, which was harder then I thought, as long as I could before it snapped back. Only when I opened my eyes, did I realize I was breathing rather hard and Jake had me in his arms to keep me from falling to the floor.

"Bella, what the hell were you trying to do?" Jake snarled as he pulled me back, away from Aro, who looked tired as well. "You could have killed yourself. If I hadn't been there, you would have fallen and hit your head."

I opened my mouth to retort but Aro did so for me. "You seem to forget Isabella is no longer a simple human." His eyes were dark. "She is a vampire human hybrid and even you could not hurt her unless you were trying to kill her."

"She's still part human." Jake argued causing me to growl at him.

"Try to break my skin, Jake." I sighed as I held my arm out. "I dare you."

"I wont do it Bells." He shook his head. "I cant hurt you."

I growled at him but looked at Aro who tossed me a letter opener. "Fine." I held it up as I kept a shield around Jake. "Then I'll show you. This is a metal letter opener and isn't as sharp then your claws."

Before Jake could react, I brought the letter opener down to my thigh, only to have it bend before it even pierced my skin. Jake blinked a few times as I held the letter opener out to him. He took it and looked at the bent piece of metal then down to my leg. The pants were cut slightly but my skin was blemish free.

"While my skin feels as soft as a humans," I told him. "Its more durable then a vampires."

Jake nodded as he placed the letter opener on the table. I suddenly felt my heart beat a few times then stop. I gasped as I doubled over in pain. I could hear the voices around me but I didn't care at the moment because it felt as if someone was trying to pull my heart from my chest. Even with my eyes open, my vision was blurry and suddenly darkness descended, turning my world completely dark. The last thing I could remember was my body moving at a fast speed.

****(Southern Texas – Maria's Compound – 7:00 PM)****

The Major stood at the edge of the compound as he watched the first wave of newborns head towards the compound he was reborn in. For the last couple days, ever since he spoke to Peter, he felt a pull in his chest and if he wasn't a vampire he would have doubled over in pain when another wave of pain washed over him. Jasper gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he stood there. The sun had just barely lowered enough for the group to head South. Just thinking of leaving the compound caused his head to spin and his body lock in place. The Major didn't know why he felt like this but he didn't think it was serious. When the wind shifted, The Major caught the scent of Bree's strawberry scent mixed with berry's and crème.

"Major." Bree said with a nod as she kept her hair away from one side of her neck. "Maria asked if the next group is ready?"

"Tell her they're ready as soon as she gives the order." The Major said his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the next group being gathered by Mikal. "Do ya know that Mikal has been followin' you?" He cut his eyes to Bree, seeing her stiffen, then turned them back towards Mikal and the second group.

Bree nodded keeping her eyes down. "Yes, sir."

"Do ya know why?" The Major's black eyes had glint to them.

"Yes, sir." She whispered looking out at Mikal.

The Major narrowed his eyes. "Is it because of what ya said in the barn?"

"Um," Bree's eyes darted to him then back to Mikal. "I don't know what you mean Major." She had tensed. "I was never in the barn at the same time you were."

With that Bree hurried away. The Major narrowed his eyes because he knew that Bree was hiding something because he knew it was her in the barn. Whether it was dark or not didn't matter. The Major knew that vampire's eye sight was perfect even in the dark thus he knew who it had been not to mention the scent of the vampire. He could barely feel her emotions that night in the barn and still couldn't understand why she was trying to steer clear of Mikal. She knew he was following her yet it seemed she didn't want any help with the situation. It was then he heard someone moving closer to him and turned to see that Maria stood not to far from him with a saucy look in her eyes.

"Are you ready to leave, mi amor?" Maria purred as she tried to close the distance between them only for the Major to hold his hand up. "Major?"

"What are ya hidin', Maria?" The Major's eyes looked at his sire with a disgusted look. "Yer emotions are the same as before. Just before I left because I knew ya wanted ta get rid of me."

Maria's eyes widen. "What do you mean?"

The Major had Maria by the throat before she could say anything. They were also hidden from the ground unless they moved further away from the compound. Her red eyes were wide as fear flickered in their depths. The Major saw and growled as he tightened his hand that was around her neck. Her hands tried to claw at his wrist of the hand holding her but he quickly snatched her wrist in one of his hands and pressed them into rock wall behind her.

"I have watched ya the last few days an' noticed that somethin' was goin' on with ya." The Major's accent grew thicker as he grew angrier. "Now, tell me what I want an' I may just allow ya ta leave in one piece."

"I have no idea...AHHHHH!" Maria screamed as The Major ripped her arm off and threw it off the small cliff they were standing on.

"Tell me." He ordered as his eyes grew darker. "Ya don't want ta meet yer creation, do ya?" The Major smirked. "'Cause he doesn't like ya."

Maria thought about her outcomes if she allowed her mate to go. "Fine." She hissed as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "I will tell you, mi amor. The Volturi have your mate and they are training her to come and kill you as well as everyone else here." She prayed he felt her sincerity and only that because she didn't want to die. "I was trying to save you."

"What else are ya hidin'?" The Major wasn't as stupid as she would like to believe.

"Nothing!" Maria felt her fear rising as she tried to pull away. "Please my Major, I told you the truth. I would not betray you, again. I remember your threat."

The Major snarled at her and threw her to the side as his eyes followed. "I have decided ta remain here with the newborns an' Bree." Maria opened her mouth to argue but the Major cut her off. "If ya don't want me ta stay, give me a good reason? I will return if and when I find my mate."

"As you wish, Major." Maria hissed holding her stump where he pulled her arm off. "Just remember who sired you and gave you this immortal life."

With that Maria jumped down to retrieve her arm to where the Major had threw it. As for the Major, he stood there for a moment then turned his eyes to the space above him. He placed his hands behind his back, took an unneeded calming breathe then backed up a few feet then jumped up to land in front of Bree. The Major looked down at the vampire, who scurried to her feet. He cocked a brow as he tilted his head to the side. Bree bared her throat as she stood stiff, waiting on the Major to make a decision on what to do with her since she eavesdropped on a conversation between him and the Mistress. She still felt guilty because she still hadn't told him what she heard the last time but she's afraid.

"What did ya hear?" The Major asked her as he felt worry, fear and guilt in her emotions.

"I...um..." Bree kept her neck bared but closed her eyes. "Which time, Major?" She whispered as she stood there tensely.

The Major's eyes narrowed at her. "Ya told me ya didn't hear anythin'." He stepped closer to her. "Were ya lyin'?"

"Yes, Major." Bree nodded as she whimpered. "I didn't want Mikal or Mistress Maria to hear."

The Major could hear Jasper in the back of his mind finally coming back from his deep sleep like state. Allowing the Major and the God Of War to take over the body and its movements. He was shocked to hear just what Jasper thought since he had been quiet for little over 3 months. The Major couldn't really remember because time seemed insignificant to a vampire.

_She seems scared but not of us._ Jasper said wearily.

The Major hummed as he looked the small female over. ****_~Indeed but she's not our mate.~_****

Jasper just sighed as he went back into the cage and closed the door firmly. _Just don't kill her. We may be able to use her if needed._

The Major just smirked causing Bree to whimper as he projected his excitement. Easing his stance, he cleared his throat causing Bree to open her eyes but keep her throat open in case he didn't like what she said or did. When he knew he had her attention, he motioned for her to follow him. Bree didn't know what else to do other then follow orders. She had no idea but she felt safe with the Major unlike most of the others that were under his command. Once they were finally in the top part of the compound, the Major lead her into a sitting room. She didn't need to be told as she darted over and sat down on a couch that was still covered in plastic.

"Ya said ya heard somethin'?" The Major said as he brought over two glasses filled with blood. "Are ya gonna tell me now?" He held one of them out to her.

"Yes, sir." Bree answered as she took the cup of blood slowly in case she wasn't suppose to.

Maria has used the same thing only she would slap the cup out of your hand before you could taste it. As she took her first sip, she realized the Major hadn't moved from his spot sitting across from her in the chair. Bree finished her blood then sat the glass back down on the table. Only when did the Major raise his brow to her, did Bree start to tell him what she heard. The Major sat there quietly as he listened to the fact she heard Maria trying defend herself but it seemed that her sires didn't believe her. By the end of her tale, the major was on his feet pacing. His eyes were darker but there was still white around the edges. No Bree didn't hear a lot but she knew that if the Major had a mate, he should have been allowed to leave.

"Are ya sure that Stefan and Vladimir said my mate was in Volterra?" The Major asked her stopping and turning his eyes towards her.

"That is what I gathered from what I heard, Major." Bree answered him truthfully hoping he could feel her sincerity.

The Major nodded as he looked out one of the windows in the room. "Yer dismissed." He didn't say anything as Bree stood. "Before ya go, I want ya ta keep yer mouth shut about what ya heard. Is that understood?" His voice left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir." Bree said before she disappeared out of the room, leaving the Major alone with his thoughts.

****_~It seems ta me we've been lied ta.~_**** The Major thought to Jasper as he looked out the window watching the last of the newborns take off with Tyler, a newborn with the gift of having no scent. ****_~And I tend ta find out.~_**** His eyes were narrowed as he turned on his heel and headed outside.

However, just before he got to the outside door, Jasper and the Major both gasped as they went to one knee. It felt as if their heart had stopped if it had been beating. Taking a deep breathe, the Major closed his eyes and tried to feel the source of the pain. When he realized a pull was pulling him towards Volterra, his eyes snapped open yet instead of black with a small amount of white, they were bright red and full of pain. Jasper's eyes closed for a moment as he tried to stand. Only when he felt a hand on his arm, did he open his eyes to see Bree standing beside him along with a male.

"Major?" Bree asked in a whisper because no one had seen him go down like that before. "Are you ok?"

The Major shook his head. "I'm fine but my mate isn't." He was on his feet in an instant. "It seems I am goin' on a trip."

"Then we'll go with you." Bree said as the male nodded. "Adam wishes to leave the south. He was lucky because his year is up in a few days." She dropped her eyes. "If you wish us to go with you."

The Major narrowed his eyes. "Where are the other four?"

"Gone, Major." Adam spoke up as he took a step forward. "They disappeared as soon as the last wave of newborns took off with Maria and Mikal."

The Major thought for a moment then looked at Bree then to Adam. "Fine." His voice sounded slightly different as his red eyes came back. "Let's go then. I have a feeling I will find the answers I want in Volterra."

Bree and Adam nodded as they followed closely behind Jasper. Neither of them knowing that the Major had stepped back and allowed Jasper to take the reigns. If there mate was in Volterra then Peter hadn't been pulling his leg just to get him out of the South again. Even though he tried to attack Bella on her birthday, something couldn't leave his mind.

Why did Alice feel smug when he lunged at Bella during her birthday party?

****(Bella's Pov – Volterra, Volturi Castle – Medical Wing – 9:00 PM)****

When I started to come back to the land of the living, I suddenly felt as if I was ran over by a steam roller. I winced because of the brightness of the light when I tried to open my eyes. I then heard Alec's voice to the side somewhere.

"Just rest, Bella." I could hear the worried tone.

"W-What..." My throat felt like sandpaper as I was raised up and felt something placed to my lips.

"Drink, Isabella." That voice belonged to Sulpicia. "You were rather sick." She whispered which I barely heard.

I opened my mouth and warm blood slid down my throat. I couldn't help the moan that came out because it tasted wonderful. Only when I was full, did I dare try to open my eyes again. When I did, I saw Billy standing by Esme as Alec, Aro and Sulpicia stood beside my bed. I blinked a few times to banish the hazy spots only to notice that Billy's eyes changed. His eyes were still brown but a little lighter and there was a red ring around the very center of his eye. I smiled seeing that he was standing on his own meant that he had changed without any other problems. I sighed as I layed my head back against the pillow once I was finished. Alec sat the cup down and looked at me as he cocked his head to the side.

"You look better and your heart is stronger." Alec sounded drained. "You scared me, Bella." I saw venom welling in his eyes.

"She gave us all quite a scare." Aro said as he took my hand. "Next time do not force yourself, my dear." His mouth was in a thin line. "Who would bicker with Caius, myself and Marcus without fear of retribution? We need you around Cara. You have given us our humanity back." He kissed my hand as Sulpicia grinned.

She leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "We have found out that until your mate is close, you must feed almost as much as a human." Sulpicia tilted her head to the side. "Both blood and human food is needed in order to keep you going, Isabella. So please eat more. You wont gain weight."

"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes, dropping my head. "I've just been worried and busy, so I didn't really have much time other then when Billy and Charlie ate and I didn't eat that much then either." I felt a blush coming up to my cheeks.

"That is no excuse, Bella." Billy finally spoke up as he moved over, Alec shifting to the side. "I would also like to thank you for helping me when I back healed. You didn't have to shield me."

"Don't mention it Billy." I told him with a smile. "How does it feel to be walking again?"

Billy smirked as he scooped Esme up in his arms, spinning her around. "Wonderful." He chuckled as he looked into her eyes, kissing her. "Jake's also thrilled to have Esme as his step mother. He found out she can cook." He sat her down looking back at me.

"Have you called the other tribe Elders?" I couldn't help but wonder what was going on back home.

"Yes he did." Esme said as she looped her arm through his. "It seems Demetri and Heidi are more then welcomed on the reservation. They frequent Harry's home to keep an eye on him."

I nodded, very glad that Harry was alright. Charlie had told me something about it before things started to go crazy. Mentally shaking myself, I looked around not seeing Peter or Charlotte. I would have thought they would have been here since I was their sires mate. Sulpicia must have saw my expression because she filled me in.

"Peter and Charlotte said they needed to go back to the United States." She told me as Aro nodded, Alec was checking the machines I seemed to be hooked up to. "The Romanians also had to leave or they would have stayed. I told them they were invited to your wedding to Jasper when things settle down." I prayed that Sulpicia wasn't anything like Alice when she got something into her mind.

"Hows Charlie?" I asked the one question I really wanted an answer to. "Is Irina ok?"

"They're both fine, dear." Esme told me with a bright smile. "We take turns keeping an eye on them. It seems to us that Charlie is going through the change rather quickly. He may only take a day and a half to change if our calculations are correct."

I nodded sighing as I hit the button to raise myself up a little higher. "So, do I need to stay in this bed or can I leave?" I looked around at Aro, Billy, Esme, Alec and Sulpicia. "Well?"

"You can get up and move around but no training until you're around Jasper." Sulpicia told me with a mother like tone. "We were afraid this would happen." She sighed as Aro ushered everyone out leaving just Sulpicia and myself.

"What's going on?" I asked not liking the way people were acting. "I'm not dying am I?"

Sulpicia purged her lips. "In a way you are." Her red eyes were filled with worry as she gazed at me. "Your body and soul is yearning for your mate thus the reason your heart has stopped at least three times. It has happened before yet we didn't realize til it was to late."

"What does that mean, Sulpicia?" I couldn't help as I felt a thread of fear growing in the back of my mind.

"We need to leave as soon as possible." She told me as she helped me to sit on the side of the bed. "That was another reason why Peter and Charlotte took off. They wanted to check out the area the compound is located in. Peter believes he can convince Jasper to come back with him."

I just nodded standing on my own two feet. "I hope he can." I whispered as I headed over and slid on some shoes. "I'm feeling hungry. Lets go check out the kitchen."

"As long as you're ok." Sulpicia told me as she lead me out of the room and into the hall.

I only prayed that Jasper would get here quickly because I couldn't explain the pain I felt when my heart stopped other then the fact it felt like my heart was being ripped in two. Sending up a silent prayer, I prayed Peter would find Jasper because I didn't know how long I could go without having Jasper around me. If the pain in my chest was anything to go by, I knew I didn't have very long.

****(Jasper's Pov – Heading Towards The East Coast – 3 Hours Later)****

The pain had started to lessen then suddenly it flared once again but this time it brought me to my hands and knees. I was gasping for breathe I didn't need as Adam and Bree rushed to my side. Thankfully we were high in the mountains pass where any humans would be. I could hear Adam asking if I was ok while Bree kept telling him to keep quiet. I let out a growl letting them both know to shut up because I was trying to concentrate. I could only figure out that something must be wrong with my mate. Just as I went for my phone, it started to ring a familiar tune. My eyes widen as I flipped it open and placed it to my ear.

"Peter?" I whispered as I motioned for Adam and Bree to be quiet.

He chuckled through the line as I heard wind whipping past him. _"Howdy, Major." _ I heard someone growl low through the phone and Peter yelp. _"Shit babe, I haven't even said anythin', yet."_

"_Just tell 'im, Peter."_ I recognized Charlotte's voice anywhere.

Peter growled but I knew he wouldn't hurt Charlotte. _"If yer headin' ta Volterra, head ta Huston. There's a plane there waitin' on ya."_

I frowned not understanding. "What are ya talkin' about Peter?" I glanced towards Bree and Adam. "I have two vampire's with me. Only barely out of their newborn year and one a few months over bein' a year."

"_I 'know' Major." _Peter sighed but I understood what he meant. _"Just get yer asses ta Huston. I'll be waitin'."_

With that Peter hung up. I sighed standing realizing that the pain lessened slightly but was still there. Rubbing my chest, I looked towards Bree and Adam. It seemed that they still looked up to me and since they were changed younger then most, Bree was around 14 while Adam was around 15. I just hoped that Peter wasn't pulling my leg about the plane because I needed to get to Volterra as soon as possible.

Especially if my mate was there.

"Where are we going Maj...um...Jasper?" Bree asked as they followed when I turned and headed towards Huston.

"The phone call was from an old friend." I told them as we ran. "It seems he knew I was gonna need a quick way ta Volterra." I cut my eyes to my left then right.

Bree was to the right, who nodded in understanding. Adam looked surprised and excited since it was pouring off him. I could also feel their nervousness. I then realized that when ever Bree was nervous, her gift seemed to stop working. I knew that once we were some place safe and I had my mate, Bree and I could work on her gift. I also wondered if Adam had a gift but I would find that out later. At this time my mate was more important.

_Just a lil' while longer, darlin'._ I thought as I pushed myself faster, Bree and Adam keeping up with me.

The Major and God Of War were pacing their separate cages as I pushed myself as hard as I could. We all knew our mate needed us and they wanted us there yesterday.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Hello my readers! So, I had a reader ask for Jasper's Pov, thus here it is. Winks... XD! I gone through with Charlie and Billy's change. If you were wondering why Bella almost collapsed then did, is because of the fact she is pushing herself to hard. Not to mention, she hadn't been 'eating' correctly since she arrived. Now, Billy's change went a little rough but I explained why his change went differently then Bella's. I also want to know what my readers think Charlie's gift will be? What do you, my readers, think Charlie's gift will be? I gave a hint that no other vampire in the world would have this gift. As well as that Charlie's gift required him to be a vampire. Winks. So what do you think? I also would like to know who you believes there is a third to Diana and Leah? Stay tuned to find out more, til then keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	14. Ch Fourteen

****Ch. Fourteen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – I am feeling better thanks to all your prayers and well wishes so thank you my readers. I am also happy to tell you that this story is coming along wonderfully. It has been doing a lot better then I thought it would. I also want a cover for this story but I cant seem to figure out how to do one for this one. If one of my readers wish to fix one for me for this story, I will be so thankful and happy to place it on the side image for the story. Now, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

_::Wolves Mental Connection::_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

****_::Airplane Radio::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Southern Mexico – Maria's First Compound – 1:00 AM)****

Maria snarled as she glared at Tyler. If he didn't have a gift that she could use, he would have already been in the pyre, burning. She couldn't believe that her Major had taken off towards the East. If that was the case, he was heading to Volterra and that wouldn't be good for her. Baring her teeth, Maria's hand whipped forward and brought the year old vampire to her face. Tyler cringed back but couldn't move because of her solid grip. The other vampires and newborns under her command stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as Tyler was punished.

"You watched mi Major take off and did nothing to stop him!?" Maria's voice was slightly elevated.

Tyler was shaking. "Forgive me, Mistress." He whimpered, keeping his eyes downward. "With Bree and Adam there, I could not attack."

"How many newborns did you have with you?" maria snarled as she tightened her grip on his neck.

"2-20 n-newb-borns, M-Mistress." Tyler sputtered out through his mouth as the pain from his neck starting to crack caught up to him.

Maria snarled, snapping her teeth at his face. "Then you should have attacked him with the newborns and then took care of him."

"Fo-for-rgi-ive m-me!" Tyler screeched as she ripped his head off and turned to the burly vampire the Major ordered to the Southern Compound.

"Place his head in my vault." Maria purred causing the male to smile. "If I didn't need his gift, I would have threw him in the fire."

"Why is he so special, Mistress?" Mikal spoke up as he appeared at her side.

Maria smirked as she looked at Tyler's head. "He has no scent and can cover ours as well."

"Hm." Mikal nodded as he watched the burly vampire. "Tex, do as the mistress ordered."

"Of course." Tex nodded as he picked took the head from Maria and headed into the house.

Maria smirked as she turned to Mikal. "Oh, are you jealousy, mi amor?" She purred as she snuggled up in his arms. "You know you are the only one in my heart."

"Then act like it Maria." Mikal hissed as he pushed her away and moved off to take over the training of the newborns.

Maria frowned because she felt a stir of guilt in her gut because she had pushed her mate. Sighing, Maria shrugged as she headed into the house were Tex was. She wondered just how far she could go before Mikal would come barging in and tear into her. She almost skipped a few times in delight but didn't want her mate to see anything as of yet. With a sigh, she wished she had kept Bree because not having her around was hard since she now had to watch her thoughts around her mate. Maybe she could send Tex to retrieve the girl. It would indeed help her get by Aro's mind reading as well as the other mental powers, such as Jane. Yes bringing Bree Tanner back would be the best thing she could do and she knew the perfect thing to bring her back. All she needed to do was send Sasha to get her older cousin Riley Beirs.

As soon as she had Riley, maria knew that she could get Bree to agree to follow Tex. Maria also knew that she needed to make sure Tex understood if he touched Bree, he would have to answer to her and she wanted Bree brought back without ANY damages including those physically or mental. With a evil smirk on her face, Maria knocked on the door where she knew Tex was located. Being his sire would make him do anything she wished. She only wished she hadn't found her mate when she had. It would have been rather easier to keep the Major around if Mikal wasn't always at her side.

****(Jasper's Pov – Houston, Texas – 2:00 AM)****

I flicked my cigarette into the dumpster and watched it start burning. It had been about an hour since we arrived in Houston and I told Adam and Bree to go and feed before we jumped the fence to find Peter. When sirens started to get closer, I darted down the alley and cut the corner hopping onto the roof of closest building. I needed to get back to the fence to the airport to make sure Bree and Adam made it back on time. The pain in my chest wasn't as bad as it had been but I could still feel a dull ache. I knew that it had to be my mate, whoever she was. I just couldn't see myself with a male mate because I'm to much of a dominate personality. As I ran across the tops of the buildings, I caught a scent on the breeze. I jumped down to the ground and was able to pick it up a little better.

My eyes narrowed because it smelled like Tex, the big burly vampire that wanted Bree. I snarled as I pushed myself faster. As I got into range of my gift, I felt Adam's emotional signature as well as one I hadn't felt since the first couple of years with Carlisle. Alistair seemed to have been in the area. I rounded the last corner and spotted Alistair holding Adam's arm up as it healed back. I was then able to smell the venom in the air when I grew closer. Stopping about two feet from them, I looked from Adam to Alistair. His red eyes met mind as he held one finger up me to wait for a moment. I growled softly at him as he helped Adam fuse his last lost limb back on.

"He was ambushed. A big burly vampire came out of no where and snatched the young female that was with him, then took off. Adam tried to defend the girl but it seemed that the big guy was a lot stronger." Alistair told me as he helped Adam stand. "He also needs to feed again."

I growled as I cut my eyes towards the hanger where I knew Peter to be then back to Adam. "Fine, but hurry." I looked at Adam. "If Maria send Tex after Bree, then there's no doubt that she wont try to get you back. Or even me."

"Why?" Alistair asked before he took off with Adam.

"B'cause if I know 'er, she's plannin' somethin' an' she doesn't want me ta leave." I answered truthfully. "Now take 'im huntin'."

Alistair nodded as he headed off with Adam beside him. I sighed as I sat down on the ground with one leg propped up and my arm layed over it. My other hand had my phone as I looked down wondering if I should call Peter and tell him I was just outside the fence but had to wait on someone. I couldn't help but wonder if Alistair would be going with us. It wasn't like he had any connection to any place in particular but then again he didn't care for being around people or vampires. He was a loner, through and through. Just as I was about to call Peter to let him know I was on my way, the phone rang with his number. I smirked as I hit the answer button and placed it up to my ear.

"Yea, Peter?" I answered causing him to chuckle.

"_It'll be fine, Major." _He told me with a calm tone. _"Once we get ta Volterra, you'll have yer mate and then the Chief will be awake an' we can take care of that Mexican bitch."_

I dropped my chin to my chest as I closed my eyes. "Is this one of your feelings?"

I heard a snort on the other end which sounded like Charlotte. _"No, its fact Major." _I heard other voices in the back ground.

"Who else is with you?" I didn't like the fact I had a year old vampire around others.

"_Well..." _Peter said with a long pause. _"We decided ta call in a few others."_

I growled as I was on my feet in a flash. "How many are a few?"

"_Only three Major." _I knew that voice anywhere.

"Garrett?"

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 12:00 PM)****

Sam was running with Seth patrolling the lands when they came into contact with a vampire's scent they didn't recognize. It was on the other side of the treaty line but at the moment they needed to follow it because of the fact Demetri and Heidi were taking a small break. As soon as they crossed the line, the scent grew thicker. Sam knew that the vampire had just passed through from the ocean. Cutting his golden eyes to Seth, he told him to call for the others. If something was going on he wanted to know but also wanted some back up in case things got bad.

_::But Sam...:: _Seth whined as he kept by his Alpha.

Sam stopped snapping his teeth at Seth. _::Do it Seth.:: _His voice was rough with the Alpha Command. _::I wont be alone. Garrett, Tanya and Kate are still at the house.::_

_::Ok, ok.::_ Seth whimpered as he watched as Sam took off towards the direction of the Cullen house.

Without missing a beat, Seth threw his head back signaling for his brothers as took off after Sam. He knew Sam would be able to hear him but he couldn't let Sam just go off on his own. Especially if there was a vampire around that none of them knew. When answering howls echoed through the trees, Seth knew his brothers were on his way. It didn't take him long before he reached the big white house that was the Cullen's residence. Sam was in his human form as he stood outside with who he knew as Tanya, Garrett and Kate yet there was another vampire with him. Seth was shocked to see it was a female.

"I don't mean any harm." Her voice had a southern accent to it. "I'm Charlotte an' my mate wanted me ta come here ta get Kate, Garrett and Tanya."

"What about Demetri and Heidi?" Sam asked her as he stood tensely.

Charlotte shook her head. "Peter just told me ta get the three." She stiffened as two more wolves appeared with Demetri. "Howdy, Demi."

"Charlotte," Demetri nodded as he looked around. "Where is Peter?"

"Houston." She sighed as she cut her eyes to Sam then back to him. "Would ya mind tellin' the wolf I ain't a threat?"

Sam looked at Demetri. "You know this vampire?"

"Yes, I do." Demetri said with a smirk. "Charlotte here is the Major's Captain's mate."

Seth whined because he didn't know who the Major was. "Who is the Major?" Sam asked because he didn't either. "He is a vampire, right?"

"Yes, sir." Charlotte answered with a smile. "Y'all know the Major as Jasper Hale. He use ta feed from criminals but it got to 'im afta' a while." Her smile faded. "The only thin' was the pixie wasn't his mate but he neva' believed me or Peter."

Sam was shocked that he had a vampire from the Southern Vampire wars in his territory for a little over 2 years and he never attacked anyone. Seth as well as Paul and Embry, the other two wolves who showed up, were also shocked because they saw the bite marks on Jasper's skin but didn't think anything of it.

"Do you need anyone else to go?" Sam asked as he heard Paul growl at him.

_::I'm not fucking going.::_ Paul growled as his eyes narrowed and lips curled over his teeth.

Sam snarled as he turned towards Paul. _::Enough!::_ Paul lowered himself to his stomach. _::If they need you're help, then you will go if I order you. Jake and Leah were thrilled to get away.::_

_::Because their leech lovers.::_ Paul growled as his eyes stayed on the ground in front of Sam.

"Enough, Paul." Sam said out loud as he turned back to Charlotte and the others. _::I should send you anyway.::_

Charlotte shook her head as her eyes darted towards Paul then back to Sam. "No," She wouldn't feel comfortable with Paul around the major. "Peter told me ta bring only Garrett, Kate and Tanya. Thank ya though."

"Where are you going?" Demetri asked curious.

"Isabella is havin' some trouble." Her eyes held her worry which caused everyone there to worry. "She needs her mate soon thus Peter told us we were comin' back fer the Major. Apparently he's gonna come ta us." Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know how but the Major's gonna need a ride ta Volterra and we're gonna be there ta give him a lift."

Sam frowned not liking the fact Bella was sick but he was also worried about Billy and Charlie. "How are Billy and Charlie?"

"Billy's done changin'. His mate was the one who bit 'im." Charlotte said causing Sam's eyes to widen. "It hurt 'im more then it did Bella but with his back broken the venom attacked that first."

"What do you mean?" Demetri asked with a frown. "Are you saying that Billy is a hybrid like Bella? And what do you mean Billy has a mate?"

"Irina called us about that." Kate whispered with a smirk on her face, causing Sam to look at her.

"It was funny really. It seems that Esme was Billy's mate all along but Carlisle had her bound to him thus she couldn't recognize her mate in Billy." Charlotte pushed the ill feelings away as she smiled friendly to Sam. "As fer Billy, Alec took some blood samples and ran some test." She took a small breathe to prepare her for what happened next. "While Charlie had ta be turned inta a vampire because of his gift, Billy was able ta be turned inta a hybrid since he already had an aliment."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked not understanding.

Demetri cleared his throat. "I have a feeling I know what is going on." He looked at Sam. "Since Charlie had nothing wrong with him such as a broken back or other aliment, he had to be turned into a vampire because when the venom would be introduced into his body, if he wanted to be turned into a Hybrid, the venom would turn to many human cells causing him to lose his mind."

"Are you telling me that Billy having a broken back was the only thing that allowed him to become a hybrid?" Sam asked with a shocked tone. Even the wolves were shocked because they had been worried for the tribes Elder.

"Yes, sir." Charlotte nodded as she smiled, her teeth covered. "He's doin' good an' before Peter an' I left, Charlie was doin' good, too. From Alec's calculations, he'll be waken up in about 25 hours."

Demetri frowned. "Are you saying that it will only take about a day and a half for Charlie's change?" Charlotte nodded with a smirk. "Impossible."

"Not if Bella was the one who bit 'im." Charlotte raised a brow as her smirk grew. "Charlie asked fer her ta change 'im. Irina was there with 'um but kept quiet as Bella bit him four times." She looked at her watch. "Shit, its almost 1:30. We gotta go!"

Garrett, Kate and Tanya nodded. "We're ready when you are." Tanya spoke up finally as she looked to Demetri. "If you wish, we can leave the keys to the house with you. It wont be used again for a long time I believe."

Sam thought for a moment. "What about the furniture inside?"

"Take what you want." Kate waved her hand to him. "Sell the rest if you wish. From what Charlotte told us, the Cullen's wont be having much use for it any longer."

Sam frowned not understanding but nodded anyway as he watched Garrett, Kate, Tanya and Charlotte disappear towards the south. He didn't understand what was going on but he would soon because he was going to be calling Aro. Sam knew that something was happening and he wanted to know just what. If Bella was having troubles, maybe there was something he could do. Billy would always be the Leader of the Quileute Tribe no matter what. Sam was glad that Billy was turned into a hybrid because he didn't know if the other tribe elders would be as understanding even if they understood vampires weren't the monsters of their legends. Having a vampire as an Elder of the Quileute tribe was something that Sam couldn't see happening.

****(Bella's Pov – Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle – 10:00 PM)****

I sat in the chair by Charlie's bed side as he continued changing. Irina had went to hunt quickly then would come back to lay by his side. I rubbed my chest as the pain made itself known again. It had lessen yet it still bothered me. Taking a deep breathe, I caught Charlie's new scent. It was a mixture of something metallic, pine and gunpowder. I smiled taking his hand in my own. I knew he was doing good because he wasn't screaming like Aro said most would. I felt bad for Billy but he seemed to be happier. When the door opened to the room, my eyes snapped towards it only to see Irina walk in with Carmen.

"Alec is looking for you, mija." Carmen said as Irina darted over to Charlie's side and curled up beside him. "We're going to be changing his clothes and bathing him. We don't want his human scent on him if he does go crazed."

"Alright." I nodded understanding where they were coming from. "Where's Alec?"

"He's in his lab." Jane said with a smirk as she appeared in the door way. "I'll take you there. Sulpicia doesn't want you going anywhere alone in case you have another episode." I could see the worry in her eyes.

I sighed and nodded. "Fine." I cut my eyes to Carmen and Irina. "Call me when he starts to wake up. I want to be here."

"Of course Bella." Irina said as Carmen left the room, walking into the bathroom. "Charlie would want you here. Not to mention being his sire, will help you have some control over him during his newborn stage."

I looked at Charlie. "I don't think he'll be a regular newborn." I told them as I exited the room behind Jane. "If anything he'll be special." I called back because I knew they would hear me. _I just know that Charlie will be special._

He was my father after all. Pushing the worries I had for Charlie out of my mind, I followed Jane up the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder what his gift was but I had a feeling that his gift would be a gift that no other vampires had. I already felt something covering his mind but I couldn't figure out just what his gift was. I decided to speak to Eleazar once I was done talking to Alec. When I cut my eyes to Jane, I saw her biting her lip as if she had something she wanted to say. I stopped, which in turned caused Jane to stop and turn to me. I crossed my arms and raised a brow at her.

"Is everything ok, Jane?" I couldn't help but wonder if everything was ok.

Jane sighed and nodded. "I'm worried that you'll die." She cringed as she looked at the floor. "I found it funny when you first protected me from Felix and Demetri but since I had time to think about it, I realized it felt different to have someone protect me instead of me doing the protecting."

"I still remember when the Cullen's were protecting me from the nomad James." I sighed pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her. "I always felt useless because I couldn't fight but I also remember how happy I felt because they were placing their lives on the line for me. While I don't miss the crazy aspect of the Cullen's, I do miss how they acted around me."

Jane hugged me back. "We can be your family."

I just smiled as I started to walk, my arm still around Jane's shoulders. "I'd like that." I winced when the pain in my chest flared. "So do you know what Alec wants to talk to me about?"

"No telling with him." She sighed rolling her eyes. "He's into forensic science and mapping DNA." I blinked because that was a little out of my range of knowledge.

"I always found it fascinating but I don't think I could follow it." I told her in a whisper. "But I'll listen because I may need what he tells me at a later date." Jane chuckled as we stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are." Jane knocked on the door then turned to me as she pulled out of my arms. "I need to report to Aro for a few minutes. Alec already has 'lunch' ready for you."

"Thank you, Jane." I told her as she darted back down the stairs.

I heard her tinkling laugh as she disappeared from sight. Shaking my head, I took a deep breathe and headed into the lab. I couldn't help but wonder just what Alec wanted to talk to me about. Maybe he would be able to take my mind off Jasper because it seemed the more I thought about him, the more pain I felt. I sighed as I pushed the thoughts of him aside. The pain flared once more then faded a moment later. Taking a deep breathe, I knocked on the door and waited for Alec to open it.

****(Jasper's Pov – Houston, Texas – 3:00 pm)****

_Garrett!? What is he...wait a minute..._ I thought as I looked at the screen of the phone.

I placed the phone back to my ear. "Why's Garrett here?" I asked as I felt Alistair and Adam coming closer. "What do ya know, Peter?"

"_I just know ya need ta hurry ta Volterra because yer mate needs ya."_ I could tell he knew something he wasn't saying.

"What do you know Peter?" I hissed at him over the phone, as Adam appeared by himself.

Adam stiffened but I waved my hand at him. Instead of allowing Peter to answer, I hung up the phone and stood. I looked around but I couldn't see Alistair although I could feel him close by. I could only guess he wasn't going to be joining us but then again I knew that Alistair was a lone vampire. I don't know if he would ever find a mate but if he did, she would have to love the solitude life he lives. Pushing those thoughts aside, I winced when the pain in my chest flared again. I knew that the pain in my chest had to do with my mate, I didn't understand why I was having these pains. I never knew of Emmett or Carlisle having this kind of pain when Esme or Rosalie were gone. When another pair of hands appeared, I cut my eyes up to see that Peter was standing there helping Adam, help me to stand.

"Major?" Peter whispered with a frown. "Are ya ok?"

I shook my head as I rubbed my chest. "My chest is hurtin', Peter." I closed my eyes as I cringed. "Somethin's happenin'."

"Charlotte, call Aro!" Peter yelled as I saw us heading to the hanger. "Find out if Bella's fine."

_Bel...la..._ I thought with a frown. _Why would... Bella... be at... Volterra? _My eyes widen in realization. _Bella is my mate. _"Peter." I called to him as I was finally able to stand. "Is Bella Swan my mate?"

My eyes were locked on his face because I could tell if he lied to me that way. "Now, Major..." He held his hands up.

"Answer. My. Question!" I snarled as I was about to lunge for him as Charlotte appeared. "Is Bella Swan my mate?"

"Yes, Jasper." Charlotte said as she stood by Peter. "She is." Her eyes narrowed. "Now if ya will get in the plane, we can get ya to 'er b'cause she ain't doin' good."

I gritted my teeth but nodded. Peter sighed but was still tense because he knew if I wanted answers, I would get them one way or another. It was then I realized Kate and Tanya were also there with Garrett. I blinked a few times until I felt the emotions from Kate and Garrett. I smirked because it seemed that Kate finally found her mate.

"Good to see you, Major." Garrett smirked and tipped his imaginary hat.

I nodded back to him as Peter cleared his throat. "The planes ready for take off."

I saw Charlotte, Tanya and Kate enter the plane, with Garrett and Peter behind them. I took a unneeded calming breathe and headed up the stairs. Adam was behind me but his emotions were those of worry, fear, excitement and joy. I knew I wouldn't be needing to calm him down but myself on the other hand, I was worried if something was wrong. Not to mention, I feared for what would happen to Bree once she was back with Maria. Also, the pain in my chest kept flaring which could only mean that something has happened to my mate. Whatever it was, I knew it wasn't good because of the look on Charlottes face. For her to be worried, it must be dangerous. I was still trying to take in that Isabella Swan was my mate as I took a seat. I watched as Peter headed to the cockpit. I raised a brow because I didn't know Peter had his pilot licenses.

"Don't worry, Major." Peter chuckled seeing my expression. "I ain't flyin'. Aro sent one of his guards ta fly us. I'm just checkin' on ETA." He winked as he disappeared behind a curtain.

"Is Bella alright?" Tanya was the one who asked.

Charlotte stiffened as her eyes darted towards me. "We don't really know." She chewed on her bottom lip. "She's been havin'... episodes."

"Episodes?" Adam asked with a frown.

"What do ya mean?" I asked not understanding what was going on. "Bella's a vampire, ain't she?"

"No," Peter said as he came back through the curtain. "She's a hybrid." He smirked as if he knew something I didn't, which was probably because I had never heard of a hybrid.

"Hybrid?" Adam blinked a few times.

Garrett raised a brow at him as Peter sat down. "What kind?"

Peter smirked wider. "Human an' vampire."

Everyone seemed shocked besides Tanya, Kate, Peter and Charlotte. I frowned as I looked between the four of them. I had never in my life heard of a vampire human hybrid but Peter just said that Bella was one. The only thing in my mind was what in the hell happened after we left?

"Ya better start at the beginnin', Pete." Charlotte said with a sigh. "I don't think the Major understands." Her eyes were full of worry and fear but fear of what I had no clue.

Peter sighed as he sat beside Charlotte and buckled up. "Ya remember when ya were runnin' in from the nomad?" He asked as he looked at me. "The one who wanted ta take a bite out of Bella?"

"Of course, Peter." I hissed remembering it all very well. "I still cant figure out how she was able ta get away from me at the hotel." I hated that Bella had disappeared on my watch but then again I was shocked when I had found out.

"I gotta meet this girl." Garrett whispered as he thought aloud. "If she can escape the Major...ow, what was that for Kate?" He glared at her as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Kate just rolled her eyes. "You were thinking out loud, again."

"Oh." Garrett looked as embarrassed as his emotions were telling me.

Peter just shook his head at Garrett. "Well, Major when the Mind Rapist sucked the venom out, he changed her." He cocked his head to the side. "Why do ya think the Volturi don't want us ta feed from humans then suck out the venom? It changes the human even if they don't change inta a vampire."

"Are you saying a human was bitten and someone pulled the venom out?" Garrett glared at me as if I had done it.

"Edward did," I snarled as I glared at him. "He said he didn't want to damn her."

Peter snorted causing me to look at him and raise a brow. "Nothin' Major." He smirked shaking his head. "Now back ta what I was sayin', Bella had been turnin' since she arrived back from Phoenix. It was only when yer 'brother' left her did the process speed up. She was a full blown hybrid about 3 weeks after y'all left."

My eyes were wide in shock but by Peter's feelings, the tail wasn't over yet. I looked at Kate and Tanya suddenly remembering something. Laurent had been with them the last time I saw any of them. Where was he?

"Where's Laurent?" I asked causing Tanya and Kate to stiffen.

Kate glanced at Tanya who shrugged. "Laurent's dead." Kate whispered as she held onto Garrett's hand. "Bella killed him. Or so we believe."

"What?" I gaped at them. "I thought he was mated to Irina?"

Tanya and Kate smirked, shaking their heads. "Nope, in fact Irina found her mate in Charlie." Tanya said with a sad smile. "It would seem I am the only single Denali sister left."

Adam frowned because mated pairs were killed in the south. When he looked at me, I just shook my head. He nodded understanding I would tell him what he didn't know later. I turned my attention back to the others when Kate spoke up to Tanya.

"Don't worry, sister." Kate told her as she took her hand. "You're gonna find a mate. I just know it."

Tanya nodded as I looked back over at Peter. "What else happened?"

"Esme wasn't mated ta Carlisle." Charlotte said with a smug look on her face.

That threw me for a loop. "But I felt their feelin's fer each other." I frowned looking at Peter. "How can Esme not be Carlisle's mate?"

"Ah but that's the thing." Peter said as he tilted his head. "They were mates but not True Mates. There's a difference."

I frowned as I thought about what he was saying. With Esme having a bond to Carlisle, she couldn't find her True Mate. My mind went back to Alice and myself. I knew we had a bond of some kind because when she was away from me, my chest hurt. Did that mean with my bond to Alice, I wouldn't have been able to find my True Mate. I had also felt the pain I felt from the other mated pairs when their mates were gone. The only couple that didn't really hurt was Rosalie and Emmett but that was because they were almost always together. I shook my head to clear my thoughts then looked at Peter.

"If Esme was Carlisle's mate," I asked with a frown marring my face. "How did she find her True Mate?"

Charlotte smiled this time as she squeezed Peter's hand. "Because their bond was broken by Chelsea and Bella." Everyone gasped because of the fact we new that bonds weren't easily broken. "Bella also healed Marcus broken bond he had with Didyme." She looked thoughtful. "I also remember Caius smiling more and Aro looking less...evil."

"What?" Garrett's eyes were wide in shock.

Kate's mouth was hanging open. "How is that possible?"

"I thought Bella was a shield?" Tanya asked with a frown.

"She is." Peter said with a nod as he leaned back in his seat. "From what we were told, Jane, Demetri and Felix felt a pull ta 'er before they even met 'er." He looked thoughtful. "Eleazar says she may have another gift that doesn't manifest unless it feels the need."

Garrett looked thoughtful for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning. "She's a Soul Healer." His eyes were wide as we all looked at him with a shocked look. "I've only met one other vampire with such a gift but he was killed because he didn't like to fight." He shook his head. "He was a great person to know but his down fall was he hated of violence."

"Hm." Peter thought for a moment. "We have ta tell Aro when we arrive."

I felt the plane move. ****_::Please remain seated until we are in the air. Thank you.::_**** I blinked as I looked to Peter who smirked.

"We should be in Volterra in about 7 ta 8 hours." Peter said leaning back. "Now, ya need ta keep calm Major because what I'm gonna tell ya is gonna hurt ya emotionally." His eyes were serious. "It seems that Mary Alice Brandon has been plannin' her lil' scheme since she was human..."

My eyes widen as did Tanya's, Kate and Garrett's as Peter started telling us what Alice had seen as human and planned. I was in complete shock because she had always told me she didn't remember anything from her human life. Adam sat quietly beside me as he took in everything he was told. His emotions were calm but I could feel something underneath the surface. Almost as if he was protective of me. I felt him sending me peace in order to keep me calmed down but as I listened to Peter. As Peter spoke, I felt as if I was nothing but a fool for believing any word that came out of Alice's mouth. As my heart shattered, the Major paced in his cage because he had told me ever since we met Alice that she was playing me but I didn't want to believe him. I winced as Peter looked at me with a 'I told ya so' look.

I knew he would chew me out but at least he would do it in private. As I listened to what had happened, I couldn't help but feel shock run through me as I heard that Alice was far older then she told everyone. I remembered when Alice and I first arrived at the Cullen's finally understanding why Edward didn't seem shocked to see Alice or myself. Even with Adam sending me calming waves, my anger swelled in my chest as I gritted my teeth. Hearing everything Peter was telling me, I couldn't help but have one question, something I would find an answer to when I arrived in Volterra.

What all did Edward know?

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Well, heres the next chapter. Winks. So what do you think happened to Bella? Not to mention, Jasper is on his way. Just hold on Bella! How do you think Jasper will take Alice's betrayal? Of course, it seems that Jasper is being told EVERYTHING, which means he'll be told that Alice had contact with Maria. I didn't use Alice but I did use Mary. I had hoped my readers would pick up on it but I know some of you haven't. LOL. And I will give you another hint as to what Charlie's gift. It will come from X-Men. Winks. As for the other hints, its powerful, and Charlie has a metallic scent to him. Hmmmmm, what could it be? Any ideas? Well til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	15. Ch Fifteen

****Ch. Fifteen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. Mary ****IS**** Alice... Alice had been in touch with Maria since she was turned. She had seen what would happen to Jasper as well as the others. Edward bite Alice when he was 'rebelling'. Which means Alice is older then she told everyone. Not to mention she lied when she said she didn't remember her human life. Alice called Maria but didn't give her the name of Alice but Mary. So no, Alice isn't related to Maria. I just wanted to explain that since some of my readers are a little confused. I'm sorry if I confused you, I didn't mean to. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

_::Wolves Mental Connection::_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

****_::Airplane Radio::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Volterra, Italy – Lab Tower – 10:20 PM)****

Alec was busy working on the blood samples when there was a knock on the door. He stopped and sniffed the air only to find that Jane's and Bella's scents were just outside the door. He smirked because he couldn't help but want to show off what he knew. Heading to the door, Alec took a glance at the table to make sure Bella's lunch was ready. Seeing it was, he opened the door only to catch Bella as she swayed.

"You ok?" Alec asked with a frown.

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah, I just need to eat again." She sighed cringing as Alec helped her over to her seat and placed her food in front of her. "Who cooked?"

"Jane did." Alec smiled then his smile faded as he realized Bella didn't look to well. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Bella waved her hand as she picked up her blood and drank half the glass. "Now, I'm better." She smiled as some of her coloring came back. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted you to see the difference between vampire, human, shifter and hybrid blood." Alec stood there shifting from foot to foot.

"That sounds cool." Bella said taking a bite of the food then moaning. "Oh, your sister is a good cook." She swallowed the first bite then took another.

Alec grinned, finally pulling up a seat. "I think she'll enjoy the compliment." He frowned a little. "Jane also said you protected her when you woke up after they found you. Why?"

"Why what?" Bella asked swallowing another mouth full. "Why did I save her?" Alec nodded, causing Bella to sigh. "I don't really know but I felt protective of her and of you when I first met you." She shrugged as she started eating again.

A silence grew between them as Alec closed his eyes and listened to Bella eat and her heart beat. Bella eat but kept an eye on Alec. She couldn't help but see that he looked almost peaceful when he had his eyes closed but when her heart skipped a beat, Bella gasped as she clutched her chest. Alec had his eyes open and at her side in an instant. His eyes filled with worry because he, too, worried if Bella would die before Jasper got here.

"Bella?" Alec asked as he listened closer to her heart only to hear it starting to be correctly again.

"I'm ok." Bella said with a whisper. "It's just the pain is almost killing me each time it starts."

Alec frowned not liking what he was hearing. "I think you should go back to the medical room."

"No." Bella shook her head as she took a deep cleansing breathe. "I'm fine." Her cut her eyes to Alec. "Once I finish eating, I'll feel better."

Alec purged his lips as he watched Bella start to eat again but it didn't seem to be doing any good. With a frown, he listened to the sound of her heart beating. He could hear a slight hiccup in the beat but other then that it seemed to be normal. Alec pushed those thoughts to the side when Bella pushed her plate back away from her empty. The lasagna that Jane made seemed to hit the spot when it came to food. Bella smiled as Alec stood and held his hand out for her to take.

"So, about those blood typ..." Bella's eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped towards the ground.

Alec screamed her name as he caught her before she hit the ground. He knew he should take her down to the medical room but the thing was even though he was a vampire, he wasn't as tall as Bella was. Alec was very afraid of hurting her more then she was already. Before he could make up his mind, Jane appeared with Jacob Black beside her. As soon as they saw Bella, Jacob had her in his arms and already rushing down the stairs with twin vampires running along beside him. Jane turned off to tell Aro and Caius what had happened. While Alec heading down to Marcus' study to inform him. Jake didn't say anything as he let out a small yelp that echoed through the castle. He knew that in no more then a few minutes, Leah would have heard it and would be heading his way. Just as he bursted through the doors to the room, an answering bark could be heard.

"Come on Bella," Jake ordered her as he sprinted around trying to figure out how to work the machines. "Ya gotta stay with me, here." His eyes kept glancing over to her as his hands worked at finding where went where.

"You're doing it wrong." Renata snarled as she pushed through with Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Diana, Leah, Esme and Billy standing around the large medical room.

Aro frowned as he looked to Alec. "What happened?"

Alec swallowed as his eyes darted towards Bella. "She just finished eating when she was about to ask me about the types of blood I wanted her to see." He whimpered when Bella gasped in pain. "She had an episode but brushed it off. Only when she stood did her eyes roll back into her head and fell to the ground. I was able to grab her before she hit."

"You did good, Alec." Caius told the young vampire as his eyes were on Bella. "How is she Renata?"

Renata finished hooking Bella up to the machines. "She's doing good now." Her red eyes went to the Kings. "As for what is wrong, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jacob asked as his eyes were locked on Bella.

"Hm." Aro hummed as he thought what Renata said. "What do you see, brother?" His eyes moved to Marcus.

Marcus frowned as his eyes focused on the bonds that Bella had. He could see that most of them were bright except for the mating bond. He had his hand out for Aro to take allowing him to see the bond that was almost dimmed.

"Ah," Aro nodded with a sigh. "It seems..." He stopped when Chelsea entered the room. "Yes, my dear?"

"Sam Uley is on the phone for you, Master Aro." Her eyes went to Bella. "Is she alright?"

Marcus moved over to Chelsea. "We do not know." He took her hand. "All of her bonds are fine but one and it's causing her pain. It's also a fairly new bond."

"Is there anything we can do?" Chelsea looked up at her daughter's father. "I could try to sooth her bond."

"It may work but we can only hope." Marcus frowned as he turned his eyes to Aro. "Go see what Sam wants. Chelsea and I will keep watch on Isabella."

Aro nodded as he turned to Billy. "Would you like to come with me?" He knew that Billy was the Tribes Chief. "It may help Sam understand what is going on. Not to mention, they may be worried for you."

"That sounds like a plan." Billy looked at Esme. "You wanna stay here?"

"Yes." Esme whispered her eyes darting between Billy and Bella. "I felt terrible for leaving her the first time and I wont do it again."

Billy nodded with a smile as he followed Aro out of the room. Esme moved over to the other side of Bella and started to hum a song she remembered. Marcus and Chelsea closed their eyes and started to work their magic on Bella's broken Mating bond. With Marcus being able to see the bond and Chelsea being able to fix and remove bonds, they were sure that they could keep Isabella alive long enough for her mate to arrive.

****(Southern Mexico – Maria's Compound – 3:50 AM)****

Maria smiled widely as she looked at Tex and Bree. She couldn't believe that her plan had worked. It was sad she couldn't get Adam but then again no one, not even Adam, knew of his gift. Her darken red eyes were full of glee as she looked at Bree. Bree was shaking as she was on her knees in front of Maria. She had hoped that she could have escaped with the Major but it seems that her luck wasn't that good.

"Did you see the Major?" Maria asked Tex as her eyes stayed on Bree.

Tex shook his head. "No, the other vampire was there but I tore him apart and left 'em." His chest puffed out because he brought the vampire Maria wanted. "I could also smell another vampire in the area, so I grabbed the girl and came right back."

"You were near Adam?" Maria hissed her eyes snapped to his.

"Yes, Mistress." Tex answered with a frown.

"And you didn't bring him?" Maria snarled as she stalked towards the large vampire.

Tex swallowed. "No, you didn't say you wished for him."

"You idiot!" Maria snarled as she slashed him across the face. "Whether I told you to bring Bree or Bree and Adam, you should have returned with both if you were near them."

"But Maria..." Tex started but was stopped when Maria snarled extremely loudly.

Maria went to slap Tex across the face again when Mikal opened the door to the room they were in. His eyes went from Maria, to Bree then to Tex. Mikal's red eyes darkened as he gazed at his mate as well as the two vampires.

"Enough, Maria." Mikal ordered her in a commanding tone. "Tex, take the female to feed then take her to Nole." His eyes were narrowed as he looked at his mate then to Tex.

"I don't answer to..." Tex growled but stopped when Mikal pinned him to the wall. "Bastard." He spat in Mikal's face.

Maria's eyes were wide as she looked to Tex then back to Mikal. She had never seen him act in such a way before. A shiver of dread ran down her back as she watched her mate toss Tex across the room and snap his black eyes to her then to Bree.

"You are free to leave if you wish." Mikal could feel the danger coming closer. "I believe if you are to stay, my _mate_ and I will be destroyed." He watched as the young female vampire whimpered and glanced towards Tex. "He will not follow." Mikal had enough of his mate's playing around.

"T-Thank y-yo-ou." Bree stammered as she jumped through an opened window and disappeared in the distance.

"What in the infierno_(Hell)_, mi amor _(my love)_?" Maria snarled as she glared at Mikal. "I am the Jefe Militar (_Warlord)_ of the South. Not you!"

Mikal snarled as he suddenly pinned his mate to the wall, his eyes black as night. "I am your mate, _mi amor._" His voice sounded sarcastic. "So from now on, what I says goes. You will no longer undermine me when dealing with the vampires in_ my _command."

"I WILL NOT..." Maria's screaming stopped as soon as Mikal latched his teeth onto her throat, not breaking the skin but showing Maria that he had control over the situation.

"Oh but you will." Mikal murmured as he finally pulled back. "And when the Volturi arrive, you and I will take them out together but I will be the new king. Not you." He pulled away from her and ripped a hand off. "This is for touching another male," Mikal then pulled her tongue out of her mouth. "And this is for speaking to another male. If you thought the Major was rough, you don't know how rough I can be."

Maria fell to the ground holding her stump as she kept her mouth shut. She had to keep swallowing because of the venom pooling in her mouth. A whimper could be heard every so often from her yet she refused to move from the spot where her mate left her. Tex, on the other hand, had been dragged out of the room and his screams echoed through out the compound causing Maria to cringe. Things were about to change for her but she didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

****(Bree's Pov – Few Miles From Compound, Heading North)****

I had no clue as to why Mikal let me go but from his words he was hoping that by letting me go, the Volturi would attack him. I shivered from fear as I darted towards the cover of trees. The sun was getting closer to rising and I didn't want to be caught out. With another shiver running through my body, I jumped up into a tree then climbed higher up. I didn't know where I was going but I would go back to Houston because that was the last place I knew the Major, er, Jasper and Adam to be. The wind blew across my face bringing another vampire's scent. I stiffened when I realized it was the other scent I smelled before Tex grabbed me. I looked around trying to find the vampire but the vampire was a lot older then I was because I couldn't see anyone.

"If ya look up," A male's voice said from above me causing me to jump down and try to get away but I was caught quickly. "Now, calm down there little one. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

I snarled and bit him in the arm causing him to let go of me. I spun around, snarled and crouched as I waited on him to attack me. The male was standing there, red eyes narrowed at me as he held his arm. I just stayed still because I didn't know this vampire and if he was with Maria's group, Mikal told me I was free to leave. I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried to move backwards but he took a step forward.

"Yer Bree, ain't ya?" The man said with a slight accent I hadn't heard before. "I know the Major. He's an old friend of mine."

_Do I trust him?_ I mentally whimpered because I knew a lot of vampires knew the Major. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Name's Alistair." He tilted an imaginary hat at me. "As for how I know ya, let's just say I wasn't as quick as the big vampire or you wouldn't have been taken." Alistair looked rather upset I was taken.

I stood out of my crouch but didn't let my guard down. "Where's the Major?" My eyes darted around to see if he was around anywhere. "Is he still here? I was suppose to go with him and Adam to Volterra."

"Sorry sweets but they had to leave." Alistair told me as he crossed his arms. "I can always take ya if ya want. I usually stay alone but if ya need to go, I can help you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why would you do that?" I took a step back. "And how do I know you wont betray me? Maria's mate told me I was free to go."

"Maria's mate?!" Alistair looked shocked which meant he didn't know Maria or Mikal. "That's a new one, lil' girl. As for how to trust me, I'll give the Major a call hows that?" He reached into his jacket pocket on the inside.

I snarled my teeth until I realized Alistair did pull a phone out of his jacket and opened it up. I stayed as still as I could as I watched him dial a number then hold the phone out to me. He nodded for me to take it but I didn't know if I should. What if it was a trick but then I heard the Major's voice on the other end.

"_I didn't know ya had a cell phone, Alistair." _The Major spoke rather calmly but I could hear some irritation over the line.

"Sorry ta call ya, Major but I found someone that belongs to you." Alistair smirked at me as he raised a brow.

"Major?" I whispered hearing Adam gasp through the phone.

"_Bree is that you!?" _Adam seemed rather worried. _"How did you get out of there? Did something happen?"_

"I'm fine but..." I cut my eyes to Alistair and it seemed the Major understood my concern.

"_Yer allowed to speak freely in front of Alistair, Bree."_ The Major said in a commanding tone which relaxed me.

Weird I know but hey. "Mikal allowed me to leave and I heard he was going to be taking over." They may have thought I left but it was another newborn that was going to feed. "It also seems that Mikal is Maria's mate and he's going to be taking over command."

"_Ya did good Bree."_ Adam said as I felt a small weight lift off my shoulders.

"Should I bring her to ya, Major?" Alistair asked and I bit my lip because I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted me there.

There was a pause over the phone. _"Sorry, lil' darlin' but I need ya ta go up north ta Forks." _I heard whispering through the phone but not what they were saying. _"Go ta the Quileute Reservation and ask fer Demetri. Tell 'im that yer gonna be there until I come fer ya. Understand?"_

"Of course, sir." I told him understanding where I was to go but I was worried.

"What aren't ya telling us, Jasper?" Alistair growled low but I blinked a few times. I seen the Major kill a vampire for less.

As predicted the Major growled through the phone. _"Watch yer mouth but yer right,"_ I held my breathe as I waited to find out what the Major wasn't saying. _"Where yer goin' is to a wolf shifter reservation. We have a treaty with them, no killin' innocent people."_

"What do you mean, Ma -er- Jasper?" I cringed when I heard him growl at me.

"_Only kill a drug dealer, someone you can smell is dying or a human who took another human's life."_ Jasper told me causing me to sigh. _"Just like I showed ya when I took ya out, alright? The only thing is you cant hunt in Forks because the population is to low. Go to Seattle or Port Angles to feed. Do you understand now?"_

"Yes, Jasper." I nodded with a sigh of relief. _I can do that. I just hope they like me._

"Do ya want me to go with her?" I was shocked that Alistair would do that.

"You don't have to." I whispered hearing the Major tell him to take me for safety. "But Major, I can take care of myself."

The Major growled through the phone and I cringed as if he was standing in front of me as Alistair smirked. _"Ya betta do as yer told. Do you unda'stand me?"_

"Yes sir." I said in a louder tone.

"_Good, now I'll see ya when I get my mate." _With that the Major hung up the phone as Alistair raised a brow to me.

I growled crossing my arms, after tossing him the phone. "What?"

"Do ya even know where you're going?" He smirked a knowing smile. "Other then North to Forks?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as he placed the phone back in his pocket and slide down the nearest tree trunk to the ground.

Alistair smirked as he cocked his head to the side. "Wolf Shifters are giant wolves that were created to take down vampires." My eyes grew wide. "They are somewhat like the Children of the Moon but these wolves can shift at will. In some way there more dangerous then the Children of the Moon."

"The Major said we wouldn't have a problem unless we hunt in the area." I couldn't help the fear that swelled inside my dead heart. "You don't think they'll attack do you?"

Alistair shrugged giving a chuckle as if the situation was funny. "Maybe."

_What!_ I thought as a sick feeling fell over me. "But...but..."

"We're vampires." Alistair said with closed eyes. "Now, rest while the sun's up. We'll be heading out as soon as we can."

I sighed and flopped on the ground causing it to shake. I didn't know why but I felt as if something bad was going to happen. I cut my eyes to Alistair to see he was 'sleeping' as much as a vampire could sleep. I shook my head and layed back closing my eyes and letting my mind drift. It was as close as I could come to what humans call sleeping.

****(Volterra, Italy – Volturi Castle, Charlie and Irina's Room – 1:00 AM)****

Irina layed next to her mate with her eyes closed. She had heard that Bella wasn't doing good but she couldn't seem to leave her mates side. Carmen had left about an hour before saying she would return once she found out what was going on. It was shocking to her that when Bella passed by the door, Charlie seemed to relax but tensed as soon as she had turned the corner. She didn't understand what was going on but she hoped that Bella was alright because she knew it would kill Charlie if something happened to her. Only when did Charlie's heart pick up, did Irina jump off the bed and standing against the wall at the end of the bed. The door opened and Esme and Billy arrived, nodded as they entered and stood on the far side of the room in case Irina needed help with Charlie.

"How is he?" Esme whispered in a vampire tone but Charlie twitched causing her to close her mouth.

"Charlie?" Irina said as she moved over to Charlie's side. "It's ok." Charlie gasped as soon as she said 'ok'.

His back bowed off the bed as a terrifying scream echoed throughout the castle. Irina, Esme and Billy covered their ears but it did little. It was no more then a few seconds later that the door was slammed open and Bella had Charlie shielded in a shield along with her. No one could hear what was being said but Jake, Marcus, Chelsea and Alec were right behind her, only stopping at the entrance when they saw Charlie snarl jumping off the bed and crouched facing Bella. Everyone could see that their lips were moving but no one could hear what was being said.

"Bella?" Alec spoke up as he touched the shield. "What's going on? You shouldn't be up."

Bella lowered her shield as Charlie wrapped an arm around her holding her up. "Sorry but I felt Charlie's fear." She sighed closing her eyes. "He didn't see or smell me and was worried."

"He should be." Billy growled as his eyes narrowed.

Charlie gasped as he saw Billy standing but it was then that Irina cleared her throat. Charlie's head snapped towards her and suddenly Bella was in Jacob's arms as Irina was in Charlie's. His face was buried in her neck as he sniffed her.

"Charlie." Marcus cleared his throat causing said vampire to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." Charlie said as his foggy human memories flashed through his mind along with the smells, sounds and feelings that were stronger then he'd ever felt before. "Just a little overwhelmed. Irina's scent helps."

Billy's eyes widen. "You remember everything?" He was still having a little trouble remembering some of the tribal things. "I'm still having trouble with somethings."

"You'll remember." Esme whispered as she patted his arm. "It will just take some time and even then it may be a little fuzzy."

Bella winced but nodded in agreement. "I can remember everything but my human memories are still fuzzy."

"How are you feeling?" Alec said as he moved to her side listening to her heart beat. "Are you still feeling pain in your chest?"

"What?" Charlie snarled as his eyes snapped to Bella. "You've been in pain?"

Bella dropped her head. "I have been feeling some pain but as soon as you woke up, most of it lessened." She turned her eyes to Marcus. "Could my pain be because of me biting Charlie and changing him?"

"That is what we have started to believe." Marcus nodded with a frown on his face. "Are the pains only slightly hurting your or are the like fire?"

Bella frowned as she thought for a moment. "Only a slight pain." She rubbed her chest. "but it seems to be lessening."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as they realized that the pain Bella was feeling was from charlie the entire time. None of them had thought of that but since Marcus saw a new bond pulsing with pain, it was the only thing he could think off. It seems that calming the bond on Bella soothed Charlie some as well. Jacob looked down at Bella and noticed her eyes were dropping.

"Let's get you to bed." Jake whispered in her ear. "Using your shield tired you out."

"I'm fine, Jake." Bella tried to move out of his arms but Jake was able to hold her.

Jake snorted as Charlie narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You need to rest." His tone left no room for argument. "Even I can see your tired and I'm a newborn."

"Come on Bells," Jake scooped her up in his arms. "I'll carry you there then guard the door. No one enters unless their your mate." He winked hating the fact he couldn't have her but glad she was still his friend.

Charlie watched as Jacob walked out with Bella in his arms and Alec following closely behind him. He raised a brow as he turned his eyes to Marcus, his arms were around Irina's shoulders. At the moment, since Bella was gone, Irina was his only anchor to the earth right now and to sanity. Charlie's eyes then moved over to Billy and took his old friend in. It had been a little over 14 years since he had seen Billy standing on his own. It was the same accident which took his legs that took Sarah's life. Charlie's expression became cheerful as he released his mate and walked over very slowly, almost at human pace only slightly faster, and stopped in front of Billy holding out his hand. Billy raised a brow as he placed his hand in Charlie's but pulled him closer, patting him on the back.

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked in a vampire whisper.

Billy chuckled as he allowed Charlie to pull back. "I'm doing better." He nodded as he looked at Charlie. "I also spoke to Sam. He's says that him and the other tribal council is excited to see us."

"How's Harry?" Charlie asked with a frown. "I can remember he had a heart attack."

"He's doing good." Billy clapped Charlie on the back. "Now, why don't we go get you something to drink? I know you must be thirsty."

Just as Billy mentioned his thirst, Charlie's thirst flared causing his eyes to darken and his hands grab his throat. Esme went to Billy's side as Irina darted over to Charlie's.

"If you will follow me," Marcus cleared his throat. "I will take you to the feeding room."

"I don't want to feed from innocent people." Charlie's black eyes narrowed, even if he was thirsty he didn't want to kill a person that did nothing.

Marcus as well as the others raised their eyebrows at him. "Of course, Charlie." He nodded as he looked to Billy. "I believe it would be better if you both feed. Your mates can go with you if you wish. We remember that you wished to feed from criminals."

"Thank you." Charlie sighed in relief. "It means a lot to me that you're understanding about what I feel."

"How do you feel about being a vampire now, Mr. Swan?" Chelsea asked wondering if he still felt like he had a soul.

Charlie smirked as he cocked his head to the right. "Like I've been reborn." He looked around at those in the room. "When you changed, did any of you hear a voice or see a bright light?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads. None of them had seen a bright light or heard a voice other then the ones of those who changed them. Irina frowned because she could still remember a moment where a peace settled over her. She decided she would speak to Charlie about it before she said anything. At this time she wanted to get her mate to feed. With him just waking up, Irina knew he would be rather thirsty.

****(Southern Mexico – Miles Away – 8:00 AM)****

Stefan and Vladimir tilted their heads in unison as they gazed at the compound where their fledgling was located. They had felt the pull from Maria which told them she was in trouble yet when they saw what happened, they could only laugh.

"It seems our dear Maria is finding out just what it's like to have a strong mate." Stefan smirked as he cut his hazy red eyes towards Vladimir.

"Hm." Vladimir nodded with a evil grin on his face. "I wonder if her mate would kill us?"

Stefan shrugged as he looked back at the compound. "There is only one way to find out."

"Shall we?" Vladimir asked as he held his hand out for Stefan to go first. "We have lived rather long if it is our end."

"I agree brother." Stefan jumped down from the hill and darted forward with Vladimir right behind him.

It didn't take the brothers long before they were standing at the entrance of the compound yet it seemed the newborns were rather leery of them. The brothers also noticed that the Major and a few others were gone as well. They could only hope that he had headed to Volterra to his mate. Stefan believed he knew what ailed Isabella but then again he could have been mistaken. Vladimir smirked as he tapped his brother on the shoulder as Mikal appeared with Maria standing behind him. Stefan turned his eyes to see him and his brothers duel fledgling. She had many bite marks on her and they could smell the combined scent of their mating from the 5 yards away. At their distance, neither brother could hear what Maria was whispering but they smirked when Mikal snarled and raised his hand only for her to cower away.

"I will deal with this, not you!" Mikal snarled as his black eyes returned to red as he looked at the Romanians. "Why have you come back?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We wanted to see our dear Maria." Vladimir smirked as his eyes looked at Maria and the whimpering female she became.

"I see you have taken control over her ways." Stefan said with a smirk to match his brothers.

Mikal smirked as he looked at the brothers. "True, she was to rebellious." He motioned for Tyler, who he put back together, to take the newborns off. "Now, come inside that way we can talk in private. Tyler will tend to the newborns."

"Of course," Stefan said in a guarded tone.

"I must say we are shocked you didn't kill us." Vladimir said with a tilt of his head as they followed.

Stefan nodded in agreement with his brother. "Is there a reason for that?"

"You are very perceptive." Mikal said as they entered the house and down the hall towards the sitting room. "I was wondering if you would indulge us in some information."

"You may ask but that doesn't mean we are going to answer." Vladimir said as they all took a seat in the sitting room.

Mikal chuckled as he cut his eyes to Maria. "Why don't you go get our guest something to drink?" Maria didn't move. "NOW!"

Maria jumped and hurried out of the room leaving Mikal alone with Stefan and Vladimir. Neither brother spoke as they waited for Maria to return. They found it funny that she was getting the treatment that she dished out for so many years. As they looked at Mikal they noticed his eyes were glazed over and they suddenly felt someone probing around in their mind. In a flash, their mental shields were up and blocking Mikal from their minds. He blinked his eyes and narrowed his eyes at them.

"It isn't nice to snoop around without permission." Stefan snarled as his eyes darkened.

Vladimir growled as he kept his eyes on Mikal. "If you wish to know something, ask." His eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles. "Do not be a mind rapist. We knew of one..."

"And he is in the dungeons of Volterra awaiting trial for keeping mates apart." Stefan finished as he stood slowly, with Vladimir by his side.

"Hm." Mikal hummed as he stood looking at his nails. "Then I will ask..." He looked up, eyes dark with hatred. "What are the Volturi planning?"

Stefan chuckled as both Romanians flopped back down, humor in their eyes. "They did not tell us."

"If you wish to find out," Vladimir spoke up crossing his legs. "then give them a call. I am sure they would love to hear from you." His accent very thick.

It was then that Maria walked in with a tray of a canter filled with warmed blood. There was also three glasses on the tray as she walked over gracefully and set the tray down on the table between her sires and her mate. Maria's eyes darted towards Stefan and Vladimir, both brothers could see the plea in her eyes yet there was nothing they could do. Only she could take back control but from what they saw from Mikal, he was extremely dominate. Maybe worse then the Major and he was very dominate but neither Jasper nor the Major would harm their mate like Mikal was doing.

"Hurry up, Maria!" Mikal snarled as he kicked her shin causing her to wince but bite her tongue.

"Yes, Mikal." Maria's eyes were filled with hatred as she turned her eyes back to what she was doing.

While Mikal returned to asking questions to the Romanians, she started thinking in the back of her mind on just how she was going to get out of Mikal's bond since she knew that once he completed it, there were only so many options but she also wanted to make him happy which was causing her to become physically sick. One way or another she would find away out of her bond with this monster she created. The only thing was as she sat by herself, away from her mate, she failed to notice that Vladimir and Stefan were glancing her way ever so often because they knew their fledgling. She was as devious as her 'older brother', Benito. They knew she would find a way out even if she had to take her mates life herself. They couldn't help but wonder just what she would do as they turned their attention back to Mikal since they refused to speak of the Volturi any longer.

Mikal seemed rather unhappy that they weren't more forthcoming with the information he wished.

"If you will not speak any more on the subject," Mikal's eyes had an evil gleam to them. "Then you shall stay here until the Volturi arrive. Maybe visiting your fledgling will help loosen your lips." His glare turned to Maria. "Do not leave this place or I shall personally punish each of you. No matter who leaves."

With that he turned and stalked out of the room. Maria whimpered as she fell to the ground. Stefan and Vladimir looked at each other then shrugged as they sighed, sipping the blood Maria had brought. The message they wished to send was already sent to Aro's cell phone. They were both rather happy they learned to send a video message via text message. It was only a matter of time before Aro and the rest arrived. They smirked widely because with Charlie, Isabella, Bree, as well as the others that were gifted, the Volturi would surely take down this little peon.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Word Count: 6000 +****

****Author Note – So, I addressed an issue in the top author note thus I would like you to go up to read it if you didn't. If you did, what do you think of this chapter? It seems that Mikal is Maria's mate and is taking over 'her' army. LOL! They also found that Bella's pain was related to her bond to Charlie. She was feeling his pain through the bond since she is his sire. Charlie has good control so far but wait til he gets angry. Winks... Stefan and Vladimir also seem to have a death wish returning to the ranks of Maria or should I say Mikal. So, til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing... I promise you'll find out Charlie and Billy's gifts in the next chapter. Winks... Til then!****

****~*Dragon*~****


	16. Ch Sixteen

****Ch. Sixteen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. Mary ****IS**** Alice... Alice had been in touch with Maria since she was turned. She had seen what would happen to Jasper as well as the others. Edward bite Alice when he was 'rebelling'. Which means Alice is older then she told everyone. Not to mention she lied when she said she didn't remember her human life. Alice called Maria but didn't give her the name of Alice but Mary. So no, Alice isn't related to Maria. I just wanted to explain that since some of my readers are a little confused. I'm sorry if I confused you, I didn't mean to. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

_::Wolves Mental Connection::_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

****_::Airplane Radio::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Volterra, Italy – Training Ground – 2:00 PM)****

As I sat on the sidelines watching Billy and Charlie train for combat, I couldn't help but wonder what my father really knew. Irina gave him an odd look as he explained that the voice that spoke to him was deep in tone but soothing. Charlie told us very little about the voice he heard or the peace that settled over him but I could tell he was very controlled. Everyone had been terrified that Charlie would be some crazed newborn but I knew my father and his control was the best of anyone I knew. The only thing that worried me was the fact that the pain in my chest had almost diminished. I knew that could only mean one of two things. Either my mate was close, or something had happened. I was more inclined to believe that my mate was close because I doubt that something would happen to Jasper.

Even when he was with the Cullen's, I could feel the air of danger that he admitted but I felt drawn to it. It was only because I didn't trust my feelings that I never got to know him. Of course with Alice and Edward always telling me he was the one with the least amount of control, I stayed away. It was only when I felt someone sit beside me that I was brought back to the present. I turned my eyes to see that Rosalie and Emmett showed up. Emmett had made his way over to Billy and Charlie but it was Rosalie that sat down beside me with her back stiff and hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Her golden, turning red, eyes kept darting to me then back to Emmett. I could vaguely remember that Rosalie didn't seem to like me but I understood then that she was worried for her family.

Now, I wonder if it wasn't something else that made her angry with me.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice was no more then a hush whisper. "Do you think you and I could talk?" Her eyes were filled with an emotion I could only guess would be remorse.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. "But before you say anything," I told her holding my hand up. "I want to tell you that if you were afraid for your family, I completely understood back then and even now. I was human and you didn't know if I would betray you and your secret. I would have felt the same way if I was in your shoes."

Rosalie relaxed a little bit as a sad grin spread across her face. "That was part of it in the beginning but," She closed her eyes, swallowing before she opened them and looked directly at me. "After I realized you wouldn't betray us, I was envious of you. I know it's odd but the thing is, you could still have the life I always wanted." I could only imagine how she must feel not being able to be a mother. "You know that most of those that Carlisle changed were dying in some way, right?"

"Yeah, Edward was dying with influenza." I told her with a frown on my face. "Emmett was dying from trying to take on a bear while still human," That caused Emmett to bust out laughing where he stood. "and Esme tried to kill herself but she was barely hanging on when he found her in the morgue."

"Yes, that is why they were changed but out of all of them," Rosalie took a deep breathe. "Mine was worse. I'll make a long story short and just tell you I was once engaged to a man. I happened upon him one night walking home only for him and his friends to rip my clothes off and proceed to rape me. By the time they were done, I was bleeding in several places and was almost dead." I could see the pain in her eyes. "It was only because Carlisle smelled the blood that I am here today."

"I'm so sorry for that to happen to you." I told her feeling a warmth spread through me.

Rosalie didn't say anything as I took her hand. As soon as I had a hold of her hand, I felt a jolt. Rosalie must have felt it as well because her eyes grew wide. Her reddish golden eyes widen as she stared at me. I didn't know why but I felt as if she was hurting. It was only when I heard a few gasp off over where Charlie and the others were, did I turn my head to see that they were staring at me in shock. I blinked a few times as I looked back at Rosalie only to see that venom tears were falling down her cheeks. I blinked a few times as I saw Rosalie raise her hand and wiped the tears away. Neither of us spoke as she looked at her hand with the venom tears and I stared at her. I also noticed that the warmth that spread through me was gone.

My mind was reeling because I had no clue what happened. When I looked over to Eleazar even he was staring at me with an awed expression. Marcus walked over to me and looked from me to Rosalie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Rosalie with a soft tone.

Rosalie looked at me then to Marcus. "I feel..." She frowned as Emmett appeared by her side. "Fine. What happened?"

"I do not know." Marcus said with a frown. "We may need to call Eleazar to find out."

Rosalie nodded as she cut her eyes to Emmett. "I'm ok, Emmett." She nuzzled his neck. "Bella and I were just talking. It was only after I was finish telling her my story that I felt a tingling. Of course, it wasn't until Bella took my hand that I felt a peaceful feeling come over me."

"Eleazar is on his way." Jane said as she looked at Marcus. "Aro is also coming."

Marcus nodded as he grew thoughtful. "It seems that Isabella may have a second gift." His red eyes moved to me. "Having more then one gift is extremely rare."

"Did you feel anything?" Charlie asked me as he looked between Rosalie and myself.

"I felt a small jolt." I answered truthfully as my eyes went to Irina. "Almost like a static shock from touching metal during the winter."

"Hm." Marcus hummed as he frowned. "I haven't heard of a gift such as that." He looked at Alec. "You have a bond with Isabella, did you feel anything when you first met her?"

Alec shook his head as he looked to Jane. "I felt a shock but it wasn't that bad." Jane answered as she looked at me. "Demetri and Felix also felt something like a shock but we didn't think anything of it."

"I also felt a peace settle over me not long before you called and told us you had her." Marcus thought out loud.

When I heard a gasp, I turned only to see that Eleazar and Carmen were standing there but it was Eleazar that was staring at me with awe in his eyes. I blinked a few times as I felt blood rush towards my face as I blushed. Aro and Caius were also standing not far behind him with wide eyes. I dropped my eyes because I couldn't help but feel self conscious. It was then I felt a cool hand raise my head til I was looking up at Eleazar. I thought it would have been one of the kings but it wasn't.

"You are also a Soul Healer." Eleazar's voice sounded rather shocked. "I have never seen one personally but I have heard of them." He looked to Aro when he moved to his side. "It could be the reason for Marcus' broken bond being fixed."

"What does that mean?" I had to agree with what Jake asked because I had no clue as to what a Soul Healer was.

Aro turned his eyes to Jake. "A Soul Healer is just that." He looked back to me. "You are able to heal the soul of any vampire you come into contact with."

"I always knew you were special Bells!" Emmett whooped earning a pinch from Rosalie. "Shit babe, what was that for?" He looked at her pretending to be hurt.

I chuckled but Rosalie rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "So I can heal the soul?" I asked looking to Aro then Eleazar who nodded. "Ok, now what do we do?"

"That is one gift you can not train to use." Aro said sadly. "If it feels the need to make itself known then it will. You have no control over when it comes or goes, not like your shields."

"Alright." I nodded trying to think but the I then realized the pain in my chest was almost none existent. "Aro? Have you heard from Peter and Charlotte?" I looked up at him seeing him smile.

"As a mater of fact I was on my way here to tell you they landed about 20 minutes ago." Aro smiled brightly as he turned his eyes to his brothers. "Why don't we all take a break? If you wish, you may return to your room, Isabella." His red eyes moved back to me.

I nodded fighting a yawn. "Yeah, I guess I need to shower and change." I winced when I felt a flare of thirst. "I also may need to feed."

"We shall have some blood brought." Caius said with a wave of his hand. "Just go and rest. We shall summon you if you're needed." He smiled a small smile but I felt like I was given a rare gift from the coldest brother of the Volturi.

I didn't say anything as I headed out of the training ground and into the castle. While my chest wasn't hurting, I couldn't help but feel slightly tired. I guessed that using the gift of healing the soul would wear me out because I'm not use to it. Shaking my head, I hurried down the hall because I wanted to get showered and changed before Jasper arrived. I wanted to make myself very desirable because he was my true mate and even as a human he never payed me much attention other then in Phoenix.

****(Volturi Plane, 30 Minutes From Airport)****

****_::Please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing in a few minutes.::_**** Afron said from the cockpit.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he buckled up along with Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Adam, Charlotte and Peter. Jasper's mind was running crazy because from the phone call Peter received from Alistair, Bree was allowed to go free. He couldn't help but wonder just what happened after he left Maria. His eyes went to Adam only to see that Adam was staring out of the window with shock and awe in his emotions. He was rather proud of the year old vampire. Adam hadn't had any trouble flying, of course, the pilot was a vampire and not a human.

"Ya ok, Major?" Peter asked him as he looked over to Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded looking out the window. "What did Aro want?" His eyes went to his captain.

Peter smirked as he leaned back, his hands clasped behind his head. "Seems Bella's pain was connected ta Chief's change." Jasper felt a little better. "She's doin' good since he woke up."

"I still cant believe that Alice had this all planned out since she was human." Jasper shook his head, still having a hard time believing what he was told.

"Sorry, Major but its true." Charlotte whispered as she looked over to her venom brother. "I always told ya the pixie wasn't good news. She may have told ya she didn't remember her human life but I could tell she could just the way she acted." Her eyes were soft but stern.

"What about Edward?" Kate asked causing Jasper to stiffen.

Peter shook his head. "Y'all will have ta ask Aro on that." His eyes met Jasper's. "He hasn't touched the mind reader yet but I have no doubt he's waitin'. When Aro read Alice it caused him ta burn what was left."

"It was rather poetic." Charlotte laughed holding her stomach. "Alice said she was suppose to be one of the queens. Sulpicia placed a plastic tiara on her head an' Athenodora placed her in a bird cage. It was funny."

"Why did they do that?" Tanya was shocked as her mouth tried to curl up into a smirk.

Charlotte snorted as she crossed her arms. "Alice wanted ta get with either Aro or Caius." She shook her head. "I tell ya that pixie got what she deserved. She seemed ta have everythin' planned from the very beginnin'."

****_~I told ya that bitch was nothin' but trouble.~_**** The Major snarled at Jasper as Jasper closed his eyes.

_Yeah, I know, alright?_ Jasper thought back as he rubbed his temples.

The Major just snorted at him as the God Of War growled at him and turned his back on Jasper. He just sighed shaking his head. He couldn't believe that even his other personalities were against him. They hadn't had this problem since they wanted to destroy Maria and Jasper just wanted to get away from her. Now, Jasper was rethinking his stand against killing Maria but then again, things happened for a reason even if he didn't know the reason at the time but at this point it seemed that someone was acting as if they were god.

"Ya ok, Major?" Adam whispered as he looked at the man who sired him.

"I'm fine." Jasper told him with a smirk as his eyes went to the ground that was growing closer as the plane landed. "Just worried about my mate an' how she's doin'."

Peter snorted, shaking his head as he lowered his arms. "Bella's fine, Major." His eyes narrowed as Jasper rubbed his chest. "I think its you that is havin' trouble."

Jasper growled at Peter but was jarred as the plane rocked as it touched down.

****_::Welcome to Volterra Airport.::_**** Afron's amused tone came through the speakers. ****_::A limo is already waiting to take everyone to the castle.::_****

"Jackass." Peter murmured as he unbuckled his belt. "So, how do ya feel Major? Yer about ta meet yer mate." He smirked causing Jasper to growl at him. "Calm down, Major. I'm sure Isabella is waitin' on ya."

"Peter." Jasper snarled out in a warning which caused Peter to shut his mouth.

"How are Eleazar and Carmen?" Kate asked as she looked at Jasper then back to Peter and Charlotte. "Is Irina alright? I know she was afraid of coming."

Charlotte smiled widely as she looked towards the Denali sister. "Oh their fine." She said in a small tone. "Last time I spoke to Sulpicia, she told me that Eleazar was having a wonderful time trying to figure out Charlie's gift. She still wouldn't tell me just what it was."

"Don't worry, Darlin'." Peter chuckled, giving Charlotte a peck on the cheek. "We're all in fer a treat when the Chief finally lets himself go." He winked at his mate, standing because the plane finally stopped moving.

"Can we please get outta' here?" Jasper growled very annoyed at the moment.

Adam knew about the Major's emotional gift thus he pushed as much calm towards him as he could. Jasper's shoulders relaxed as stood in front of his seat. Peter chuckled as he headed to the door and popped it open. Charlotte followed him down with Jasper and Adam behind them. Garrett, Kate and Tanya followed after Adam. A long limo was parked off to the side as Felix stood by the front door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He nodded to Peter and Charlotte as his eyes moved to Jasper.

"Good to see ya Major." Felix bowed his head to Jasper as they grew close enough. "Did you have a good flight?"

"How's Bella?" Peter asked before Jasper could say anything.

Felix chuckled with a smirk. "She's doing better." His eyes went to Jasper. "It seems that Bella felt the pain of the change." He then noticed Adam. "Who's that?"

"This is Adam." Jasper said as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "He was with me in the South."

"As long as he can control himself." Felix's eyes narrowed at the boy.

"I can, sir." Adam said bowing his head. "I'm just over a year old. My newborn year passed a few days ago."

Felix nodded as a smile spread across his face. "Well, if I know Bella , she's gonna be chomping at the bit so why don't we head to the castle?" He walked over and opened the door. "They were training before I left but I think Aro will send her to rest. Even being a hybrid, Bella gets tired easy. Chelsea and Master Marcus believe it's because of her mate not being around."

"How is Irina?" Kate asked as Peter and Charlotte got into the limo followed by Adam and Jasper.

"She's doing better now that Charlie's awake." Felix told the sister as Tanya got into the limo. "You'll see her as soon as we get to the castle. Instead of going to the throne room, Aro asked me to lead you to the informal sitting room."

Garrett nodded as he ushered Kate towards the open door. She got in with him following after her. Felix shut the door as soon as the last person got in. Speeding around, Felix was able to get in the car in no more then a few seconds. As soon as he started the car up, Afron opened the hanger door to allow the limo to exit then shut it behind the limo. Afron then looked outside until a cloud was passing over the sun before he rushed to the passenger door and jumped in. It was then that Felix pulled out of the air port and towards Volterra. While the airport was close to the ocean it was about 5 miles til they reached the town of Volterra.

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 8:00 AM)****

Harry was sitting on the front porch with Sam as Demetri and Heidi appeared. Sam frowned because he could tell that something was wrong. Harry looked between the two vampires then back to Sam, waiting for one of them to speak.

"We caught two unknown vampire scents." Demetri said finally breaking the silence.

"Have you ran across their scents before?" Sam asked standing.

Demetri thought for a moment. "One scent smells familiar but the other isn't."

"Could it be Alistair?" Heidi asked as she bit her lip. "He usually stays away from you unless he is helping the Major."

"Aro did say something about Jasper sending two vampires here." Sam said as he looked at Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them. "Go with Demetri and his mate to find these vampires." His eyes went to Demetri. "If it is this Alistair, make sure he knows the rules and find out who the other vampire is."

"Of course." Demetri nodded knowing the underlying meaning. _Keep the boy safe._

"I can take care of myself, Harry." Sam said as he moved off the porch.

Harry snorted as his eyes narrowed at the Alpha. "I know you can take care of yourself." He stood with his hand on his lower back. "But some day you may run into a vampire that is a lot better at fighting then you are."

Harry didn't say anything else as he turned and headed inside. Sam sighed knowing what Harry said was true but whether it was true or not didn't change the fact he was the protector of the tribe. Turning his eyes to Demetri, Sam noticed that Heidi had turned her back. With a smirk, Sam phased as soon as his pants hit the ground. She found out the hard way when Paul was around about how they phased. Demetri had almost ripped Paul's throat out because even with super speed, Heidi got a full frontal of Paul in all his glory. As soon as Sam phased, multiple thoughts entered his head which told him that a few of the wolves were still out in the forest.

_::Demetri and Heidi smelled two new vampire scents.::_ Sam told the wolves on patrol.

_::What should we do if we come across them?::_ Jared had been the third to phase.

Sam cut his eyes to Demetri and whined. "If they come close to the vampires tell them to stay back and don't try to take them on." Demetri and Heidi could tell what Sam wanted by how he whined at them. "We don't want Alistair, if it is him, to flee."

Sam nodded as he turned his attention back to Jared and Seth, _::Did you guys hear that? Just stay back until we arrived.::_

_::Got it, boss.::_ Seth said as he met up with Jared.

Sam barked softly giving Demetri a nod as they grew closer to the treaty line. Even if the treaty was dissolved because of the fact Eleazar and Carmen, their known enemies, saved one of the Tribal Elders. It didn't take the three of them long before they were able to come across the scents of the vampires. Demetri couldn't help but feel it was Alistair but he couldn't help but worry. They knew that as soon as things were ready back in Volterra, the people that left would be returning to finally take care of the Demon of the South. Sam jumped over the ravine first followed by Demetri and Heidi. All three of them froze when Alistair walked out with a small female vampire behind him. Sam frowned because he could tell the girl was no older then Seth.

"Alistair?" Demetri frowned as his red eyes darted towards the female. "Who do you have with you?"

"Good to see you to, Demi." Alistair smirked as he pulled Bree from behind him. "This here is Bree. She was with the Major when he left the south but she was taken back only to be released again. Something fishy is going on down there."

"How old are you?" Heidi asked Bree.

Bree's red eyes darted to Alistair, who just nodded. "I... um... just turned 17 before I was turned."

"Is she your mate, Alistair?" Demetri smirked seeing the loner narrow his eyes.

"No, she isn't." He sneered back as he tensed. "Who else is here?"

Sam growled then turned heading into the trees when two other wolves came out. One smaller then the others, it was a light brown wolf that kept staring at Bree. When Sam came back out, he had his shorts on as his eyes narrowed at Seth, then turned his attention to the two newer vampires.

"If you're to stay here, you must agree not to hunt humans in the area." Sam saw both vampires nod. "Also, if you wish to speak to any of us send Demetri or Heidi. We don't know you yet and until we do you will have to have someone with you."

Alistair and Bree nodded in understanding. "That's fine." Alistair said as his eyes moved over the other two wolves. "We don't mean any trouble. The Major just told me to bring her here. I'm only sticking around because she seemed to have grown attached to me."

Bree was holding onto Alistair's hand with a death grip. Her eyes scanned the two wolves then moved back to Sam and finally to Demetri and Heidi. Her instincts were telling at her to run but she could tell they wouldn't hurt her. Alistair cleared his throat causing Bree to look up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly.

Bree nodded as her eyes went back to the others. "Just nervous." She shifted feet. "I'm barely under a year but I'm ok."

"You look as though you need to hunt." Heidi said stepping forward a few steps. "I can take you to a house near here where some blood bags are. It's not fresh but it will help."

Bree stiffened as she cut her eyes to Alistair then to Heidi. "Um..."

"Its ok, kid." Alistair said as he patted her shoulder, releasing her hand. "Go with Heidi. She wont hurt you or let you hurt anyone."

"Ok." Bree said her voice rather small as she looked back to Heidi. "I guess I'll follow you."

Heidi smiled fondly at the girl as she held her hand out. "Don't worry, we wont be gone long and if they guys aren't here, I know where they'll be."

Her voice faded as her and Bree grew further away. Alistair turned back to Demetri and crossed his arm. His head was tilted to the left and his eyes were narrowed. Sam frowned as he felt Seth and Jared tense but kept his eyes on Demetri.

"So what's really going on?" Alistair asked as he kept staring at Demetri. "Aro don't just send you for no reason."

Demetri smirked and nodded quickly. "You know the brothers to well, Alistair." He held his hand out towards the direction of Harry's house. "If you'll follow me, there is someone you should met. Heidi will bring Bree along once their done."

"Alright." Alistair nodded as he followed Demetri and Sam.

The other two wolves stayed behind then followed after them. They would bring up the rear in case something happened. Not that they believed it would but it was better to be safe then sorry.

****(Bella's Pov – Bed Room, Volturi Castle – 3:30 PM)****

I had just finished my shower and was drying off when I heard my bedroom door open. There was no heart beat which meant that it had to be a vampire. I frowned as I pulled on my robe and headed out of the bathroom. As soon as I was in my room I froze because of the fact it was in fact a vampire but it wasn't the vampire I believed it to be. Jasper's black eyes racked over my body which caused me to shiver. My mouth went dry as I watched him walk over towards me only to stop about a hair's breathe from me. He raised his hands and suddenly I was standing naked in front of him. A blush spread across my cheeks but I could feel my entire body heat up from the look Jasper was giving me. I was about to open my mouth when suddenly I was in his cooler embrace with his mouth on mine.

I moaned as I moved my hands up his arms, up his neck and tangled into his blonde messy hair. Jasper growled deep in his throat which vibrated through my entire body. I whimpered as I pushed myself closer, my right leg hooking over his hip. Jasper snarled deeply as he wrenched his mouth from mine and attacked my neck. His hands moved down my back and cupped my ass, giving it a playful squeeze. I moaned deeper into his mouth and hopped a few inches that way I was able to wrap my legs around his waist. In this new position, I could feel just how excited he was to see me. Jasper's hands trailed down my bare ass sending lines of heat behind as he pulled me closer to him. I moved my head to where I could access his neck. I flicked my tongue out only to feel him tense then purr as I licked and nipped at the skin I found their.

I could feel the texture of the marks under my tongue but I couldn't help the thrill that ran through me. Those marks told me that he could take care of anything that came my way and at this time, I felt myself losing control to the animal inside of me. In the blink of an eye, my back was against something soft and I was looking up at Jasper's darkening eyes. I shivered as he stared down at me and licked his lips. I opened my mouth to say something when his mouth attached itself to mine. His tongue played with my own as I tried to get closer to him. Jasper's hands were roaming over my naked skin and I growled when my own hands came into contact with clothing. I pulled back and snarled at him as I ripped his shirt off then his pants followed. Jasper's eyes suddenly lost all white as the black of his pupil completely engulfed his eye.

If I hadn't seen his eyes darken, I would have thought it was impossible but it seemed my roughness caused my mate's lust to rise. With the most sounded feral snarl, Jasper grabbed my hips and flipped me over until I was on my hands and knees. I flipped my hair over to one shoulder only to see his dark eyes watch me as he finally disappeared behind me. It was then I felt a wet warm tongue lap at my nether lips. I gasped throwing my head back causing my back to bow towards the bed. My hands clenched in the sheets beneath me as I felt the sensations flooding my body as Jasper lapped at me as if he was a man thirsted. I whimpered at a loss when he pulled away. I glanced over my shoulder only to shiver at the sight. I couldn't see any lower then his hips but I could feel his arousal poking me.

I tensed as I realized this would be my first time. I could only guess that Jasper felt my unease, because I was suddenly facing him. I blinked a few times as Jasper nuzzled my neck. His purr seemed to ease my fear. Only when did he raise his head did I realize this wasn't Jasper but someone differently. I touched his cheek causing him to purr louder.

"J...Jasper?" I frowned seeing his completely black eyes narrow as he growled.

"Ares." His rough voice sounded in my ear as he dipped his head to lick my neck. "My mate."

I suddenly understood. "This is my first time, Ares." I swallowed as I felt him line up. "Please be gentle. I'll tell you...SHIT!"

I clutched to his shoulders and buried my face in his neck as he entered me in one hard thrust. As I held onto him, I realized he was tensed but not moving. The pain faded leaving a feeling of being filled wonderfully. I took a deep breathe and moved slightly as I felt a tingling feeling erupt in my lower regions. I gasped as I pulled back and layed back on the bed. Ares must have felt how I felt because the next thing I knew, he was moving at a fast human speed. My eyes closed as my head fell back to the bed. I felt him kissing and nipping my neck as I felt the end closing end. My legs suddenly started to shake as I was thrown over the edge of the best orgasm I have felt. It was then I felt a primal feeling come over me as I raised up and latched onto his neck.

Ares growled as he stilled allowing me to finish but I felt him still as hard as he had been. It was only a few seconds after I released him and licked my mark, that I was flipped over onto my hands and knees again. My arms were made of jello as the crumpled under my weight. I felt Ares hands roaming over my naked hips and butt but all I could do was whimper as I tried to keep myself up on my knees. I suddenly felt warmth as his upper body lowered over mine. I wiggled my butt causing Ares to nip at my shoulder stopping me. Glancing over my shoulder, I whimpered again at the heated look in his eyes. I bit my lip causing Ares to raise back up, thrusting in faster then I believed a human man could. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt myself being jarred with each thrust. I could have sworn that when Ares took over he grew.

"Oh my..." I gasped as one of his hands wrapped itself in my hair and used it as leverage to pull me back on him. "I'm... I..." Words seemed to fail me as he leaned back over and nuzzled my neck.

I tilted my head where he was able to get to it easier. It seemed time stood still as I felt him thrust once more then froze. I felt warmth flooding my nether regions as well as a sharp pain in my neck. My eyes did roll back and I felt myself pass out for a few minutes. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I had realized I was lying on my side with Ares still licking my neck were I felt the pain from. I shivered causing him to growl as he sighed withdrawing causing me to feel a loss. I didn't know what happened but I was suddenly on my back with worried golden eyes looking down at me.

"Oh my god Bella, I didn't mean ta take ya like that yer first time, Darlin'." Jasper seemed to think I hated it.

"Jasper," I whispered raising my hand to cup his cheek, causing him to purr. "You were very gentle. Er, Ares was as gentle as I believe he could be." I blushed dropping my eyes finally smelling the small amount of blood. "I need to get cleaned up." I tried to move away.

Jasper snarled at me as he pushed me back on the bed. "No." I saw his golden eyes to darken. "Yer not goin' anywhere."

"But..." I stiffened when I felt him lick my right nipple.

"If ya want ta be clean," Jasper's dark eyes snapped to mine as he kissed my stomach. "then I'll do it fer ya."

My mouth snapped shut as I felt him lower himself down and start to clean me with his very talented tongue. I could only hope Charlie didn't hear what was happening.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Ok, ok, ok Jasper has finally arrived to Volterra and mated to Bella. Smirks. I know its taken a while but that's the way the story went. Now we have to see just what will happen when everyone get's together to hear the entire story from beginning to end. Who's going to spill the beans? Edward? Carlisle? Aro? I can only guess that since Alice is nothing but ashes she wont be the one to say anything. Chuckles... Til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	17. Ch Seventeen

****Ch. Seventeen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. Mary ****IS**** Alice... Alice had been in touch with Maria since she was turned. She had seen what would happen to Jasper as well as the others. Edward bite Alice when he was 'rebelling'. Which means Alice is older then she told everyone. Not to mention she lied when she said she didn't remember her human life. Alice called Maria but didn't give her the name of Alice but Mary. So no, Alice isn't related to Maria. I just wanted to explain that since some of my readers are a little confused. I'm sorry if I confused you, I didn't mean to. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

_::Wolves Mental Connection::_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

**…**_.Ares' Thoughts..._****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Volturi Castle, Private Sitting Room – 5:00 PM)****

Everyone sat, or stood, very still as Felix and Jacob went to retrieve Carlisle and Edward. I saw on Jasper's lap as he sat in a chair. Emmett, Charlie, Garrett and Peter also sat in chairs with their mate's in their lap. Billy was standing behind Charlie and Irina. I could only guess it was because of the fact it had been a long time since he was able to stand. I looked over to the Queens and smiled brightly as Tanya was in deep conversation with Athenodora and Sulpicia. I was shocked that Tanya was Marcus mate but then again since I healed his soul, I could tell he was happy since a smile never left his face. Well, other then when he was pissed. The doors to the sitting room finally opened revealing Felix, who had Carlisle, and Jacob, who had a permanent smirk on his face as he frog marched Edward over to the two single chairs that were further away from everyone.

Edward's eyes snapped to me as I sat in Jasper's lap then went to my neck where I wore Jasper's mark with pride. His lip moved back to where he was snarling but Jacob took care of him as he slapped Edward in the back of the head. I knew it would have jarred a human's brain. Thankfully Edward didn't seem to have a brain. I growled back at him causing Jasper to tighten his grip around my waist. Edward blinked a few times before his eyes narrowed. I could see the wheels moving in his eyes as he stared, rather angrily, at Jasper. I narrowed my eyes at him causing him to advert his eyes. I smirked as I turned back to Aro as he narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"Now that all parties that were involved are present," Aro said clearing his throat. "I will tell everyone just what I found in our 'dear' Alice's thoughts." His eyes narrowed at Carlisle and Edward.

"What do you mean?" Billy frowned because of the fact they had a treaty with them for years.

Aro looked at Billy. "I will start in the beginning." He said with authority. "Mary-Alice Brandon was born in Biloxi, Mississippi but she was born rather earlier then she lead many to believe." His eyes went to Carlisle. "It was during Edward Masen's 'rebellious' period that he was working as a doctor in a mental hospital and came into the company of Mary-Alice." Aro's eyes then moved towards Edward. "It was only when he found out about her visions did he know that he needed her. Why don't you tell your 'family' just why Carlisle was mated to Esme while you were alone in the little family? Hm, young Edward?"

"It is because young Edward is mated to Carlisle." Marcus spoke up and I couldn't say I was shocked. I then realized that a few eyes were looking at me.

"I'm fine." I shrugged as I saw Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eye. "I kinda thought he was gay when I was with him because I mean I came on hot and heavy sometimes but he seemed to be uninterested in my advances."

Emmett busted up laughing. "Pay up Billy." He held his hand out to my father's friend. "I told ya he was gay."

"You guys bet against if Edward was gay or not?" Garrett kinda sounded a little hurt. "I could'a told ya that." He rolled his eyes as he smirked up at Kate.

She just shook her head as Aro cleared his throat. "As I was saying," His face was stern. "When Edward saw what Alice had seen, as human, he decided he would change her to see if she would have the gift as a vampire." There were a few gasps around the room. "When she woke, Edward told her what she was. Alice remembered everything from when she was human and told him she knew and had been waiting on him. When Edward returned to Carlisle, Alice went south in order to find the man who would be her 'mate'. Little did she know, young Jasper was just a boy at the time. It was then she went to Maria and told her everything that would happened on how she met Major Jasper Whitlock and turned him."

"She knew about Jasper?" Rosalie whispered as her eyes darted to Jasper, who was tense.

"She knew about each one of you." Aro said with a frown on his face. "Alice had seen each of your transformations and told Edward after he turned her." His eyes went to Rosalie, then Emmett. "How do you think he knew where Rosalie would be? And that Rosalie would return with Emmett? True, vampires can smell the blood but I saw in Carlisle's mind that he had been waiting."

Rosalie snarled as Emmett held onto her. "You knew what was going to happen and you didn't stop it!?" She tried to lunge but Emmett was still stronger then her. "I should rip you apart!"

"But if he didn't do what he did, none of you would be with your mates." I said causing all eyes to turn to me. "While I don't agree with what happened, whether or Carlisle knew what was going to happen or not, Rosalie was able to be with Emmett."

"She's right babe." Emmett whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Rosalie hissed at Carlisle but kept her mouth shut. "As for young Bella," Aro said turning his eyes towards me. "She had seen you a few years after her rebirth. The only difference was that in the vision, you would be with Edward and Jasper would be with her. The four of you would rule the vampire world after you destroyed us because of the fact in her vision we would be coming for her and a child from Edward and Bella.

"Ain't gonna happen." Jasper snarled as he held me tighter.

"Of course it wont." Caius scoffed as he stood behind Athenodora. "When Edward decided to try and keep Bella human, the visions started to change. Alice did what she did because she thought it would return her vision to the one she had first seen."

Aro nodded as his lips were in a thin line. "The worst thing of all is we should feel grateful because if she hadn't intervened with Fate," His haunted eyes scanned the group. "None of us would be here."

"If the lil' pixie didn't call Maria," Peter spoke up. "Things would be different. The Major would still be with her an' some of the mated pairs would have happened." He nodded towards Leah and Diana then towards Tanya and Marcus along with Charlie and Billy. "Of course, Eleazar changed things again when he saved Harry's life. He was suppose ta die."

"I couldn't just let the man pass." Eleazar said with a frown. "While Carlisle may not take his oath to heart, I do."

Carlisle hissed at Eleazar but Felix slapped him across the back of the head. I chuckled as I saw Felix smirk and Jacob chuckled as his eyes went to Edward. Edward cringed away from Jacob and I could just imagine what Jake was saying to him, mentally.

"What are we going to do now?" I said speaking up looking around the room.

Caius smirked as he stood. "Now, we need to pass judgment on those who would dare to plot against the Volturi." His eyes went to Carlisle and Edward. "Shall we finish this in the throne room?"

"No." Aro said as he stared at Edward. "I believe that Jasper would like his chance to 'speak' to young Edward."

"Yes, sir." Jasper said as I felt suddenly giddy.

Peter jumped up. "Dude, Major reign that shit in." He started to bounce on his feet.

Everyone started to laugh as Peter started to dance around the room with a very pissed off face. I shook my head as I turned my eyes towards Carlisle and Edward. I felt nothing as I stared at them. I could only guess that I was finally free of Edward's bond, not to mention, I was finally bonded to Jasper, my true mate.

****(Mexico – Maria's Compound – 12:00 PM)****

Stefan stood beside Vladimir as they watched out of the window as Mikal trained the newborns himself. Maria was ushered out of the room but neither brother were worried for her. They knew that Maria would either kill Mikal and take back over the army, or she would manipulate him to do what she wished. Stefan turned away from the window and went back over to the couch. He layed down and closed his eyes as if he was sleeping. Vladimir rolled his eyes as he watched his venom brother then turned back to the newborns. He was rather shocked that Mikal was actually training them out in the open during the day. It would be disastrous if a plane flew over but that wouldn't be the case. Where they were, the Mexican government were using this place like Area 51 in Arizona. It was a bombing range which was perfect for them.

"Do you think Aro has found out about Alice?" Stefan said breaking the silence.

Vladimir snorted as he turned towards his brother. "Of course he has." He pulled his hand from behind his back and looked at his wrist watch. "I have no doubt in my mind that Jasper and the others are already there."

"Hm." Stefan said as he layed on the couch with his eyes closed. "Did you see Mikal's face? He believed we had a gift."

"That is rather funny." Vladimir said as he walked around. "We have no gifts other then age." He smirked as he sat in a chair facing the couch. "We are older then the Volturi, so, of course we know how to block his mental gift. I do believe that Rosalie and Emmett could block him as well. They live with a mind reader for years."

"I do believe you are right." Stefan said as he raised up, cocking his head to the side. "I believe our meal is here." Foot steps could be heard coming down the halls.

Vladimir was on his feet in an instant. "At least they bring it fresh." The scent of fear was in the air as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. "Better then the bag stuff we were given when Maria was in charge."

Stefan chuckled as the door opened revealing Tyler with two females. He pushed one female to each of the vampires and stood there as Stefan and Vladimir drained the humans. It didn't take them long before they had drained the woman and tossed them back to Tyler. Tyler was able to grab the bodies and walk out the door. Stefan turned his bright red eyes to Vladimir only to find his brother already standing in the hall. Chuckling, Stefan hurried after his brother. Going out the back way, the Romanian brothers were able to flee before Mikal was ever the wiser. Being as old as they were, the brothers had many little secrets up their sleeves. They wouldn't be as old as they were if they didn't.

****(Volterra, Italy – Training Ground, Volturi Castle – 6:30 PM)****

Jasper and Edward were standing in the center of the training field as the others stood on the side. Jasper's eyes were bright red but Edward's was pitch black. Bella kept her mental shield around her mate as he stood in front of Edward. Her red eyes grew darker as the two males circled each other. The three kings sat on their thrones as their mates stood to their right and slightly behind them. Everyone in the training ground froze as they watched both males finally stop circling each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Yer end is near, boy." Jasper's voice was not the soft honey tone but a deeper stern tone.

Edward snarled as he stared at Jasper. "You forget, I've seen inside your mind and know who you fight." He cracked his knuckles. "The only one's who's going to die is you."

"Ya actually believe that, boy?" The Major sneered as he narrowed his eyes. "Because the way I see it, yer in over yer head."

Edward snarled as he rushed the Major. Bella held her breathe as she watched her mate fight with her ex boyfriend. When a hand grabbed her wrist, Bella turned her eyes to see her father had grabbed a hold of her, stopping from her rushing towards Jasper side. Edward was able to get past the Major's defense and throw him across the room, hitting the wall and causing a crack to appear. A deafening snarl echoed through the training room as Edward smirked as he watched the Major get up off the floor. He was unable to hear the thoughts from the others but he didn't seem to care. Bella's eyes were darkening as she glared at Edward who seemed to be circling her mate. Everyone froze when the Major did get up, his eyes held a small sliver of white showing. Peter and Charlotte's eyes grew wide because they knew how the Jasper was.

"What's a matter, Jasper?" Edward chuckled seeing the vampire in front of him start to shake. "Afraid your going to die?"

The Major snarled loudly as the white of his eyes went completely black. Edward frowned because he seemed to disappear from in front of him. Edward was only aware of Jasper behind him when he went flying forwards. He snarled flipping around in the air and landed. Edward's fingers were digging into the ground under his feet to keep him from smacking into the wall. Everyone knew that Jasper and the Major were no longer participating in the fight because of the look of murder in Ares' eyes. Bella's eyes grew darker as she tried to get to her mate. Charlie was having a lot more trouble then he had thought he would holding her back. It was then the metal around the room started to shake. Everything seemed to freeze, even Ares and Edward, when Charlie's eyes went a metallic silver. In a flash, Bella was being bound by metal chains that seemed to appear out of no where. Everyone's eyes grew wide as The chains refused to break under Bella's assault.

Ares knew that his mate's father did what he had to do but that just made him want to hurry this fight along. With a loud roar, Ares lunged towards Edward. Doing a flip, Ares was able to flip over the mind reader's head -standing back to back- then grabbed his head under his chin and pulled. Edward's eyes were wide as Ares was able to rip his head completely off. Ares didn't wait as he snatched the head of the mind reader up and walked over to one of the lower torches. With a sadistic grin spreading across his face, he held Edward's head over the flames until it caught fire. As soon as the fire was going good, he dropped the head and grabbed the body, tossing it onto the top of the head as it burned. Ares was in front of his mate after a few more seconds, kissing her soundly. Charlie smirked as he narrowed his eyes at the metal. He felt something click in his mind as he held his hand out. Four small metal balls landed in his out stretched hand.

"It seems Charlie has more balls then everyone here." Peter chuckled causing Emmett to bust up laughing. "SHIT BABE! What the hell was that fer?" Peter yelled as Charlotte smacked him upside the head at the same time Rosalie smacked Emmett the same way.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered her black eyes full of worry as Ares nuzzled her hand that cupped his cheek.

Ares purred pulling her closer. "Mate." He growled nipping her neck, causing them both to shiver.

_Don't hurt her! _Jasper thought to Ares.

This only caused Ares to snort. ****_….I never hurt mate..._****

****_~Of course we wouldn't.~_**** The Major snarled at Jasper as he mentally stood beside Ares. ****_~Why would we harm our mate? Hm?~ _****Jasper didn't say anything else as Bella caught their attention.

"Ares..." Bella whispered, finally understanding, oblivious to the silent conversation Ares was having with Jasper and the Major. "You, Jasper and the Major are so broken." She pulled him closer feeling a sudden peace creep over her. "Just like Rose and almost every vampire I've met..." Her black eyes met his own. "so broken... so sad..."

Ares whimpered as he pulled her into a kiss then gasped as a peaceful feeling settled over him. A warmth he had never felt before spread through his entire body. He tightened his arms around his mate as suddenly his mind became crystal clear. Jasper could suddenly feel back in control of his body but his mind was his own. The Major and Ares were no longer there, yet he could feel their presence in the back of his mind. Jasper suddenly felt Bella go slack in his arms. His eyes widen as he scooped her up.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded slightly different and he felt more confident in himself. "Wake up darlin'." His eyes were bright red once again as he held his mate.

Everyone stood still as they watched Bella's Soul healing gift kick in with Jasper. Rosalie as well as Emmett, Esme and a few others could tell just how much his counter parts effected him. Peter and Charlotte knew that he was afraid of what the Major and Ares could do because they were a lot stronger willed then himself. Just the way Jasper stood, everyone knew that this was a mixture of Jasper, the Major and Ares and they wouldn't have him any other way. Jasper had finally been healed.

Now all they needed to do was deal with Carlisle... and Charlie's little gift.

****(Bree's Pov – Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 12:00 PM)****

I sat on a rock to the side of a large clearing watching Demetri and Heidi train the wolves in combat. I had to admit that most of them were rather strong and fast but I couldn't help but worry. None of them had fought in the south and most vampire rules didn't apply there. It was then an idea came to my mind. As I jumped up, I seemed to scare Seth that wasn't allowed to participate until later.

"Sorry, Seth but I just came up with an idea." I said as I darted over to where Demetri and Sam had stopped to talk about the fight. "Demetri, Sam, I can speak with you." I bit my lip as I stood there my head slightly bowed.

"What do want to speak about?" Demetri asked as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Do you think I can help with the training?" I looked between him and Sam. "I was trained under the Major in Maria's army and could help with the fighting of newborns."

Sam frowned as his eyes narrowed. "Newborns?"

"Newborn vampires are a lot stronger because they have their own blood still in their system." Demetri said but I saw him thinking. "They are used in the south to fight because they are easy to sway." His eyes met mine. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

I nodded rather thrilled because I was worried I wouldn't be able to help. "Yes, sir." I saw Sam raise a brow. "I was made to fight so I can help the wolves." I turned my eyes to Sam. "Unlike the North, the south is full of violence. Its really not safe for humans during the night."

"As long as you help," Sam spoke up. "I have no problem with allowing you to take control of their training for the time being." His head lowered as his eyes stayed locked on me. "Just remember some of these 'wolves' are no older then 13 or 14."

"I understand." I told him because I did being changed so young myself.

I may be 17 but physically I looked around 15 or 16. I could feel for the younger wolves because they were just thrusted into this mess without a choice. Hopefully once this was done, everyone could live in peace. Seth was suddenly at my side as he whined to Sam. Sam's head snapped towards him and his eyes grew wide then closed for a moment before he opened them. He nodded once at Seth, before he turned to Demetri. Sam's face was rather fierce as he seemed to straighten.

"It seems Aro wishes to speak with the both of us." Sam used his authoritative voice. "He called Harry's number again."

Demetri frowned as his eyes darted to me. "Of course," His eyes scanned the woods around us before they stopped on a tree that was practically hidden by another. "Alistair, watch Bree and the other wolves. We don't want them fighting against each other."

"Of course, Demi." Alistair appeared as he launched himself out of the tree. "Just remember I don't fight." He told the tracker. "Come on, love. Let's see what you can do, hm?"

I laughed as Alistair moved around like a boxer. The wolves circled around the both of us as Sam and Demetri took off towards Harry's home. Heidi had decided to stay on the reservation since most of the wolves were out here being trained. Alistair raised a brow as I rolled my shoulders and closed my eyes. The Major said it was one of the funny's things I usually did so I decided to give it a try out on Alistair. Being a void, the Major told me I should be able to feel the void a vampire gives off. Not that we didn't have a soul but our heart was the void. I heard snickers from the wolves as I felt Alistair move to the left. As soon as his scent was close enough along with the void of his heart, I ducked and swung my legs out. I felt him go down which allowed me time to move a little further away as I zeroed in on him.

"You seem rather special." I heard Alistair's voice sound to my right but I felt him to my left again.

I snorted without opening my eyes. "And you are a master of deception." I turned my head to the left hearing the wolves start to laugh as much as they could. "I can feel where you are."

"You're a void." His voice sounded one of awe.

My eyes snapped open only to see him staring at me with how his voice sounded. "Yeah, so?"

"You are truly special." Alistair said walking over and sitting down. "Being a void is a dangerous gift." He cut his eyes to me as he sat under the tree off to the side, one leg propped up with the same side arm lying innocently on his knee.

"I can take care of myself." I hissed not liking what he was implying.

"Oh I know you can." Alistair seemed to have shivered but it was quick enough that the wolves wouldn't had seen it. "I met a void before and he wasn't much fun to be around." His eyes darted off into the trees.

I mentally shrugged as I turned my eyes back to the wolves that were sitting there. I could see Seth sitting up front with a smirk on his wolfy face. I took a unneeded needed breathe before I started in on telling them the difference between newborns and a seasonal vampire. Of course there were vampires out there that their gifts were their strengths. I could only wonder just what Mikal or maria would have planned. Not to mention, I was worried for the Romanians but I put that aside as I continued to talk to the wolves and tell them what they would need to know in order to keep them alive. I didn't do anything different then what I saw the Major did other then the yelling and screaming at them that they were worthless. Once I knew they understood what I was talking about, I called Alistair back over.

"Do you mind if you and I reenact on how a newborn would attack?" I asked him watching him smirk. "I'll be the newborn if that's better."

Alistair was on his feet in an instant. "No power." He pointed at me. "Make it look real. You're not that old so you must remember what its like."

"Oh I do." And that was because I was only a few days over being a year. "I'm a year and two days."

Alistair's eyes grew wide as I rushed him as I newborn would.

****(Bella's Pov – Private Training Ground – 8:00 PM)****

I wiped the blood off my mouth as I stood from a little love tap that Peter gave me. Jasper was standing on the side lines growling but Charlie held him in place with the same metal chains that he placed on me during Edward's and Jasper's fight. I had to admit though, Jasper was doing a hell of a lot better then I did. Peter was smirking yet I could see the fear in his eyes as they kept darting over to make sure that Charlie had Jasper on lock down. I narrowed my eyes and thought about my attack method. I had seen a fight between Jasper and Emmett once and knew that coming straight at Jasper. I also remembered Jasper telling Emmett that he was acting like a newborn.

With a smirk, I decided to up the ante a little as fighting movies flashed through my mind. I would have to thank Charlie, later, for making me watch the Matrix as well as Karate Kid. I crouched as I saw Jasper had done when he was fighting Edward before I ran straight at him but slipped under arms and was able to swung my legs around to knock his out from under him. I pounced on him but he was able to throw me off. I landed with a snarl as I went after him again. I was able to scratch him on the arm which caused Charlotte to growl over to the side by Jasper but I didn't think of them as I watched as Peter got up off the ground. His eyes were narrowed because of the fact I still hadn't used my shield against him. If I had, he wouldn't be able to get close enough. Once again we were circling each other as we tried to see a weakness in the other's defense.

Peter must have seen something because he smirked then darted over towards, Jasper. My eyes grew wide as I felt fear rush into my system. With a loud roar, I forgot about not using my gift as I threw a shield around Jasper just as Peter got close enough which sent him flying backwards into my outstretched hand. I dug my nails into his neck as I held him off the ground. Jasper didn't seem upset as he smirked looking at Peter, who happened to still be facing Jasper, Charlie, Charlotte and the others. Charlotte's eyes were pitch black but I could tell she knew I wouldn't harm Peter even if I wanted to kick his ass. I pulled him backwards until I was able to whisper in his ear.

"Wrong move going for Jasper." I smirked as he shivered.

I dropped him only for Peter to jump to his feet and spin around facing me. He was rubbing his neck as I walked over to Jasper. Charlie removed his chains as soon as Jasper's eyes returned to normal. I could see the confidence in his step since my Soul Healing powers worked on my mate. I felt even more at peace as I finally reached Jasper's arms and he kissed me squarely on the lips. I moaned but pulled away when I heard Charlie clear his throat. I could even feel that Charlie didn't appreciate me making out with Jasper in front of him. I pulled back with a bright blush on my face. Charlie smirked as he pulled Irina to his side.

"Ya did good out there darlin'." Jasper whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "I didn't know what ya were gonna do when Peter came at me."

I merely shrugged as I watched Charlotte nuzzle into Peter's side. "I did what I felt was right." I looked up at Jasper. "I saw him flying backwards and knew I could catch him."

"You were wonderful Isabella." Aro said as he appeared with a bright smile on his face. "You and your father are perfect for this life. Charlie seems to have his gift under control already." He patted my father on his shoulder.

Billy snorted as he appeared with Esme. "He's always up for competition." I saw his eyes sparkle. "So, are we ready?"

"Yer almost ready." Jasper said with a nod beside me. "There's only a few things we need ta work with ya on." His eyes moved around the room to see that almost everyone was in the training ground.

"What's that?" Eleazar asked with a frown as him and Carmen were standing beside Kate and Garrett.

I saw Peter and Charlotte cringe as they're grip grew tighter on each other. "Newborns ain't like seasonal vampires." Jasper said as I felt his hand tighten on my own. "Y'all know their stronger but they cant really focus. If ya allow them ta get their arms around ya, you might as well give up."

"Thank you for telling us." Aro said with a slight bow of the head. "While I have no idea if the others know of this, my guards do because we teach them as newborns." He saw Felix look away. "Even now some of our vampires tend to fight like they were still newborns."

Marcus chuckled as he stood with Tanya by Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Charlie. "Isn't that the truth brother." He smiled fondly at Felix. "Although our guard members are trained better then the Warlords. We teach them to improvise if the time comes."

"Funny," Peter grumbled. "That's how the Major fights." His eyes were narrowed at Jasper which caused a warning growl to rip it's way out of my throat. "Sorry General." He bowed his head at me causing me to blink a few times.

"What did you call her?" Jasper growled but I tightened my grip on his hand.

Peter smirked as Charlotte sighed. "She keeps ya under control, Major." He cut his eyes to me and winked. "So... she has ta be the General."

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Happy New Year! Here is the next chapter to Unexpected Changes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what do you think will happen next? Stefan and Vladimir have escaped the compound, Edward's dead and Bella beat Peter in a fight? Not to mention, Alistair is going to be fighting with Bree... Marcus is also mated to Tanya?! Now, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing... The next chapter will be up soon because The Major and General will be returning to Forks!****

****~*Dragon*~****


	18. Ch Eighteen

****Ch. Eighteen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. Mary ****IS**** Alice... Alice had been in touch with Maria since she was turned. She had seen what would happen to Jasper as well as the others. Edward bite Alice when he was 'rebelling'. Which means Alice is older then she told everyone. Not to mention she lied when she said she didn't remember her human life. Alice called Maria but didn't give her the name of Alice but Mary. So no, Alice isn't related to Maria. I just wanted to explain that since some of my readers are a little confused. I'm sorry if I confused you, I didn't mean to. Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Eavesdropping"_

_::Wolves Mental Connection::_

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

**…**_.Ares' Thoughts..._****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Mexico – Maria's Compound – 1:00 PM)****

Maria was sitting in her room, reading one of the many books she had in her collection when she heard Mikal roar. She merely rolled her eyes as she continued reading. It wasn't until the bedroom door flung open that Maria raised her eyes to her enraged 'mate'. She kept her face impassive as she layed her book down.

"Is there a problem?" Maria asked blinking a few times.

Mikal snarled as he stalked towards her. "Where are your sires?" He whipped his hand forward and grabbed Maria around the throat. "Where have they gone?"

"I know nada of what you say." Maria spat at him. "Read my mind if you do not believe me."

Mikal snarled as he did indeed read that Maria didn't know anything. He threw her across the room and out of the window. He knew that she wouldn't be killed from the fall but it would hurt. Mikal rushed over to the window and dropped to the ground below where Maria had landed. Her head snapped up revealing a very pissed off female with pitch black eyes. Maria was on her feet in an instant. Mikal could read her chaos thought pattern but when he heard the words kill in her mind, he knew he would have to show her just how strong he truly was. The newborns moved back from the two fighting vampires. Their instincts telling them that to get involved would mean death. A large circle of newborns formed around Mikal and Maria as they finally stopped, only to stare at the other.

Maria didn't waste anytime as she rushed Mikal. She snarled loudly as she used her nails to slash him across the face. Mikal jumped backwards as his eyes narrowed. He couldn't get a read on Maria which meant he wouldn't be able to 'see' what she was going to do before she did it. He paused for only a minute before he rushed her. Maria was waiting on him and waited til the last minute to defend herself. Just as Mikal got within the reach of her arms, Maria ducked and slammed her fist into his stomach sending him skidding backwards as he held his stomach. His eyes grew darker as he glared at Maria. She, on the other hand, had a smirk permanently on her face as she watched Mikal growl and stand. Maria tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently as she watched Mikal's eyes grew darker.

"What's the matter, mi amor?" Maria purred as she watched Mikal's eyes narrow. "I thought the male was always stronger then the female." She smirked as a deep growl echoed through the air, reaching her ears.

"I will give you once more chance to submit, bitch." Mikal growled as he crackled his knuckles. "Then I wont be responsible for what happens."

Maria's face grew serious as her own eyes narrowed. "I am much older then you, mi amor." She could see Mikal shake with his anger. "I taught many vampires as well as killed them. Do you think you can take me on, mijo?"

"You also forget who taught me how to fight." Mikal sneered as he saw Maria's eyes darken even more. "The Major taught me how to fight thus I know all your moves, my dear."

Mikal didn't say anything else as he made his move. He rushed towards Maria but just before he was in reach of her, he ducked under her hand that came towards him and ended up behind her with his hand, gripping the back of her neck tightly. Maria froze as Mikal held her but knew she could get out of his hold just as easily as any of the others. She could tell he wasn't that close to her thus she decided to wait until he got closer to do anything. Her patience were rewarded when Mikal moved within a few inches of her. Air could barely get between the two of them. Maria smirked causing the newborns she was looking at to cringe as she suddenly spin, ignoring the stinging of his nails digging into her neck and grabbed his neck with one hand and grabbed the top of his head with her other.

"I bow to no man." Maria hissed as she ripped his head off his body. "Burn his body, mi newborns. I shall keep his head for a souvenir." A sadistic grin was spread across her face as she headed into the house.

The newborns quickly made a fire and threw Mikal's body in. They had all wondered just when their Mistress would take back over. Off in the distance, two male vampires smiled widely as they turned and headed off into the sun. They had know their fledgling wouldn't take being degraded by any male. That was the reason her 'brother', Benito, was killed. He thought Maria was below him since she was a woman. How wrong she proved him when she light his ass on fire and danced around the pyre.

****(Bella's Pov – Arctic Circle, Running – Heading To USA – 1:30 PM)****

"I cant believe we're running." I mumbled as I saw that Billy had transformed into a wolf with Esme running behind him.

"Ya ain't cold are ya darlin'?" Jasper said as he scooped me up in his arms.

I shook my head as I snuggled into his chest. "No, just still cant believe that we're running." I looked around at the serene scene that was around me. "It's like something out of a dream."

"Yer amazin' darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear as he jumped across a crack in the ice. "Yer and yer father are somethin' else. I've neva' met a human who could take to bein' a vampire with such ease."

"You would be surprise Major." Caius said as he ran beside Charlie and Irina. "Sulpicia and Athenodora were both from the same blood line as Charlie and Isabella. They were born to be vampires thus it's in their nature to look like us even as a human. Why do you think your 'family' was so drawn to them?" He turned his eyes to Billy and Esme. "Or even when Isabella was able to draw the Shifters to her? She is unique because of her shields but also because her ability to look pass someone's appearance. That makes her dangerous."

Emmett snorted as he ran with Rosalie on his back. "Feh, Bellsie is as dangerous as a bear." I could see the humor in his eyes. "She couldn't hurt a fly."

"You'd be surprised." Jane whispered as Felix nodded his head, his eyes kept darting to me.

"I don't hurt people I feel are family." I said loud enough for them to hear.

I heard a snort from Caius. "I would hate to see what you did to those you don't consider family, my dear Cara."

"What happened to Carlisle?" Esme asked in a whisper as her hand was firmly planted in Billy's long fur coat. "The last time I saw him was in Aro's office." Her eyes moved from Aro to Caius.

"You have no need to worry dear Esme." Aro said in a fake cheery tone. "I dealt with Carlisle before we left. He wont be bothering you any time soon." I could only imagine what Aro was talking about.

I yawned as I closed my eyes, snuggling into Jasper's warm embrace. I couldn't help but suddenly feel rather tired. I guess it was because of the fact I was still young and needed my sleep, so I pushed the worry in the back in my mind. Jasper kissed the top of my head as a purr rumbled through his chest.

"Go ta sleep, darlin'." His cool sweet breathe washed across my nose as I drifted off into a dream filled sleep of a little girl with curly blonde hair and chocolate color brown eyes.

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 2:50 PM)****

"When did Aro say he would be arriving?" Harry asked as he looked at Sam.

Sam had his arms crossed as he stood by one of the two elder's present. "They will be running here." His eyes moved from Harry to Old Quil. "From what Aro said, with the newborns on the plane it would be dangerous."

"I thought Charlie and Billy had excellent control?" Old Quil spoke up his eyes narrowing.

"Even a newborn with excellent control has trouble flying on a plane." Demetri spoke up as he stood with his mate and Bree.

Alistair was up in a tree close to the house. Seth and Sam were the only two wolves who weren't phased but only because Sam was the voice of the wolves while Seth wanted to stand by his father. Sue along with some of the other imprints headed to Emily's just in case something went wrong. It was only when the sound of foot falls could be heard that everyone straightened. Bree rubbed her chest as she looked around. The only one who noticed was Alistair but he kept his mouth shut as he jumped down and sauntered over as Bella bursted through the trees with Jacob, Leah and Billy behind her. Her tinkling laugh echoed through the air causing Harry to smile. Jasper and the others appeared not long after Bella appeared. The other vampires stood close to the trees as Jacob and Leah rushed back into the trees to phase back.

"It's good to see you, Billy." Harry said as he stood up, finally noticing Charlie standing by Irina. "You don't look much different, Chief. Only thing is the red eyes are a little bothersome." His face turned into a frown.

"You don't have to worry, Harry." Charlie said suddenly appearing about five feet from the two humans. "Our diet consists of criminals or those who already dying. How have you been? I heard about your heart attack."

Eleazar suddenly appeared by Charlie's side with Carmen. "How are you doing Harry? No more grease?"

"He sneaks some once in a while." Old Quil popped up as his eyes moved to Billy. "It's good to see you walking, old man."

Sam smirked as he listened to the batter between friends. It wasn't until he felt something in the back of his mind that he turned his attention to his pack. As soon as he did, Sam froze as a low snarl sounded through the small area. His head whipped around as he saw Diana and Leah -in her wolf form- staring at Paul. Everyone froze because they all heard the snarl. Bella was the first to recover as she looked between the two of them.

"What's going on?" She questioned out loud looking to Sam, knowing he would know.

"They're mates, darlin'." Jasper whispered as he bent down to her ear. "It seems that Paul needed both of his mates togetha' before he could imprint on 'im."

"Oh my god!" Esme gasped as she looked to Marcus knowing how he felt about his daughter being mated to a female. "How is that possible?"

Marcus frowned as he read the bonds forming. Chelsea was standing at Tanya's side with a smirk on her face as she winked to the blonde. Aro, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora had smiles on their face as they watched soul mates find each other. It wasn't until there was another snarl followed by a whimper that everyone spun around to see that Bree was standing in front of Alec as she snarled at Jane. Jane's eyes were narrowed yet Bree seemed immune to her gift. Alec was in to much of a shock to do anything as he gazed at the back of Bree's head. It was also then they noticed that Jane was missing a few fingers as they were in Bree's back pocket, wiggling. Jasper frowned but suddenly realized he felt from them what he had for his Belle. Stepping forward, Jasper cleared his throat as he stiffened slightly.

"Bree, that's enough." His voice sounded exactly like the Major would have yet there was a softer tone to it that made it Jasper. "She's your mate's twin sister." Jasper's eyes narrowed as Bree realized who he was yet her eyes kept darting between him and Jane. "Return her finger's now, Bree Tanner."

"Major..." Bree tried to speak but Jasper snarled louder at her. "Fine." She spat as she grabbed the wiggling appendages and tossed them to Jane. "Stay away from my mate, bitch." She snarled her eyes darkening.

"As if I would mate would my brother." Jane hissed as Adam was suddenly at her side, purring.

Marcus' jaw was tense as he saw the bonds forming in front of his eyes. Chelsea tapped him on his shoulder causing his eyes to dart to her. Tanya peeked around her mate since she could sense that Chelsea was there.

"Beautiful isn't it, Master Marcus?" Chelsea had her eyes closed. "I may not see the bonds but just feeling their warmth is amazing."

"Indeed, young one." He nodded as he tightened his grip on Tanya's hand. "I still fear for my daughter." Marcus' eyes moved over to where the two wolves were along with his Diana.

"You do not need to fear for her." Harry walked slowly over to the oldest looking King. "We are just as shocked as you are because Paul and Leah knew each other before she left. We still find it hard to believe but Sam swears that he can feel their connection."

Aro appeared along with Caius. "How can he feel them?" His tone was rather curious. "Do they have a link between them?"

"Yes," Sam said stepping up beside Harry. "The only reason it seems I cant speak to Leah or Seth is because they have joined Jacob." His eyes moved over to where the small group stood. "I feel sorry for him because he's still in love with Bella."

"You don't need to worry about young Jacob." Marcus said with a frown. "While most do not realize, hybrid females are able to give birth if they truly wish to. The only thing is none have been conceived. Or at least that we are aware of."

Charlie wasn't far from Harry and the others, speaking to Old Quil with Billy, but he heard everything that was said. His red eyes darted towards his daughter as he frowned, half of his attention on what Billy and Old Quil were speaking about, and the other was on if Bella was indeed pregnant. I had never thought of the possibility that Bella could have children in her physical condition yet at the same time I understood why vampire women cant. Its only because a woman's body needs to change in order to conceive a child. Mentally shaking himself, Charlie decided that he would need to speak to Jasper about the topic later and away from prying ears and eyes.

****(Bella's Pov – Quileute Reservation, Harry's Front Yard)****

I was standing between Jacob and Jasper as Adam, Jane, Bree and Alec were standing in front of us. I could see that Bree was sorry because her chin was touching her chest. Alec had his arm around her shoulder as he held her close. Adam had Jane in his arms as she held onto her detached fingers.

"Why don't you take Jane to reattach her fingers?" I told Adam who cut his eyes to Jasper.

"Go on." Jasper told him which caused Adam to scoop Jane up and rush her towards the direction of the Cullen house. "Now, Bree..."

I layed a hand on Jasper's arm and shook my head. "I don't think Bree should be punished because she felt her mate was in danger." I saw his eyes narrow but I ignored him. "I would have done the same thing." I saw Bree's head snap up. "I do believe you will keep yourself in check in the future, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bree nodded as her eyes darted between Jasper and myself. "I... I feel bad because I hurt Alec's sister but I saw him touch him and... and..."

"It's ok, Bree." Alec whispered in her ear. "Janie is mated to Adam. She wont hurt you or me."

I heard Jasper snort. "Jane couldn't hurt Bree anyway, Boy." His voice was stern. "She's a void."

That seemed to get the attention of almost every vampire and wolf. Aro, Marcus and Caius were standing to Jake's side in an instant with Billy and the others standing a little ways back. Bree was shaking as her eyes darted between the three Kings. Alec smiled softly at her and kissed her temple. That seemed to calm her down a little to where she was no longer shaking like a leaf.

"No wonder I could not get a read on her." Eleazar spoke up beside his mate Carmen. "You have a powerful gift, young one."

"Indeed." Aro said with a smile, holding his hand out. "Do you mind if I see if my gift may work? I will not harm you."

Bree looked to Alec who nodded with a smile. "Master Aro is a good guy, Bree." Bree snapped her eyes towards Aro. "He is one of the Kings. He can read your mind with the touch of his hands."

"Oh." Bree whispered as she placed a hand in his. "Mikal couldn't really read me well."

"Hm." Aro hummed as his eyes closed and his face scrunched up. "I can read but only bits and pieces. More images then words." He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly down at Bree, cupping her cheek. "You are truly powerful to do something such things as I have seen. You will make Alec a wonderful mate and a beloved guard for me."

"How are y'all doin' on yer trainin'?" Jasper asked as he placed his hands on my hips.

Alistair cleared his throat as he hopped down from the tree he was in. "They're all doing really good." He nodded towards the wolves. "Everyone's been working really hard. Even Bree has been helping train them with how to take down a newborn without getting their arms around them."

"Good." Jasper said with a nod.

"How soon do you believe everyone will be ready?" Aro asked looking between Jasper and Alistair.

"I'll have ta look 'em over when they're sparing." Jasper said as he moved from around from behind me to my side. "If they're as good as Alistair says, then we'll be ready ta go whenever everyone else is ready." His fingers intertwined with mine.

Aro nodded as he looked to Harry. "Would you mind if we go inside and speak?" His smile was genuine. "I do believe we can learn much from each other."

"Of course," Harry said with a smirk. "I want to speak to Billy and Charlie to see just how they're doing."

I chuckled as I watched them head into the house with Eleazar as the mates stayed outside to train. Everyone else stood in a semi-circle looking from me to Jasper. Feeling my slight terror, Jasper chuckled at my side as he stepped forward with his hands behind his back. While I could hear what he was saying, I really didn't pay attention as I thought about what I heard Aro and Harry speaking about Hybrids being able to have children. I wondered if Jasper knew this, or heard, because of the fact he seemed to be slightly distracted. I could also feel as if something was different about me. I didn't know why but I seemed to be hungry and thirsty a lot more lately. Jasper kissed my forehead as he moved slightly forward and looked to the group of vampires and wolves in front of us.

"Pair up with a vampire to a wolf." Jasper said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I want ta see just how good y'all are doin'."

I saw stand in front of Leah and Diana. "Paul," I called out as I zipped over to the newly imprinted trio. "You wont be able to fight against Diana or Leah. You need to work with someone else."

Paul growled at me but Jake was at my side in an instant, growling back at him. "Do what she say's Paul." His voice was slightly different sounding. "Even Jasper couldn't help Bells with her training. You're going to need to work with one of the vampires."

"She's right, Paul. You wont be able to hurt either myself or Leah because we're your mates." Diana said since she was the only one who could speak out of the three since Leah had transformed into her wolf form. "Why don't you fight with Alec? Leah and I can spar with Bree."

Paul grumbled but trotted over to where Alec stood as Bree zipped over to where Paul had been standing. I watched as Bree looked between Diana and Leah. Her eyes were narrowed but I noticed she wasn't angry but thinking. Aro said that Bree could feel where a vampire was because of her power, if that is the case, I wondered if she could fight good against a hybrid and a wolf. As Jake stood at my side, I turned to see that Jasper was working with Sam and some of the other wolves with Alistair. I turned my eyes back to Bree when I saw her lunge towards Leah. Diana was on the move in an instant as she rushed over and hit Bree in the middle of the chest, sending her flying backwards.

"How are ya doing, Bells?" Jake whispered as he stood by me.

I sighed and nodded. "I'm doing good but I cant help but worry." My eyes darted towards Jasper and the others. "I feel as though something is going to happen and it will cause more problems then we already have."

"Don't worry, Bells." Jake flung his arm over my shoulder. "If Jasper ain't around, I'll be there to protect you." He gave me one of his famous smirks.

I chuckled and nodded because I knew that Jacob would protect me if Jasper wasn't around. I couldn't help but wonder why I wanted to be near Jake almost as much as Jasper. I mentally shook my head as I watched Jasper stand to the side as Alistair started to fight with Sam. Jasper was watching everyone to make sure they were doing things correctly. I had to admit that the wolves were doing good. Almost everyone of them had taken down their vampire partners at least once. When I saw Jasper nod, I knew that we were ready to take on Maria.

****(Harry's House – Living Room)****

Harry sat in his chair as Billy, Eleazar and Charlie sat on the couch facing Harry as Aro, Marcus and Caius stood off to the side. No one said anything for a few minutes until Harry cleared his throat.

"I would ask if you would like anything but I'm afraid we don't have any blood bags." He smirked seeing Billy and Charlie's eyes to widen.

"That is fine." Aro chuckled as Marcus smirked with Caius. "We stopped to feed before we arrived. We remember what Demetri told us about you wishing for us to go else where to feed."

"Thank you for the thought." Old Quil spoke up as he turned to Billy and Charlie. "We appreciate that you would do that for us."

Marcus smiled as he looked towards the older wolf. "While we take human life to feed ourselves," His eyes went to the others in the room. "We do not wish to be evil."

"I can understand what you are talking about." Old Quil said with glassy eyes. "When I first phased, I believed to be evil yet it was only when Ephraim spoke to me that I realized I was a protector of those who could not protect themselves."

"That sounds like what Charlie believes." Billy spoke up as he turned his eyes to his old friend. "Why don't ya tell Harry and Old Quil what ya told the Kings?"

Harry frowned as he looked to Charlie. "What is Billy talkin' about?"

Charlie smiled as he looked around the room. "Before I was changed," He took a breathe in his nose to breathe in the scent of his friends. "I was asked about how I felt about vampires. I couldn't help but compare a vampire to a lion and a human to a zebra or deer. Lions were created to keep the animal population under control, so I believe God created vampires to help regulate the human population."

"Then why can vampires feed from animals?" Old Quil asked with a frown on his face.

"I have a theory for that." Charlie said as he crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. "While I can remember in history that there had been time where the human population was thin and if a vampire would have feed as they wished, humans could have become extinct."

Caius nodded as he cleared his throat. "That is correct." His eyes went to his brothers. "There were times during a plague or disease that we had to adapt to feed from humans and animals."

"I think Vampires were created to keep the humans in check but I also believe that the wolves were created to keep the vampires in line." Charlie said looking between the two groups. "The shifters of La Push place the human lives ahead of their own where a vampire would rather take life."

"I do believe you may be correct." Aro said with a sad smile. "While my brothers and I are old, the Romanians are older then us. It seems that a newborn vampire is much smarter then his elder counterparts." He grinned at Charlie.

Billy snorted as he sat beside Charlie. "Feh, Charlie's always been a thinker."

"I do believe you also have a second gift," Eleazar said as he looked at the newborn. "It seems you are able to see what most would not. Just as Bella is a Soul Healer, you have the ability to see what others can not see."

"I always knew you were a deep thinker Charlie but damn it," Harry scoffed with a smirk on his face. "Do ya have to change the history books, too?"

Charlie snorted at the others laughed at his expense. It was only when a knock came to the door, did everyone stop and turned to see that Demetri was standing there. Aro's face turned from happy to business as he walked over and held his hand out for his tracker to show what he wished to say. Demetri took Aro's hand allowing him to see what happened. Aro's eyes were closed but the others were standing with their eyes glued to his back. It was only when Aro stiffened and nodded to Demetri that he turned to those in the living room.

"It seems we had a spy following us," Aro's eyes narrowed as he turned to Marcus and Caius. "The Romanians found him and detained him. They brought him to us."

"There are more vampires here!?" Harry asked as he looked to Aro then back to where Demetri left.

Aro nodded as his face was stern. "Yes," He turned his eyes to his brothers. "We need to deal with this because it seems Jasper has said that everyone is ready."

"Then let's get this over with." Charlie growled as he darted out of the door with everyone following.

As soon as those in the house exited, they spotted Jasper and Bella standing not to far from two males that had a vampire on his knees between them. Harry and Old Quil were worried for those in Forks and the reservation but he believed these vampires were a lot older then the kings thus had great control. Aro, Caius and Marcus walked towards the Kings before them and bowed their head slightly before their eyes locked on the vampire who seemed to have no arms or legs. Aro walked forward to see that this vampire looked no older then Bree yet it seemed that Adam, Bree and Jasper seemed to know him.

"Do you know this vampire, Major?" Aro asked as he looked to Jasper.

"Yeah, I know 'im." Jasper snarled as his eyes darkened. "He's one of Maria's scouts. He ain't gotta scent, that's his gift."

Aro nodded with a frown on his face. "I see," He turned back to the vampire that Stefan and Vladimir had in their grip. "Hold him still, if you would."

"Of course, Aro." Stefan smirked as his hand tightened on the vampire.

Aro nodded as he walked over and touched the vampire's forehead. Everyone held their breathe as Aro searched through the vampires thoughts. Jake was standing by Jasper and Bella as Sam stood to his right. It didn't take long before Aro withdrew his hand and opened his eyes. His eyes were pitch black because of the anger he felt as he took a few steps back.

"What did you see, brother?" Caius asked as he stepped up to his side.

Aro didn't say anything for a moment then he finally spoke, "It seems that he is reporting back to Maria because she is once again in control of her army." His black eyes moved to Jasper. "Mikal is dead. She killed her own mate because he tried to control her."

"I always knew she was crazy." Peter murmured getting slapped in the back of the head by Charlotte. "Fuck babe."

"Idiot." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "So what are we gonna do, now?"

Aro looked around then turned his eyes back to the vampire. "I believe Tyler will come with us." A sadistic grin spread across his face. "That is the only way for us to know he doesn't run. I want everyone to get ready because we will be leaving shortly."

"Sounds good ta me." Jasper said as he looked between the wolves. "Why don't ya go an' rest? We'll be runnin' most of the day."

"Why don't we just rent some cars?" Bella said blowing her hair out of her face. "It would be a lot easier."

Aro nodded as he turned to Demetri. "That is a better idea. Why don't you go call a car rental?" He pulled out his wallet from his sleeve. "Take the black card. It should get the job done. We shall wait here."

"Of course Master Aro." Demetri took the card then turned and headed towards the Cullen's house.

The wolves left as the vampires did as well to feed. Leah and Diana headed with Paul into the woods. Alec and Bree disappeared not long after Aro had released his hold on Tyler because of the fact Bree was still leery of Jane. Adam and Jane stayed close to Bella as did Jacob and Jasper. Everyone else either went home or into Harry's home to rest and eat. Harry also wanted to call and tell Sue she could come back. He wanted her to greet the Vampire kings. Harry also wanted to speak to Billy about his position in the Tribal Council. Not they were going to ask him to stand down, Old Quil and Harry decided that Billy would be the Main Tribal Leader until he wished to relinquish the title, although then it would be handed down to Jacob. Of course Jacob didn't want to be the Alpha of the wolf shifters.

Stefan and Vladimir had Tyler as they followed Demetri. The brothers knew that they needed to keep a close eye on the vampire with no scent because it would be hard to track. Although being as old as they were, the Romanian brothers had no problem finding the no scent vampire. Both brothers smiled brightly because it seemed their fledgling was digging a dipper hole for herself. Vladimir was also well aware of how Isabella was with her mate and knew that soon she would be even more possessive. A smirked spread across the the blonde haired vampire's face. As he turned to the dark haired vampire he winked at him as they darted faster towards the house. Stefan knew why Vladimir winked at him because he even noticed a slight change in Isabella's scent. Soon, little feet were going to be running around the castle in Volterra and the Romanian brothers couldn't wait.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I hope that you happy with what has happened. Marcus is mated to Tanya, Adam is mated to Jane and Alec is with Bree. It also seemed that Leah and Diana do have a third. Funny how it was Paul, the playboy. LOL! I also explained it in the chapter but for those that skimmed it...(Glares)... Paul needed to have both his mate's present to imprint on them. So no matter how long Paul would be with Leah, they would never had imprinted unless Diana was present. I hope that clears some things up. Now, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	19. Ch Nineteen

****Ch. Nineteen****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. This is a strictly Jasper/Bella fanfic. There is a reason for Jacob to be staying close to Bella, and it's not only because she's his best friend either. Smirks... Now, some of my readers have guess on who Jake's mate is going to be but I'm not saying here if they were right or wrong. I messaged each of you who guess right and told you if you were correct. Winks! For those who haven't guess, you'll just have to wait until I finish the story to find out. As for Seth and Bree, no he didn't imprint on her. He wont have a mate until way later... I hope that was able to clear some of the confusion... Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Telephone/Eavesdropping"_

_::Pack Connection/Billy's Wolf Form Speech::_

****_::Walkie Talkie's::_****

****_~Major's Thoughts~_****

**…**_.Ares' Thoughts..._****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Mexico, Maria's Compound – 12:00 AM)****

Maria snarled as she paced the floor in her study. Her eyes darting to the clock on the wall every half hour. She had sent Tyler to investigate on the rumors that the Volturi were moving against her. A few of her newborns had heard the rumors from a few of the other warlords newborns. A shiver of dread ran down her spine as a pain flared in her chest. Maria snarled as she rubbed her chest stopping from her pacing. She had been getting them off and on ever since she killed Mikal. She turned her eyes towards the place where the pikes were located along with Tex's head. Maria hated that Mikal killed her formal lover yet it was to be expected. When a knock came to her door, maria barked out her order for the newborn to enter. Maria was shocked to see that it was Ashley, the vampire who had a physical shield that could keep her invisible.

"What do you have for me, mija?" Maria cooed hoping for the best but preparing for the worse.

Ashley dropped to one knee. "Please forgive me, Mistress but your sires were able to find Tyler." Her eyes were on the ground as she trembled. "I was able to keep myself hidden from both the Romanians as well as Tyler. He had no idea I was with him, thus the others do not know."

"Veo****_(I see)_******." **Maria frowned as she closed her eyes to think about what her solider told her. "Are you sure no one saw you?" She asked the vampire in front of her as she opened her eyes to see her reaction.

"Yes, Mistress." Ashley told her in all honestly. "I even followed a few minutes only to see that the Volturi were associating with Wolf Shifters. All three of the Volturi kings were there as well as the witch twins. The major, Captain and the captains mate were also there along with Alistair and Garrett."

Maria's eyes grew wide as Ashley mentioned her Major, Captain, Alistair and Garrett. "Are you completely sure?" She moved over and pulled Ashley up by her chin. "No me mientas ****_(Do not lie to me)_****!"

"¡Nunca! **_**(Never)**_**!" Ashley's eyes grew misty with venom. "I would never lie to you about this. I know how much you want the Major back at your side." She dropped her eyes and bared her neck.

"I believe you, mija." Maria purred as she pulled the girl into her arms. "Now why don't we get you fed, hm? Then I give you a reward." She licked the girls ear causing her to shiver.

Ashley whimpered and started to shake as she grew wet, "Of course mistress." Her voice was husky as she tried to get closer. "What ever you desire is yours."

"Eso es lo que yo quiero escuchar **_**(That's what I want to hear)**_**." Maria purred as she moved behind Ashley as she lead her to her room that was connected towards the study. "I have some blood waiting on you in my room. ¿Te gustaría eso? **_**(Would you like that)**_**?"

Ashley whimpered and nodded unable to say anything. Maria smirked as she opened the door and ushered her new toy inside. The young girl was naïve and that made it all the more fun for her. As soon as the door slammed shut, moans and whimpers could be heard through the walls. Many of the newborn males grabbed a female and started to fuck them. If there wasn't enough females some of the weaker males were used instead. Although most of them didn't last though the night. It was about a hour and a half when screams and loud moans could be heard to the compound. If anyone was close by, they would think of a orgy of S&M but it was more like a deadly group of lust filled vampires.

Even some of the females that the males used were destroyed which would cut their advantage almost in half. Only when Maria walked out to see what was going on, did she rush forward and rip apart a few of the males as she caught the others attention as her scent blew across the field. Her eyes were pitch black but her anger was great. Ashley was at her side in an instant yet none of the other newborns could see her. Maria stood out of her crouch and glared at the other newborns causing them to cringe away from her. She looked around at her army only to see that they had killed a few to many in their 'play'.

"Those who can be salvaged, get them back together and healed." Maria snarled at her soldiers. "Those who can't fight any longer..." She turned to Ashley, "Quemarlos **_**(Burn them)**_**." She ordered her 'new' second in command.

Ashley smirked as she licked her lips. "Of course, mistress."

She kissed Maria's hand then quickly searched through the newborns on who could fight and who couldn't. Maria stood back as she watched Ashley move around and start to burn the pieces of vampires that were to old to put back together. She knew that Ashley was well trained because she was given pleasure first and foremost. Maria shivered as she thought of Ashley's talented tongue and fingers. If only she had been her mate from the beginning, there wouldn't have been any reason to destroy Mikal. She hated that she had to burn him because he could no longer talk, which meant his gift was useless to her. At that thought, Maria knew she needed to burn his head before Aro got his greedy hands on it.

There was no telling what Aro would do with a mind reader in his grasp and Maria wasn't going to take any chances.

****(Jasper's Pov – Heading South – 12:10 AM)****

I looked in the rear-view mirror to see that Jacob, Alec and Bree were rather quiet. Jacob was sleeping as Alec and Bree sat close to the window. It was open slightly but I knew it wouldn't bother Jacob. I then turned my eyes to Bella, who was sleeping in the front passenger seat. She had her hand between her cheek and the door but I couldn't help but feel my dead heart swell with the love I felt for her. Turning my eyes back to the road, I noticed we had been in the car in a little over 6 hours. Smirking, I picked up the walkie talkie.

**_**::How's everyone doin'?:: **_**I pressed the button on the side.

I released it once I was finished speaking, waiting on the others to respond. **_**::Yo Major!::**_** I cringed when Peter's voice came through. **_**::I have ta say that the dogs are a lot of fun! Paul's a hoot!::**_**

I groaned seeing Jacob finally woke up and blinked a few times. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a sigh, "It seems Peter's havin' fun messin' with Paul."

"Shit!" Jacob spun in his seat jarring Alec. "Do they need any help?"

**_**::Naw, we're good Alpha puppy!::**_** Peter's voice came through the walkie talkie along with a few chuckles.

**_**::We're also doing good.::**_** Demetri's voice came through next. **_**::As for the idiots in front of us, they're behaving.::**_**

I snorted knowing Peter. **_**::Yeah, just keep an eye on 'im.::**_**

**_**::We're bein' good, Major.:: **_**Peter whined through the walkie.

Bella snatched the walkie from me and glared at the damn thing. **_**::If you speak one more time Peter, I'm going to rip your dick off and shove it up your ass. I'm trying to sleep.::**_** She then shoved the walkie back into my hand.

I laughed because I knew that Peter would no doubt be staring at the walkie in shock. **_**::Ya heard my mate, Captain. Ya better behave.::**_**

**_**::Oh he will, Major. I'll see ta it.::**_** Charlotte's voice came through the walkie.

"I wonder how dad's doing." Bella whispered as she leaned back in the seat. "I was shocked that he wanted to run with Irina, Billy and Esme."

"Don't worry, my Belle." I reached over and took her hand. "Yer dad is a lot more focused then most newborns. Not to mention, Alistair didn't like ridding in a car. I think he still get's sick ta his stomach when he tries."

Bella laughed as did the others in the back seat. "Was it that hard to get use to the way things change?" Her worry, happiness and fear were the emotions that were the strongest.

"It's hard at first but with the way our minds are created," Alec spoke up with Bree snuggled closer to him. "we're able to catch onto things quicker."

"That's good to know." Bella said with a sigh as I felt relief swirl around in her many emotions running through her mind.

I still couldn't believe on how lucky I was to find Bella. True, I didn't find her first and many things happened but in a way, I felt gratitude towards Alice for what she did. If she didn't try to fix her mistake, then none of this would have happened. I also felt gratitude towards her because she pulled me out of a depression when it seemed no one else could. Other then that, I hated the bitch and was glad she was no longer in the world where I was. I found it funny on what the Queens did and I also found out my mate was always born to be a vampire. The only thing I couldn't understand was how she was related to the queens.

"Bella?" I asked as I rubbed circles on the back of her hand as I held it on the middle arm rest. "Can I ask ya somethin' darlin'?" I cut my eyes towards her seeing her frown.

"Of course, Jasper." She smiled a loving smile and I felt her love fill me.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Um... dude." His eyes were twinkling. "Do ya mind reigning that shit in? I love Bells and all but I don't to love you, Bree or Alec."

"Poor baby." Bella snorted as she smirked back at him.

I could feel the familiar love they had for each other. I also felt something else which was only for a split second. Frowning, I watched the road but also concentrated on Bella. I would had closed my eyes if I thought it was possible to do but it wasn't like I had the ability to see without my eyes. I started to mentally scan Bella from her head down with a small dose of emotions. I was relieved when I didn't feel anything else and decided it was probably just a small fluke. While everyone may believe I didn't hear what Marcus, Aro and Harry were talking about, I could hear them as clear as if I was standing beside them. That did cause me some worry because we were getting ready to head into a big fight.

"You ok, Jasper?" Bella asked me bringing me out of my inner thoughts, her hand tightened on mine.

"Yes ma'am." I told her, my accent thicker as I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her hand. "I'm a lot betta' now yer here by me."

Bree sighed romantically, "That's so sweet, Alec." She whispered almost low enough for me not to hear but I still could. "Don't you think so? Jacob?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jacob said with a wave of his hand, suddenly lose and fear slithered its way into his emotions which caused me to send him a little dose of acceptance and familiar love.

His eyes snapped to mine then to Bella. I smirked in the rear-view mirror and nodded. He knew what I meant by those emotions because he seemed to relax back in his seat. Looking at the clock in the car, I noticed it was a little after 1:30.

"If you and Bella want ta go back ta sleep ya can," I said looking back at Jacob for a moment then turned back in my seat. "We're still about 4 hours from the house Charlie, Esme, Irina, Alistair and Billy were headin' ta."

"Thank you Jasper." Bella whispered as she leaned over and kissed me squarely on the lips. "I love you." She pulled back, pecked me on the cheek, then layed back in the seat. "I love you, too, Jake."

Jacob's eyes cut to me. "Love ya, too, Bells." He leaned forward, since Bella leaned her seat back until her head was almost in his lap. "Always will."

Bella sighed as she turned on her side and dozed off rather quickly. Jacob snapped his eyes to me as if he was afraid of something. I then remembered how Edward acted when Jacob and Bella would tell each other they cared for each other.

"I know how ya feel, Jacob." I told him as I placed both hands on the wheel. "I'm an Empath rememba'?" Tapping one finger to the side of my head then back to the wheel. "The love ya feel fer each other is nothing like what I have fer her but more like a brother would a sister."

Jacob seemed to relax as I saw Bree smiled and Alec grin. "Thanks man." He nodded as he leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "I don't know why, but I feel drawn ta her in a slight way."

"Seth also seemed to want to be close to Bella." Alec spoke up looking down at the woman who was his new mother. "He threw a fit when Harry told him he wasn't allowed to go. I wonder what it means." He frowned as if he was thinking about something.

"Do you think if we were back in Volterra, you could find out?" Jacob asked Alec peaking my attention.

"Yes, I do." Alec said with a nod but kept staring off into the distance.

Bree frowned. "What does Jacob mean, Alec?"

"Um..." Alec's eyes widen, as embarrassment rose in his emotions.

"He's like a vampire scientist." Jacob said with a smirk. "He's pretty good, too. Bella would have spent more time up there but she needed to be trained."

Alec glared at Jacob until he heard Bree's voice. "Can you show me when we go back?" Her hand was intertwined with his. "I've always wanted to go to school, but my dad never allowed it. I had to drop out of school and..." I felt shame coat her emotions. "work for money to pay bills."

"I would love to." Alec said his face brightening. "and you don't have to work any longer. As a guard of the Volturi, you will get a pay check at the beginning of the month."

Relief colored Bree's emotions as she leaned into Alec's arms. "That sounds good." Wonder was coming next. "Do you think I could go to school?"

"I believe Aro will allow you to be tutored in school if you wish," Alec kissed the top of her head. "While he has a very fierce temper, he is willing do almost anything to make sure we, as his guard, are taken care of. If you wish to go to school, then I have no doubt that he will agree to it."

I smiled as I turned my attention to Bella. She was sleeping peacefully as her hand was still intertwined with mine. I smiled brightly as I turned my attention back to the road. Both the Major and Ares were rather quiet which was good. It only meant they were content and I had Bella to thank for that. While we were one person, now, I could still speak to them and for that I was grateful. If I lost that I would have gone crazy because I had spent so many years with them. Pushing those kind of thoughts out of my head, I looked down to see that it was close to 4. I had to admit we were making good time since we knew which highways were the fastest. I could only hope that Billy, Charlie, Esme, Irina and Alistair were alright because if I was right about how fast they could travel on foot, they would be getting closer to the house that Esme knew of in Southern Texas.

It was right on the boarder of Mexico and Texas. I knew that Charlie, Billy and Alistair knew how to fight so I didn't worry about Esme or Irina. They were in good hands with their mates and a tracker that felt when someone was close to his location. It would help if a vampire had a gift of any kind.

****(Second Group – Going South, Close To Nevada/Arizona Boarder – 2:00 AM)****

"How much longer before we reach the house?" Irina called to Esme as she ran by her mate.

"Not much longer." Esme told Irina. "It's a little outside Phoenix. There's a large wooded area around the property. I was lucky when Carl..lisle found it." She suddenly grew sad because even though she was with Billy, Carlisle was her first mate.

Billy whimpered and nudged his mate's hand as they kept going. Esme smiled and tangled her fingers through Billy's fur. Alistair stayed back a little ways as the two mated pairs ran side by side. He couldn't help but wonder why Carlisle would have done something so stupid. It was only when the wind picked up that he caught the scent of another vampire close by. Charlie, Billy, Irina and Esme must have also smelled it because everyone stopped and froze in their spot. Charlie cut his eyes to Billy then back to Alistair.

"Do you know the scent?" Charlie asked Alistair.

Alistair shook his head. "No, I don't." His eyes went to Esme and Irina. "Do either of you ladies recognize the scent?"

"I don't recognize it." Irina said as she snuggled closer to Charlie. "But it kinda smells familiar." She looked to Billy and Esme. "Do any of you feel the same way?"

"Yes, I do but I don't think I've been around this vampire a lot." Esme sighed as she looked towards Billy. "Do you remember who this scent belongs to?"

Billy frowned as he sniffed the air again. _::I remember smelling it in Volterra.::_ He cocked his head to the side. _::It could be one of the guards.:: _

"It could very well be." Alistair said as he heard what Billy thought to everyone.

It seemed in his wolf form, Billy was able to push his thoughts into others minds since he was unable to communicate. Everyone found out when Billy was angry with Charlie, which resulted him screaming into everyone's mind. Even the vampires cringed because of the fact he was rather loud when he was angry.

"I don't know about you, but I would like to call Aro or Jasper to let them know." Charlie said pulling out his cell phone.

"That's a good idea." Irina said as she kept her senses on high alert. "Should we keep going?"

Alistair shook his head. "We'll wait until Charlie finds out what to do from Aro or Jasper."

Billy, Esme and Irina nodded as Charlie dialed Aro's number first. It rang a few times but no one answered it. Charlie hung up then dialed Jasper's number hoping that one of them would pick up. After a few seconds, someone did answer yet it wasn't Jasper.

"_Hello?"_ Bella's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said as his eyes darted towards Alistair. "Is Jasper around you anywhere?"

There was shuffling on the other end. _"I'm here, Charlie." _Jasper spoke clearly. _"What's the matter?"_

"We smelled a scent we cant place." His tone was tight because he was worried. "It smells like roses and clover. Do you know who's scent it is?"

"_No, I'm sorry." _Jasper said, a frown was on his face since it could be heard through the phone. _"Have you tried Aro's phone?"_

"He's not answering." Alistair spoke up. "Do you think you can tell him to pick up his damn phone?" His arms were crossed over his chest.

There was laughter on the other end of the phone. _"Yeah, Bella's workin' on that now."_ A small pause came from Jasper. _"Give 'im another call. He should answer this time."_

"Do you think we should go ahead and head to the house?" Esme asked, her hands were tight in Billy's fur.

"_Yeah but use caution." _Jasper told them. _"Make sure that Billy, Charlie an' Alistair go inta the house first. We don't know if Maria has left a trap fer ya."_

"Alright." Alistair and Charlie said at the same time. "I'll speak to you later to let you know what happened." Charlie finished speaking.

"_Be careful dad." _Bella called out before Jasper disconnected.

Charlie smiled and shook his head then dialed Aro's number again. It didn't take long before he heard Aro's voice come through the phone.

"_Charlie?" _Aro sounded rather worried. _"Is everything alright? Bella said you smelled a vampire close to the house in Arizona. What did it smell like?"_

"Roses and Clovers." Irina said as Esme nodded in agreement.

"_Hm."_ Aro's voice sounded as he seemed to be thinking. _"Ah, not to worry, it is just Chelsea. She must have come with a message from Felix."_

"What's it about?" Charlie didn't like the thought of someone being there before them.

Aro chuckled through the phone as if he knew what charlie was thinking. _"Not to worry, dear Charlie." _Aro tried to reassure him. _"I just had Felix complete a task for me since I was unable to do so. There is nothing to worry about. Just make sure you call me and allow me to speak with Chelsea when you do see her."_

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Aro." Charlie said as his stance seemed to relax. "I feel bad because I didn't seem to recognize her scent."

"_Not to worry, you need to be around a vampire a while before you can remember their scent automatically." _Aro explained to Charlie. _"No matter how good our memory is, we need to be come familiar with a scent before we recognize it. You had greeted Chelsea but you didn't get her scent. Only in passing did you smell it."_

"I appreciate that you explained that to me." Charlie saw Esme look at him with a soft smile. "I'll make sure we call once we arrive."

There was some shuffling on the other end. _"That is good to hear. We shall be arriving sometime around 10 PM. Be ready to leave not soon after."_

"Of course." Charlie said hanging up with a sigh of relief. "Well if it is Chelsea, then let's hurry. I didn't smell anyone else but her so she must have come alone."

Everyone nodded as they took off again. Irina and Esme couldn't help but worry for Chelsea because even in the vampire world it was dangerous for a female to travel on her own unless she was damn good at hand to hand combat or had a gift that could protect her. If not, she would be some 'play toy' for a rogue male. The guys must have thought the same thing because after a couple of minutes they all picked up their speed. They wanted to get to the house to make sure that Chelsea had arrived unharmed. Even while Marcus had Tanya, Chelsea would always be around because of the fact she was Diana's mother. Irina didn't mind, it was as if they had another sister. Her family seemed to keep growing as the days went by which was fine with her.

****(Bella's Pov – Side Of The Road – 2:30 AM)****

It had been a few minutes since Charlie called but I wasn't worried since Aro radioed us and told us the scent they smelled was from Chelsea. I only hoped she was alright because if they didn't smell anyone else but her, it meant she came by herself. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Aro, Marcus and Caius went to hunt while it was still dark. The wolves were sleeping soundly in the bus the kings purchased for this reason. Sam was driving but I could see his eyes drooping because of his lack of sleep. I elbowed Leah and nodded towards Sam. Her eyes frowned until they landed on the Alpha who was dozing in the drivers seat of the bus.

"Why don't you take over for him?" I suggested to her. "He looks like he's about to pass out and we don't need him to wreck the bus."

Leah nodded as she leaned over and whispered into Diana's ear. "I'm going to relieve Sam from driving." She kissed Diana's head then turned to Paul. "Do you want to come with me or stay with Dia?"

"I'll stay with Diana." Paul said with a smirk, causing me to roll my eyes.

Leah nodded then jogged over to the bus and hopped up the three small steps. I saw Sam jerk away but ignored what they were saying because it seemed Sam was rather stubborn about giving up his spot. It didn't take long before Sam nodded and left his seat. I chuckled as I felt the pull in my chest lessen. Bree and Alec were at my side in an instant.

"Jasper's on his way back," Alec said as he held Bree close to him. "Do you mind if we head out?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead but be careful." I looked to Stefan. "Would you mind going with them?"

"For you Isabella," He said in his thick accent. "I will walk through the flames of hell."

I heard a deep growl and then arms came around and pulled me back into a thick hard chest. "Watch it, Stefan." Jasper's voice sounded in my ear. "Yer walkin' a thin line when it comes ta my mate."

"I meant no disrespect, Major." He chuckled as he followed after Alec and Bree.

Aro sighed as he appeared with Marcus and Caius. "It seems that Carlisle has finally been destroyed." His eyes scanned the vampires and wolves that were here. "I wanted him to pay for what he did to Esme and Billy thus I left him in the care of Felix."

"Chelsea was the messenger." Marcus said as he looked rather happy. "She has also found her mate."

"Does that mean dad and Irina made it to the house?" I questioned since they were beating around the bush.

Caius nodded with a smirk on his face. "Yes, they have made it to the house and found Chelsea." His eyes darkened slightly. "She did run into a little trouble with one of Maria's scouts but was able to over power the girl quickly and destroy her."

"Is she ok?" I asked knowing that Chelsea wasn't much of a fighter.

"Yes, Cara." Marcus said with a smile. "She is fine. Alistair, her mate, is tending to her while Esme and the others make sure the house is ready for our arrival."

Emmett whooped as he pumped his fist in the air. "I knew he couldn't be a loner forever." He grinned wide. "HA!"

I heard a whimper and turned to see Paul holding Diana. In a flash, Leah was at Paul's side looking at her hybrid mate in his arms. Marcus rushed forward with Tanya at his side as he placed a hand on her forehead. He sighed in relief since he found something. He backed away, but not before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She will be fine." Marcus whispered as he watched Paul scoop up Diana. "She just fainted because of the news of her mother finding her mate. A lot has been going on and it finally overwhelmed her."

"She needs some where to lay down." Leah said biting her lip.

Sam stuck his head out of the bus. "She can have my room," He pointed to the back of the bus with his thumb. "I'll take one of the bunks. The room I'm using is in the back and has the biggest bed. It would allow Paul to lay next to her."

"Are you sure the smell wont bother you?" Paul asked his voice rather gruff.

"Diana doesn't smell like a vampire to us Paul." Sam tried to reassure the Alpha wolf. "In fact it seems to relax us. I don't think the others will fight about you bringing her. The guys also want to meet her since she now has to deal with you and Leah."

"Bastard." Leah snarled as Sam chuckled darting back into the bus as Leah picked up a rock.

Paul chuckled as he leaned down and whispered in Diana's ear. "I always wanted two mates but now I think I'm in over my head." He kissed her forehead. "Please don't gang up on me with Leah. I don't think I could handle that."

"I heard that, Paul." Leah growled as she flicked his ear. "Now come on, we need to lay Diana down." She motioned for him to follow her on the bus.

"I hope she's going to be ok." I whispered as I watched them head into the big bus.

Jasper nuzzled my neck. "She will be, Belle." He murmured against my mating mark. "Now, lets get back inta the car. We don't know when the others will be back. Vladimir headed off as soon as Caius had Tyler. Rosalie and Emmett decided to run the rest of the way while Jared, Quil and Embry decided ta go with 'em."

"Do you know why Seth was rather upset that he couldn't come with us?" I asked Jasper as I turned in his arms.

"No, I don't." Jasper told me but I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something from me. "And, yes, I think somethin's goin' on with ya but I don't know yet. Thus the reason I ain't said anythin'."

"Oh!" I blinked a few times as I blushed hearing someone clear their throat, I turned only to see Jake standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm goin' with Rosalie, Emmett and the wolves." He smiled as he walked over and quickly kissed my cheek. "Take care of her, Leech."

Jasper chuckled, causing me to frown because Jake hated Edward but it seems that he could stand Jasper. "I will, Dog." I saw Jasper smirk out of the corner of my eye. "She's my mate after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Jake growled as he turned his eyes to me. I saw his eyes dart to my stomach then towards where Emmett and Rosalie were standing. "I'll see ya in a few, Bells. Love ya."

With that I watched him head south with Rosalie, Emmett and a few of the wolves. I waved at them, suddenly feel as though part of my heart just ran away. I whimpered as I leaned back into Jasper's arms. He was nuzzling my neck and purr to try to calm me down but I couldn't seem to do it. I shoved my shield down, finally able to feel his gift seep into my body and relax my muscles.

"Thanks." I whispered as I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling Jasper scoop me up in his arms.

"Go ta sleep, Bella." His southern accent was thick as he whispered in my ear. "You'll see Jake again, don't worry."

I just nodded against his chest as I went to sleep. My mind still wondering about the fact that Jake keeps glancing towards my stomach. Although, it was also kinda weird that Seth was fighting the Alpha command of Jacob and Sam both to come. Harry had to ground him to the house and even Old Quil had to step in using his Alpha tone. It wasn't until Billy spoke to him over the phone that Seth finally stopped fighting it and settled down. It seemed that Seth was being drawn to me but then again, so was Jake. I feared that something was going to happen and it could be either good or bad.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I would like to thank my readers for reviewing. I'm almost up to 400 reviews! Yah! I would also like to tell my readers that I am thinking about a story for Inuyasha. I know that my readers were hoping for A Future Unexpected but I had to start redoing it. As for the next story I will be posting next it will be an Inu/Kag, Sess/OFC. I saw something in another story that I thought would be a good plot so I messaged her and asked and she said yes. The story will be called Ties To The Past. I hope you all will enjoy it once I get this one finished. Now, the final battle is nearing which means that Maria wont have much longer to 'indulge' in her little tiff with Ashley. LOL, now, til the next chapter keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	20. Ch Twenty

****Ch. Twenty****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Ok my readers, some of you are confused about what is going on. This is a strictly Jasper/Bella fanfic. There is a reason for Jacob to be staying close to Bella, and it's not only because she's his best friend either. Smirks... Now, some of my readers have guess on who Jake's mate is going to be but I'm not saying here if they were right or wrong. I messaged each of you who guess right and told you if you were correct. Winks! For those who haven't guess, you'll just have to wait until I finish the story to find out. As for Seth and Bree, no he didn't imprint on her. He wont have a mate until way later... I hope that was able to clear some of the confusion... Now onto the next chapter. Winks...****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Telephone/Eavesdropping"_

_::Pack Connection/Billy's Wolf Form Speech::_

****_::Walkie Talkie's::_****

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Maria's Compound – Somewhere In Mexico – 5:00 AM)****

Maria stood in her study, looking at some plans for the battle that would commence a little after the sun went down. Her dark eyes were scanning the plans that she had created. She knew she would win but she knew she needed to make sure she had everything planned out. The only thing was she had yet to hear from her scout. Maria raised her head as she heard foot steps heading towards the door of her study. It was only when a loud knock came to her door that Maria knew that something had happened because it wasn't Ashley that knocked.

"Enter!" Maria called out as she straightened as the door opened.

One of the older newborns she sent stood in front of her with his head tilted to the side, baring the mark she gave him after his change. "I come with news, Mistress."

"Go on." Maria growled low as she kept her eyes locked on the newborn in front of her. "Tell me what you found out." She kept her face passive as if she didn't truly care.

"We found Ashley," The newborn cringed back. "Her ashes were spread around in the sand when we arrived but we were able to find she didn't go down without a fight. Ashley was able to take a bite or two out of her attacker. The scent was of a female." He paused for a moment then continued when Maria didn't say anything. "I took the other two newborns with me and followed the scent but kept down wind. I was able to find a house with some vampires, a hybrid as well as some over grown wolves. From what they said, there were more coming."

Maria hummed as she turned her back on the male and walked over to the window. "Did you hear when they would be there?"

"A few hours from now, Mistress." The newborn never looked at Maria more then a few minutes then gazed back down to the ground.

"You did good, Mike." Maria purred spinning on her heel. "I would like you to take a few of the older newborns and check out our enemy. Make sure you do survive the attack then report back to me on how things fared."

Mike sighed in relief. "Of course Mistress." He stood and backed through the door. "I shall return shortly to report on the enemies strategy."

"Do not fail me, Mike." Maria murmured as the newborn disappeared down the hall. "I would hate to kill you before your time is up." She smirked as she turned back to her work. "I know how my Major thinks thus I know how he will lead the fight. The only thing that is a problem is his mate. I will need to take her out first and I know who can do that. TESSA!" She called for her new second.

Tessa appeared with a lustful smirk. "Yes, Mistress?"

"I have something I wish for you do to, mi amor ****_(My Love)_****." Maria purred as she walked over and took her finger, trailing it down her neck. "With your gift of poison, I wish for you to poison the Major's mate. Do be careful, I do not wish to lose you."

"It would be my pleasure, Mistress." Tessa purred as she licked Maria's cheek then sprinted off to find her target.

The sooner she finished her order, the sooner she could return to her mate, Her Mistress – Maria.

****(Bella's Pov – Arizona House – 5:30 AM)****

I was glad we were able to make it to the house earlier then expected. I couldn't help but worry that something bad was coming. My arms were wrapped around my waist as I tried to calm my nerves. Jasper, Peter, Charlie and the other males were making sure that the perimeter was secure while the kings made sure that Tyler was locked up in the basement. I shivered as I felt the worry swell in my heart. My hands went to my stomach only to feel a movement that I had not felt before. My eyes widen as I hurried into the house and towards the bathroom that had the full length mirror. I guess I shocked a few of the other vampires in the house because the next thing I knew Irina Esme and Kate were standing in the door way of the bathroom.

I ignored them as I lifted my shirt only to see a rather large bump on my stomach. I pressed my hand on the bump only to feel another movement. Esme was at my side in an instant as well as Irina. Kate stayed back a few feet as she stayed close to the door. I only could guess that she would keep the males out.

"Bella?" Esme whispered as she looked into my eyes. "What's the matter, dear?"

I didn't say anything as I grabbed her hand and Irina's and placed them on my stomach where I felt the movement. It didn't take long before I felt the movement again only this time it was in two different places at once. Irina and Esme gasped as their eyes snapped to mine.

"Did I... could you..." Esme whispered rather shocked as she kept her hand on my stomach.

"I do believe that Isabella is pregnant." Irina whispered softly as not to alert the males.

"But..." I whispered as I turned to Kate. "Do you want to feel them moving?" I could tell she was excited by worried.

Kate's eyes snapped to mine when I turned around. "If... if its alright with you, Isabella."

"Come sister." Irina told her as she went over and drug Kate towards me. "You wont hurt her or the babies."

I ignored the shocked look on Kate's face as I placed her hand on my stomach. After a few minutes there was a soft kick. Kate's eyes grew wide as I saw venom well in them. I gave her my own watery smile which caused Jasper to suddenly appear with Jake at his side. Jake's eyes grew wide as it moved to my stomach but Jasper was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Belle?" Jasper said moving into the room.

"I'm pregnant Jasper." I told him seeing Irina, Esme and Kate slip out of the room. "I'm going to have your baby." I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face.

Jasper looked frightened. "Ya want my baby?" It was then I realized why he was so upset.

"Yes, Jasper." I told him cupping his cheek, Jake nodded then turned and left. "I want this baby. I know how I was with Edward but..." I took a deep breathe, "That wasn't me, I changed to be with him. No, I didn't want to get married, because I had seen so many marriages fall apart. I wanted something more permanent. You gave me that when you marked me as your mate."

"Ya just made me the happiest man in the world, darlin'." He picked me up and kissed my lips, only to then drop and press his cool lips to my stomach. "I love ya already."

I felt the kick but it seemed Jasper felt it more because he pulled away with a shocked expression. "Should we go down stairs to tell the others?"

"HELL YEAH!" I heard Emmett yell, and a few seconds later. "Shit babe!" Came out of his mouth causing me to laugh since I knew Rosalie slapped him.

Jasper shook his head, "Come on, let's go tell the others our good news." He stood taking my hand. "I know yer dad's gonna be thrilled."

"And shocked." I added as I followed him out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I was shocked to find that everyone, even the Romanians, were either sitting or standing around the room. Charlie was standing beside Irina as his eyes bore into mine. A blush spread across my cheeks as Jasper and I moved a little further into the living room. Aro, Marcus and Caius were smirking as if they knew it would happen but it was Diana's expression that worried me. She looked scared to death.

"I'd like ta tell y'all that Belle an' I are gonna have a baby." Jasper said loud enough for everyone could hear clearly.

Charlie was the first to step forward as he walked over in front of us. "I know your going to be a good father," Dad took Jasper's hand and shook it, I heard a few pops. "Because I'm going to be right beside you."

"Sure thing, Chief." I saw Jasper swallow as Aro and the other two kings stepped forward.

"I am thrilled to see another lil' one brought into our world." Aro said taking Jasper's hand. "If you wish, you may stay in Volterra whenever you want." He nodded backing away allowing Marcus to come forward.

He ignored Jasper and walked straight to me, pulling me in his arms. "If you need any advise, just ask myself or Chelsea." Marcus kissed my forehead. "We know what you shall go through in a small way. The only difference, is that you wont be turned since the birthing wont kill you as it did Chelsea." He turned to Jasper. "The same goes for you Jasper Whitlock. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"I agree with my brother." Caius said walking forward as Marcus backed away. "And I believe I speak with my brothers that along with Diana, your child shall be the next rulers of our world," He turned his eyes to the Romanians. "What do you say, Elders?" Marcus and Aro were already nodding in agreement.

"I believe you have made a good choice." Stefan said as he appeared, kneeling before me, his hand layed gently on my stomach. "Hm," I felt a ripple of something against my skin. "Your babe is strong." I saw a frown on his face.

"What do you feel brother?" Vladimir stepped forward his eyes on Jasper who was rather stiff at my side.

Stefan smirked as he opened his eyes and motion for his brother to come over. "Feel, Vlad."

I was a little upset with everyone touching my stomach, but Jasper quickly grabbed my hand, causing me to settle down. Once Vladimir layed his hand on my stomach, I felt twin kicks. Both Romanians stepped back quickly with a smirk on their faces. I could swear they were actually brothers the way they acted.

"What?" Charlie asked in a harsh tone.

"It seems that Isabella will have her hands full." Vladimir chuckled turning to Aro, holding his hand out.

Aro raised a brow as he took Vladimir's hand, closing his eyes. "I see," His red eyes opened with happiness. "I do believe we shall let it be a surprise, yes?"

"That is best." Stefan said with a grin as he moved back to where he was standing, Vladimir following.

"What are you..." Charlie started to question what they were talking about when I heard something that sounded like thunder.

"Son of a bitch!" Peter snarled as him and the others were suddenly gone from the room.

Jasper turned to me with fearful, hate filled eyes. "I want you to protect yourself first and foremost, do you understand me?"

"We will watch her, Major." Jane, Alec, Adam and Bree suddenly appeared by my side making a square around me and him. "No one will get close to her." Jane said as she looked to her mate.

"See that she's safe." Jasper snarled as he rushed out the door.

I snarled as I caught the scent of Maria in the air. Before I could blink, I was standing outside with Jane, Alec, Adam and Bree surrounding me. There were about 1 newborns with a female standing in front of them with a smirk on her face. I growled deeply as I felt something pressing against my shield. Before I could blink, I threw out my mental shield watching as the female standing in the front of everyone frown at me, along with narrowing her eyes. I just smirked causing one of the newborns to lunge but he was quickly subdued by one of the front newborns. I cocked my head to the side as the female standing in front of the others snarled at him.

"Why are ya here?" Jasper spoke up as he moved forward with Peter and Charlie on either side.

The female smirked. "Because my mistress wished for us to come."

I didn't like the way she smiled at Jasper which caused me to snarl. The female's eyes snapped to me as she grinned. Her eyes were narrowed but I could see the wheels turning in her head. Before anyone could say anything, the 10 newborns rushed up. Jane and Alec were able to destroy a few as did Charlie and Jasper. Most of the other stayed back because they weren't needed. I kept looking around only to see that the female was no longer standing there. I snarled loudly as I felt my physical shield burst from me and kill any vampire that it touched except for those that were on my side.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell at me.

I spun just in time to see that a vampire had taken both Bree and Adam out of the equation. He was standing a few feet from me with an evil look on his face. My physical shield didn't seem to bother him since he was still standing. His eyes were full of glee. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at this vampire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jane narrow her eyes yet in the blink of an eye, she was thrown back. I growled deep seeing her injured but it was only when I saw Alec whimpering over Bree that I felt a red haze cover my vision. I felt a small shield encase my stomach as I rushed towards the vampire that seemed immune to everyone but me. I knew in the back of my mind that this vampire may not have been wished to fight with the female but I didn't care because he wouldn't be going back to Maria if I had anything to do with it.

"Isabella!" I heard Jasper snarl loudly, since I had encased the others in a shield to protect them. "Release me, now!"

"No!" I snarled as I slashed at the vampire, who jumped back then lunged at me.

I was able to move to the left just in time for him to fly pass me but not before he was able to nick my shoulder, drawing blood. I snarled loudly as I heard Jasper roar. I spun around just in time to block an attack that came at me. I narrowed my eyes as the vampire started to circle me. I could feel my mates anger through the shield I had around him and it helped fuel me to fight this vampire. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but I hoped he would settle down once I destroyed this fucker. I saw the vampire in front of me twitch, then lunge towards me again. I growled as I waited til the last minute before I retch out, grabbed the bastard by the throat and throw him to the ground. I placed my foot in his throat and pushed with all my might. In a surge of anger from Jasper, I was able to pull his body clean from his head.

I threw the body over to where I spotted a fire going, followed by his head. I then realized my friends and family from my shields only to be picked up by a very angry mate as he rushed me up the stairs and slammed the door, making the entire house shake. My eyes were wide as I bounced on the bed then stared up at him as his body suddenly covered mine. His eyes were pitch black as his face was a mere inch from mine. His sweet breathe washed over my face and I could hear yelling outside, yet Jasper's growls echoed through the walls and air causing the yelling to stop. My entire body froze as I felt Jasper's nose run up my neck. I knew what was coming next but the pain was nothing like I expected. I went to scream my his hand clamped down on my mouth to keep the scream from causing a rush of vampires to come to my aid.

****(Mexico – Maria's Compound – 6:30 Am)****

Maria had just finished her morning meal and was walking out of the barn that held their 'food' supply, when Tessa appeared in front of her. The girl had no injuries which told Maria that as soon as the fighting started Tessa either ran, or hid. Her bright red eyes narrowed at Tessa's dark black ones.

"How did the fight fair?" Maria said, her eyes narrowed as she took in Tessa's appearance.

Tessa kept her eyes on the ground and neck bared. "It seems that there is a woman, a hybrid, that is able to fight and contain the Major." She looked up through her lashes then back to the ground. "I could also tell she was the Major's mate. The Romanians, Volturi as well as Tyler are at the house."

"Hm." Maria hummed as she started to pace. "What else happened?"

"Mike is dead." Tessa winced because she knew Maria would be very upset with the fact her shield didn't live. "The Major's mate was able to take him out on her own."

"I told you to watch over him!" Maria snarled loudly as she backhanded Tessa. "You are very lucky that Tyler is still alive. I wish you to go back and release him from their custody. If you're unable," Her eyes darkened as she stared down at Tessa, "Do not come back."

With that Maria turned and walked away from Tessa. Her eyes were dark as she watched her Mistress walk away. She held her cheek where she was hit but knew she was fine. It was just the fact Maria hit her, caused her to be shocked. Shaking her head, Tessa hurried into the feeding barn because she needed to hurry to get Tyler out of the house without anyone finding out. She knew she would have to wait for the perfect time to do so but she knew it would come along she just needed to hurry back and watch them as they went about their day. Tessa knew she may also find something else out about them that could help Maria. This time, however, she would go alone because she didn't want to lose anymore of Maria's soldiers. If she did, she would be the one to end up in the pyre.

****(Arizona House – Upstairs, Jasper's Bed Room – 6:35 AM)****

Jasper's teeth were still attached to Bella's neck as he pumped his venom into his mating mark that was located on her neck. His weight was on his hands and knees thus he wasn't harming the babies inside his mate. Bella's hands were clutching his shoulders with her nails digging in. The pain only caused Jasper to growl deep in his throat which in turned caused Bella to gasp under him. Before Bella could say anything, she was flipped around to her hands and knees, Jasper only releasing her for a split second before his teeth were right back where they had been. Jasper made quick work of his mate's clothes as he ripped them off. Bella gasped as she felt her mate's naked body pressing against hers.

Jasper didn't seem fazed at the fact his mate was shivering because after her clothes were gone, he pulled back only to thrust into her in one strong stroke. Bella bit her lip to keep from screaming because of the fact she was only semi-wet. Jasper's teeth were wedged deep in her shoulder which only caused a slight pain when he moved. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused Bella to arch her back, pressing her ass higher in the air causing Jasper to reach deeper. This time she did gasp as she felt a rush of fluid dripping down her thighs. Jasper snarled as he started to pick up, his eyes pitch black, no white showing.

"Mine." Jasper snarled deeply against Bella's shoulder. "My mate!" He finally released her shoulder as he reared back and roared.

Bella couldn't seem to find words as she screamed her release and her body spasmed. After a few seconds, Bella collapsed to the bed only for Jasper to follow after her but moved to his side taking Bella with him, never once removing himself from her sleek heat. When Jasper did remove himself from his mate, both hissed out at the sensitive feelings it invoked on them. Before he did anything else, Jasper turned Bella to face him. Her eyes were dropped down which told Jasper all he needed to know. Bella understood why he 'punished' and claimed her. Reaching out, he raised her head to see her eyes shining with un-shed tears.

"I ain't mad at ya, darlin'." He murmured pulling her close. "I was just very worried fer ya. Not ta mention, the danger ta our babies."

Bella stiffened as she looked at Jasper. "Babies?"

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he heard a few growls from down stairs. "Uh, yeah, darlin'."

"YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO TELL HER, Jasper!" Bella and Jasper heard Stefan yell up to them. "It was going to be a surprise."

There were a few laughs as well as smacks going around down stairs causing Bella to chuckle. Jasper smirked as he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Just as Jasper pushed Bella back down on the bed, there was a howl in the distance. Jasper and Bella froze as they looked at each other. In a flash, both Bella and Jasper were dressed and outside with those who stayed behind. The Romanians, Peter, Charlotte, Charlie, Irina and the wolves were standing around the side of the house. Their eyes were narrowed as they watched the forest that surrounded the house. It was Bella who noticed the vampire first. In a flash, she moved just in time to block Jasper from getting hit. Blood was drawn as the female vampire's nails racked over Bella's shoulder. This caused Jasper to become pissed as he sent tranquility out to relax every vampire around him and his mate.

In a flash, Jasper had the female in his hand as he gripped her throat. Even those on his side were laying on the ground because of his powers. The only one who didn't seem phased were Adam, Bree and Bella. They were beside Bella in an instant as Jasper grabbed the female and held the bitch off the ground. As soon as he had the one who harmed his mate, Jasper reeled in his powers bringing the others back to their senses. Charlie was beside Bella as she started to breathe hard. Peter was standing off to the side with Charlotte as he watched Jasper hold the vampire as she started to come around. They were unable to get anything else from Tyler thus they burned him after the last attack. The Kings knew that he would be a liability if he was turned loose thus he was destroyed. When the female finally did come around, her eyes widen as she realized just who held her.

"Who sent ya?" Jasper growled out as he realized that the vampire woke up.

Tessa's eyes grew wide as she tried to grab his hand only for him to tighten it around her throat. "I wont tell you!" She spat at him as she dug her nails into his skin. "Let me go!"

"Never." Jasper snarled feeling pain in his arm but his venom neutralized it. "Now tell me who sent 'cha?"

"I wont." Tessa snarled as she pushed more poison into his system, only to realize to late it didn't seem to work on Vampires.

"So be it." Jasper growled as he grabbed her head as he ripped it off her body.

He let the body slump to the ground as he tossed the head over to Peter. Peter caught it on instinct and stiffened when he smelled the scent of this vampire. It was then he received some information that could be useful. His eyes went to Bella only to see she was shaking. Peter knew then that something was really wrong.

"Major, this vampire has poison." Peter said as he hurried to Bella's side. "She tried ta poison ya but she did get Bella."

"What?" Charlie gasped as he held his daughter. _She's a little hotter then she usually feels_. "We need to get her to a cold bathe." His eyes went to Jasper's then Peter's. "Where's the nearest lake?"

"Follow me, Chief." Peter said as he layed the head down. "No one touch it unless yer a vamp. Hybrids and wolves could get poisoned."

Everyone nodded as they watched Peter, Jasper and Charlie rushed off towards the north. Vladimir and Stefan looked at each other and smirked. Turning their eyes towards the body of Tessa along with the head, they moved over and picked up the body and head only to take them down to the cellar where they had Tyler. Stefan and Vladimir knew that Aro would no doubt be able to find something useful in this bitches mind. They could only hope that Bella would be fine because they had never heard of a vampire with the gift of poison. But then again, there were many gifts popping up that seemed to be 'new'.

****(Hidden In The Trees)****

A single newborn, only months old, stood in the shadows with a grin on his face. He had been trying to get his Mistress attention for weeks now only to be turned away. Now that Mikal, Tyler, Ashley, Mike and Tessa were dead, he may just have a chance to get in her good graces. He was shocked when the Major's mate went down for protecting him. It was then that the Major sent out a calming wave which he barely got out of range. Only when he felt the powers go back, did the newborn resume his spot in the tree. His eyes widen at what he saw. The Major had Tessa up off the ground. He could see that Tessa was trying to use her poison yet saw it did nothing to the vampires. As soon as she was destroyed, the newborn turned tail and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get back to his Mistress to tell her what he saw.

It took him no time to arrive at the compound. The sun was just barely coming out as he walked into the house where Maria stayed during the day. He sniffed the air to find that Maria was still in her study. He didn't take his time as he knocked on the door and knelt on one knee, his neck bared as Maria opened the door. Maria narrowed her eyes as she saw the newborn, Kyle, kneeling before her. She knew he wished to be at her side yet he tried to hard. Maria said nothing as she motioned him into the room. Kyle hurried in and knelt down as soon as he was inside and heard the door shut. He knew he went out without an escort which could have cost him his life since he was to young to go out by Maria's standards.

"Why are you here, recién nacido ****_(Newborn)_******?" **Maria growled as she glared at him.

Kyle swallowed as he took an unneeded breathe, "I followed Tessa because I worried for her safety." He cringed hearing Maria growl. "When I followed her, I was proven correct because they had a wolf patrolling and alerted the others to her presence. As I arrived, Tessa was in the Major's grasp and he tore her apart. She did, however, manage to poison the Major's mate."

"Veo ****_(I see)_****." Maria closed her eyes for a moment.

No, losing Tessa was bad but if she had been able to poison the Major's mate, she had to admit the women did do something right. Even if it did mean her death. Opening her eyes, Maria knew that this newborn would wish for a reward yet she decided it was time to take her Major back once and for all. She even may take her Captain. He was a very good asset when he was in her command and she was devastated when the Major allowed him to leave. Maria ended up taking her anger out on her Major yet it did a wonderful thing and caused 'Jasper' to disappear and the Major to come forth. It was only when she had him chained in the dungeons, did Ares make his appearance. With a sexy smile on her face, Maria purred as she motioned for Kyle to stand.

"Yes, mistress?" Kyle held his emotions in check because he knew Maria could smell them.

"You have done good, mi amor," Maria purred as she ran a finger down his neck. "There is only uno ****_(one)_**** thing that you did wrong."

Kyle felt his body heat with his Mistress' touch. "What would that be?"

"While I appreciate that you followed Tessa," Maria stopped behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "You were not ordered to follow her." She snarled ripping his head off and tossing it into the fire place. "I can not have a soldado ****_(soldier)_**** that does not listen to me."

Her eyes shone with glee from killing him as she picked his body up and ripped it apart, tossing piece by piece into the flames until there was nothing left. Once Maria was done, she stood and brushed her hands off and headed out to the barn where the other newborns were located. She decided that as soon as the sun set, she would attack and hopefully some of the vampires wouldn't be there thus it would make things rather easy.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I hope that it keeps my readers on their toes or at the edge of their seat. So, what do you think will happen with Bella? With her being poisoned, she could lose the babies... Also it seemed that everyone else wanted to keep the fact Bella was pregnant with twins a secret from her. LOL! Well, it didn't work really good since of Jasper's little slip of words. HAHAHAHA! I would also like to tell my readers that I am thinking about the next story I will be writing after this one is finished. I was thinking of one of three stories that will be Kag/Inu and Sess/OFC... I will place up a poll and want my readers to place their vote. Please let me know which one you want... Now, til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	21. New Poll!

****!ATTENTION!****

Hello my readers!

I would like to tell each of you that I have placed a poll up on my profile. It is about the next story I will be posting. The choices changed a little but they are...

****Ties To The Past – ****A priestess with a spider mark and odd power is hired by Kagome's mother to train her... ****Inu/Kag and Sess/OFC****

****A Hanyou's Heart – ****Athena Kuzuri is an Inu/Fox hanyou. After her parents death, Athena decides to head to her grandmother's home land. When she arrives in Japan, she finds out things are extremely different. Made to believe Hanyou's were special by her people, Athena must find a place in Japan, where hanyou's are considered a taboo. ****Inu/Kag and Sess/OFC****

****Family Relations –**** Kagome's Older sister comes back from America after she's finished with her training and studies. ****Inu/Kag and Sess/OFC****

****Second Chances –**** Kagome died before she could finish her duty to purify the Shikon Jewel. 6 Years after the battle with Naraku, Kagome is on her own planet next to King Kai's. What happens when Kagome travels to Earth to help the Z fighters? ****Goku/Kagome/Vegeta ****

I would also like to thank another writer because of the plot idea for Ties To The Past. Princess LaLaBlue has a story with the same thing yet its not finished. Ties To The Past will be completely different then hers.

Please vote!

****~*Dragon*~****


	22. Ch Twenty One

****Ch. Twenty One****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Hello my readers, I posted a poll on my profile to see which Inu/Kag and Sess/OFC, or Goku/Kag/Vegeta, story you may want. Two people have voted already and at this moment, its a tie... I really hope that my readers will help me out with this. Now, here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I am thrilled that some of my readers were able to figure out Bella was, indeed, pregnant with twins. LOL. Now onwards!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Telephone/Eavesdropping"_

_::Pack Connection/Billy's Wolf Form Speech::_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Arizona House – 9:00 AM)****

The first thing I noticed, when I started to come around, was the pain that seemed to be flowing through my body. I could hear voices around me but they seemed to be distant. A whimper made it's way out of my throat as I moved my trembling hands on my stomach. It had grown bigger then when I remembered it last. I then felt someone take my hand and calm wash over me which allowed me to open my eyes to see Jasper looking rather worried. His eyes were black as he stared down at me. I could feel a bed beneath me but I realized that I wasn't in my room. It seemed to be a small medical like room.

"How ya feelin', Darlin'?" Jasper's voice brought my attention back to him.

"Wh..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What h-happened?" I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks.

Jasper's face looked fearful. "Ya were poisoned." I saw Jasper's eyes glisten with venom that couldn't fall. "It seemed that female had a gift of poison an' when ya took the hit fer me, ya took the poison into yer own body."

"The babies?" I felt fear clog my throat after I spoke.

"They seem ta be keepin' ya alive." Jasper's eyes closed for a moment. "Eleazar said the poison could cause ya ta loose one of 'em." His eyes opened to see the fear I felt in his eyes.

My heart started to beat faster. "No." I whispered as I felt tears falling faster down my cheeks. "I... I..."

Jasper didn't say anything as he pulled me into his arms. I felt the darkness trying to steal my vision but I pushed it back as I held onto Jasper tighter. Never before had I been this terrified because my babies could be killed for my inability to protect myself. I was shaking as small whimpers came out of my throat but I didn't care. My babies were hurting and I hated that I was the one that caused it.

_No! I wont allow my babies to die!_ I thought as I held onto Jasper tighter.

I then heard a loud beeping sound as the other sounds seemed to fade. My eyes snapped open as locked eyes with Jasper. Blackness was covering my vision as I tried to fight it but I couldn't seem to fight as long as I want. With Jasper screaming my name, I felt myself pulled away as darkness engulfed my vision. I fought as long as I could but soon all I could feel was nothing, absolutely nothing.

No pain.

No anger.

No worry.

Nothing.

****(Arizona House – Medical Room – 9:20 AM)****

"Eleazar!" Jasper screamed as he looked at the monitors.

"Move, Jasper." Eleazar said as he rushed into the room along with Alec and Jake. "We're losing her." His eyes were filled with worry but he pushed it aside as he allowed his medical training to kick in.

"What do you need us to do?" Alec asked appearing on the other side of Bella's bed.

Eleazar was keeping Bella's heart going as his mind started to work faster and faster. "I need to inject more venom into her system." His eyes moved to Jasper's. "It would be best if it was her mates or the one who first bit her."

"James is dead." Jasper snarled as he moved to Alec's side. "I'll do it." His eyes darted towards Eleazar's. "It wont harm her or the babies will it?"

"I don't believe so but there is no way of knowing." Eleazar had to move his hands as Jasper bit into Bella's wrist. "But I can only guess that your venom will attack the poison, not the blood in her system. You have also marked each other as well, correct?"

Jasper just growled, not answering, as he injected his venom into Bella's wrist. They did mark each other which soothed Jasper's fear as he closed his eyes, pushing even more venom into her system. It took no more then a few seconds before he believed he pushed enough into her system to fight the poison, so, he pulled away after closing the wounds he made. He didn't move from Bella's side as his senses were locked on the heart beats of his babies. The beat of the hearts were strong which was a good sign yet Bella's heart kept sputtering ever few seconds. Everyone held their breathe as Bella finally seemed to be stable when her heart stopped sputtering and kept a single, steady beat.

"May I?" Eleazar asked as he moved forward one step.

Jasper growled but stopped himself and nodded. "Yeah, just don't move fast."

"I understand, Jasper." Eleazar told him as he slowly placed his hand on Bella's other wrist as he also listened to her heart beat. "It seems she will be fine." His golden eyes twinkled as he looked towards Jasper. "Your venom is doing what I believed it would do. Not to mention, you are her mate and your venom is already in her system from your mating."

Jasper nodded he placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. "I'm gonna go get some blood fer her." His eyes moved to Alec. "Stay 'ere an' watch her."

"Yes, sir." Alec said as he moved over to Bella's bed side, where Eleazar had stood before he moved back.

"Don't worry, Jasper." Jacob said with a collected face. "We'll make sure she's fine til you come back."

Jasper just nodded as he darted out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house ignoring the others as he went. Eleazar sighed as he checked the monitors once more then bowed his head to both Alec and Jacob before he turned and left the room. Any vampire could hear if the monitors went off again. Eleazar finally entered the living room where the Romanian Brothers, Charlie, Billy, Irina, Esme, Carmen and Bree were seated. It seemed to Eleazar that they were the only ones here, although, he could hear Aro, Marcus and Caius underneath his feet which told him they Kings were interrogating the 'prisoner'.

"How is she?" Charlie asked as he held onto Irina.

"She will be fine." Eleazar sighed as he walked over to where his mate sat. "Jasper was able to inject enough venom into her system to fight the venom without harming the children." He closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into Carmen's neck.

"Why did Jasper leave so soon?" Charlie questioned with a frown as he sat with Irina in his lap. "Surely, he would wish to be near his mate in her time of need."

"He does but the need to feed Bella is more pronounce then his need to be near her." Carmen said with a sigh. "While we have blood here, Jasper wishes for Bella to have fresh blood."

"It is quite common among vampires, Charlie." Irina said as she nuzzled his neck. "Bella will need more blood then a newborn because she is feeding not only one baby but two."

Charlie sighed as he held onto his mate tighter. "I cant help but worry." His fatherly instincts kept kicking in, demanding him do something. "I feel useless."

"That is why Jasper went to hunt." Stefan said as he looked to Charlie.

Vladimir nodded in agreement. "While Jasper helped more then any of us, he still feels the need to make sure his mate is taken care of."

"He's more then likely more worried about her then we are." Stefan finished as he looked towards the top floor.

Just then Sam walked in with Paul and Leah. "How's Bella?" His eyes moved around to the vampires. "We saw Jasper run out of here like the hounds from hell were on his heels."

"Bella will be fine." Eleazar spoke up, his doctor personality kicking in. "Jasper was able to inject his venom without harming her or the children. The venom removed the poison but she'll need blood as soon as she wakes up. That is why Jasper left. He needed to find her some fresh blood."

"But we have blood here?" Diana said as she walked in to stand beside her mates.

"Yes, we do." Jane said as those who were out hunting returned. "But fresh blood is a lot better for an injured vampire. It allows us to heal faster." Adam had his arms wrapped around Jane's waist. "Where is Alec?"

Bree cleared her throat getting Jane's attention. "He's upstairs with Bella." her eyes darted towards the area where Alec was located. "Jasper asked him and Jake to stay there until he returns."

"Ah." Jane said nodding. "Then we'll have to wait until Jasper returns to see Bella." She sighed as she moved over towards a chair.

Adam sat down, pulling Jane in his lap. "So," He looked around only to see Charlotte and Peter walk in. "What are we going to do? Are all of us going to the battle? Or only half?"

"Some of us will be stayin' but Jasper, The Volturi an' Bella are goin', fer sure." Peter said rubbing his temples. "The Romanians are goin' ta be stayin' here along with Sam and most of the wolves."

"Why?" Sam growled wanting to rip some vampires apart.

Peter sighed shaking his head. "I don't know." He growled looking towards the Alpha Shifter. "All I know is that some of us are stayin' while some of us are goin' ta the fight. Even Charlotte an' I are stayin' outta this."

"I will not, Peter Whitlock!" Charlotte snarled but Peter snarled latching his teeth onto his mark on her shoulder. "Peter." She whimpered really wanting to go and fight.

"No." Peter snarled as he finally released her. "I just know if we go, one or both of us will not be makin' it back." His eyes locked with Charlotte's. "Maria's more ruthless then she use ta be."

"Fine." Charlotte hissed as she relaxed in her mates arms.

No one said anything else as they thought about what Peter had told them. Charlie was another one who wanted to go but didn't want his mate anywhere near the fighting. Billy knew that Esme wanted to fight thus he would as well. Stefan and Vladimir didn't seem fazed by the fact they were staying because neither of them thought they could harm their fledgling. Whether Maria was right or wrong, she was still part of their 'venom' line.

****(Florida – The Dwyer Residence – 10:30 AM)****

Maria smirked as she stayed close to the shadows. She had done some research and came up with some useful information. Her eyes were black as night as she watched Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer trudge into the house after a long night of partying. Maria couldn't blame the woman, Isabella, for leaving her mother because just the few hours she watched this woman showed Maria she was not mother material. She would not be changing this woman because she didn't have the time needed to create any more newborns. No, Maria was going to use this female as leverage against the Major and his mate since she was the females mother. Making sure that no one was around, Maria darted forward and broke the doorknob and hurried inside, blocking the door with a large desk she found. She knew she didn't have a lot of time thus she darted up the stairs and followed the scent of arousal.

_Oops,_ Maria thought as she kicked the door open. _I guess she wont reach her peek._

"What the hell!?" Phil yelled as he scrambled off Renee. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Maria smirked as she looked between the two lovers. "I am your death." Her eyes drained of color. "Now be a good boy and hold still."

Renee screamed for Phil to move but Maria was to fast as she grabbed the man by the throat and latched her teeth onto the thin skin covering what she wanted. Renee screamed louder as she scrambled out of the bed and out of the room ignoring the fact she was naked.

"HELP!" Renee screamed as she hurried down the stairs. "SOME ONE HELP ME!" She prayed that one of her neighbors heard her screaming but she doubted it.

"No one can save you, mi amor _(my love)_." Maria murmured as she appeared in front of Renee causing her to fall backwards. "Now be a good girl and come with me, if you do, I may not kill you just yet." She held her hand out for the human to take.

Renee was shaking as she looked at the woman's hand then up into her bright red eyes. "No." Renee snarled as she jumped up to run but Maria grabbed her by the back of the throat. "LET ME GO!"

"I told you to be a good mija," Maria whispered into Renee's ear. "Now I need to teach you a lesson. Do hold still." She murmured as she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth on the woman's right shoulder, keeping her venom from entering the wound.

Maria didn't feed from Renee much before she pulled her teeth out of the soft tissues and licked the wound to seal it. Renee slumped in maria's arms from passing out from the pain. Scooping the female up, Maria sniffed the air only to find that the female in her arms arousal had climbed a little higher when she started to feed from her. With a smirk on her face, Maria darted out of the house and towards the alley where she could hide until she had time to disappear back to her camp. She could only hope that she wouldn't get caught before she made it back. With one more glance towards the house, Maria darted further into the alley and away from the crime scene she staged. It looked as though someone cut the males neck a few times before he bled out. Having years of practice, Maria knew no one could find her.

Yet unknown to Maria, someone was watching her as she made her escape with her 'prize'. As soon as Maria was out of hearing range, the vampire watching over Renee's house pulled his phone out and dialed the number for the Captain. He knew that the Captain would pass the message on to the Major since this woman was part of the Major's mates family. It was the reason he was placed in Florida in the first place. He just felt bad because of the fact during his meal, Maria was able to sneak by him.

"_Hello?"_ Peter answered after the fifth ring.

The vampire took a very needed breathe before he told Peter just what happened.

****(Bella's Pov – Arizona House – Upstairs Medical Room – 11:30 AM)****

I had been floating in and out of consciousness yet the last time I felt myself being pulled to the waking world, the pain I could remember was gone. My first thought was of my babies and I moved my hands to my stomach to feel it a little larger then it had been. Only when did I feel a couple of kicks did I relax, knowing my babies were ok. I opened my eyes only to blink a few times because of the brightness in the room. The scent of my blood was in the air but it was a few hours old. I then smelled a more delicious scent floating across my senses. My eyes snapped to the right where I suddenly heard a heart beat only to find that Jasper was standing there with a male that smelled of lust and death.

"Ya thirsty, darlin'?" Jasper whispered as his red eyes locked on mine.

I answered him in a growl when I meant to say yes but he must have understood. In a flash, the man was in my arms and I had my teeth sunk into his neck draining the blood from his body. I knew Jasper was close by but I didn't seem to mind. It was only when I heard some one snarl in another room, did my shield come out to protect me and my prey as I fed. Jasper chuckled but other wise kept his mouth shut as I finished feeding. When I was done, I dropped the body at my feet and licked my lips. I was in Jasper's arms in a flash with his lips attached to mine. A deep growl/purr echoed through the room as he pulled me a little tighter only for our babies to disagree and kicked him in the stomach.

"It seems they don't want momma and daddy ta kiss." Jasper chuckled as he placed a hand on my stomach, the kicks started up again.

I smiled brightly. "Or they want your attention." I placed my hands over his. "What happened, Jasper?"

"Ya almost died." I was barely able to hear him. "I had ta inject some more venom inta her system to counteract the poison. It seems the babies were drawing some of it into them since they were more vampire then human and could deal with it better."

My heart almost stopped at that thought. "A-Are they ok?" I asked feeling my world tilt. "They're fine, right?"

"From what Eleazar said," Jasper stood cupping my cheek. "They're fine. If it wasn't fer them, ya may not be here." He kissed me as his left arm wrapped around me pulling me to him. "I love ya Darlin."

"I love you, too, Jasper." I told him as I pulled back, only to lay my head on his chest.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I hate ta interrupt," It was Peter's voice. "But we gotta problem. Come down stairs and I'll fill ya in."

"Be right there." Jasper called out as his eyes moved to mine. "Peter's feelin' fear an' worry. We betta' hurry, darlin'." He kissed my forehead as he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes, throwing them on.

I followed his lead as I quickly put my clothes on and followed Jasper out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone but some of the wolves were sitting, or standing, around the living room. Sam, Paul, Jacob and Leah were the only wolves in the house while the others ran the woods making sure the area was secure. Peter was pacing in front of everyone as Jasper and I stopped a few feet inside the living room.

"What'd ya find out Peter?" Jasper said bring Peter out of his pacing.

Peter's eyes darted to me, then Charlie and finally back to Jasper. "Maria's made 'er move."

"What do you mean 'she's made her move'?" I asked him knowing something was wrong.

"Maria went ta Florida." Peter said and didn't need to say anything else.

"Renee." Charlie gasped as his eyes closed for a moment. "But it takes three days for a vampire to change." When he opened his eyes, I could see the fear and worry in them.

I felt my whole body start to shake. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothin' we can do, Bella." Peter looked at me with a sad expression. "If Maria has yer momma, there is only a few things that can happen."

"What about Phil?" Charlie asked as he looked at Peter. "Did maria take him, too?"

"No." Peter answered as Charlotte moved to his side. "From what my contact told me, she killed Phil an' took Renee. There's only a few things she can do before we fight." His eyes went to Jasper's causing my mate to stiffen at my side.

"What's going on?" I growled my eyes narrowing at the two of them. "What else can she do other then drain her or change her?"

Aro cleared his throat. "An older vampire can feed from a human without injecting any venom." His eyes were dark. "Since Maria is an older vampire, she can surely feed the same way, which means she would keep your mother for her person food source."

"Then we need to go now." I snarled as I felt Jasper grab my arm.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "We still have about 8 hours of sunlight left and not all of us can go out in the sun, darlin'." His eyes were black as night as he looked down at me. "All we can do is hope she's fine when we defeat Maria. Although there is no tellin' what Maria's gonna do once we meet face to face."

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Charlie asked the question I wanted to know as well.

Peter cleared his throat. "Maria's one sadistic bitch." His eyes darted towards the Romanians. "She's actually used humans as a shield before in battle."

That right there caused my blood to run cold. Charlie was also standing stiff along with Billy. I was shocked Billy hadn't said anything but then again he was shaking and I don't think he could without losing control. I had to admit he was doing rather well in controlling his anger.

"Then what are we going to do?" Irina spoke up as she held Charlie's hand. "While I know Charlie is my mate, he has a wonderful daughter with this woman and I don't wish her ill."

"Thanks, Irina." Charlie whispered as he pulled her to him.

"We just need to make sure everyone is ready to fight with a human in the area." Peter said his eyes were closed. "It will be extremely dangerous because of the fact Renee will most likely be the main target fer the newborns."

I nodded with a sigh. "I could shield her from any physical attacks." I looked around only to see Peter shake his head.

"Yer gonna be doin' somethin' else." Peter's eyes had a glazed look to them. "Charlie's gonna be the one who's gonna protect Renee." He shook his head blinking his eyes.

"What's my mate gonna be doin', Captain?" Jasper growled as he pulled me closer.

Peter gulped as he took a step back. "S-She's gonna be fightin' M-Maria."

"WHAT!?" My mate yelled at Peter as he was suddenly holding Peter off the ground.

"Jasper put him down!" I told him as I hurried to his and Peters' side. "There may be a reason I'll be the one to fight her."

Jasper snarled as I watched him shake. "No."

"P-Please, Major." Peter whispered as he stared into Jasper's eyes. "Ya know as well as I that Maria has a gift of persuasion." His eyes darted to mine then back to Jasper. "With her shield, she's the only one who can take the bitch out."

"He's telling the truth Jasper." Irina spoke up as she stood by Charlie.

Jasper snarled as his hand tightened on Peter's neck. Charlotte whimpered as she watched off to the side. Feeling I was being ignored, I pushed a barrier around the two males and pulled them apart. Peter slumped to the ground as Charlotte rushed to his side. She went through the shield with ease because I knew she needed to be near her mate. My mate, on the other hand, was snarling and snapping at me because I pulled him away from Peter.

"Enough!" Charlie's voice echoed through the room causing everyone to freeze. "If Peter says Bella is the only one who can defend against Maria's gift, then she will be the one to take her on." His eyes were pitch black as he glared at Jasper. "You were with her for over 150 years, how do you think she keep you around, boy? Surely you could feel something was off about her when you were first changed."

Jasper shook his head for a moment to clear his mind. "I thought I was just feelin' things." His eyes went to Peter. "Pete..."

"Feh," Peter snorted as he stood. "I'm use ta yer temper." he smirked looking at me. "And thanks darlin' fer pullin' him off me."

"I couldn't let Charlotte go without her mate." I smirked as Peter's eyes grew wide. "As for you," I turned towards Jasper, who stiffened. "You were going to try and take Maria out, weren't you?" My eyes were narrowed.

"Bella, ya gotta..." Jasper started but I cut him off.

"I don't have to understand anything." I sneered at him as I pulled my shields tighter around me. "What would happen if she got her claws into you again? Hm? Would you come after me if she ordered you to?" I saw him tense when he realized what I was saying. "Oh yes, if she had the gift of persuasion then she could turn you or anyone else against us. So if that is the case, I will fight her and tear her apart."

Jasper growled as he stepped forward. "Ya gotta think of the babies, Belle." I could see the plea in his eyes. "I don't want ta lose ya or the babies."

"I wont." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "When I fought that vampire before, a shield came around my stomach and it kept everything out. It only lowered when he was dead." I closed my eyes nuzzling his neck. "Please, Jasper. I know what I'm doing."

Jasper relaxed at my touch. "I just don't wanna lose ya, Belle." He murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"You wont." I told him with a smile. "I promise."

****(Maria's Compound – 1:00 PM)****

Maria snarled as she made her way through the compound. She had Renee slung over her shoulder as she walked towards the main house. The newborns started to come at her yet as soon as she snarled at them, they backed off because they knew better then to anger their mistress. She said nothing as she headed into the house and up the stairs to her room. Maria pushed her bedroom door open and tossed the female on the bed. Renee had passed out from Maria's speed and had yet to wake up. Maria didn't mind as she moved around her room, changing out of her bloody and torn clothes. 6 hrs to go before she would be able to destroy the Volturi, her makers and the bitch that took the Major. She knew that mates could live without each other because of the fact she was fine without Mikal. When a whimper came from Renee, Maria turned just in time to see the female sitting up. The sheet around her body fell down to reveal her firm breast.

"What?" Renee whispered as she held a hand to the side of her head only to see blood on her arm. "Phil, why is there blo...ood?" She stopped talking when her memory came back to her. "Oh god!" She whispered as she covered her face.

"No, ninã." Maria purred causing Renee to jump. "Not God, vampire..." She rolled her 'R' as if she was purring.

Renee pulled her sheet closer to her body. "Why am I here?" She looked around only to see they were the only two in the room. "Why...why did you kill Phil?" She felt as if her life was coming to an end.

"I did not need him." Maria smirked as she moved to the end of the bed using her speed. "I needed you to make sure your daughter, her mate and your ex husband didn't try anything."

_Charlie?_ Renee thought loudly. _What did she mean? Charlie's in Forks with Bella._

"Oh," Maria smirked as she leaned over, placing her hands at the end of the bed. "Did you not know? Charlie and your little girl are just like myself. Didn't you ever notice that Edward and the other Cullen's were..._different?_"

Renee felt her anger rising as Maria spoke about her daughter and Charlie. _I may not have loved him like I should but I do care for him._ "Stay away from my baby."

In a flash Maria had Renee off the bed and slammed into the closest wall. "Watch your mouth, humano **_(human)_**." Her eyes were pitch black. "If I didn't need you for the up coming batalla **_(battle)_** I would kill you here and now."

"F-Fuck y-you!" Renee spat at the vampire in front of her.

"No, thank you, ninã **_(little girl)_**." Maria chuckled as she moved her hand slightly. "But I do believe I require some...food." She lowered her head down to the woman's neck. "Now be a good girl and hold still."

Renee screamed as Maria sunk her teeth into her neck. She tried to stop from passing out yet there was nothing she could do. As the blackness washed across her senses, her thoughts were with Isabella and Charlie. She hoped she could see them again before her life was taken.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Author Note – Hello my readers! Here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. Smirks. SO, how do you like my little surprise? Will Renee get out of this 'Alive'? Or will she be another corpse for the cemetery? Jasper was also able to save Bella. YEAH! It also seemed that one, or both, of the babies were protecting Bella from dying. Hmm... What do you, my readers, think? I would also like to tell my readers that I am happy that I am working on Second Chances. The winner of the Poll. Now the poll is only for those that are for Inuyasha. I would like my readers from twilight to try out my crossover for Inuyasha and Twilight. Its called Unknown Ancients. It is a Jasper/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Alice. LOL. As for Second Chances. I am thinking of changing the plot slightly. I will tell you all what I decide in the next Author note. Til then, keep reading and reviewing...****

****~*Dragon*~****


	23. Ch Twenty Two

****Ch. Twenty Two****

****Disclaimer – ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the creator. The director/author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. ****

****Author Note – Hello my readers, I posted a poll on my profile to see which Inu/Kag and Sess/OFC, or Goku/Kag/Vegeta, story you may want. Two people have voted already and at this moment, its a tie... I really hope that my readers will help me out with this. Now, here is the next chapter of Unexpected Changes. I am thrilled that some of my readers were able to figure out Bella was, indeed, pregnant with twins. LOL. Now onwards!****

****Other Notes:****

_Personal Thoughts_

"_Telephone/Eavesdropping"_

_::Pack Connection/Billy's Wolf Form Speech::_

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****(Bella's Pov – Arizona House – 5:30 PM)****

In little under two hours, a small group of us would be heading towards the compound where Maria had my mother. While Renee wasn't the best mother in the world, she did take care of me until I was able to take care of her at 7. Shaking my head, I headed back into the house from the front porch. Sam and Jake were working with Billy in his wolf form yet Esme had to stay inside since the sun kept making a sudden appearance every so often. As soon as I entered the house, my nose was assaulted with the most appealing scent in the world. I followed it until I ended up in the kitchen where Esme, Irina, Kate, Chelsea and Carmen were all standing around chatting. I then noticed that someone was cooking on the stove but as soon as I entered the kitchen, all five females turned and smiled at me.

"Something smells good." I said sniffing the air, my stomach starting to rumble from hunger.

Esme chuckled as she appeared by my side. "Why don't you sit down dear?"

"Would you like some lasagna, joven _(young one)_?" Carmen asked me as she headed over to the stove. "It just came out of the oven."

"Oh! Is that what I smell?" I said in surprise as I watched as a plate of lasagna appeared in front of me, still steaming hot. "Oh that smells wonderful!" I couldn't help it as I picked up the fork I was given and dug right in. "Mmmmmhmmmmm." I moaned causing a few of the guys to appear.

"You just made Bella's day." Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen, sliding up next to Irina. "She loves Lasagna but hates to make it."

I glared at him because my mouth was full. "Cuz the noodles are hot!" I said as I swallowed. "You try to pull steaming noodles out of the boiling water." I snorted as I took another bite.

"Well you should be able to do so now." Esme told me as she sat a little to my left.

I nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, I guess I can."

"OH SHIT!" I heard Jake's voice. "Is that lasagna!?" He suddenly appeared with a few of the others.

Just then the oven dinged again, "Yes, and you are all just in time." Carmen winked as she retch inside and pulled the hot pan out without getting burned. "Take a seat and I will serve those who are hungry."

"What about those who don't want to come in?" Sam asked as he moved around to an empty seat.

"Then we'll take some to them." Esme said in a mothering voice. "I cant let the kids starve." She shook her head with a smile. "When we first met Bella, she had already eaten but we thought to make her some food for dinner."

I blushed a little bit. "I knew you didn't eat."

"It was thoughtful." Esme whispered taking my hand.

"Is that why Rosalie had to pick up the glass bowl?" Jasper asked walking into the room, only to stand a little behind me to my right.

Rosalie snorted as she and Emmett appeared. "I was a little upset." She sent me a soft smile. "I was shocked though. She never did smell of fear."

"The only thing I was worried about was if you would like me." I told them taking another bite.

"Is that true?" Irina asked looking shocked. "You would be meeting a group of creatures that could kill you yet you were worried if they would like you or not?" She shook her head as she fought a smile.

I suddenly stopped eating. "Yeah," I sighed remembering who else said something along the lines.

"Belle?" Jasper whispered as I felt my chair turn.

"I just remembered that Edward said the same thing." I closed my eyes for a moment. "He was just as shocked as Irina. He thought I was crazy but I knew none of you would hurt me." I opened my eyes to see a few sad smiles. "The only real vampires I have ever been afraid of were James, Victoria, Edward and Laurent."

"You were afraid of Edward?" Esme whispered looking a little hurt.

I nodded my head, as I sighed. "At first I didn't fear any of you but after James came for me..."

"Edward did change after he tasted Bella's blood." Emmett said in a hurt tone. "He seemed to be more protective over her but now that I think about it, it was like how I would have acted if I had kept my singer alive. An unlimited amount of my favorite food." He shivered as he looked at me. "Sorry, Bells."

"It's ok, Emmett." I whispered in a soft tone. "I could feel him changing as well as see it before my very eyes." I shook my head leaning into Jasper's arms. "I was just young and dumb."

"AND FULL OF..."

"EMMETT, DONT YOU DARE!" Rosalie snarled at him smacking him across the back of the head.

I just shook my head as I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:10. I knew that we needed to get going if we were to meet Maria half way between the two places. Looking around to the Kings and those who were going with Jasper and I, I couldn't help but worry that something was going to happen. With Renee present, anything could happen and that worried me. She was human after all.

****(Maria's Compound – 6:20 PM)****

Renee gritted her teeth as she watched the bitch of a vampire move around the room. She could tell that whatever was going to happen, it would be happening rather soon. A shiver of dread ran down her spine as she saw the bitch of a vampire move towards her. Maria had a bright grin on her face as she stopped at the side of the bed. Renee was finally given a shirt and pants yet the shirt was way to big.

"Sit up." Maria ordered the human. "You need to eat if you are to protect me during the fight." She sliced the ropes that held Renee's hand yet left her feet tied together.

Renee didn't say anything as she looked down at the 'food' she was brought. "What in the hell is that?" _Oh my god, it looks like grits but is it suppose to be a brownish yellow?_

"It is what you are going to eat." Maria sneered as she pushed the bowl of 'food' into the humans hand. "My best solider made it for you."

"I'm not hungry." Renee said as she pushed it back towards the Vampire only for her stomach to growl.

Maria smirked as she picked the bowl of 'food'. "It seems to me you are hambriento _(hungry_)." She held the food back out to the woman. "Are you sure you do not wish to eat?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Renee sneered as she crossed her arms. _I'd rather go hungry. That shit looks nasty as hell. Charlie could cook better._

"Fine." Maria spat at the human as she took the food and left the room, locking it behind her.

Renee sighed as she slumped down against the headboard of the bed. "How in the hell did I get involved in this?" She shook her head looking around. _Oh, Bella I hope you are ok. Please Charlie, keep our baby girl safe._

Shaking her head, Renee looked down at her ankles only to see that the knot was tied to where she could untie it. With a smirk on her face, Renee hurried as she untied the rope and then placed it back around her ankles to where if she pulled her ankles apart just right, the rope would fall from her feet. As soon as she was done, she closed her eyes for a few minutes. She didn't know why but she feared for her ex husband and daughter. Phil's smile popped up in her mind at that time causing tears to fall down her face.

_Oh god!_ Renee cried out in her mind. _She killed Phil. What am I going to do now? _She wiped her tears when she heard light foot steps moving towards her. _Stay strong Renee. If you don't keep your wits about you, you may not make it._

Renee pinched her eyes together to try and keep herself from losing what little control she had. Taking another deep breathe, she opened her eyes to see that Maria was suddenly standing at the foot of the bed with a jacket hanging over her arms.

"Come now," Maria held the jacket out. "The time is close at hand. I wish to get there earlier then the others."

Renee didn't want to move but she took the jacket and slipped it on. Once she had the jacket on, her wrist were bound and she was slung over Maria's shoulder. In a flash, Renee was taken out of the compound and towards the area where the battle would take place. Maria knew she would win yet Renee felt she would be saved soon.

****(Bella's Pov – Middle Of The Desert, Mexico – 6:45 PM)****

Since there were no trees that could give us cover, most of us spread out a little ways while the others stayed close to their mates that came. Adam and Jane were on one side while Alec and Bree were on the other side of myself and Jasper. The three Volturi Kings stood in front of Jasper and I as Billy stood on one side with Charlie and Jake. Rosalie, Emmett, Kate and Garrett were standing on the other side of Bree and Alec. I shivered as I watched the sun grow lower and lower in the sky. Jasper held my hand but I could still feel that something bad was going to happen. Sam and Billy were the only two wolves that came because Peter said it would be a lot easier for us to fight if we didn't have to worry about any of them were injured.

"I hear foot falls." Jasper whispered as he released my hand. "I count no more then 30." His eyes narrowed.

"It seems that Maria had to clean house." Adam said as he pushed Jane behind him. "There were more then 50 newborns when we left, Major."

I didn't see what Jasper did because my attention was locked on the one heart beat that was coming closer and closer. Just then a breeze whipped through us and I could smell my mother's blood. Both Charlie and I snarled but we were held back. Billy grabbed Charlie's arm as Jasper tightened his grip on my hand. Aro held his hand up for us to stay put. I hissed at him only to hear Caius chuckle and saw Marcus smirk as his eyes cut back to me. I looked around quickly to see that there were not that many vampires on our side while there were about 30 in the opposing force. I felt rage build in my veins as I watched the vampires grow closer.

"Jacob," Jasper whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Billy, phase. It will cause some of the newborns ta become frightened 'cause they don't know 'bout Children Of The Moon, or wolf shifters."

Aro nodded and I watched as Billy and Jake transformed into their wolf forms. Jake moved over beside Kate and Garrett while Billy stayed beside Charlie. Charlie had his three metal balls hovering in front of him as his eyes grew a silver color. As Maria came into view, I felt a shield swell around my stomach as I threw individual shields around each person on our side. The red haze I saw grew thicker as I watched Renee come into view. She had a few bite marks that looked like teeth. I narrowed my eyes because they looked extremely similar to those Jasper has. I then realized just what happened. That bitch Maria had been feeding from my mother.

"She has been feeding from Renee." Charlie hissed as I watched the metal balls quiver from his anger.

"Just a little bit longer." Jasper growled in his authoritative tone. "Then we'll be able ta take 'er out."

Aro finally stepped forward as Maria's army stopped about 40 ft from us. Any of us could leap the distance with ease and the newborns, who seemed to be feral, could cross the distance in a blink of an eye. Jane and Alec moved up beside Caius and Marcus along with Alec and Bree. Maria hissed at them but stopped when Jane sent her pain towards the bitch.

"Jane." Aro whispered in a calm tone but I could see his back tense.

Jane withdrew her gift but I sneered at Maria as she stood back up. A female had a hold of Renee by the throat. I knew that she could kill her before any of us could get close enough. Charlie growled causing Renee to snap her eyes to him only to stiffen. I could see the fear and hope in her face but knew Charlie would take care of her. My attention went back to Maria who was looking at me.

"Hand over the human, Maria." Aro said getting her attention. "We know what you are up to and Mary-Alice has been tried and killed for her crimes. Edward Masen and Carlisle Cullen have also been killed. You will not take us with that number of newborns. Surely you know this?" I could see he was trying to give her a way out but I saw the determination in her eyes.

"I will not." Maria spat on the ground at her feet. "We have cowered to the humans long enough. It is our time to reign."

"You're wrong." Charlie said as he walked up by Aro. "We are here for one reason and one reason only, to sort through the humans who throw away what they have been given. Why do you think we have gifts?" I knew what he was thinking, I had thought the same thing. "To find out if a human is innocent of the wrongs they committed or innocent. That is the reason we were created. To sort through those who have killed and raped. We are also here to give those dying peace instead of their pain while they wait to die, that is the reason we are here. Not to fight one another for 'territory'."

Maria looked Charlie up and down. "What do you know?" I could see the dislike in her eyes and hear it in her tone. "You are a newborn."

"He has the gift of Knowledge." Aro said bring Maria's attention back to him. "Eleazar has even said as much. And as for hiding from the humans, do you not remember those years of running because of the 'vampire hunters'? Do you wish to hide again?" I shivered because I didn't want to live like that. _I guess that's another thing I wasn't told._

"We have evolved from then." Maria spat at Aro. "Do not try to fool me, Aro."

I couldn't stand this any longer. "What about the flamethrowers?" That caught their attentions. "The grenades that can blow a vampire to smithereens as well as burning the pieces in the process. Or the Phosphorus bullets that can burn a hole through a human? It can kill an immortal."

"We are faster." Maria growled as I saw her tense.

"They have tracking." I smirked as I saw Charlie's chest puff out. "I should know since my father was the chief of police." I pulled my hand from Jasper's as I made my way up beside Charlie and Aro. "Now, give me my mother and I may not kill you." I narrowed my eyes as the smile was wiped from my face.

Maria chuckled as she looked at me. "No."

"Are you sure of that answer, Maria?" Aro asked her with narrowed eyes. "You know that you will not make it out of here alive."

"Then neither with the human." Maria snapped her fingers and I watched as the vampire that held Renee bit into her neck.

Charlie roared as the three metal balls flew towards Renee and the vampire that had her in its grasp. I didn't wait to see if Renee was alright as I pushed pass Aro and lunged towards Maria. She was able to duck and move out of my way but I kept going after her. When her nails racked across my cheek, I snarled and pushed her away with my shield. She gasped as her arm turned to ash. I smirked as I crouched getting ready to attack her once again when I felt someone kick me in the back. I went forward only for Maria to grab me by my throat. I snarled at her as I grabbed her hand with my arms. I could hear Jasper's roar as I felt Maria tighten her hand.

"Good bye deary." Maria cooed which only pissed me off even more.

In a split second, I ripped her hand off my throat and ripped the same arm off her body. Now with no arms, I rushed forward and ripped her head off her body. I then heard Jasper scream out my name but as I spun, a group of five vampire fell to the ground withering in pain. My eyes snapped over towards where Jane stood only to see that Adam stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders and his eyes closed. It finally clicked what Adam's gift was. He could amplify anyone's gift if needed. I nodded towards Jane as I tossed the head towards Felix who stood off to the side with a fire going. I had no clue as to when he arrived but I saw a large metal sphere hovering not far from him with Charlie standing in front of it. Jacob and Billy were standing at his side making sure he could concentrate.

When I felt a stinging coming from my thigh, I turned my eyes to see the top half of a vampire was able to move over and latch onto my thigh. I snarled ripping the fucker off and threw him into the flames. His screams were music to my ears as I turned and watched the Kings, Jane and Adam, Alec and Bree along with Kate and Garrett fighting side by side. Jasper was on his own as he took down newborn after newborn. I then saw a older newborn sneaking up behind him. I snarled as I rushed forward, taking vampires out as I passed. I threw a shield around Jasper just as the vampire went to jump on his back. As it turned to ash, I realized another had launched towards his front only to be turned to ash by the shield. I only dropped the shield when I stood back to back with my mate.

"Thanks darlin'." Jasper whispered as he ripped another newborn apart.

I smirked as I kicked a newborn towards Emmett. "Here brother, have fun." I winked at him as I placed my hands on the newborns head and twisted. "Start a fire on this side."

"I got it!" Rosalie called out as she pulled a lighter out. "Bring 'em here Garrett!"

She called to where Kate and Garrett seemed to have a rhythm going. She would shock them and Garrett would rip their head off. They seemed to have at least 10 newborns torn apart.

"Coming Blondie!" Garrett called as he scooped the bodies up and tossed them into the fire that Rosalie had going with the body Emmett had.

I chuckled as I kicked another back but he rushed me again only to run into my shield. I wanted to stick my tongue out but I thought it would be rather childish. Instead I just smiled as I continued to fight until no more vampires were attacking. Everyone held their breath as many eyes gazed around to see if any survivors were left. Aro moved over to the pile of head that Kate and Garrett collected. I shivered but knew what he was going to do. Turning my attention to my mate, I saw his black eyes locked on my stomach. Looking down, I noticed my stomach seemed to have grown during battle. I blinked as I layed a hand on the top part of my stomach. I felt a kick on the top but also one to the bottom. Hearing me gasp, Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" His voice was rough with worry, of course he was also projecting.

I shook my head grabbing his hands and placed them where I felt the kicks. "Nothing." I told him. "Feel."

Jasper's eyes grew wide as he felt the babies kick. They softened when they looked up into my eyes because I could feel the love he was projecting. I cupped his cheeks in my hands and brought him up to kiss him on the lips. It was only when I smelled the scent of Renee's blood, that I came to my senses.

"Renee..." I gasped pulling back and hurrying over to where Charlie was standing with Jacob and Billy. "Whats going on..." My eyes grew wide as I saw Felix holding my mother in his arms whimpering. "Oh my god!"

"Felix has found his mate." Marcus whispered as he inched forward. "Change her Felix. It is the only way, boy." His eyes were black as he gazed at the younger vampire.

Felix didn't waste any time as he latched his teeth onto her neck and pushed his venom into her system. I could hear Renee's heart beating steady which caused me to slump only to find cold arms around my waist. Jasper's scent enveloped me as I watched Felix scoop Renee up in his arms and take off to God only knows where. I leaned back into Jasper's arms as he scooped me up. I nuzzled under his chin and sighed as I allowed him to carry me back to the house. I knew that soon our kids would be born and then we wouldn't have much alone time. Right now, I'll soak up as much as I can and cherish every minute.

****(Renee's Pov – Unknown Location – After The Battle – 7:20 PM)****

Pain.

It was my only constant at the moment. I could feel someone carrying me but I was fearful for my daughter. Isabella. I could still picture her as she stood there next to who I remember being Jasper Hale, Edward's brother. The only difference was that this Jasper was nothing like the Jasper I saw that one time I went for a quick visit. Charlie was another shock to my system. He looked the same yet so different at the same time. His bright red eyes caused me some alarm yet I didn't feel threatened by him or the others that had stood opposite of Maria.

Pain.

The pain flared again bring my mind back to the fact someone was carrying me. I could feel the texture of the arms and they seemed to be the only thing that soothed the roaring burning pain that I felt. It was then I felt myself being lowered onto something soft. I heard a soft whimper only to quickly realize that it was came from me. The soothing presence came back along with the cool arms. As soon as they wrapped around me I was able to think pass the pain. Pass the burning and remember how I came to be here. I could remember a male with short brown hair that was a little younger them myself. Just the thought of him brought a sharp pain to my heart.

Phil. Phil Dwyer.

He was the man I married yet he was taken from me by Maria. She killed him along with any hope I had for the future with him. I could still remember her whispering in my ear as I slept, trying to turn me against my daughter and ex husband. Telling me that they were the ones that left me when I knew I was the one who wasn't ready for the life I was given. I could only hope that I could get a second chance to fix what I broke when I was alive. All at once, the thoughts in my head started to multiply yet I could focus on more then one of the thoughts. I felt so overwhelmed that when my mind seemed to pull at the darkness, like a blanket, I accepted it as I relaxed into the soothing arms that held me.

Charlie and Isabella were the last names I could remember as the blackness and Pain engulfed me completely.

****(Forks, Washington – Quileute Reservation – 8:00 PM)****

A small group of vampires, humans, wolves and imprintee's were sitting around a fire as Harry and Old Quil waited for everyone to get quiet. They had received a phone call not long ago with the news of how the battle went. Harry was relieved that Billy, Sam, Paul, Leah, Charlie, Bella and Renee were alright. He was shocked to find out that Maria had brought Renee into the mix yet he realized that even vampires had some that were evil. Of course he realized now that didn't mean all vampires were that way. Just like not all humans are good, not all vampires are bad.

"What have you heard?" Seth was the first one to speak up.

"I will only speak when everyone is finished speaking." Harry said as he looked around to those in attendance. "Now," He started once they were quiet. "Billy called to let me know that everyone was fine. In fact the wolves stayed at the house in Arizona to protect the house in case of any delayed traps."

Emily sighed a breathe of relief. "When will they be home?"

"Soon." Sue said as she moved over to the woman. "Sam and the others will be home soon." She allowed the younger woman to lean against her.

"How is Bella?" Seth asked looking from his mother to his father.

Old Quil looked at Sue then to Harry. "She is fine, now."

"Now?" Seth's eyes grew wide as he felt his heart clench. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He was a little afraid of what was happening but he knew it was due to being a wolf. "What happened to her?" He was on his feet in an instant, shaking.

"Calm down Seth." Old Quil growled as his eyes narrowed. "Jasper was able to help her." He saw the boy calming down. "She was poisoned but is fine since her mate was able to neutralize the poison."

Seth nodded and relaxed. He was worried something would have happened to Bella. He didn't understand but he felt a pull towards Bella since she got with jasper and he couldn't understand. He also seen that Jake was just as bad yet he was able to go because he was older. It was only when his father cleared his throat that Seth turned his attention back to what was being said.

"It also seems there will be a new addition to the Swan family." Harry paused for a moment. "Bella realized she was pregnant yet just before the battle, she found out she was going to have twins."

"Are you sure?" Seth gasped as his eyes widen.

"Will it be a danger?" A voice called out causing a few to whisper. "We know nothing of what she will have. Will the creature be a danger!?" A tall older man with short black hair with gray streaks, stepped forward.

"They will not be a danger to you or anyone else." Sulpicia said as her eyes narrowed at this man. _He smells of danger himself. _"We have seen what Bella is going to have and we know their offspring will be able to mingle with humans easier the we can."

The man snorted. "You mean easier then you." His arms swept out, motioning to those standing around him. "We fit in just fine."

"Enough Joshua." Old Quil spoke loud and clear. "You have said your peace yet you are no longer on the Tribal Council. Go back to your home."

"I do have a say since my own son has imprinted on one of their creatures." Joshua spat as he pointed towards the Queens as well as the others standing by Sue. "How can you allow your own wife to stand next to our enemy?"

Demetri, Heidi, Tanya, Athenodora and Sulpicia all snarled and moved forward but Harry held his hand out. Seth was glaring at Joshua from behind. The older man failed to notice the young wolf standing behind him trembling. Everyone else seemed to notice and backed up. Joshua believed it was because of him yet before he could do anything, a sharp pain found it's way through his back. In a gasp of breathe, he was in cold arms which made him try to get away only to feel pain radiate through his body.

"Hold still." Heidi hissed at him as she layed Joshua on his stomach. "We need to heal your wound or you're going to die. Now. Hold. Still." Her grip on his arms didn't loosen.

"Can you clean him, Seth?" Demetri looked towards the young wolf.

Seth snorted and shook his head. "Alright." Heidi sighed as she glanced around. "Is there any... Oh!"

A light colored wolf with a brown patch over his eye stepped forward. "Collin said he would help." Another boy, Avery, spoke up. "Sam left Seth and myself in charge of the wolves."

"Thank you, Collin." Heidi whispered as her and Demetri held Joshua as Collin licked the wounds and until they were healed.

Harry and Old Quil watched at the boy who was healing one of the most stubborn men in their tribe. Both men hoped this would help the man learn but knew it would only be a matter of time before Joshua Lahote reverted back to his old ways. By the time Collin was done, Joshua was asleep since Demetri didn't feel like holding the disgusting man. With a small amount of pressure to a certain point, Joshua was out like a light which allowed Heidi and Demetri to back away.

"He'll need some rest." Heidi said with a sigh. "Since Collin was able to heal him, it means that the scar will be small." Her eyes darted towards the woman with the scarred face. "Have you tried allow the one who wounded her to lick her wounds?" Heidi nodded towards Emily.

Harry, Old Quil and almost everyone froze as Emily walked slowly up towards Heidi.

"What are you talking about?" She felt her heart stop when the female say something that most everyone avoids.

Heidi felt the tense atomsphere. "Um..." Her eyes darted towards her mate then quickly back to the woman without her knowing. "The one who harmed you can take his pain away," She sniffed the air. "He is your mate, right? Then it should be easier if his wolf does it since he was the one who harmed you."

"How could Collin heal Joshua's wounds since Seth wounded him?" Harry asked with a frown, feeling hopeful for the young couple.

"His was fresh," Demetri spoke up as he moved to his mate's side, feeling her distress. "Where Emily's is a few months if not a year or two old. Right?"

Emily nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes," She looked between the two in front of her. "Are you telling me that Sam can change what happened? He's always felt terrible because he was mad at me."

"What?" Harry gasped not understanding.

"It's true." Emily sighed as she looked around. "Sam and I fought out imprinting because of Leah. I didn't want to hurt her anymore then she would be when Sam broke up with her. I wanted to tell her but of course Sam said I wasn't allowed and placed a gag order on me. I fought it and came close a few times to telling Leah that is why we fought. I stood to close and..." Her eyes grew teary.

Sue rushed to Emily's side as she glared at her husband. "I told you that was the cause of Sam and Emily's fight yet you did not listen."

"I am sorry." Harry said as Old Quil nodded with a sigh, his eyes moving towards Joshua. "Take him home and watch over him." He told Collin and Avery. "I know you boys will make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

Both boys nodded as Avery scooped the man up and tossed him over Collin's back. They then ran off into the trees towards the Lahote residence. They could only hope Joshua didn't try anything else. Harry and Old Quil looked towards Sue who still held a tearful Emily in her arms.

"Why don't we call it a night for those who need their rest?" Old Quil spoke up. "I know my old bones wish to rest." He turned to Harry. "I will leave you to tend to the vampires. I know you will not harm our tribe." Old Quil patted Harry on the shoulder as he headed off to his truck.

Harry chuckled as he turned his attention to Demetri and Heidi. "Why don't we go inside? I cant help but feeling slightly hungry." He smiled as Heidi suddenly appeared at his side. "Would you accompany me to the house, Ma'am?"

"I would love to," Heidi quickly winked to Demetri as she turned to Sue. "If you don't mind, I'm going to sweep your mate off his feet." She winked to Sue and Emily as she picked Harry up bridal style. "We'll meet you guys back at the house."

With that Heidi laughed and took off with a screeching Harry in her arms. "I've finally been swept off my feet, Sue!"

Sue, Emily, Demetri, Tanya, Athenodora and Sulpicia all chuckled as Demetri scooped up sue and Tanya allowed Emily to get onto her back before they took off after Heidi and Harry. Sue, Emily and Harry were having a blast because they were feeling young once again and for Sue and Harry that was a little harder to do these days, especially with two children to take care of.

****(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)****

****Words – 5762****

****Author Note – Ok my readers! I would like to tell you that I just sent Bella, my co-writer on some of my stories, the next chapter of Unbreakable Faith. She had started the story yet couldn't decide what should happen and needed my help. Well, as soon as she reads it, edits it and sends it back, I'll be able to post it. She will most likely post before me but oops!... Now til the next chapter, keep reading and reviewing. ****

****O...O...O...O, WAIT! I would like to tell my readers that I have the Next story ready and yes, I'm sorry for those who only want to read twilight, it will be an Inuyasha Fanfic. The title is Purity's Protector. I also have a Cover due to Xo Bella Italiana oX. She did the cover with the pics I wanted and I have to say, I love it!****

****Now, Til Next Chapter!****

****~*Dragon*~****


End file.
